A Melding of Bodies and a Mending of the Heart
by Dark Kaneanite
Summary: Co-Written with WrestleFan4. A Matticho Fic
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Alright, this fic was co-written with WrestleFan4. So the Chris in this fic belongs to her and her Chris muse and Matt is mine and my Matt muse. This pairing is slightly weird, but I guarantee that if you give it a chance you might find that you like it. _

_And this is written in half-Kayfabe and half reality. In other words, Kane is Glen; Show is Paul and so forth. But Chris is still Jericho, and Rey is Rey. I hope that it's not too confusing for everyone. So enough with the yakkity yakkity, and on with the Fic._

_And we own no one other than the musi that haunt our minds. So on that note…….ENJOY!!!_

* * *

Matt was heading back to the locker room after his tag match, his arm throbbing dully. His coat was flung over his shoulder and his hair was lying in loose curls around his face. Jeff jogged up to him and patted him on the back, trading a smile as they pushed the door open and stepped inside. The rest of their match team mates were in various states of undress and redress and Matt headed over to his corner to begin his own undressing.

"Hey Hardy!" Someone called from another part of the locker room.

"Yea? What?!?!" Came both Matt and Jeff's reply.

"We're all heading out to the bar. Y'all wanna come?" It was Glen's voice now; Matt could distinguish his Tennessean drawl anywhere.

"I'm in." Matt yelled out with a grin.

"Not me. I have a date tonight." Jeff chimed in.

There was some teasing from the others but Matt heard Jeff laugh it off before he called out his goodbyes and leaving. With a white towel wrapped firmly around his waist he headed into the shower area, smiling as Paul and Glen playfully wolf whistled when he dropped the towel to stand under the spray. The quiet wasn't meant to be, no more than three minutes later the door banged open, scaring everyone in the room.

"Did you hear those hypocrites, those parasites cheering for you tonight Steamboat?" Came Jericho's aggravated yells. "Did that excite you old man? Did you _like _it?"

The yelling got closer and Matt heard the door to the locker room open and shut multiple times as well as mumbling as the various guys left. He rinsed out his hair and after a quick rub down with hands to make sure he had all the soap off, he turned off the water and headed into the locker room. Like Matt suspected everyone had left, leaving only he and Jericho alone in the room. Grumbles from the next aisle over had Matt sighing in exasperation.

"Stuff a damn sock in it Chris." He yelled after hearing the word 'hypocrites' at least a dozen times, and all that was while he was pulling his boxers on.

"Who do you think you're talking to Hardy?" Chris challenged as he moved around to glare at Matt.

"You, seeing as how we're the only ones in here. Your damned crying scared everyone else off." Matt rolled his eyes as he pulled his jeans up, buttoning one handedly as he reached for his shirt.

"I wasn't crying." Chris growled, crossing his hands over his chest.

"Whatever." Matt left his shirt hanging open and stuffed his ring gear into his bag and shouldered it.

He did a quick check to make sure he wasn't forgetting anything and then pushed past Chris to leave. He heard Chris grumble something at his back and shook his head as the door swung closed behind him. Had he stayed he would have heard the sound of soft sobs as Chris headed into the shower area. He was walking down the hallway towards his car when he see Glen, Phil, and Rey chatting amiably near the exit doors.

"So where are we going?" He asked as he joined the group, leaning theatrically against Rey.

"Just to the hotel bar." Rey answered, grinning as he pushed Matt off of him and playfully growling.

"Yea Matt, unlike you, not all of us have fans that would drive us back to the hotel."

"Like y'all need to worry about that. Philly's going. He's the DD."

"Oh, no. Not tonight I'm not." Phil said with a shake of his head. "I'm staying in my room and watching a movie."

"Is that what Layfield's calling it now?" Glen asked with a light nudge to Phil's ribs.

Phil's face turned a delicate shade of red and he mumbled something about everyone minding their own business. Matt laughed and went to say something to Glen when he seen Chris slinking down the hallway, his head down and his shoulders slumped. He furrowed his brows as he watched the proud superstar head away. Even though Chris had been nothing but surly and bonafied pain in the ass to him, Matt had the sudden urge to see what was really going on with him.

"Hey Glen, can I meet y'all at the bar later? I have to ask Chris something first." Matt said as he continued to stare after Jericho.

"Sure…" Glen followed Matt's line of vision and snorted, "But I don't see why you wanna talk to him. All it's gonna do is give you a headache."

"Thanks man." Matt smiled and took off down the hallway that Jericho had headed down.

As he hurried to catch up with him, Matt found himself wondering why he even cared about Jericho's feelings. It wasn't as if he returned the favor. Ever since his feud with Shawn he had decided to stay in the character that the writers had given him. It was no secret that he had coveted Shawn for years, and for a little while it seemed like Shawn had returned his feelings. He had taken Jericho under his wing and had been teaching him some new moves as well as some insider information about the business.

And then it all went south. From what Matt had heard Chris had mistakenly interpreted Shawn's help. There had been a nasty fight between the two during a dinner after Chris had tried to make a move on Shawn. The result was the feud that lasted a good part of the fall. Not that it hadn't driven ratings up, but still it was painful to watch as Chris acted out the part of spurned lover on t.v. each week.

"Chris!" Matt yelled, unable to catch completely up with the older man, "Hey man, hold up a minute."

"What do you want?" Chris all but spat when he turned around and seen who was yelling at him.

"I was just wondering," Matt hadn't really thought out a plan and rubbed at the back of his neck in an embarrassed fashion, "If you wanted to, ya know, go out get a beer or something."

"W-what?" Chris's acidic retort died on his tongue as his brain fully processed what Matt was asking.

"You don't have too if you don't want to." Matt pulled his face into a scowl out of habit and when to turn away, "On second thought, just never mind." Matt turned to leave, berating himself for even thinking that this might be a good idea.

"NO…erm…what I mean is no. I would like that." Chris's voice was soft, and Matt turned around with a slightly confused look on his face.

"What did you say?"

"I said that I'd like that……Assclown." Chris was scowling now, not really sure about why he accepted the invite. It wasn't as if he and Matt Hardy had anything in common except for being heels right now.

"No need to call names." Matt smiled slightly, "So who's driving? And where are we going?"

"I don't care....about either." Chris amended when it looked like Matt was going to say something.

"Well, there's a bar not too far from the hotel, and then there's this club that Jeff had told me about." Matt shrugged. "I've been dancing in forever, but then again I was all amped for a beer with some of the others."

"We'll make up our mind on the way, although the dancing is striking me as a good idea." Chris smirked as they started out to the parking garage. "Then I can laugh at you."

"Like you could do any better." Matt scoffed, but laughed when Chris turned wide shocked eyes on him.

"Now listen here junior....."

"Chris, you're only four years older than me." Matt rolled his eyes.

"That's enough."

"Canadians." Matt mumbled as he popped the trunk of his car and stowed his gear, leaving it open for Chris to do the same.

"Yeah? Well we're better than you." It was said teasingly and with a smile since Matt couldn't see his face from his spot in the driver's seat. "And button up your damn shirt. We're not going to some gay strip club."

After shutting the trunk and climbing in Chris hastily pulled his seat belt on and made a big show of grabbing the sides of his seat. Matt just shook his head and revved the engine a couple of times before pulling out of the parking area. There was no talking during the ride other than them finally deciding on where to go. Karaoke had been brought up, but it was quickly shot down by Chris. He just wanted to grab a beer and relax, not get up and perform from the screaming masses.

The bar was just a few blocks from the hotel, insuring them a short walk if they found themselves too impaired to drive back. As they walked into the bar, Matt once more found himself wondering what in the hell he was doing. Chris had shifted from conceited jackass to a teasing almost-friend and then back again. Chris led them to a circle booth near the back, stating that he didn't want to deal with the hypocrites and parasites.

Once they were seated Chris signaled for the waitress and impatiently gave her the order to bring the establishments' most expensive imported beer and to keep them coming. Matt seen the slow smoldering anger in the young lady's eyes and took a preventive step to keep it from repeating the incident from Victoria, British Columbia. He placed a hand on the young woman's arm and led her a couple paces from the table and gave her a hearty tip and apologized for Chris's rude behavior.

"Do you have no shame Hardy?" Chris asked when Matt sat back down. "If you want a piece to go home with you, damn there are plenty of Divas that would accompany you. Hell, Kelly has been with most of the roster. Then of course there's Katie Lee. If you can get past her brother that is."

"Chris.....never mind." Matt sighed.

The waitress was back a moment later with three beers a piece for them to start out with. Chris just took his and downed the first one before she left, growling when she took an extra minute to smile at Matt. The younger man was taking his time with his first one, giving Chris plenty of time to observe him. Chris still didn't know why he had gone with Hardy, but as he watched he couldn't deny that the man was good looking.

Soon the bottles on the table were numerous and their eyes had grown heavy. There hadn't been much talking other than some half hearted insults from Chris about Matt's hair and what not. Matt had taken them all in stride, even laughing when Chris had tried to make fun of his ass. His retort as to why Chris was looking at it, had Chris turning red and sputtering out some mumbled insult back. The more Chris got into the drink, the sadder he seemed to become and Matt had the nagging urge to find out what he had to be sad about.

"Chris….why are you doin this man?" Matt asked, his speech slightly slurred.

"Doin what?" Chris's voice was just as slurred as he pulled his eyes from the lip of his bottle that he was tracing with his finger.

"Why you actin like you're in the ring all the time?" Matt reached over placed his hand over Chris's, stopping the tracing movement.

"Cause I'm better than everyone….." Chris started as he tried to ignore the warm feeling of Matt's hand on his.

"Bullshit." Matt said softly, his brown eyes boring into Chris's blue ones.

"I-I-I." Chris stuttered, "Because I'm a loser." He blurted out, his face crumpling.

"Chris, you're not a…."

Matt was interrupted by a man walking up to the table. Chris fought to put his face to rights, and plastered on a sneer as the man glared at him.

"Can I help you?" Matt asked.

"You sorry sonuvabitch." The man said as the emptied Chris's bottle of beer on him. "You think yer a big man, taking out men you should be bowing to."

"Hey now." Matt jumped to his feet and hurried Chris way from the table before it could turn violent. Once Chris was situated at another table he returned and confronted the irate fan. "Listen man, don't you know that it's all scripted." He hissed, getting as close to the man's face as he dared.

"Like yer any better. Both of ya's are fucking pricks." He picked up another bottle and dumped it on Matt before walking away.

Seething Matt turned his back and headed back over to the Chris, noting that once again the man's shoulders were slumped and that his head was hung. Gently he placed a hand on Chris's shoulder and frowned when Chris looked pulled away and glared at him.

"Come on, let's get outta here." Matt sighed.

Chris nodded and they headed out to the parking lot, neither one talking nor looking where they were going. Chris stumbled over something on the sidewalk but wasn't able to catch himself and ended up sprawled on the concrete. Matt snickered once and reached down to help him, but ended up falling over and landing on Chris. The position was an awkward one, Matt had settled between Chris's legs with his face mere inches from Chris's. In his alcohol fogged state he noticed that the elder Hardy had a rather handsome face with full lips.

His turned down into a frown a moment later when he processed what it must look like to anyone that passed him by. He tried to push Matt off of him, but the 11 pound difference was too much for him in his drunken state.

"Get offa me Clownass." He grumbled.

"I thought it was Assclown?" Matt giggled as he tilted his head to the side to stare at Chris. "Does that mean my ass squeaks when ya squeeze it?"

"How do I know if your damned ass shrieks…squeals….squeaks." Chris said, his brow furrowed as Matt continued to laugh at him.

"Ya could pinch it." Matt suggested with a waggle of his eyebrows.

"Have you lost your damned mind? We're on the fucking sidewalk."

"The sidewalk has sex?" Matt's expression turned to shock with a slight hint of fear. "Will it infect us with a disease?" Matt asked as he curled up onto Chris, pushing his face into the crook of Chris's neck.

"What in the hell are you talking about now?" Chris was confused, and the feel of Matt's warm breath against his neck was clouding his mind even more than the beer.

"You said that we were on the fucking sidewalk. That means that it has unprotected sex and has probably contracted some disease or another." Matt said, although it was somewhat muffled by Chris's shoulder.

"I think you're drunk." Chris said simply as he tried not to laugh at the younger man.

"Please don't let it infect me." Matt pleaded, as he started to nuzzle Chris's neck. "Please save me."

The last three words were said softly but they managed to bring back the anger that had been roiling in Chris's gut. With a brutal shove he sent Matt flying backwards and he got to his feet quickly.

"Save you? I can't even save myself." He spat as he started away.

Matt sat up and watched as Chris stalked away, a confused expression on his face. Then as quickly as the alcohol would let him he scrambled to his feet and hurried after him. His feet seemed to be made of lead and after just a few strides he found himself sprawled face first on the concrete.

"Dammit!" He yelled as he rolled over onto his back and stared at the sky.

Chris heard Matt cuss and turned around to see him on sidewalk again, this time sprawled out and gingerly touching his face. Despite his better judgment he walked back and looked down at the fallen man.

"Aw, come and get up. It was just your face, no harm done." Chris said as he offered Matt his hand.

With a speed that caused Chris to blink Matt grabbed his hand and pulled Chris down to him. Once they were face level Matt pressed his lips to Chris's, running his tongue over the moist seam of his lips. For a minute Chris was too stunned to do anything, his mind was still trying to wrap itself around what was happening. Then his body took over and he tangled his hands in the Matt's hair and kissed him back for all he was worth.

Air was running short between them, and Chris pulled away first, licking his lips and watching as Matt's eyes tried to focus. Deep in the pit of his stomach he knew that this was wrong but at the moment his mind was being ruled by another organ of his. He stood up and pulled Matt up, crashing their lips together again as he hailed a cab. He hated that he was enjoying the attention that Matt was showing him, but at the same time he reveled in the fact that he was desirable to someone.

The ride to the hotel was nothing more than a heated make out session and after paying the cabbie, Chris took Matt's wrist and led him over to the elevator, kissing and nibbling on Matt's neck as Matt frantically pushed at the buttons. Once they were safely enclosed in the elevator car Chris pushed Matt against the wall and started to bite and lick on the slightly taller man's neck and shoulder. The moans that were dripping from Matt's lips were enough to drive anyone crazy, and they had almost the same effect that the beer had earlier on Chris.

"Are you rooming with anyone?" Matt gasped as Chris sucked on his neck.

"Who would wannaroomwitme?" The last was said in a rush due to Matt returning the favor and biting down on Chris's neck.

"Good point."

The elevator doors slide open and Chris led Matt down the hall to his room. After struggling with the door they burst into the room and Matt had Chris up against the wall, kissing and nibbling on his lips. Chris sighed into it and ran his fingers through the silk like mane. He managed to kick the door shut and maneuver them over to the bed. He grinned cockily as he pushed Matt down and climbed on top, pressing their bodies together as he dipped down to taste Matt's lips again.

He felt Matt's hesitation at that kiss and pulled away to see that he was looking everywhere but at Chris.

"What's wrong?" He asked quietly as he pulled away, afraid that Matt was already regretting what they were doing.

"I…well….ya see….." Matt's face was pink and he licked his lips nervously, causing Chris to groan lowly in his throat. "I've never done…this." Matt motioned between them with his hand. "I'm a virgin." The word was garbled and Chris couldn't help it, he had to laugh.

Chris rolled over and hugged his sides as he continued to laugh. His fear, that he'd deny later, had diminished and he couldn't help it. Matt was a virgin, that's what was wrong. It had nothing to do with him regretting that it was Chris; it was because he had no idea about what to do.

"We don't have to do this ya know." Matt said, his voice slightly ashamed as he moved to get off the bed.

"Now I never said that." Chris rolled back over and pinned him to the bed, his lips kissing the hallow of Matt's throat as his fingers deftly slid the buttons from their holes. "Why would you even think that?" He murmured as he began to kiss his way down Matt's chest.

"Well," Matt swallowed hard as Chris took one of his nipples into his mouth and laved it until it was a hard little pebble. "Most of the guys don't want to train their lovers."

Matt arched up off the bed a second later when Chris tugged on his nipple with his teeth. He looked down and watched as Chris moved on to the other one, his breath hitching in his throat as Chris worked his way down. Chris's grin was still in place as he dipped his tongue into Matt's bellybutton, loving the way he shivered underneath him. He could feel the proof of Matt's arousal as it prodded him in the chest and he chuckled as he grabbed the button with his teeth and tugged it free.

Soon Matt was lying naked and Chris took the time to look his fill. He had to admit that even though Matt had the slightest bit of paunch he was in fine shape. He reached down and stroked Matt gently as he watched his face.

"Are you sure?" He asked as he dipped his head and drug his tongue slowly across the head.

Matt was unable to answer, so he nodded instead. Chris stretched up and pressed a quick kiss to Matt's lips before going back down and sheathing Matt in his mouth. With a gasp Matt arched up, his hands going to Chris's shoulders, his fingers digging into the muscle. Chris hummed once and smiled around his mouth full as Matt panted above him. It didn't take long for Matt to feel the familiar tug that signaled he was about to cum and in a panic he started to pull at Chris.

"Chris…." The feeling grew and Matt knew he only had a matter of seconds. "Chris, I'm going to….."

Matt's sentence ended on a howl and Chris swallowed as he continued to bob his head slowly. He didn't want to waste on drop and even after Matt's body relaxed onto the mattress he ran his tongue up and down his shaft. When he pulled away Matt was breathing hard, the ragged gasps making him twitch. He moved back up, settling between Matt's thighs, the head of his engorged member nudging him slightly. Matt's eyes widened slightly at the feeling, but he said nothing.

"Matt, I want to…." He trailed off as he nudged Matt again, "But not if you don't." Despite how he had been acting, Chris wasn't one to take what he wanted when it wasn't his to take.

"Please?" Matt's voice was husky, making the one word seem much more than it was supposed to.

"It's going to hurt, are you sure?"

Matt rolled his hips, taking the head in slightly, making them both groan. His eyes were pools of chocolate and Chris took his mouth as he worked himself into Matt's tight passage. He felt Matt stiffen and stayed still, kissing and nibbling on Matt's lips until Matt adjusted to his size. After a few minutes Matt moved against him and Chris slid out slowly, drinking in the sighs and moans as he thrust back in.

His body wanted to kick it into overdrive and hammer into the body beneath him, but his brain overruled and set a slow pace, hitting Matt's prostate with each stroke. Chris nibbled and licked the Matt's neck and shoulder, moaning against the sweet tasting flesh when Matt started to meet his thrusts. Even though the movements were slow, the tight heat of Matt was more than enough to push him over the edge. His last thrust was harder than the others and they both came in with hoarse yells. Matt's covering Chris's stomach and Chris flooding Matt to the point of overflow.

On shaky arms Chris looked down at Matt and smiled. He allowed himself to soften completely before pulling out and laid down next to Matt, pulling the younger man over to him. Matt pressed a kiss to his chest before moving out of bed. With a frown Chris watched, thinking that he was going to get dressed and leave. Instead Matt ducked into the bathroom and came back out with a wet washcloth.

He climbed onto the bed and situated himself between Chris's legs, gently washing both Chris's stomach and his cock. The feel of the rough cloth against his skin was enough to have him twitching again and with a playful growl he grabbed Matt and rolled him underneath him again.

"Already?" Matt asked as Chris took him into his hand and stroked him back to hardness.

"Are you questioning me junior?" It was meant to be an insult, but the tender sound of the word junior made Matt smile.

Once Matt was at full attention Chris straddled his waist and slowly lowered himself down. Chris bit his lip to keep from moaning aloud as settled himself firmly against Matt.

"Chris…I don't know.." Matt started as Chris placed his hands on Matt's chest.

"Shh." Chris said as he captured Matt's lips again. "Just let me do the work."

Matt nodded mutely and watched transfixed as Chris rode him slowly. It felt like nothing he knew, and without knowing he settled his hands on Chris's waist and pulled him down hard. The sudden change in the pace brought a moan from Chris and Matt started to drive up into him. Even though he didn't know it, his hard thrusts were hitting Chris's prostate and his following orgasm was extremely powerful, not only covering Matt's stomach and chest, but also splattering his face. The tightening of his muscles around his cock triggered Matt's second orgasm and he held Chris still as he pounded into him as he rode it out.

"Now what?" Matt panted as Chris moved over to his side and pulled him close again.

"We'll figure it out in the morning." Chris said through a yawn.

Before he drifted off though, he took the abandoned washcloth and cleaned Matt off. But instead of running it over his face, Chris used his tongue to bath Matt's face. He had never been one that found the taste of himself rather delightful, but the taste mingled with the sweet taste of Matt's skin was different.

"Ugg, what are you a dog." Matt laughed as he rubbed his hand over his face to dry the lingering wetness.

Chris laughed along with him and kissed his one last time before he settled back down and fell asleep. A true smile on his face for the first time in long time.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: So WrestleFan and I decided to extend Bodies from a oneshot into a chaptered story. So enjoy all and spread the Matticho Love!_

Chris cracked his eyes open, his mind swimming to a state of bleary half consciousness. There was a dull pounding at the base of his skull and squeezed his eyes shut for a minute to quell it. There was a sense of unease in the pit of his stomach and he tried to recall everything that he had done the night before, hoping that something would account for the queasy feeling. Bits of the bar, the angry beer tosser, and rolling around on the sidewalk with the oldest Hardy flashed before his eyes and he unintentionally glared as he tried to piece it together to form a coherent picture.

Something soft tickled his nose and he pushed it way, his mind too preoccupied with trying to make sense of his jumbled thoughts to pay much attention to it. When it happened again he grabbed the offending object and realized that it was hair……dark curly hair. With his brows furrowed he rose up onto his elbows and looked over to the other side of the bed. There, lying with the cover wrapped around his waist was Matt. With a rush he remembered everything, and the information hit him like a kick to the gut from Mark.

Matt felt the bed move and rolled over onto his back, the movement dragging the cover down a little further on his hips. He groaned as he fought to open his eyes, but even the slight light that filtered in through the curtained windows were like daggers to his eyes. Finally he was able to squint them enough that he could see blurry objects around him.

"Ugh, what happened?" He groaned as he shut his eyes again.

He reached over for another pillow to lay on his face when his questing hand encountered something warm. Something that felt and awful lot like skin. He turned his head to stare at what he was touching and it then that he felt the sensation of eyes on him. He opened his eyes once more and seen that Chris was watching him warily.

"Apparently I showed you a good time. Although it couldn't have been too good if I can't remember it." Chris replied dryly, wondering why he added the last insult.

He continued to watch Matt, wondering if he remembered what had happened between them last night. His own memories were hazy, but he had a good enough grip on them that he knew that he enjoyed what had passed between them. When Matt didn't say anything, Chris had the stray thought that it would be best for them if they both just treated it as a drunken one night fling and forgot all about it. He did have to admit that it felt nice to have Matt, or anyone for that matter, treating him like a human being with feelings rather than the asshole everyone thought he was.

"Mmmm, then you won't mind if I just roll back over and go back to sleep then." Matt mumbled as he pulled the cover from his waist and tossed it over his head in one fluid movement.

The minute it settled around his head Matt started to rack his brain for information about what had happened the night before. The raging drum in his head made it hard to concentrate but finally he managed to pull some memories to sharp detail. He recalled leaving the bar after the fan assaulted them; he remembered the cab ride and the heady feeling of Chris's hands and mouth on him. But it turned fuzzy as he tried to remember the actual details of the sexual encounter.

That in itself scared Matt a little. Had it hurt so bad that his brain was trying to protect him? He dimly remembered seeing something on the Discovery Channel about how the brain shuts down and erases memories that it deems too painful so that the body and the person can heal from a particularly nasty trauma or incident. His eyes had finally been able to open fully in the inky darkness under the cover, but they closed again quickly when it was yanked off of him, leaving him naked on the bed.

"Why do you want to sleep here? You have your own room dontcha?" Chris bit out as he pulled the sheet around him, glaring at Matt as the elder Hardy squinted up at him.

"Yea I do, but seeing as how my body is slightly sore and I have no idea what you did with my clothes, I'm going to stay here and rest. Although you are free to leave, and I'd suggest hitting the gym if ya do. You're getting a muffin top there." Matt grumbled as he rolled over onto his side and curled into a ball, the cool air of the room making him shiver.

Despite trying to be angry at Matt, Chris felt the corners of his mouth twitch at the muffin top comment. Not that Matt had much room to talk; he had one going on as well. His eyes flicked over the creamy exposed skin and Chris found himself wanting to curl up with him, breathing in his scent as he watched the rise and fall of his chest as breathed.

"_No!_" Chris screamed mentally at himself. "_Take Matt's advice and get out before you regret it._" He shed the sheet and gently draped it Matt, scolding himself for tucking the grown man in as if he cared whether or not he was cold.

The feel of the sheet sliding over his skin had Matt rolling back over onto his back and watching Chris as he dressed. Even a morning after a drunken fling before getting a shower and doing whatever it was he did to get ready, Matt found Chris extremely attractive and he had to bite his tongue to keep from saying it aloud. Chris's movements were fluid, no jerky or wasted movements on his part. And despite his muffin top comment Matt found himself hardening as he imagined getting up out of bed and sneaking up behind the older man and holding him for a few minutes.

Chris could feel Matt's eyes on him and he worked hard to ignore it, even though he found himself slowing down slightly so Matt could look his fill. He reached down and plucked his shirt off the floor, slipping it on with a soft sigh before running his hand through his hair to try and straighten it. Then with a quick look in the mirror over the low dresser he turned and left, sparing neither look or word on the man in the bed.

Matt lay in bed for a few minutes before pulling himself out of it with a sigh. He knew that Chris moody, but he was hoping that after last night he'd be a little better. Wasn't sex supposed to do that to people? Relax them and ease bad moods? Matt decided that he'd jump in the shower before leaving, no use in heading back to his room smelling of sex. He knew he'd already hear it from Phil about the drinking, but to show up rumpled and funky? He'd never hear the end of it. With a grin at his roommate's coming tirade, he started to collect his clothes and headed into the bathroom.

As the warm water washed over him he grabbed Chris's shampoo and conditioner, reveling in the feel and smell of it. The label was in French; at least he thought it was French.

"_No doubt some expensive brand that he bought at home in Canada._" Matt thought as he inhaled the fragrance deeply.

The body wash a common brand and it made Matt smile. Axe Phoenix. He soaped up as the conditioner set in his hair, the combined scents of the shampoo and the body wash mingling and making him smile. After he rinsed off he stepped out and allowed himself to air dry as he pulled a hotel comb through his hair, amazed that the conditioner had made it so soft. Once it was laying a semi controlled mess around his shoulders he slipped into his clothes, slightly peeved that he couldn't find his shirt.

Even though he knew that he'd probably die for what he was about to do, he raided Chris's bag. He pulled out a t-shirt from the bottom of the bag and slipped it over his head. He'd send it back once he got to his room and slipped into something of his own he decided as headed out the door.

"_Or maybe not._" He thought as the smell of Chris's cologne wafted up to his nose. "_He'll probably never even know it's missing._"

* * *

Glen had been sitting in the lobby waiting for Mark show up for their morning work out. Adam and Randy were sharing one of the large couches and were gossiping back and forth like to old hens. For the most part he hadn't been paying attention, the sexual escapades of his fellow superstars was none of his business.

"Dude you missed it." Adam whispered loudly.

"What?"

"Jericho and Hardy were practically molesting each other down here last night." Adam snickered. Glen's head jerked up and he started to listen while it looked like he was studying a plant in the corner.

"Which Hardy?" Randy asked with a slight giggle that caused Glen to roll his eyes.

"Matt. He should have been gagging with as much tongue Chris was ramming down his throat."

"_So that's what Matt wanted to talk to Chris about._" Glen thought with a smirk.

The elevator dinged and Glen looked up, thinking that Mark had finally made his way down. Instead it was Chris, a scowl etched onto his face. Before he could tell himself to shut up, he called out to the irritated looking man.

"What's the matter Chris? Hardy didn't want to play last night?"

"Shut the hell up!" He shot back, not bothering to conjure up a Jericho-esque retort.

The entire way to the gym Chris had been mentally castrating himself for the way he treated Matt. He knew that he had been beyond rude, but it was an ingrained response for him. When he felt threaten or vulnerable he turned to it. But this was the first time that he could ever remember feeling bad about it. There were a few others sitting around Glen and they shot him knowing smirks, wearing his thin nerves down even more.

"What?!?!" He snapped at Zach Ryder and Curt Hawkins. "Take a damned picture, it'll last longer."

"Why? I'm sure their camera would just shatter if it did." Glen brayed from his seat, earning a snicker from Adam and Randy.

"Go to hell Glen." He barked as he headed away from the prying eyes.

"Been there, done that and got the t-shirt." Glen brayed as he got up and followed him to the gym, his irritation at Mark momentarily forgotten. It wasn't every day that Jericho left in the middle of an argument. "_This could be fun._"

Chris could hear Glen behind him and sped up. The last thing he needed in his hung-over and aggravated state was that bald moron bugging him. Normally he had nothing against Glen, but his comments were striking nerves that he didn't even know he had. What did it matter to Glen if Matt didn't want to play? It didn't matter, he had and Chris grinned slightly as flashes showed themselves to him, showing how much Matt liked to play. No matter how hard he tried to lose Glen, the large man stayed on his trail like blood hound.

Once inside the gym Chris headed over to a machine that located in a corner and started his work out, willing Glen to disappear but knowing that it was a wasted effort. He was always around when you didn't want him; it was his 'superpower' as Glen referred to it.

The amused smirk that Glen had been wearing was still in place as he selected a machine that gave him an unobstructed view of Chris. The shorter man was starting out at a rep that was much too heavy, Glen could tell by the way Chris was straining. All in all it was rather hilarious to watch, but Glen knew that if he didn't step in that the hot headed blonde would end up injuring himself. He was about to call out and distract him for a moment when the door opened and Mark strolled through. He motioned for the raven haired man to join him and proceeded to tell him in whispers what was going on.

Chris tried to distract himself with the heavy weights. He fought to keep his mind on how many times he pumped his arms up and down with them, closing his eyes as if that would stop the questions from breezing through his mind.

"_What if I had stayed in bed with Matt? Would be talking over a late breakfast? Or would we be leisurely exploring each other's bodies, trying to make up for the holes in their memories from the night before?" _He thought sadly.

Before the thoughts could go much further Chris shook his head to banish them. They were stupid thoughts. Ones entertained those that were feeble minded and unable to function without someone by their side. All too clearly he remembered what had had happened the last time he felt that way.

_Flashback_

_He couldn't believe it. Shawn Michaels, his idol, his crush had taken him under his wing. For a few hours a day they would train together, Shawn showing him moves and different ways to go about them. And then after that they'd go and Shawn would show him the inner workings of the business, to make sure that he didn't make the same mistakes that he had. But that wasn't the best part. Shawn asked him out to dinner. To anyone else it would seem like it nothing, a dinner invite tossed carelessly over a shoulder._

_But to him it was the best thing in the world. As he had hurried back to his room his mind was conjuring the perfect outfit. The whole look he had gone for had taken less than an hour. His hair was spiked up with a gel that left it soft yet unmoving, his baby blue button up shirt done up expect for the top three buttons. And his jeans were a dark denim wash with just the slightest signs of wear at the cuffs. His shoes barely peeked out from under the jeans and he couldn't help but acknowledge how good he looked._

_Shawn had said that he'd meet Chris at the restaurant so he climbed into his rental and headed out knowing that Shawn always showed up at least five minutes early to everything. He pulled into the parking lot and hurried in, hoping that he had beaten Shawn. He hadn't, Shawn was in the middle of being seated, looking unbearably sexy in his white button down shirt and khaki pants. His long blonde hair was flowing around his face making Chris sigh with the need to run his fingers through it._

_Quickly he shook his head and hurried over, smiling as he took his seat across from Shawn. With blue eyes that never seemed to age Shawn smiled back, causing Chris's heart to speed up. The dinner had gone rather well, Chris didn't taste what he had eaten he was so enthralled with what Shawn was saying. After paying the bill they headed outside to their cars, Shawn walking Chris to his rental. _

_Chris was already in the driver's seat while Shawn stood just inside the door. Shawn ducked his head to say something but to Chris he was leaning in for a kiss. Without thinking he reached up and pressed his lips to Shawn's reveling in the soft feel of them before they were ripped away. Confused he looked up and stared at Shawn who was rubbing his lips vigorously with the back of his hand. Then without saying anything Shawn walked away, and other than their parts in the ring they hadn't spoke. A fact that was tearing Chris's heart to shreds every time they passed in the halls._

_End Flashback_

With an angry growl Chris let the weights fall with a heavy clang.

"_If I wasn't good enough for Shawn what makes me think that I'm good enough for Matt._"

He wiped his brow with the towel that he grabbed on his way in and noticed that Glen and Mark were talking in low tones across the room. He knew that they talking about him, it didn't take a rocket scientist to see that. They kept shooting him looks and it was starting to aggravate him. He even entertained the thought of going over and confronting Glen. But the man's sheer size kept that particular impulse in check, so he decided to keep him mouth closed. For now anyways.

Mark rolled his eyes and slapped Glen on the back of the head. With a grumbled, 'mind yer own business' Mark headed over to the dumb bells and started to do some curls, shooting Glen a glare in the mirror when it looked like he was going to open his mouth and say something smartassed to Chris. Glen seen the look and decided to keep his mouth shut. If there was one thing that he had learned was no to piss Mark off. Besides there would be plenty of time later to annoy the loud mouthed Canadian. Hell he might even annoy Hardy while he was at it.

* * *

Matt dug around in his pant pockets, praying that he hadn't lost his key card sometime during the night. After a few minutes of futile searching he took a deep breath and pounded loudly on his door, hoping that Phil had spent the night in their room.

"_What the hell am I thinking? Of course he slept here last night. He's straightedged, he doesn't believe in that kind of fun._"

Matt smacked his head and pounded on the door again, wishing that he had stopped and picked up a Pepsi to appease the sure to be grumbling SuperStar.

Phil stood at the end of the hallway, watching with a wry grin on his face as Matt pounded on the door. He had spent the night with John and was just returning to the room. He shook his head and started the hallway, laughing to himself. He sneaked up quietly behind Matt and tapped his shoulder gently, a smile on his face that was mile wide when Matt turned around to face him.

"Looking for this?" He questioned as he held out his key card.

Phil's face turned a light shade of pink when he noticed the odd look that Matt was aiming at the large white Stetson setting atop his head. There was no mistaking who's hat it was, it practically screamed 'Layfield'.

"What?"

"Nothing. Love the hat."

Matt smirked as he took the card and slipped into the machine. Once the little light turned green he pushed the door open and made a beeline to his bed, dropping face down onto it with a groan. He heard Phil moving around the room and fought the urge to grill him about his night. The room was clean, too clean. Letting Matt know that it hadn't been stayed in. And the hat? How in the hell did he get Layfields hat? Everyone knew that the uptight Texan never went anywhere without it.

"What's wrong Matt?" Phil asked a few minutes later when he dropped down onto the bed next to prone man. "Aren't ya going to even ask about John's hat?" He chuckled.

"Nah. I knew you'd tell me sooner or later. You gossip more than a woman." Matt said with a grin as he rolled over onto his side and looked up at Phil. The slight movement sent daggers through him and he groaned as he press the heel of his hand against his temple to stop the pounding. "Never drinking again." He mumbled.

He heard Phil chuckled again and reached over, grabbing pillow then pressing it down on his face. After about a minute his lungs started to clamor for air and relented some, the burning of his lungs more welcome than the pounding head and the deep seated ache that resounded through him whenever Chris crossed his mind.

"And that's why you shouldn't drink." Phil said automatically.

"Bah! You don't know what you're missing." Matt quipped sarcastically before shielding his face as Phil grabbed his pillow and started whacking him with it.

"Judging by how you look I'm didn't miss anything." Phil snickered as he settled back down on the bed. He took the hat off and ran his finger over the band in reverence, smiling fondly as he thought about its owner. "Oh hey, I was going to tell you……just so you know, I heard some of the guys talking about you and Jerky earlier."

Matt pulled the pillow off his face and looked over at Phil, his eyebrows congregating near his hairline. He searched his memory, trying to remember if there had been anyone in the lobby when he and Chris had breezed through the night before. Of course the only thing that he could dredge up was the feeling of Chris's lips against his and the feel of Chris's hands as they skimmed his body.

"Whaddya mean there were guys talking about Ch-Jericho and I? Who in their right mind would even put that pompous windbag and I in the same sentence?" He questioned.

"Um well," Phil started timidly, he hated being in the middle of things. That was how you got yourself in trouble. "I went down to the lobby earlier to get a Pepsi and I overheard Adam and Randy talking. Glen was sitting next to them and didn't seem interested until you two were brought up. Then it all turned to laughing and Glen was harassing Chris when he walked into the lobby. I don't know what was said, you know me. I don't make it a habit of sticking my nose where it doesn't belong. I just wanted you to know that there were some rumors floating around."

"_Hardly rumors depending on what they saw._" Matt thought. "Thanks Phil, I'll take of it. Maybe put Adam and Randy out of their misery." He said with a grin. "I would go after Glen, but he might flatten me, so I'll leave him be. He'll grow bored and move on to something else soon enough."

"Alright." Phil happened to look up at the clock by the bed and got to his feet, placing the hat back down on his head. "I have to be going, I'm meeting a certain cowboy for lunch." Phil's smile got even wider and he winked at Matt before leaving, looking happier than he ever had before.

Matt winged a pillow at the retreating SuperStar, grinning when it bounced harmlessly off the door as it closed behind Phil. Once alone in the room the thoughts of Chris started back and Matt's grin turned into a frown.

"_If only Chris had looked like that this morning when he woke up." _Matt thought sullenly as curled into a tight little ball. With another groan plopped the pillow back down on his face, willing himself to sleep. At least in slumber Chris couldn't pester his thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

Chris leaned back on the machine and mopped his brow to rid it of the sweat that was dripping down and stinging his eyes. His arms were starting to ache so he decided to take a small break to stretch them. Glen was still in his corner throwing glances and smirks Chris's way every so often and Chris was grinding his teeth in frustration. He wanted nothing more than to go over and wipe them from his face. Mark was there too, he was on the other side of Chris working with the dumbbells and Chris noticed that he kept making eye contact with Glen as though he was sending mental messages to him.

He figured that the dark haired man was keeping his bald friend in line and for that Chris was extremely grateful; he was in no mood to ward off Glen's jibes and barbs for long. There was something else that Chris wasn't in the mood for, and that something just sauntered in the door. His golden ponytail was swaying as he walked and Chris didn't notice that his face hardened into a scowl as he watched Shawn flirting with the young man behind the gym counter. After a few minutes Shawn grabbed a towel and headed to a machine that was on the far side of the room.

Shawn had put in his earphones and started his morning training. Chris watched entranced as Shawn worked on the machine, his eyes tracing the lines of Shawn's body that were revealed by the clinging wife beater that the older man wore, and the pull and flex of Shawn's muscles as his arms worked up and down. After awhile Shawn's skin was slicked in a sheen of sweat and when the light hit him it was like he sparkled. He must have finally felt Chris's studious gaze because he had turned around, a few stray strands of hair stuck to the side of his face and his jaw still dirty with morning stubble. From across the room, their eyes locked.

_Flashback_

_It had been sheer torture not being able to talk to Shawn. Chris couldn't believe he had been so wrong about Shawn's intentions. The kiss had replayed itself over and over in Chris's mind and he couldn't believe that he hadn't been able to tell the difference. Even though he hadn't been in the game too long he was sure that he could tell the difference between someone being interested in him and someone just offering a helping hand. Even if they were men, they couldn't be that much different from women. Could they? Out of complete embarrassment Chris stayed to his room and avoided everyone, sure that Shawn had already spread what an idiot he had been._

_Chris had been sitting down in the hotel restaurant playing with his food when someone had dropped down into the chair across from him. He looked up and immediately turned a bright shade of red. Shawn was sitting there looking at him like a farmer would a prime piece of livestock. When their eyes locked Shawn smiled causing Chris's breath to catch in his throat._

"_Hey kid." Shawn said as he took Chris's water and took a drink. "Haven't seen you around lately. What have you been up too?"_

_Chris's words stuck in his throat. His brain was firing but it wasn't in coherent thoughts and when he tried to speak it was nothing but garbled and mangled bits and pieces. Chris's blushed went to a deeper red and he closed his eyes, sure that he had ruined any chance of a conversation with the veteran. He waited for the sound of chair feet against floor to signal that Shawn had left, but when he heard nothing he opened his eyes and seen that Shawn was still there, and with a smile on his face. Chris went to say something, but Shawn held his hand up to stall him._

"_Listen, I know we didn't end on a high note the other night. But I wanted to let you know that it wasn't you, it was me. Hunters been gone for just a few days, and well…….never mind what I was thinking." Shawn had been on the verge of saying something, but Chris over looked it, just pleased that Shawn was talking to him again. "What I came down to say was, would you like to give dinner another go?" Shawn's voice was so compelling that Chris just nodded his head, still not trusting his voice enough to speak._

_They had decided to go out that night to a rather nice upscale restaurant, not that Chris exactly cared where they went. All that mattered to him was that he was there with Shawn. Dinner had been perfect even though Chris couldn't remember what they had eaten or what they had talked about it. Shawn had looked like an angel, his hair laying free about his face and his voice had woven a spell over Chris, not that that in itself was hard. To Chris, Shawn was the most beautiful person on the face of the earth and it meant more than anything that Shawn had chosen him to spend time with._

_When Shawn smiled or complimented him Chris's heart and face filled with warmth until it fairly burned. But it was a beautiful pain that swept through him, and it seemed to him like it had always been there, just on the verge of sweeping him away. After dinner Shawn drove them back to the hotel and Chris expected them to part ways, even though his heart ached at the thought._

"_Well, Shawn. Thank you for dinner." Chris said awkwardly. He had never been one to be shy or at loss of words, but with Shawn it was different. It was like being around Shawn had reverted him to the mental state of an unsure youth._

"_There's no need to thank me. I just wanted to clear up what had happened…..it's ok you know. I just never got to return the favor." Shawn's voice was husky and with a smirk he pressed his lips to Chris's, which were half open in shock. His body seemed to be numb from shock, and Chris had to will his lips to respond. But finally they reacted and with a jolt Chris realized that he and Shawn were sharing an actual kiss. With a groan that Chris felt against his lips, Shawn slid his tongue past Chris's lips and into his mouth, taking the kiss to a whole new level and making Chris's head spin._

_The night had ended in the most spectacular way, even though Chris couldn't remember getting up to Shawn's room or how he had ended up naked on the older man's bed. He lay in Shawn's arms afterwards, watching him sleep with his hair tousled around his sweaty face and the scent of their passion hot on the air. It seemed so perfect, and if Chris hadn't of been so infatuated he would have known that it was too perfect to last._

_End Flashback_

Chris pulled his eyes away from Shawn when they started to burn with tears. With a growl he picked up his towel and quickly left, Matt driven successfully from his mind but wondering if he could ever really leave Shawn behind.

* * *

Matt woke up sometime later to a loud pounding on his door. He hadn't been able to sleep very well, Chris had invaded his dreams to the point of them becoming soft core porn. With a groan he pulled himself out of bed and headed over to the door, pulling it open with a growl.

"What do you want?" He practically snarled at his brother.

"Can't a little bro want to see his big bro without there being a reason?" Jeff teased his brother as he pushed past him and headed into the room, almost laughing as he took in Matt's bleary eyes and frizzed up hair. He flopped down onto the bed and watched Matt for moment before revealing his true intention for being there. "Ok, ok. Ya caught me. There is a reason why I'm here. I'm nosey."

"Gee I never would have guessed that." Matt said with an eye roll and sigh as he dropped back down onto the bed.

"Whatever," Jeff growled playfully before continuing. "I…I've heard some stuff floating around about you….or rather you and Chris." Jeff narrowed his eyes as he watching Matt shift uncomfortably on the bed. "But you know how rumors are around here."

"Yea I know. But they're just that, rumors." Matt kept his eyes everywhere but on Jeff and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "It's like if they ain't getting any tail they have to make up something…."

"Matty, don't try to bullshit me. You suck at lying."

"Uh…well..." Matt stammered, his brain kicking into overdrive to try and come up with something. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Matt's eyes moved down to Chris's shirt. It was obvious that Chris wanted to play it like it never happened; at least it was to Matt. Why else would he leave without saying anything to him that morning? And really what was the harm in telling Jeff? It wasn't as if he was going to go out and blab it to anyone. "Fine you really want to know Jeff?" He asked with a sigh. Jeff nodded and Matt continued after taking a deep breath. "Last night after separating from the guys, Chris and I went to the bar and got more than tipsy. We came back and messed around. Nothing catastrophic." Matt finished with shoulder shrug, trying to play nonchalant.

Jeff knew better than anyone that the emotion that was swimming in his brother chocolate colored orbs was hurt. And not just any type of hurt, but the deep seated kind that had the power to twist someone into something they weren't. Matt never had the best luck in relationships, but he didn't understand why Matt was hurting if it was just a drunken fling. He had had many, but he couldn't ever remember feeling the way the Matt seemed to be. Drunken flings weren't meant to be taken as something serious, not unless. Jeff's eyebrows went nearly to his hairline as a thought crossed his mind.

"You didn't want it to be that way did you?" Jeff asked as he hooked his arm around Matt's neck and eyed his brother skeptically. "You actually like him don't you?"

"Of course not. It was only a drunken one off. I know it meant nothing." Matt said with false bravado as his heart constricted painfully in his chest. "Besides, this is Jerky we're talking about…" Matt trailed off and he tried to force a laugh, but it came out sounding wrong even to him.

Jeff decided to not to push, he knew that it would get him nowhere with his brother. He could practically feel what Matt was really feeling as opposed to Matt's pretend carelessness. From the way Matt was acting and sad tilt of his lips, Jeff was guessing that Chris had just tossed him away that morning like the jerk he was. Even though he might be a little biased, Matt was a great person, and it burned Jeff up to no end that anyone would treat his brother like that. Hell he still really hadn't forgave Amy for doing it him. He knew that when he seen the cocky blonde bastard that it was going to take everything he had not to give him a piece of his mind.

Matt looked over and seen that Jeff was chewing on the inside of his cheek and that his eye green eyes were flashing dangerously.

"_Uh oh, little brother to rescue._" Matt thought with a small smile.

With a playful shove Matt sent Jeff to the floor and then started to pelt him with pillows. He had been aiming for Jeff's face and a couple of them hit dead on, but soon his pile was exhausted and peered over the edge of the bed. With a smile Jeff launched one back at him and it caught Matt dead in the face.

"Hey, want to go and get something to eat? I'm starved." Matt asked with a smile that wasn't completely faked.

"Sure, but it's on me." Jeff said as he got up from the bed.

"I should be treating you, not the other way around."

"Why?"

"Because I'm older and more loved by the fans." Matt said as he puffed out his chest.

"Right, I'm sure if you go out and ask them right now who they prefer they're gonna pick me."

"Whatever." Matt retorted with a small grin. "But before we leave I need to change my shirt."

"Damn right, you need to look good to go out with Jeff Hardy."

"Right." Matt rolled his eyes again at his brothers' ego. "So says the man that paints his face and runs around in paint splattered clothing. Case in point, the pants you're currently wearing." Jeff laughed as Matt threw his bag on the bed and started to rummage through it.

Near the bottom of the bag Matt found a shirt that he hadn't worn in forever. It was clingy black fabric, nearly see through and with darker ribbing on it. He had carried it with him since his days in the New Brood and with a shrug he slipped out of Chris's shirt and worked his way into the stretchy fabric.

"There. Better?" Matt asked as he folded Chris's shirt and laid it on top of his bag.

"Definitely. Hot." Jeff teased as he licked his lips. "Let's go baby." He linked his arm through Matt's and they vacated the room. Their laughter floating along behind them.

* * *

Chris was watching the food scoot around on his plate, pushed by his fork in his state of depression. He wasn't even sure why he came down to eat, he wasn't in the mood to. The way he was feeling he would rather find someone and berate them until he felt better, at least as better as a good rant would allow. It wasn't a complete release from the pain but at least he could focus less on his problems by pointing out someone else's. He cast his eyes around the room, trying to find the perfect person to unload on. Instead he found Matt and Jeff sitting a table in his line of vision.

His heart sank as he took a good look at Matt. The younger man looked down right luscious in what he was wearing, a tight black shirt that molded itself to Matt's muscles. In the dim lighting of the restaurant it seemed to be almost see through and Chris found himself thinking that Matt was just begging to have hands roam over him. What made it even worse, he and Jeff were laughing and seemed to be having a great time together. Obviously their night together hadn't meant that much to Matt, Chris had expected him to be at least a little upset about how it had ended. But the fact that it didn't just seemed to be another testament to his stupidity.

Even though Matt was laughing and smiling on the outside, he was wishing that he was back up in his room snuggled in Chris's shirt. It wasn't much but it did lessen the pain that had settled in Matt's chest when he thought back to how he had been left to his own devices by the blonde Canadian. He felt eyes on him and he flicked his eyes around the dining room in an attempt to find the person that was staring at him. Finally he found the person and locked gazes with them. His breath caught in his throat when he seen Chris watching him intently.

He was sitting over in a corner that was caddy corner from their table, and he was now scowling at Matt like he had kicked his puppy or something. With a mental growl Matt glared back before his mind came up with an idea. With a small grin that he was sure Chris couldn't see, he reached over and picked up his water glass; taking a long pull off of it. A few drops clung to Matt's upper lip and he used his tongue to swipe them away, sending a smirk in Chris's direction before turning his attention back to his brother.

Chris couldn't take what Matt was doing to him, it was making him shift uncomfortably in his seat. He had to get out of there before he made a fool of himself. He thought briefly about barricading himself into his room for the rest of his life, but quickly discarded it. Vince wouldn't let him get away with that, he was a top draw. He grabbed his barely touched plate, ready to dump it in the trash.

He turned suddenly without looking where he was going, his eyes on Matt and he was fighting the water that was pooling in them, and so he found himself in Glen's shadow. The larger man loomed over him with an unhappy curl to his lips and a frown marring his brow. On the front of his shirt were the remains of Chris's lunch.

Glen looked down at his shirt and back at Chris, a snarl working its way past his lips. The scowl on his face more than enough to scare a normal person off but Chris just stood there staring as his mashed potatoes dripped down and plopped wetly onto Glen's shoes. With a growl that really wasn't up to his normal standards, Glen reached out and fisted his hand in Chris's shirt and pulled the shorter man close.

"Now I know you're not blind Jericho, so I have to assume that you're looking for a fight. Am I correct in my reasoning?"

Chris faltered for a moment, he just wanted to leave and get away from everyone else, but now he was stuck. With a deep breath to center himself he looked up and schooled his face into one of his trademark Jericho frowns.

"Go ahead and hit me Jacobs, start something with me. I _dare_you." Glen fisted Chris's shirt tighter and snarled at him like an offended wolf but made no move to do anything. "You won't touch me. I'll get Vince on you so fast that your bald head will spin. And you know that he'll take action for any physical harm done to me by you. I'm an asset to this company, something you haven't been for a long time. I mean, look at you Glen; you're nothing more than a jobber. Even when you had a worthwhile gimmick you couldn't keep it up. But that's the story of your life isn't Glen. Kane is just as pathetic as the rest of your sorry characters, just as used up as you are. You're expendable, and it would do you well to remember that. I might be smaller than you are, but I have the advantage. I'm Chris Jericho, and you….and you are nothing."

"That may very well be, Jericho," It was started in clipped tones and Glen had raised his fist slightly so that Chris had to stand on his toes to avoid being choked. "But without me, you'd be nothing. Let me rephrase that, with me you'd be a pathetic nothing flipping burgers in some no named burger place. You seem to forget that without us older guys, this business wouldn't be here today." Glen used his hold on Chris's shirt to fling the shorter man away and turned on his heel and left.

Chris fixed his shirt and watched as Glen stormed away. He knew that what Glen had said was true, but once again his insults had gotten him out of a tight situation without any bodily harm being done to him. Chris cast a look back at Matt and Jeff wondering if either had noticed, but they seemed to be in their own little world, content with each other's company. And the world was one that Chris felt completely separated from. He pulled on his shirt a little, trying to straighten the stretched out fabric but failing. Chris finally gave up, and left. But even though he was the victor of the scuffle with Glen, he felt as if he hadn't really won anything at all.

* * *

Matt watched from the corner of his eyes, tracking each man's movement in the room. He had had to fight with himself to stay seated and had to fight even harder to keep Jeff from finding out. It seemed like it worked, Jeff was going on about his date from the other night. Sharing funny snippets but leaving out the details of what had happened afterwards. Matt's food had lost all it's taste and he had to force himself to eat.

Jeff pretended not to notice what was going on between Glen and Chris and the effect that it had had on his brother. Matt had tried to hide it, but as usual he failed. To Jeff it was like looking into an open book, he knew almost everything that Matt was feeling; if not thinking. But out of respect for his brother, Jeff ignored most of it and pretended that he had no idea what was going on. He continued to talk about his date, but now he was sure about what he had suspected earlier: Matt had feelings for Chris.

Matt went from forcing himself to eat to pushing his food around on his plate. He tried to keep a smile on, but he knew that he wasn't fooling Jeff anymore. With a sigh he signaled for the waiter and ordered a beer. He needed something to calm his nerves and that was the only thing that he could think of that wouldn't get him fired.

"Want one?" He asked before the waiter left.

"Nah. I'll pass." Jeff answered with a wave of his hand. He ran his fingers over his tiger like beard and watched his brother for a moment before speaking again. "You should go give him a piece of your mind instead of sitting here brooding over him. I'm trying to figure out where you're coming from Matty. But to tell you the truth, I don't think he's worth the time you're wasting on him."

"I'm not wasting time on him. I'm wasting time with you." He said with a grin, but then continued before Jeff could interrupt him. "What happened between Chris and I was a one night thing. I know that and understand that. And I'm pretty sure that if we hadn't of been drinking it never would have happened." Matt's voice wavered a little so he took another breath to try and steady himself. "And I'm not brooding. Plus going up to him and giving him a piece of my mind would be like screaming into a tornado. Absolutely pointless. And then I really would be wasting my time. Not to mention my breath."

"You're right Matt. You can't tell that jerk anything." Jeff shifted as his phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out and smiled as he seen the number. "Hey, I'll see you later. Okay?"

"Yea. No prob bro." Jeff play punched him before leaving Matt to his beer.

Matt watched his brother go with sad eyes, but didn't say anything. If wasn't fair to keep Jeff from enjoying his life just because his sucked right now. He motioned for the waiter again and paid his check, thinking over what Jeff had said. At least if he confronted Chris he'd be able to find out where they stood. He finally made up his mind and after getting his card back from the waiter he drained his beer and headed up to Chris's room.

* * *

Chris was in his room peeling his clothes off, more than ready for a nice long; hot shower. He hoped that it would help ease the tension and relax some. He grumbled when he heard a knock on his door, but decided to ignore it. He sat down on his bed and slipped his shoes off, following them with his socks. After a few minutes the knock sounded again only it was a bit harder than before. With a sigh Chris padded over to the door in nothing but his designer jeans and tugged the door open harshly, ready to lash into the idiot that dared to bother him. Of course when he seen who was at the door, his twisted glare softened.

"Matt…."

Matt stood there for a moment, his mouth dry. He shook his head and tried to put a scowl on his face, but the sight of Chris in nothing but his jeans flooded his mind with images from the night before.

"Yeah?" It came out breathy and if Matt had had full control of his facilities he would have smacked himself in the head.

"Wha-what are you doing here?" Chris tried to keep his eyes away from Matt, but the dark handsome features pulled him in and he licked his lips helplessly as he eyed the shirt; wanting nothing more than to rip it from his body.

"Uh, we." Matt stammered but he pulled on the small flame of anger that had been burning in his gut to force his words out. "We need to talk. I need to know where last night left us. Is there something going on now between us?"

"No…nothing." Chris said in a small voice, and hating how it sounded.

"I see." Matt said in a chilled tone. "I'm sorry to have bothered you then."

Matt looked at Chris one last time before turning on his heel and walking away. However he only made it two steps before he turned around and grabbed Chris's wrist. He pulled Chris close, their chest crashing together and making Matt groan in his throat. He ducked his head and kissed Chris, plunging his tongue into the warm cavern of Chris mouth and dueling briefly with Chris's tongue before he tore himself away. He backed away, breathing heavily as he beat a hasty retreat before Chris could lay into him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chris pushed his way through the throngs of people milling around backstage at the arena. Backlash had come and gone and his feud with the legends had run its course. Soon Chris would be heading to SmackDown with the draft to help fill the spot that Mark was leaving due to having surgery on his knees. As he passed lots of the guys were making plans for later that evening, some were already paired off or congregated as they bandied plans about.

Once again Chris found himself the odd man out and a sense of Déjàvu prevailed, the only thing that was different was that Matt wasn't there to tag along and accompany him to some dive bar where they both could get trashed. He grumbled to himself as he passed everyone, his mind speeding up and plotting his night. It would be spent alone with him staring boredly at something and brooding. Not exactly what he considered a good time.

Back at the hotel his thoughts turned quickly to Matt, and he chuckled bitterly at how easy it happened. It seemed that Matt was never too far from his mind since the encounter outside of his door. He hated himself for it, but the more he tried to push the thoughts away and lock them up the harder it became to contain them. He paced his room for a few moments, trying to come up with some plausible excuse for going to see him.

The easiest and most ready answer was to see about how he was after the match. And even if he wouldn't admit it, Matt had scared him during the match. He had never seen so much intensity from Matt or from Jeff and the lengths that they were willing to take each other too was just short of frightening. Before he had time to second guess himself he headed out of his room and was standing in front of Matt's door straightening his shirt distractedly as he considered on whether or not to knock.

Chris took a deep breath and knocked rapidly on the door, mentally telling himself that nothing was going to happen between them. He was just checking on a co-worker after a rather nasty match. He fidgeted for minute before knocking again, thinking that maybe it would have been better if he called first to see if Matt was in his room.

Matt had been lying in bed staring at his cast. He couldn't believe it, he and Jeff had rehearsed that moved over and over again and somehow he had gotten it wrong. Of course the blame would be put on Jeff for the fans sake, but the truth was that Matt had been a fraction of an inch off of his mark and that's what caused it. Granted it was only a sprain and could have been much, much worse but still the fact that it happened was eating a hole in his chest.

He heard the knock on the door and grumbled, thinking that it was Jeff coming back to the room do some more apologizing. Jeff for some reason felt that it was his fault and had spent all the time after the match and the following three hours after saying he was sorry. Matt had finally had enough and shoved him out of the room, growling that if he heard the words "I'm sorry" one more time he was going to harm Jeff.

The knocking sounded again and with a growl Matt pushed himself out of bed. He had been contemplating turning the tv on to see what was on, but that hadn't appealed to him. There was bound to be something on that would dull his senses, but after the pain meds that the hospital gave him he didn't feel the need for that.

"What?!" He practically snarled as he wrenched the door open.

Chris suddenly felt awkward and thought that this might have been a bad idea. Matt looked tired and from the tone of his voice he wasn't in the mood to be seeing anyone. Or it could have been that he just didn't want to see Chris. That thought struck home and Chris started to pull away from the door.

"H-hey Matt. I just wanted to see how you were doing." He said quietly as he shifted to his other foot.

Matt's voice failed him and he stood there slack jawed for a moment as his brain processed what was going on. He had wondered if Chris would make the next move, hell he had several dreams about Chris coming to his door and wanting to see him. He hadn't seen Chris since the night he kissed him and ran, but it hadn't stopped him from thinking about him. He swallowed hard as his eyes flicked up and down Chris's form.

His jeans were hanging low on his hips and his shirt clung to his chest enticingly. Embarrassedly Matt rubbed at the back of his neck, wincing when his wrist moved at an odd angle.

"Sorry Chris. I've had a long day, and Jeff's been bothering me….." Matt's face turned red when he realized that he was rambling and he trailed off.

"Oh….well…" Chris's eyes dropped to the floor for moment as he considered his options. "I'll just leave you be then."

"NO!" Matt said loudly, then swallowed before continuing. "I mean, no. Stay. Please."

"If you really want me too." Chris smirked. "I owe you something anyway." _No Chris, don't be stupid_. On impulse and going completely against the voice of reason in his head, Chris pressed his lips to Matt's. He sighed against the petal soft feel of them, it felt amazing; electric even. He felt the sizzle along his skin and his fingers twitched in response as they moved towards Matt's hair.

Matt was still for a moment, his brain in shock over what was happening. Then as if he were a heating blanket just plugged in, he felt the heat rising between them and moaned against Chris's lips. He had to give it to the man, he knew how to kiss. Matt felt Chris's fingers in his hair and sighed as they massaged his head gently. He wrapped his arms around Chris's neck, wincing slightly as his good hand landed a little too hard on his wrist. The pain was forgotten though as Chris moved so that they were inside the room with Matt pushed against the wall as he plundered his mouth.

With a groan Chris pulled back and licked his tingling lips. "What exactly do you want from me?"

"I could ask you the same thing. You're the one that showed up on my doorstep." Matt pointed out between gasps.

"I….I don't know." Chris admitted. He suddenly felt embarrassed and looked down at his feet as though they had just became interesting all of a sudden.

"That's extremely reassuring Chris." Matt commented dryly with an eye roll. He moved slightly to find a comfortable way to lean now that he wasn't being ravished by Chris.

Chris shoved his hands deep into his pockets and avoided Matt's gaze. He wanted what had happened between them to be more than just a one night stand, but he was afraid of getting ripped apart again. Shawn had known how much Chris admired and idolized him. He had known and had used that knowledge to his advantage to get Chris in his bed while Hunter was gone. Then when Chris had worked up the courage to tell Shawn, he had laughed in his face.

Then to add insult to injury Shawn had tossed Chris to the side the moment Hunter had returned. That betrayal had left Chris bitter and twisted and he hated it. He hated that he couldn't trust himself or those around him enough to let anyone in.

"You never did answer my question." He pointed out.

Matt's brow furrowed. What in the hell was Chris getting at? Hadn't he made it clear what he wanted?

"What are you looking for Chris? I want to be with you." He reached out and grabbed Chris by the hips and pulled him close so that they were touching again. "I know that you feel this whatever it is between us. My question is what do you want from me?" Matt held his breath, calling himself an idiot for laying his cards on the table so soon.

Chris fell silent for a few moments, still refusing to look at Matt. He felt his heart thud painfully in his chest as he answered so quietly that Matt had trouble hearing what he said.

"Not to hurt me."

Chris hated the sound of his voice, and he hated being so vulnerable. He wiggled away from Matt and tried to wipe at his eyes so that tears that were welling there wouldn't be noticeable. To bad for him the wiping served as a dam breaker and soon they were rolling down his cheeks. He heard Matt suck in a breath and he tensed as Matt pulled him back into his arms.

"Hey, hey now. None of that." Before he could change his mind, Matt bent his head and kissed the tears from Chris's face, leaving lingering little ones on his eyelids and then pressing butterfly kisses to his cheeks and then finally kissing Chris again softly. He pulled away and stared at Chris. He looked so lost there standing in his arms and Matt felt his heart constrict painfully. Chris finally looked up and their eye's locked, sending shivers down Matt's spine.

"You ok now?"

"Of course I'm ok assclown." Chris said half heartedly as he grinned lopsidedly at Matt. '_You're here._' He added in his mind.

Matt laughed and shook his head; his heart beat speeding up at the sight of Chris's smile.

"So why did you wander all the way down here for anyways Chris? I'm a little far off your regular route." Matt prodded, his hands resting lightly on Chris's waist.

"Because I wanted to see you….I mean I wanted to see if you were ok after your match. It looked rough." He grabbed Matt's hand softly and brought it to his lips, kissing it gently as he watched a light flush settle on Matt's face. "You found me out, I can care about people….occasionally."

"I see." Matt smirked slightly before continued. "I promise not to tell anyone. But it's nothing really. Just a sprain. The doctors say that I'll be ok to wrestle Monday, but now Vince wants to go with the whole cast angle. Who does he think I am, Cowboy Bob?" Matt grimaced but then smiled again as he and Chris locked eyes again.

Chris could honestly care less about what story line Vince was working on, he had been watching Matt's full lips and hungered to taste them again. He moved so that his lips were hovering close to Matt's and he was about capture them when Jeff stumbled in the door and slammed it behind him.

"Jeff? You ok?" Matt asked as he pulled away from Chris, his eyes turning to his brother.

"Sure just trying to get away from a drunk Cody. He's trying to paw me to death." Jeff chuckled as he straightened his shirt. He noticed Chris for the first time then and quirked his eyebrow at Matt. "Am I interrupting something?" Jeff asked, his tiger like eyes flicking between both men.

"Uh, Chris just came down to check to see how my hand was doing." Matt sputtered as he held up his wrist. "So why was Cody all over you?" He asked quickly, trying to change the subject.

"Cause he's a whore." Jeff replied with a laugh. "Matty, I'm really sorry about your hand." Jeff apologized again out of habit.

"Jeff. If you say those words one more time, I'm going to shave you bald, strip you naked and toss you in the pool for Cody to find." Matt threatened.

Chris quickly pulled his hands away from Matt's waist and shoved them in his pockets when he seen Jeff's eyes flick down to them. Not for the first time that night he felt his face smoldering as he felt rather than seen Jeff staring at him. And he was. Jeff stared at the blonde intently, his eyes narrowing as his mind jumped into overdrive. He thought about how dejected Matt had been the last time they had gotten together and his protective nature started to flare.

Matt had never really been known to make the smartest choices when it came to love and relationships and Chris wasn't exactly known to be compassionate towards others. Not unless it benefitted him in the end. He could already see a repeat of last week replaying tomorrow morning.

"So Chris…what are your plans for my brother?"

"My….plans?" Chris looked from one Hardy to the other as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Yeah, I mean, y'know, are you going to have your fun and then leave him high and dry like you did last time?" Jeff snapped, his eyes blazing.

"Jeff!" Matt yelped in surprise as he looked over at his brother. He couldn't believe that Jeff had said that. His eyes hardened and he walked away from both men, disappearing into the bathroom and slamming the door behind him.

Chris's temper bubbled up to the surface and he fought the urge to shove Jeff. They locked eyes and for a tense few minutes a silent duel raged between them.

"I was about to apologize for that before you busted in and ruined it." Chris barked as he went toe to toe with the younger man.

Jeff didn't back down and raised his eyebrows skeptically. "Sure you were." He laughed sarcastically. "That'd be the day."

"Jeff you of all people should know how it feels to have people judge you by the mistakes you've made in the past." Chris words were low and he pushed past Jeff without saying anything else, leaving the young man with those words to think over. With a sigh Jeff rubbed his eyes and moved over to the bathroom and rapped on it a couple of times.

"Matt come on." He groaned with an eye roll.

"What in the hell was that?" Matt growled as he yanked the door open and threw a wadded up towel at Jeff.

"Matt you have to quit letting people use you!" Jeff yelled as he lobbed the towel back at Matt.

"I'm not letting anyone use me Jeffery. He came down to check on me because of the match, no more, no less." Matt's face warmed at the lie and he hoped that Jeff hadn't noticed how close he and Chris had been.

Jeff knew that Matt was trying to hide it from him, and that knowledge didn't sit well with him. He had seen Chris's hands on Matt's waist and it was obvious from the way they both looked when he came in; like two dogs caught chewing shoes, what was happening. He thought about going on with argument, but arguing with Matt had always been a fruitless endeavor. With a heart felt sigh he dropped down onto the bed and let his colorful hair from its messy ponytail.

"Fine Matt. Out of everyone that you could have taken a liking too it had to be the biggest douche bag on the payroll. Just be careful."

Matt chewed his lip as he looked down at his brother. He rarely got to see this side of Jeff and he hated that it was because of him that it was out now. Being serious wasn't Jeff, it made him seem old and worn down. And it wasn't his place as the younger brother to worry about the older brother. Matt sat down next to Jeff and nudged his shoulder.

"There's nothing to worry about Jeff. I'm sure that if you were just a few minutes later we'd be yelling at each other. _Or fucking each other senseless._" He added mentally. "So other than Cody trying to come on to you, how was your night?"

"Nothing really exciting bro. Glen was getting pretty trashed though. I wouldn't want to be in his way anytime soon." Jeff laughed as he thought of Mark trying to steer Glen away from the bar and getting a bottle busted over his head for his trouble.

"What? What in the hell is the problem with Glen? He's been grumbling since Mania." Matt pondered.

"I dunno. Go ask him." Jeff prodded, teasing Matt. "That would be fun."

Matt pulled a face as he thought about the possible outcomes. "Why don't you do it? You are the dare devil….remember?" He nudged Jeff in the side again and laughed.

"Despite popular belief, I'm not suicidal. I'll leave Glen to Mark. He's just about the only one who can seem to deal with Glen. I guess brothers are just like that, even if they are kayfabe." Jeff smiled at Matt for a short moment before it was broken by a lengthy yawn. "I'm ready to call it a day. See you tomorrow morning sunshine." Jeff ruffled his brothers' hair before crawling across the bed and burrowing under the covers.

Matt watched his brother for moment before getting off the bed and turning the lights off. He walked over to his bag and dug around until his hand brushed against what he was looking for. With a grin that only the darkness saw, Matt pulled Chris's shirt out the slipped into it. He shed his pants and crawled into his own bed, curling up with a smile as Chris's scent wafted gently to his nose. His dreams centered around Chris and what could have happened if Jeff hadn't of arrived when he did.


	5. Chapter 5

Chris stood in the gorilla position during the taping of 'Superstars' waiting impatiently for Matt to return from the ring. He still hadn't gotten a chance to apologize to him for leaving the way he had the morning after their first encounter and he was hoping that he'd get a chance to rectify that problem. He only hoped that he'd be able to do it without any interruptions, aka little brothers. The match seemed to take forever and Chris was fidgeting with the string on his glittery trunks as his mind raced over what he was going to say to Matt.

Occasionally he'd look up and watch the people mill about the area, but no one seemed to take notice of him and for once that was a good thing. Chris jumped slightly when Kofi's music hit, signaling his victory over Matt and Chris instantly tensed. What if he didn't want to talk to him? What if he blew him off? Chris moved closer to the opening and watched as Matt headed up the ramp, glaring over his shoulder at Kofi and holding his cast close to his chest and grimacing as though in pain.

Chris waited until he was out of sight of the fans before reaching out and placing a hand on Matt's shoulder when it looked like he was going to walk on by. Matt jumped at the contact and with a yelp turned around. He found himself staring at Chris as the older man bit his lip thoughtfully. He looked like he wanted to say something but was fighting with it. There were people everywhere so Matt motioned with his head towards a rather quiet area down the hall. Once they were semi secluded area Matt let out a breath and looked at Chris questioningly.

"You look like you have something eating your soul Chris. How can I help you?" He said nonchalantly even though his heart was racing against his ribcage.

"I….uh, I just wanted to say that I was sorry about how things started off. I wasn't thinking clearly that morning." Chris smiled crookedly before continuing. "But here lately I've been seeing things more clearly." Chris moved in and pressed light kisses along Matt's jaw line, flicking his tongue out to taste the salty tang of the sweat that Matt had worked up during his match. "I don't want to cause you any pain." He murmured softly against Matt's neck.

Matt groaned at the feather light kisses, his head spinning as he tried to make sense of Chris's words. He leaned into Chris, inhaling the scent that he'd come to depend on to get to sleep at night. "Why don't you let me be the judge of what's painful." Matt groaned.

He splayed his hands on Chris's chest and started to nip lightly at Chris's neck, smiling as Chris bent his head and captured Matt's lips with a growl.

"Hey Jericho!" Someone ruined the moment with a bark and a couple of hard taps to his shoulder. Chris pulled away from Matt and turned to the source of the annoyance with a scowl that made the young man take a few steps back and cringe.

"What!" He demanded.

"Um…..you're up…..sir." The young man faked a smile, hoping that he wasn't going to be yelled at or worse and pointed to the clipboard that he held tightly in his hand.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry kid." Chris gave the kid a pat on the shoulder then turned back to Matt and stole a quick kiss. The brief feel of Matt's lips against his was enough to make him burst into a large smile and threw off his whole 'whiny' Jericho attitude. He had to take a few moments to work the scowl back onto his face and barely got back into character before his music hit.

Matt leaned back against the wall and watched as Chris swaggered out onto the stage. The boo's were audible even to his ears, but he smiled as he pictured Chris scowling as he looked around at the crowd. Matt licked his lips before heading to the locker room for a shower, even though he had the feeling that he'd be needing another one before the night was over.

Matt was too preoccupied with thoughts of Chris to feel the gaze of a pair of mismatched eyes that watched him with a rising fire in their depths. Glen had a match against Morrison that night and had opted to hang around the gorilla position to observe those around him and see what was going on. He couldn't help but frown as Matt walked away with an idiotic smile on his face after his confrontation with Chris.

It was a closely guarded secret that Glen had lusted after the dark Hardy. He couldn't remember when he had developed feelings for the kid, but he did know that there hadn't been a waking moment that he wasn't in Glen's thoughts. He had taken to watching all of his matches, reserving a room close to his, even offering from time to time to with spar with him; just so he could get close to Matt. To see Chris with his hands and lips all over him had Glen grinding his teeth in frustration. He wanted Matt, plain and simple. And to his mind Chris had stolen that opportunity from him. All in all it gave Glen more a reason to lock horns with the Canadian loud mouth.

He moved over to where he could look out to the ring without being seen and watched as Chris moved around the ring. As he looked on a plan formed in his mind, making him smile darkly.

"All's fair in love and war." He murmured softly as Chris made his way back up the ramp and past him.

Chris smirked as he headed into the locker room. He hoped that Matt was still there, and his smirk blossomed into a smile when he passed the showers and seen Matt standing under the spray with his curly hair all lathered up. Chris stripped quickly and strutted into the showers, taking a spot next to Matt. Matt's eyes were closed as the water rained down on him so he didn't notice when Chris turned on the water of his shower head. Chris took a deep breath and watched with a lustful gleam in his eyes as he watched the foam and bubbles slither down Matt's back. His smile widened as his mind ran riot with erotic thoughts and sensations and he unconsciously licked his lips.

The warm water felt like heaven on earth to Matt's sore muscles and he couldn't help the small sighs and moans that slipped past his lips. With the cast off he could fully flex his wrist normally and the simple comfort had him smiling as he worked the shampoo out of his hair. He reached blindly over for his conditioner when he had the feeling that he wasn't alone anymore. He cracked one eye open and looked over next to him, his mouth going dry as he watched Chris lather himself up slowly.

Their eyes locked and soon Matt was gulping large lungfuls of warm air to try and calm himself down. With each pass of the bath sponge Chris would let out a sigh or a groan and Matt was finding it hard to keep his wits about him. The steam from the water was floating around them, giving the scene a dream sequence like quality. He unknowing furrowed his brows as he pinched himself, praying this wasn't a dream.

Chris almost laughed when he caught Matt pinching himself, but managed to keep his composure. Instead he pretended to 'knock' his body wash off the shelf then made a big deal about bending down and picking it up. As he was rising back to a vertical stance he looked at Matt, trying to school his face in an innocent expression.

"It's never a good idea to drop things in the-" The expression on Matt's face didn't let him keep his tease and he burst out laughing, dropping the bottle again when he realized that it had been quite a while since he actually laughed or had been in a playful mood. "What?" He questioned between chuckles.

"Nothing." Matt swallowed hard, trying to keep his eyes off of Chris, but failing miserably. "Why don't you let me get that for you." Matt knelt down and reached for the bottle, his arm brushing against Chris's leg and making him jump. He put an innocent look on as he got back to his feet and held the bottle out to Chris. "We can't risk you breaking a hip." He quipped, tongue in cheek before he started to rinse the conditioner from hair.

Chris watched transfixed as Matt ran his hands through his hair, his fingers slipping between the silken threads. It didn't matter to him that his own shampoo was running into his eyes, turning them pinkish. All he knew was that he wanted to be the one running his fingers through Matt's hair. He stepped out from under his spray and moved behind Matt, dislodging Matt's hands and gently massaging Matt's scalp.

"Hey….." Matt's sentence trailed off into a moan as Chris's fingers worked their magic.

He leaned back again Chris's chest, losing himself in the sensation of Chris's fingers. Soon his hands moved down the column of his throat and settled on his shoulders, kneading gently. Matt's head lolled to the side and he planted lazy kisses on Chris's jaw line, flicking the tip of his tongue against the corner of Chris's lips.

Chris smiled and happily nipped at Matt's prodding tongue. He turned his head and took Matt's lips, parting them gently to allow him entrance. Their tongues danced as Chris lost himself in the kiss, the warmth, the wetness, the taste of Matt was quickly becoming his favorite intoxicant; making his head spin wildly. Chris deepened the kiss further, forcing their lips tighter together until their teeth clicked against each other as their tongues parried and thrust in unison.

He barely heard the whimper that escaped from Matt's throat as he melted into him. He held the younger man tightly, not wanting to stop despite the lack of air between them and the cooling of the water. Time raced by them as they stayed locked in their embrace, not even the icy water penetrating their moment.

Matt slid his one hand up Chris's neck to the back of his head, holding him so that he couldn't break away. The lack of oxygen was intensifying each sensation and Matt moaned against Chris's lips. He felt the water turn cold but it felt wonderful against his heated skin. He turned without breaking the kiss and pinned Chris to the wall. Finally the need for air forced Matt to break away from Chris's lips, but he moved to Chris's neck nipping as his hands wandered down Chris's body.

Chris writhed, sandwiched between the tiles sticky with condensation and Matt's simmering body. Hands and lips roamed over him exploring, sending shivers and burning electric pulses through his body. He tried to keep as quiet as possible, but soon his quick breaths became pants and one of the hard breaths turned into a growl that clawed its way from his throat, tingling hot and needful against Matt's ear.

With a wolfish grin Matt slid down to his knees and ran a teasing finger up and down Chris's length.

"How about we get outta here?" He whispered huskily as Chris's hips jerked. "I'm not one that likes to be watched….atleast not tonight anyways."

Matt blew a hot breath against the pulsating head before getting back to his feet, winking as he strode out of the shower area; leaving Chris standing under the cold spray with his mouth hanging open.

"You coming?" He called from the locker area.

"Almost." Chris replied half jokingly.

He took a moment to steady himself before turning the water off and heading out to join Matt. They dressed quickly, each one stealing glances at the other's nude form. After stealing a couple more kisses they headed out to the garage, more than ready to get back to the hotel and finish what they started. They stopped by Chris's car and laid out the plan for when they got to the hotel.

"I'll meet you in the lobby and we'll go from there." Matt said breathlessly as Chris leaned against him and nipped at his neck and rubbed Matt through his jeans.

Matt went to break away from Chris when his phone started to ring.

"Hello?.....What do you mean you've already left?......Jeeze Jeff…..yea I can get a ride……It's ok……yea I'll see you later." He flipped the phone closed and stared at Chris a smirk on his face. "Guess we'll be riding to the hotel together."

Chris grinned as he seen the opportunity for some revenge for Matt's teasing in the shower. He took the keys from his pocket and pressed them into Matt's hand as he smirked.

"Well here then Hardy. You can drive, I'm not……in the mood to right now."

Matt raised his eyebrow but said nothing as he unlocked the door and slid in behind the wheel. Chris smirked as he climbed into his side, moving around until he got into the perfect position. After fiddling with the radio Matt started the car and pulled out of the parking space. As they turned into traffic Chris started to trace his finger idly over the straining crotch of his pants. When he seen Matt's eyes dart over to see what he was doing, Chris's smirk grew into a wide grin.

He kept it up for a couple more minutes, watching as Matt had a harder and harder time keeping his eyes on the road. Deciding to see how far Matt's self control could go, Chris unzipped his fly. He heard Matt groan as his erect member sprung forth and he had to fight back a laugh.

"Sorry." Chris apologized, feigning innocence. "It was getting a little snug in there." Chris teased the head, making him harder and making Matt slam on the breaks at a green light. "What's wrong?" Chris growled, leaning closer to Matt, his warm breath puffing against Matt's ear. "You want some?"

"Chris I-I'm trying to…..to drive." Matt stuttered as he lurched forwards.

"Go ahead then." Chris laid his hand on Matt's thigh, "I'm not stopping you." His hand then disappeared into Matt's pants and he started to tease Matt through his boxers.

Matt's hands tightened on the wheel until his knuckles turned white as he tried to concentrate on the road. The lines were blurring together as Chris's hand moved up and down his shaft, the cotton boxers adding delicious friction. He couldn't help but mewl and arch into Chris's skilled hand and soon a light sheen of sweat glistened on his forehead.

"C-Chris, if you want to make it to the hotel alive, you might want to stop what you're doing." Matt said, his voice wavering as Chris gave him a light squeeze.

"Fuck the hotel." Chris panted. "Pull over."

Matt complied wordlessly, barely getting the car turned off before Chris had him exposed then sheathed in his mouth. With a throaty moan Matt rested his hand on the back of Chris's head, his mind reeling at the almost scalding heat of Chris's mouth as his tongue swirled around his shaft and head. Matt knew that he wouldn't last long if Chris kept it up and pulled Chris back up, pushing him away and then practically lunging at him. He caught Chris's lips and plundered his mouth as his hand reached down and tugged on Chris's hardness gently.

Chris reached for the side of his seat blindly, searching for the lever to put the seat back and hopefully in a better position. Just as his hand wrapped it around the silver treasure Matt bit down on his neck, causing Chris to pull the lever with a jerk. The seat flew backwards with a mechanical creak, both of them going with it with a jolt.

Matt groaned as he landed hard on Chris, his groan however then turned to a moan when Chris reached up and kissed at his throat. He fumbled with Chris's pants, trying to get them down enough so that he could bury himself in Chris's tight heat. After a few tries he pulled back with a growl.

"This isn't working."

Chris lifted his hips, pressing their harden lengths together in an attempt to help. The contact had Matt stifling a groan and his eyes fell on the back seat, making him grin. As quickly as he could ,he moved to the back and stretched out as much as he could on the seat. He crooked his finger at Chris, licking his lips and reaching down to stroke himself with his other hand.

"Are ya gunna to join me, or are you just going to sit there and watch?"

Chris nodded his head to reply, his words having failed him as he watched Matt idly run his hand up and down himself. He fought with his pants as he struggled over the seat, finally straddling Matt with a grin. He bent down and pressed a couple of quick kisses to Matt's lips before straightening up and slowly lowering himself down onto Matt. He rolled his hips, settling firmly against Matt, sighing pleasurably at the sensation.

Matt bit his bottom lip as he grabbed Chris's waist and thrust up into him. Once a rhythm got established, Matt slid his hands up Chris's sides as he arched backwards, whimpering and mewling almost sluttily over him. He watched transfixed as Chris moved up and down slowly, biting his lip to quell most of his moans.

"Touch me Matty." Chris pleaded breathlessly as he moved one of Matt's hands down to his aching length.

Matt complied, slipping his hand up and down Chris's think length, his thumb flicking over the head and catching the pre-cum that was steadily oozing from the tip. It didn't take much longer for them to reach their peak, both yelling hoarsely. Chris covered Matt's shirt and Matt filling Chris to the point of overflow. Matt panted as he pushed some hair from his face that had gotten stuck during the act. He gazed up at Chris, his breath catching at the sight he made. His face was shining with sweat and he had a large grin on his face.

Chris bent down and kissed the end of Matt's nose, sighing happily. He then laid against Matt's chest, running his hands up and down Matt's arms, feeling the twitching muscles.

"So," Chris smirked as he sat back up. "Who's driving now?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chris found himself curled up next to Matt the next morning. Matt was sleeping peacefully, small snores issuing from his mouth every once and awhile. It was like a dream had come true. He knew that he didn't deserve Matt, didn't deserve the affection that Matt was showing him; but there he was, huddled next to him, taking comfort in his warmth. He held his breath as Matt shifted in his sleep, burrowing closer to Chris's side with a small sigh. Chris drug his fingers through Matt's dark curls, watching silently as they slipped through his fingers. He knew that it was too soon, but he felt as if he was falling head over heels in love with Matt Hardy.

"_Don't be stupid._" He thought to himself as he watched Matt's eyelids flutter. "_That's what got you torn to shreds by Shawn. You involved your heart before you found out where his real feelings lay._"

As gently as he could, Chris turned away from Matt, hugging his pillow close as tears threatened to fall. He had to admit, he liked how Matt made him feel. But he wasn't sure if he was ready to put his heart on the line again. Love is a fragile thing and hearts are quickly torn asunder by those that deceive for their own purposes. He didn't think he'd be able to bear being shattered a second time. The tears started to fall steadily, and he closed his eyes as they caught on his lashes before dropping down to wet the pillow.

He slept fitfully; his dreams all flashbacks with Shawn haunting them all.

_Flashback_

_He had woken up the morning after to find himself alone in the bed. Nothing marking the spot where Shawn had lain the night before, not even a dent on the pillow. Confused Chris had dressed quickly and searched the hotel, finally finding him in the gym doing some cardio work. He had stopped dead in his tracks, his breath taken away by the shear beauty of the man. With a deep breath he started across the room, his mind trying to come up with right words. Shawn's back was towards him, but as if he had been standing in front of him, Shawn started to speak._

"_Why are you here Chris?"_

"_I was worried when you weren't there this morning."_

"_Well you can stop worrying. I'm here." His words were short and Chris suddenly got the feeling that he was an annoyance to Shawn._

"_What's wrong Shawn?"_

"_Nothing." He bit out as he stopped his exercise and turned to face Chris._

"_Then why are you upset?"_

_Shawn narrowed his eyes, studying Chris for a moment before he burst out laughing, doubling over with the force of it. Chris stood confused as Shawn gasped for air while tears rolled down his face. When he finally spoke, it was in gasps, his breath not having all returned yet._

"_You're….in….love….with…me." _

"_Well, uh…." Chris rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment at being so transparent._

"_Listen kid. What happened last night…that was out of necessity. Hunter's been gone for a while. I needed a fuck, and I needed one bad. You were the one I picked." He shrugged his shoulders and went back to his work out, leaving Chris standing as his heart stopped dead in his chest._

_He didn't remember how long he stood there, staring at Shawn's back. It may have been a moment, or an hour. But soon the tears started to flow and he backed away, choking down the worst of the sobs until he was safely in his room. Angry over at being used he lashed out, putting a hole in the wall. The tears over took him again, the pain in his hand nothing compared to the pain that radiated from where his heart had been._

_End Flashback_

Chris sobbed in his sleep, tossing violently as he tried to run from his memories. The constant movement and choked sobs pulled Matt from his slumber with a start. It took him a moment to remember where he was, but when Chris rolled over to face him he drew a sharp breath. The older man had tears rolling his cheeks and Matt moved close and kissed them away lightly. He moved into a sitting position and pulled Chris's head into his lap.

"Shawn." Chris sobbed.

Matt felt his heart constrict and he gently started to run his fingers through Chris's hair so as not to wake him. Tears pricked his eyes and he palmed his away before they could fall on Chris's face. Finally he seemed to calm down, and Matt smiled sadly. Chris shifted so that he was face down in Matt's lap as his arms circled Matt's waist and held on tight.

"Please don't leave me Shawn." He pleaded softly.

Matt couldn't help the frown that worked its way onto his face at hearing that. But at the same time he couldn't ignore the raw pain in Chris's voice. He settled himself against the head board and got as comfortable as he could. He lightly started to stroke Chris's hair again, the simple action lulling him back to sleep minutes later.

Chris pressed himself harder into Matt, his warmth sending comforting messages to his brain. In his dream however it was Shawn that was holding him gently and lovingly caressing his head. His brain started it upward descent to consciousness and when he was finally able to open his eyes the light assaulted them brutally. He closed them to slits and moved his head trying to find a better position. It was then that he noticed that his head was lying on someone's lap and he risked a look upwards.

His heart skipped a beat when he realized that Matt had stayed with him. As if making up for the skipped beat, his heart started to race double time in his chest as he took in the position of his head and what he could do in that position. His dirty thoughts ground to a halt when he thought about how uncomfortable Matt must be sitting the way he was. Gently he pushed himself to a sitting position and carefully maneuvered Matt until he was stretched out on his back. He smiled as Matt let out a sigh and a smile ghosted across his face.

Chris stayed up on his elbow, trailing his fingers through Matt's hair. The soothing sensation allowed Chris's mind to drift away again and he felt a pang of guilt as his thoughts turned back to Shawn. He knew that he had to let go of Shawn, just because he had been burned before didn't mean that it would happen again. Matt was nothing like Shawn. They were as different as night and day.

"_Are they? How do you know?_" A small voice in the back of his head taunted.

He sighed then held his breath when Matt stirred next to him. He looked down and smiled as the night before replayed before his eyes. Gently but with the intent to wake him, Chris bent down and took Matt's lips, his smile widening as he felt Matt respond.

"Matt." He said with a smile against Matt's lips.

"Mmm. Morning sunshine." Matt said with a slight purr.

Matt opened his eyes, grinning in response to Chris's smile. He was happier than he had been in a long time, but still there was something tainting it. Chris had asked for Shawn to stay last night in his sleep, not him. But in the wake of Chris's smile Matt couldn't bring himself to be mad. Instead he doused the flame of fear that wanted to burn out of control and turned his grin into a full blown smile.

"What's wrong?" Chris asked. He had seen the momentary flash of pain in his eyes, and wondered what had put it there. He inched closer to Matt and cupped his cheek, stroking his thumb across the satin smooth skin.

"Nothing." Matt lied, smiling as he licked at Chris's lips.

"I need to go shower." Chris whispered against Matt's lips, his heart not really behind his words. He didn't really want to leave Matt's side, but he needed to gather his thoughts. He thought that he was thinking more clearly, but his dream had his mind spinning circles with no sign of stopping. He still had feelings for Shawn that he had to come to terms with before he could move any further forwards with Matt.

Matt settled against the headboard again and watched Chris move about, his eyes roaming over his naked form. Once Chris was closeted in the bathroom Matt moved over to the side of the bed and stood, stretching his muscles. He heard the water start up and figured that then was as good a time as any to go get some clean clothes. He didn't know how long Chris showered for normally, but he wasn't planning on being gone long so he didn't leave a note.

Chris felt the water pour over him and like the warm water questions tumbled through his mind. Thoughts of Shawn still pricked his heart like splinters that he just couldn't seem to dig out. He sighed as he lathered his hair up, disgruntled that he couldn't just forget Shawn altogether. It wasn't as if Shawn had had a problem forgetting him. He frowned knowing that it wasn't healthy holding on to a long gone, never meant to be crush. It wasn't fair to Matt and it certainly wasn't doing him any good. He stepped out of the shower moments later, toweling both hair and body dry before wrapping it around his waist and heading out to his suitcase.

When he stepped out of the bath room his stomach flip flopped. The covers were turned back revealing an empty spot on the bed, nothing left but the indent on the pillow where Matt had lain. Chris dropped onto the bed, touching the empty spot reverently. A part of him felt that he deserved it for jerking Matt around in the beginning, but a bigger part of him see it only as Déjàvu. He suddenly didn't want to be in the room anymore and rushed through getting dressed, keeping his eyes off the bed the entire time.

He palmed away the few errant tears, vowing to himself that they wouldn't fall. He ran his fingers through his hair agitated and tossed the towel to the side, leaving it abandoned just as he felt he had been.

Glen had wandered down to breakfast, his mind running over the night before. Or rather the scene he had witnessed between Matt and Chris. He had spent the majority of his night tossing and turning as their kiss replayed in his mind. Although in his dream it was him that Matt was leaning into and kissing fervently, leaving him hard and wanting. Glen had taken a seat near the back of the dining room, not wanting to be interrupted by anyone. His breakfast had just been sat down in front of him when he seen Chris entering the room.

The younger man's head was bowed and his shoulders were slumped as if he had the entire weight of the world on his back. With a shrug Glen turned his attention back to his meal. He could care less if Jericho disappeared from the face of the planet. Whatever was plaguing him was probably more than well deserved. Glen took a sip of his coffee and his mind wandered back to Matt, back to the whispers and whimpers that he had overheard at the arena.

Chris slumped over the table, feeling pitiful. He wondered if it was possible that he was over reacting, Matt could have just gone down to the gym or Jeff could have called him away. He tried to be rational about it, but he kept thinking of Shawn smirking at him as he poured his heart out. All he could see in his minds eye was Shawn laughing at the stupid young man that had practically fell over himself to get his idol and crush to notice him, as Shawn explained to Chris that he had been nothing more than his temporary sex toy.

Chris looked down at his food, none of it really seeming appetizing at all. He picked up a piece of toast and turned it in his hands, picking at the burnt pieces and staring at it until it started to seem watery. With a sniffle he dropped it back to the plate and pushed the food away, not even taking a bite. He leaned back in his chair and watched the people mill about, going on with their daily lives as if they didn't see him.

It never seemed to matter where he was or who was around him, he always felt as if he didn't belong. It was like he was standing still, frozen in time while everyone else passed him by. He pulled his glass of orange juice across the table then sipped at it as he thought about some of the things that seemed to weigh him down. Soon enough though his thoughts were disturbed by the feeling of eyes watching him. Chris straightened up and looked around to see who it was. It didn't take long for his eyes to land on the culprit. Near the back of the dining room Glen was sneaking glances at him every so often.

Glen risked another glance, the obvious pain on Chris' face sending warm tingles through his body.

"_I've been playing Kane too long._" He thought as he shook his head.

But Glen kept on looking just the same as he picked at his breakfast. His eyes were drawn to Chris again and again; it was as if they were magnets bent on a path of collision.

"_Look at him sitting there like he has nothing to his name in this world. Psh. If I had Matt loving me the way he does Chris, I'd be all smiles all the time. Bastard. Never happy with what he has._" Glen's mood took a downward spiral as he continued to condemn Chris in his mind, now openly frowning at him.

Chris tightened his grip on his glass until his knuckles were white. Glen was practically glaring daggers at him, seething, angry with him this morning for no apparent reason. It seemed to Chris that they couldn't be in the same room these days without clashing and it was something that he couldn't wrap his head around. He and Glen had spent countless hours debating literature while on the road bored. So this sudden hostility was confusing him, making him even angrier. He hadn't even done anything to Glen; he had just been sitting at his table, minding his own business and wallowing in his foul mood.

It was as if like everyone else, Glen had suddenly stopped making the distinction between Chris in the ring and Chris out of the ring. Sure he had his moments where he wasn't so pleasant, and it was true that sometimes he could be abrasive and rude. But couldn't people see that it was all just a defensive tactic designed to get him out of tight spots and to conceal his pain from the world? Had he perfected the technique so that no one really cared why he acted that way? Had his act forced from their minds the fun loving and carefree man that he used to be?

He was tired of questioning himself, and glowered back at Glen as nastily as he could. He wasn't in the mood for assclownery; not from Glen or anyone else. Glen held the gaze, his eyes dancing with a flame that continually darkened. Chris rose from his chair, stalking over to Glen's table, his instincts and anger kicking into overdrive. He hadn't realized that he still had his orange juice in his hand until he slammed it against the table, sloshing some of the sticky liquid over the rim and onto his fingers. Glen's plate rattled from the impact, the fork actually jumping from plate. Chris ignored it, getting in Glen's face, invading his personal space until their noses were almost touching. His blue eyes blazed as they conveyed his rage and his breathing coming in harsh bursts.

"What the fuck are you looking at you Neanderthal!"

Glen ground his teeth, fighting to stay calm. He couldn't afford to have Vince suspend him from taking Chris off of tv. Even if he didn't like it, Chris was one of the top draws and was needed. Instead he just glared, his eyes burning with the suppressed fury that was slowly eating away at him.

"Nothing. I was and currently am looking at abso-fucking-lutely nothing." He bit out.

A smirk worked its way onto his face as he seen Chris's lips curl back from his teeth. He sat back then, thoroughly enjoying the pure rage that had Chris shaking so visibly. Suddenly a thought struck him; if he could get Chris to strike him first then it would be self defense when he hit Chris, therefore leaving Vince no choice but to suspend Chris. That would leave him time to woo Matt away from Chris.

"But then, you've been called that before, haven't you?" Glen continued to egg Chris on with a grin.

For a moment Chris's fury was toppled, Glen's words had slammed into his gut like a hard right; knocking all the air from his lungs. He fought to keep composure and for the briefest of moments his raw pain flashed across his face, catching Glen off guard with the insight. But as quick as it had appeared it was gone, Chris's trademark scowl settled firmly on his face.

"_What does Glen know? What can he possibly know about being hurt the way I was? I bet he's never even loved anyone the way I have._" He growled mentally.

Chris's eyes shifted to the glass still gripped tightly in his hand. Then in a moment of indiscretion he slammed it into the side of Glen's head, showering the bald man in sticky juice and glass. Color drained from Chris' face as he took a step back, the enormity of what he had done sinking in. He brought his hand up, blinking at it shook violently, embedded and dripping with the proof that he had indeed resorted to bar room brawl tactics.

Stunned, Glen stayed seated for a moment. He could feel the mixture of blood and juice dripping down his face, and when he looked down seen the darkening orange splotches from where the mixture fell on the table cloth. The noise of the room died away suddenly as all eyes turned to the two men. Finally Glen's rage exploded and he lunged at Chris, cocking his fist and letting it fly wildly. It connected and Glen grinned darkly as he heard the sound of cartilage snapping.

Glen then moved his hands down to Chris's throat and started to squeeze. He watched in sadistic satisfaction as Chris clawed at his wrist, gurgling and gasping to be let go. No one dared come close, and those that could have stopped it weren't present. Glen seen Chris's eyes start to close and watched as his hands started to still. With one last hard squeeze Glen let go, aiming another jab to Chris's jaw, putting the shorter man down. The blood from his wound was dripping steadily and Glen felt dizzy as he stood. He managed one step away from Chris's prone body before he collapsed to the floor and faded from consciousness.


	7. Chapter 7

Chris became aware of his surroundings slowly, he felt numb as his mind drug itself up from the darkness of unconsciousness. His eyes twitched behind his lids and he cracked them opened, barely; watching through his lashes as the room came in and out of focus. He inhaled deeply through his nose, his lips twisting into a grimace as a metallic taste assaulted his tongue. A clot dislodged itself and he almost choked on it, the coughing reminding him of how bad his throat hurt from the pressure that Glen had exerted during their scuffle.

The ache in his jaw and nose, underlined by the raw pain in his throat had him wondering if he wouldn't feel better if he were just decapitated. After recovering from the coughing fit he opened his eyes wider, squinting against the light. He tried to push himself up to his elbows to get a better handle on where he was, but it only succeeded in making a fresh trail of blood drip down from his nose. With an annoyed sigh he dropped back down to the pillow, wincing when it shot shockwaves of pain through his jaw.

After a couple of minutes he noticed that the bed was in, wasn't a hospital bed, but the one in his hotel room. It dawned on him then that someone had taken pity on him and dragged his battered body back to his room. He looked around the room as much as his position would allow and seen Matt sitting in a chair near the bed, his head against his chest as he slept. Chris wiped at his nose, smearing the blood with the back of his hand. The simple movement caused it to drain down into his throat and he started coughing again, the sound causing Matt to wake startled.

"You're awake." Matt breathed as he rushed to the bathroom.

He returned a moment later with a wet wash cloth and began dabbing gently at Chris's nose, trying to get all the blood without hurting him. Chris flinched and Matt bit his lip to keep it from quivering. He had been afraid when he seen Chris lying on the floor covered in blood and unresponsive. He had just entered the lobby, looking for Chris; when he heard the commotion coming from the hotel restaurant. By the time he had pushed himself through the throng of people that had gathered both Chris and Glen were out cold.

The EMT's had come and gone, looking Chris over before deciding that he wasn't banged up enough to be taken in. Glen had been transported, mainly for observation due to the cuts on the side of his head. With the help of Randy and Mark, Matt had been able to get Chris back to his room and situated in his bed. He had fussed over the unconscious man, cleaning the blood gently from his face and fighting his tears.

"What the hell happened down there this morning? I leave for a couple minutes to get some clean clothes and when I come back you're gone and then I find you bleeding in the restaurant." Concern clouded his voice, and he moved back; studying Chris's face intently.

"I made a fool out of myself. That's what." Chris mumbled. He looked up at Matt, trying to figure the younger man out. He could see that Matt was worrying himself over his own stupidity, his warm eyes glimmering with suppressed emotion. Chris dropped his gaze, feeling ashamed for making him worry. "I guess I jumped to conclusions." He sighed. "When you weren't here after I got out of the shower I just—I thought—and then I went down and Glen was….I don't know." Chris finished softly, feeling pathetic as he lay back down on the pillows.

Matt set the wash cloth aside with a sigh and climbed up in bed with Chris, pulling him close.

"What did you think Chris?" He picked up one of Chris's hands, grimacing at the puncture wounds that dotted the flesh. "And what in the hell does Glen have to do with it?"

"I don't know." Chris cuddled closer to Matt, yearning for his attention yet feeling undeserving of something so special. He couldn't stop Glen's words from echoing through his mind as he lay there, "_abso-fucking-lutely nothing…..but then, you've been called that before, haven't you._"

Matt wanted to question further, wanting to know what had been going through his mind; but settled on holding him close and rubbing his hand up and down Chris's arm. His throat closed up just thinking about seeing Chris lying on the floor, his jaw starting to swell and blood dripping from his nose with some leaking from the side of his mouth. It had taken everything he had not to lose it in front of everyone. He had managed to keep it together until after Mark and Randy left, and then he broke down in tears; feeling completely at fault for what happened.

"I'm sorry Chris." He murmured as he pressed a kiss to the top of Chris's head.

"Matt, none of this is your fault." Chris said as he moved his head so that he could look at him. "It's mine. If I could trust people instead of flipping out…this never would have happened."

"If I had been there, it never would have happened." Matt stressed as he kissed Chris's forehead.

"I don't deserve you being here. I don't deserve this attention….." Chris sniffled; his voice raspy, from the choking earlier, wavering as tears stung his eyes.

"Sshhhh. Don't say that." Matt pulled back slightly, drawing his eyebrows together as he wiped a stray tear away from Chris's cheek.

"It's true." Chris whimpered, "God I'm pathetic…I'm an asshole to everyone so I can push them away, yet when I'm alone I cry like a fucking child." He turned away from Matt and palmed the tears from his eyes, angry that they were falling.

Matt's lip quivered and he curled up behind Chris, putting his arm across Chris's waist and holding him close.

"Chris you're not pathetic. If anyone is, it's me. Every relationship I'm in turns to shit, I've managed to turn my carefree younger brother into my keeper. And if anyone doesn't deserve to be with anyone, it's me." Matt finished his sentence with a sigh then kissed the back of Chris's neck.

"Don't say that." Chris chastised.

He smeared away his tears and rolled over to face Matt, kissing him gently so that he wouldn't accidently bump his nose and cause it to bleed again. When he pulled away he laid back down on his pillow, his bright, cobalt, eyes holding Matt's chocolate ones captive as they shared and bonded over the deep soul-searching stare. They held the gaze for a few minutes, until it became too tense to continue.

Chris knew that he had to lighten the mood; he hated seeing the hurt in Matt's eyes. Even worse, he hated knowing that it was because of him that it was there. His lips started to twitch as he thought about what Glen had done to him, he felt like he had been hit and then backed over by a Mack truck. He realized that his face must look like hamburger and he couldn't help the smirk that took up residence on his face as he spoke.

"You have to be special."

"Why's that?" Matt said miserably, still lost to his thoughts of long dead relationships.

"Look at you, staying with me when I look like this, and even going so far as kissing me when I look like a mangled Frankenstein's monster? Do you find mangled faces sexy?" He teased as he smiled lopsidedly, the action sending pain through his jaw.

"Nah, just your face." Matt said with a smile before getting up from the bed again. He disappeared into the bathroom and returned a moment later with another wet towel, this one warm, and he laid it gently against Chris's jaw, wincing when he winced as though channeling some of his pain.

"So…you're my nurse huh?" Chris asked with an almost laugh as he flicked his eyes up and down Matt. "I might get better quicker if you wore one of those sexy little nurses outfits."

"I think you're talking to the wrong Hardy for that. I don't have the legs, plus I don't think they make high heels in my shoe size." Matt responded with a laugh and quirked an eyebrow. He flipped the towel and adjusted it before continuing, "Um, Vince wanted to see you when you finally came around." Matt looked down at his shirt and started to finger the hem. "But I don't want you go. I don't want you to get in trouble."

Chris laughed and sat up, trying to hide it from Matt that the simple action made his head swim. He saw Matt looking at him like he suspected, so Chris spoke suddenly, hoping to take Matt's mind off of it.

"You can't keep me from getting my ass hung out to dry by Vince. Anyways I'm fine." Chris waved his hand as though it was nothing and that he was perfectly fine. "Chris Jericho doesn't let a few bruises keep him down." He stood, hoping that he'd be ok. Unfortunately when he stood up things were a little too topsy turvy and he had to sit down again. Too bad he missed the bed and ended falling to the floor and landing on his rear with a surprised 'oof'.

Matt moved over to the edge of the bed and peeked down at him, suppressing a grin at the slight glare that Chris was aiming at his legs.

"I wouldn't call what you have a few bruises." Matt quipped as he got off the bed and held his hand out to Chris. "Lemme help you up."

"You might be right…..just this once." Chris chuckled as he took Matt's offered hand and got back to his feet. "Well, you can help me down to see the ol' boss man, can't you?" Chris wrapped his arm around Matt's waist, holding him close. "Bring me my chariot!"

"Sorry boss, I'm all ya got." Matt smiled as he looped his arm around Chris's waist, savoring the feel of Chris pressed against his side.

As one they hobbled to the door, Chris's legs were supporting his full weight yet, so most of the work fell on Matt's shoulders. Thankfully Chris's room was near the elevator and with in moments they were heading up to the 8th floor. The gentle sensation of them rising had Matt's stomach doing flip flops as large butterflies fluttered restlessly as he wondered what Vince would do to Chris.

"If I throw myself at his feet and grovel do you think Vince will be lenient?" Chris asked as they stepped off the elevator. "Or maybe he'll see my face and take pity….wait….this is Vince we're talking about, so probably not."

The two of them ended up at Vince's door, staring at it like it was the portal to hell. Matt seemed more nervous than Chris, who just kept joking about it to cover his own worries. Chris raised his hand and rapped on the door. When it clicked open he heard Matt inhale sharply and fought the urge to glance over. Vince stood in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest glaring disapprovingly at them.

"Umm, hey Vince." Chris mumbled, chewing on his lip like a child sent to the principal's office for shooting spit-balls or causing some sort of juvenile mayhem. He smiled crookedly and patted Matt on the chest. "You, uh wanted to see him?" Vince didn't seem to be in the mood to joking and Chris's humor ended up earning him double scowls from both Vince and Matt.

"What in the hell were you thinking down there today?" McMahon demanded, his eyes burning as he glared at Chris. He flicked his eyes between the two men, taking secret pleasure in watching Matt squirm and Chris shift from foot to foot. "Well? Do you have any idea about what you did to Glen? He could have a concussion; you could have blinded him if the glass had gotten into his eyes!"

"So I guess that I'm the jerk that likes to go and pick of guys twice my size!" Chris snapped defensively. "If anyone has a problem, it's Glen. He's been harassing me for weeks now!" Chris didn't realize it, but he had slipped into his Jericho 'butt-hurt' expression that he wore when he was in the ring complaining about how he was treated, how old someone was, or how all the fans are parasites. "I don't think that it's fair for you to blame it on me! He's just upset and provoking me because he's nothing more than a jobber these days. That only proves that he's nothing but a hypocrite, and he dares to call me nothing? Hah!" Chris laughed bitterly before continuing. "He's just taking out his frustration on me because I'm still at the top of my game and he's worn out. I'm the one that's the victim here; if he wasn't harassing me I wouldn't have been pushed to such extreme measures."

"Whether or not you were pushed isn't the issue Chris. All you had to do was walk away. If Glen's been harassing you why didn't you go through the proper channels to get it taken care of? What example is that setting for the rookies? Dammit Chris I'm depending on all the veterans to show the youngsters how it's done."

Chris dropped his eyes, feeling somewhat remorseful, but how could he explain it to Vince if he didn't fully understand what was going on himself?

"I'm sorry. I lost my temper…" Chris smirked as he looked back up at Vince. "Can I say I have IED?" Matt stomped down on his foot, hoping that it would make Chris change his mind about being a smart ass about the situation and take it more seriously.

"No Chris, you can not claim IED…" Vince sighed as he rubbed his eyes. "What I'm going to do, since I have no idea about what really went down, I'm suspending you for two weeks without pay."

"I can still travel though….right?" Chris asked when Matt stiffened besides him.

"I guess, saves me the money of sending you home only to bring you right back." He ran his hands through his short cropped hair before turning away and speaking again. "Now go, I'm going to go and see Glen to see what I can make of this mess." It was an obvious dismissal so Matt and Chris backed from the room quickly; before Vince could change his mind.

Once they were back in Chris's room Matt flopped down on the bed and Chris headed into the bathroom to survey the damage done to his face. He flinched when he saw the purplish hue of his jaw and the sorry state of his nose, black and crushed under a piece of white tape. He looked like a macabre version of MVP after doing a face plant into the path of an on coming train. He closed the lid to the toilet and took a seat, tearing off some toilet paper. His nose was leaking blood again and he dabbed at it gently, his mind going back to Matt

He couldn't begin to express how grateful he felt that someone cared enough about him—that Matt cared enough—to look after him, even when his temper got the better of him and left him dilapidated on the floor in a bloody heap. He felt horrible for the doubts that he had about Matt, felt guilty for the stray thoughts of Shawn that still crept into his mind, and felt ashamed of the way he left Matt that first morning. He dabbed at his nose again, deciding to do something special for Matt, to show him how much he appreciated him.

He almost winced again as his heart lurched painfully in his chest as if warning him not to get overly invested in a relationship that was barely off the ground. In fact it could barely be called a relationship. Other than sleep together, they hadn't done anything that defined a relationship. He pushed that nagging voice down to the deepest part of his brain, Matt was not Shawn. He had already proven that point. Now it was Chris's turn.

Matt lay on the bed waiting for Chris to come back and lay with him. After a few minutes of silence Matt got up from the bed and peeked in. Chris was sitting with his head down, and for a moment Matt was worried that he had passed out. When Chris raised his head it scared Matt and he jumped back, smacking his head on the wall.

"Oww." He groaned and looked at Chris.

The blond looked like as if he had lost his best friend and it ripped at Matt's heart. He moved back to a kneeling position and placed his hands on Chris's knees. He took the toilet paper and wet it before gingerly wiping away the last trickle of blood that leaked from Chris's nose.

"Hey, you alright?" He asked quietly.

"I'm fine." Chris said lowly. "Just thinking about you." He pressed a soft kiss to Matt's lips.

Matt sighed and kissed back, his hands gripping Chris's legs. Before it could go much further, Matt pulled back and took a deep breath; his eyes roaming over Chris's face.

"Hopefully not about that damn nurses outfit." He put on a horrified face, even though deep down he was worried about what the sad look pertained too.

"No, not at the moment." Chris answered, his eyes flickering with laughter. He reached out and ran his fingers through Matt's hair, enjoying the silk-like feel of it as the strands slipped through his fingers. "I was thinking about my life being a mess and how thankful I am that you still want to be in it. If it wasn't for you, I'd probably still be a bloody mess lying on the floor, and maybe….maybe I deserve that." He took Matt's hands and rubbed them softly; loving their warmth and the way they seemed to fit together with his perfectly. "Thank you."

Matt looked down and stared at their hands, reveling in warm comfort that the contact sent through him.

"There's nothing to thank me for. Everyone wants a piece of the sexy beast. I'm just lucky enough that you want me to have that piece." Matt said with a grin. "And I'm sure that you wouldn't still be on the floor. Mark would have moved you; he's like the daddy of the entire roster." Matt's grin faded as he continued. "But seriously Chris, I'm going to be here as long as you want me here." He kissed their clasped hands before rising to his feet. "How about we go and get comfortable on the bed. I'll call down to room service and we can watch whatever god awful movie is on tv."

Chris curled up in bed next to Matt and was fast asleep no more than a couple scenes into the movie; lulled into a blissful dream. Matt gazed down and ran his fingers through Chris's hair, smiling as he stretched out and snuggled close; falling into a deep sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: I've not disclaimed in a while, so here we go. WF and I own nothing but our insane musi, we are making no money off of this and it is entirely for fun. The song in this chapter is by Paul McCartney, we don't own that either. With that out of the way, we both hope y'all enjoy our latest offering. _

The next morning was filled with hurried packing and Matt fussing over Chris's face. They were moving to Florida that day, and the plane trip found Chris and Matt sitting together; talking and laughing in low tones. Both men were so enthralled with the other that they didn't notice the odd looks that were being shot their way. Nor did they notice that not once did any of the other guys talk to them. In fact had they been paying attention they would have been confused by the questioning looks and silence around them.

Once the plane touched down they grabbed their luggage and headed to the hotel, booking a single room with a king sized bed. Raw had a taping that night, so after getting his gear bag together and changing the tape on Chris's nose; they headed to the arena. Chris had called Vince while Matt was booking the room and managed to get Matt his own locker room for the night. It wasn't that Chris was worried about being alone in the communal locker room, he wanted to be able to steal kisses without his every move being watched.

Matt's match was near the beginning of the show, so Chris settled in and finished plotting his surprise for Matt. He watched the match, cringing whenever Matt put his cast up to ward off a hit or kick. He had to give it to the younger man, he knew what he was doing. Finally the bell sounded and Chris held his breath as Matt writhed on the canvas, shooting pained glares as Miz headed up the ramp waving cockily to the crowd. Chris got up from the couch he had been sitting on and headed into the bathroom to get the water started for Matt's shower. He heard the door open and close and peeked out, biting the inside of his cheek as he watched Matt peeling his tights off. As quietly as he could he walked across the room and wrapped his arms around Matt's waist; chuckling in Matt's ear as he jumped slightly.

"Hey you." Chris kissed the back of Matt's neck then let him go. "I got your shower started."

"Are you trying to tell me that I stink?"

"No, I'm saying that I don't want to smell Mike when I'm kissing you. Apparently he's one of those that believes drowning yourself in cologne is the same as bathing."

Matt laughed and started towards the shower, jumping with a yelp when Chris smacked him on the ass. Chris watched another match as he waited for Matt to finish up. It was a squash match, Festus against Big Show so it was over before it began really. The next segment was Santino running his mouth in the ring about how his 'sister' was being treated like a piece of meat and that he didn't like it. Finally Matt stepped out of the shower, his hair hanging damply against his shoulders. He had his jeans on, but was bare chested and bare foot. Chris felt his mouth go dry as he headed back over to his bag to get a shirt. The jeans were riding low on his hips, and the band of his boxers were just barely visible. It took everything that Chris had to stay seated and not pounce on Matt.

Once he was redressed, Chris practically dragged Matt out to the car. He was as excited as a little kid in a toy store and Matt quirked his eyebrow at him, wondering what was going on. As he drove, Chris held Matt's hand on the center console, feeling his face flush at the simple contact.

"I have something planned." Chris offered as a some-what explanation when he caught Matt staring at him questioningly.

Matt didn't say anything, he just watched; transfixed by the way Chris was beaming, looking happier than Matt could recall him looking for the longest time. As they got closer, Chris broke the silence and started to ramble about the restaurant; about how it was one of his favorites and some of the dishes they served and what he thought that Matt might like.

The atmosphere was fun, stuffed parrots and pirate décor dominating the place. When the doors opened, gales of laughter and the clinking of glasses met their ears. When the hostess was able to get to them, Chris whispered something in her ear. With a nod of her head she wove them through the crowded area to a private deck. It was quieter out there, punctuated by the occasional rising calamity from inside, the screech of a gull, or the rhythmic sound of the waves crashing against the sugar-white beach below them.

They were handed menus and then left to decide. Matt opened his and started to look it over, but Chris already knew what he wanted. He folded his hands and looked out over the landscape as he waited for Matt to decide. He closed his eyes and smiled as the breeze brushed against his face and the tang of the sea danced on his lips. When Matt glanced up from his menu, the sight of Chris with the breeze ruffling his hair and the setting sun casting a warm glow on his face, still beautiful despite its injury, made Matt's breath catch in his chest.

He didn't know how long he sat there staring at Chris, but when the subtle sound of throat clearing reached his ears; he blushed and looked back down at his menu. His eyes flew over the menu, looking for something that didn't sound too off the wall. He ended up going with something he knew, and waited for Chris to finish his order. Once the waitress had everything written down she turned to Matt, her pencil poised and ready.

"Er, I'd like the Shrimp Alfredo."

"Any wine sir?"

"No thank you."

Matt smiled and handed her back the menu then turned his attention back to Chris in time to see the same excited expression from earlier back on his face again. Once the waitress was out of sight Matt leaned forwards and grabbed Chris's hands, rubbing his thumbs over the backs; caressing the smooth skin.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Chris asked, turning away from Matt for moment and looking back out over the gulf and the pier that jutted out into it. A few people were walking idly, nothing but silhouettes against the fiery night sky that was melting into the silver-sapphire ripples of the ocean.

Matt nodded even though Chris couldn't see him, his eyes flicking over Chris's profile before turning his attention to the water.

"I forget what it's like to be normal sometimes." Matt said with a grin. "I forget that there are simple pleasures in the world." A seagull cried as it circled before landing on the railing. "Thank you Chris." It was said honestly and Matt let go of Chris's hands to take a sip of his water.

"Normal? What's that?" Chris feigned confusion. He found Matt's foot under the table and played with it. Every time Matt moved his foot, Chris would find it, prodding at his toes playfully, teasing and tormenting him.

"Y'know, when people have lives that don't revolve around a piece of canvas surrounded by ropes, which can cause more pain than they prevent."

Matt smiled and started to nudge back at Chris's toes. As he picked up his water again, a stray thought crossed his mind and caused him to smirk. As gently as he could, so that he didn't alert Chris as to what he was doing, he slipped his shoe off his foot. Then he lightly ran his foot up Chris's leg, stopping just short of his inner thigh. He choked back his laughter as Chris nearly sprayed his wine across the table. He dropped his foot and looked at Chris innocently, even putting a concerned look on his face.

"What's the matter? Is the wine sour? I can call the waitress if you'd like." He hid his smile behind his glass as Chris mopped up the mess he had made.

It wasn't long after that the waitress brought them their plates and the two wasted no time digging in. Chris smirked; coming up with a plan to get even with Matt as he watched the dark haired man eat. He cut a piece of his meal off and offered it to Matt, hiding his smirk.

"Here, try this."

Matt looked at the fork and then at Chris. He didn't look like he was pulling a prank, and Matt was sure that he wouldn't poison him. Cautiously he took the fork from Chris and using his teeth pulled the offering into his mouth. He chewed slowly, handing the fork back to Chris and wondering what he was up too.

"Haha!" Chris blurted out, pointing across the table at Matt. "You tried it."

"What was it?" Matt asked after he swallowed; quirking his eyebrow as he twirled his fork in his pasta and lifted it to his mouth. Even though he had wrapped it tightly, one lone piece slipped free and dangled from Matt's lips. He was so preoccupied with trying to figure out what Chris was doing that he didn't realize that he sucked it in, leaving a glistening trail of sauce from his chin to his lips.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Chris smirked, refusing to tell. "Hey assclown, learn how to eat without wearing it." He tossed Matt a napkin, but when Matt went to reach for it Chris thought better of it and grabbed it back; opting instead to lean over the table and lick the trail away, suckling at Matt's lips before sitting back. "Tasty."

"Why should I if you're going to lick me clean afterwards?" Matt quipped; even though he flushed at the slight criticism. "Come on Chris….tell me." Matt pleaded as he ran his foot back up Chris's leg.

"Tell you what?"

"What I just ate, well what you gave me."

Chris shifted his eyes around the deck, as though making sure that no one was watching. He then leaned up on the table and motioned for Matt to do the same. Once they were almost nose to nose, Chris whispered seriously.

"Alligator penis. It's a delicacy." His face was completely serious even though he was fighting the urge to laugh. He doubted that Matt would fall for it, and leaned back; cutting off another small piece and popping it into his mouth. "Yummy."

Matt paled and dropped his fork, letting it clatter against his plate. He pressed a hand to his mouth and pushed away from the table, praying that he wouldn't make a fool of himself in front of Chris. He disappeared quickly into the restaurant, leaving Chris snorting in his chair as he gripped his sides. He barely made it to the bathroom before his stomach rebelled. After emptying its contents, Matt got shakily to his feet and leaned up against the stall for support. His head was spinning, and another wave of nausea wracked his body and he bent back over the bowl.

Once he was sure that he was done, he wobbled over to the sink and splashed water on his face and swished some around his mouth. When was sure that he could walk without his legs giving out, he headed back to the table. His face turned red as he dropped down heavily into his chair.

"Matt….I was just joking. I didn't mean to make you sick….it's just fish." Chris dropped his eyes back down at his plate, a smile curving his lips. "I rock at dating. I made my date vomit." He said with a snicker.

"Only you would think that." Matt said with frown.

He wadded up his napkin and tossed it at Chris. He had to admit though, it was a pretty good joke; he just wished that Chris hadn't of played it on him. A minute later the napkin that he tossed at Chris came flying back at him, only this time it was wet and splatted against his face. He grumbled as he peeled it away, looking over at Chris and fighting a smile. Chris was grinning unrepentantly at him, making him look like a mischievous little boy.

A few minutes later the waitress came by, and Chris turned towards her smiling charmingly. It was quickly dispelled though when Matt launched a dinner roll at him. Chris looked at him and scowled, pretending to be angry.

"Please excuse my hillbilly friend here." Chris teased and picked the roll up from his lap and laid it on his plate. "He doesn't know how to act civilized like the rest of us."

She giggled and took Chris's debit card and their plates. They continued to bicker playfully, each one feeling lighter than they had in a long time. When she returned a couple of minutes later she looked between them, her cheeks burning red. She handed Chris back his card and shifted from foot to foot.

"Um, aren't you guys like, Matt Hardy and Chris Jericho?" She finally asked, her voice lilting up to a higher pitch in her excitement. Before either one could answer she was hopping up and down on her toes. "Oh My God! You so are!" She squealed. "Can I have your autographs? Is Jeff here?" She looked around as if Jeff might jump out of Matt's pocket at any minute. Chris scrawled his name across her notepad then passed it to Matt, looking at her seriously as he answered.

"No, Jeff isn't here. I fed him to the sharks."

Matt laughed at Chris's statement. He had been about to say something similar, but swallowed it as he handed her back her book. She chattered for a few minutes before leaving after hugging them. Once they were back at the car Matt pressed Chris up against the door; nipping his neck playfully as he growled in his ear.

"Who doesn't know how to be civilized?" He prompted when Chris growled low in his throat. He moved around to his side of the car and peered over the top, mock glaring at Chris. "And FYI hillbilly is a derogatory term. We from the country prefer the term redneck."

"What's the difference?"

"Redneck simply means, 'A glorious lack of Sophistication.' It's a much different connotation than hillbilly. I don't lust after those in my family thank you." Matt put on an affronted look, but it was ruined by the grin that kept twitching at his lips.

"I'll just stick with assclown."

Chris laughed and ducked into the car, watching as Matt moved around in the seat to find a comfortable spot. Once they were back at the hotel Chris prodded Matt to go down the beach, following him around the room and asking until he gave in. When Matt finally agreed Chris pulled a face and clutched at his stomach, mumbling something about the 'alligator penis' not agreeing with him and that he'd meet Matt down there. He ducked into the bathroom and waited until he heard the door shut.

He counted to three just in case Matt came back in. It gave him enough time to get his guitar and hurry down to the beach. He snuck up behind Matt, his bare footfalls silent on the soft sand and the in and out rush of the water on the slick shore line. In the semi-darkness all Chris could see was the glitter of the stars off the ocean and the gleam of soft light off the bottle of champagne that Matt had stuck in the sand next to him. Chris sank down into the sand next to Matt, but not near enough to alert Matt of his presence.

Chris suddenly felt a wave of nervousness wash over him and it struck him as strange. As many stages that he'd been on and the millions of people that he had preformed for; whether in a ring or in his band, had never had a bout of nerves. Yet sitting there on the beach with only one person as his audience, his hands were glossed over with sweat and his heart beat furiously in his chest. Taking as much air as he could silently, Chris wiped his hands on his pants and started to strum softly, waiting for the sound to reach Matt before he started to sing.

Matt jumped slightly as his thoughts were interrupted by the soft sounds of a guitar. He looked over and seen Chris sitting next to him with his eyes closed as his fingers danced up and down the fret board. A gentle melody was pulled from nothing and swelled in the air around them, underscored by the sound of the pulsating sea.

Chris's voice wavered with the first few words, but when he seen Matt turn and smile, it steadied.

"You lift my spirits, you shine my soul. Whenever I feel empty, you make me feel whole. I can rely on you, to guide me through any situation. You hold up a sign that reads, follow me." Chris closed his eyes and continued. "You give me direction, you show me the way, you give me reason to face everyday. I can depend on you to send to any destination, you hold up a sign that reads, follow me, follow me."

Chris paused for a moment, watching his fingers as he strummed. He then looked up at Matt, his eyes glistening as he sang the words from his heart.

"Down the track of loneliness, down the path of love, through the words of heartache to the end, on the shores of sorrow, where waves of hope crash in, the perfect place for me to find a friend……mmhm." He sniffled as he finished the song, tears winking off his cheeks in the moonlight. "You lead me places that I've never been, uncovering secrets that I've never seen. I can rely on you to guide me through any situation. You hold up a sign that reads, follow me, follow me…..Follow Me."

Matt sat there stunned for a moment. The raw emotion on Chris's face making his throat close as tears threatened to choke him. When he could move, he got to his feet and walked over to where Chris sat; taking the guitar and laying it gently to the side before straddling Chris's lap. He took Chris's face softly between his hands and kissed away the tears; starting at Chris's chin and moving up to his eyes. Once he was satisfied that he had gotten them all, he pulled away and moved his hands down to Chris's shoulders.

"Was it okay?" Chris asked quietly, his voice barely above a whisper. If it wasn't so dark Matt would have seen the rosy blush warming his cheeks.

"Ok? Chris there is no word to describe how perfect that was." Matt slid one hand up Chris's neck to his cheek and watched as he nuzzled against it.

"I meant every word." Chris said as he took Matt's hand and placed feather light kisses to the palm. "I really don't know how to tell you….in such the short time that we've been together…..how much you mean to me."

Matt laid his head on Chris's shoulder, breathing deep the scent of his cologne and the musky smell that was Chris and Chris alone. His heart felt as if it was going to burst from his chest and he couldn't stop the few joyous tears that rolled down his face. He pressed a kiss to Chris's neck before pulling away and staring deep into Chris's eyes.

"Now, I don't have the gift of music like you, and I can't write a poem to save my life. What I can do is speak from my heart. Chris two months ago I could barely stand you, but since that first night, I've not been able to go just a few short minutes without thinking about you, or wanting to touch you in some way. I guess what I'm trying to say Chris is….Take my heart but please don't break it."

"Matty, I would never do that to you." He wrapped his arms around Matt's waist and pulled him closer, holding him tight so he couldn't get away. "I only ask of you the same thing."

"Never." Matt breathed as he kissed Chris


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Alright faithful readers, there is a slight warning on this chapter. 1.) It's basically pure smut. But I don't think that many of you mind that. 2.) If the thought of rough play in bed bothers you, please don't read. Now that those warning as been said, please in Enjoy!_

_And yes, WF and I are aware that Chris is bipolar...and we know that JBL is gone...but we can't have Phil without him._

_WF & DK_

* * *

Matt shifted around on the bed until he was curled back up next to Chris. After the song on the beach they had sat holding each other until the champagne was gone. They then headed back to the room and ended up making love the rest of the night. It had been slow, each one taking the time to make the other moan and arch into questing lips and hands. His body was deliciously sore, but he smiled as Chris flung his arm over his waist and hold him close. Slowly; so that the light that was filtering through the curtains didn't hurt as bad, he squinted his eyes until Chris came into focus. He was still sleeping but there was a happy curve to his lips and Matt's smile got wider as Chris murmured his name in his sleep.

_Dream_

_He was lying on top of Matt; pressing soft kisses to his skin and licking his lips to savor the taste of Matt's sweetness mixed with the tang of salt from the sea. The waves were gently lapping at their toes, sending small sprays of sea foam over them every so often. Matt writhed blissfully beneath him; eyes closed and lips swollen from kisses while his dark curls slipped through Chris's hands. He was so perfect, and his whimpers and moans transfixed Chris like seaman drawn in by a siren._

_The waves started crashing harder against the two of them, flinging themselves over Chris and Matt as though the very sea wanted to extinguish their flame. Foam licked at Matt's face and threads of seaweed and broken bits of shells caught in his hair. As the waves rushed out they tugged at Matt, pulling him away from Chris. Alarmed Chris sat up straight and pulled at Matt's shoulders but the tide pulled harder. Matt started to flail as the shallow water dragged him out towards the open sea. _

_Sloshing out to where his lover bobbed on the surf and in a total panic Chris started to scream. He reached out and grabbed frantically at Matt's fingers, but no matter how hard he tried to grip them they slipped away. The rising tide turned into churning, foamy hands and drug Matt out to sea, leaving Chris falling to his knees on the shore, screaming through his tears._

"_MATT….MATT!!! YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM! DAMMIT YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM!!!!" No matter how hard he wailed, his cries were muffled by the breaking waves._

"MATT! MATT!"

Matt jumped at his name being yelled. He had been drifting back off to sleep but the terrified cry erased all thoughts of slumber. Chris had tears streaming down his face and in a panic Matt grabbed his shoulders and started to shake him. As if he had been dropped in a bucket of ice water Chris's eyes snapped open. He reached out for Matt and pulled him close; pressing fevered kisses to his face and then pulled away and stared at him as if he wasn't sure that Matt was actually there. Chris's breath was coming in short bursts and Matt was afraid that he had gone into a panic attack.

"Chris?" He asked timidly. "Chris, you ok?" Chris's eyes' still held the wild glint, but the sound of Matt's voice seemed to calm him down some.

"Yeah….yeah, I'm ok." He squeezed Matt tightly, burying his face in Matt's chest and praying that he didn't feel his trembling.

Matt rubbed circles against Chris's back, wondering what had him so upset. He wanted to ask, but figured that if Chris wanted to him to know he'd tell him. Matt moved his hand up to Chris's neck, working on the muscles that were straining against the skin. He felt Chris relax some into his hands and kneaded harder.

Matt's loving touches and caresses had the desired effect and Chris started to settle down. Soon the massaging at his neck had him purring like a contented cat and on the verge of falling back asleep. That was until lingering visions from his dream started to flash before his eyes. He snapped them open and tried to dispel them with a shake of his head. He pulled away from Matt; feeling a little bit embarrassed for being so emotional.

"Heh. Sorry, I just had a nightmare that I woke up in bed with Big Show." Chris tried to joke, but it was a weak attempt and the look in Matt's eyes told Chris that he didn't buy it. "What was even scarier was that he smelled like ham." Chris tried again, the corner of his lips pulling upwards into a poorly formed mask for his real emotions.

Matt could see it in his eyes that it wasn't the truth, but he wasn't going to push Chris into telling him if he didn't want too. Instead he cupped Chris's, rubbing his thumb over Chris's bottom lip; smiling when Chris flicked out his tongue and licked at the tip.

"Well I would qualify that as a nightmare." Matt said, playing along with a smile. "And now I don't ever want to eat ham again." He pulled Chris back down so that he was settled against his chest, with his head under Matt's chin. Absentmindedly he started to rub Chris's back again, wondering what was so bad that Chris felt he had to hide it from him.

Chris wished he could stop doubting himself, but the voices of his past always seemed to sneak up on him; praying on his fears of not being good enough; of losing the person he loved. _"You're….in….love….with….me?" Shawn laughed so hard that there were tears in his eyes. "Listen kid…" Glen's voice, cutting like a knife; usurping Shawn's and finishing that sentence with what Shawn had really meant. "You're abso-Fucking-lutely nothing….fucking NOTHING…" _Chris was drifting, the thoughts and memories dragging him down to a depressing low.

"Matt…" He started his voice low and choked. "I-I dreamt that I…I lost you. We were on the beach, and…and the tide came in, pulling you away and I couldn't save you. I lost you Matt..." A tear rolled down Chris's face and he swiped it away. "I don't know what I'm worried about, it's not like dreams are omens or anything." He mumbled; his cheeks burning red. "Just do me a favor and don't go near the ocean. I don't want to flip out or anything." Chris laughed half-heartedly.

"Well I kinda already did that….y'know last night." Matt responded with a chuckle. "But I'm not going anywhere that you can't follow." He held Chris close, breathing deep the scent of Chris's shampoo.

He kissed the top of Chris's head, thinking over what he had said. With a slight frown his stomach lurched, giving him the feeling that Chris's dream held more information about the future than it should have. He shook his head to clear the thought then looked down at Chris and then over at the alarm clock.

"Its 11:30. Should we get dressed and head down to see what's on the menu for breakfast?" Matt's question was followed by a loud rumbling coming from his stomach.

"Yeah, I guess so." Chris shoved Matt playfully; trying to rid himself of the unpleasant thoughts and lighten the mood. "Missing meals probably makes you grouchy. And we can't have that."

"Riighhhtttttt." Matt rolled his eyes and climbed out of bed first. "I don't have a grouchy bone in my body…unlike someone else I know." He quipped.

Matt seen Chris's affronted face and smiled when he bent and stole a quick kiss before heading over to his bag to find something to wear. Out of reflex, he dug around in the bag until he found the shirt that he had swiped from Chris that first day. He sighed as the material whispered against his skin, slithering down his body till it hit mid hip. Then he dug out a pair of clean boxers and an older pair of jeans that had rips in the knees and worn cuffs at the bottom.

"Nice shirt." Chris smirked when he seen what Matt was wearing. He held the door open and the two started down to the lobby, Chris admiring the way Matt looked wearing his shirt.

"Really? I stole it from some assclown." Matt said as his face flushed when he realized what he had done.

"Really now?" Chris asked as he wrapped his arm around Matt's waist and smiled, feeling better as they walked into the lobby.

"Yea. He hid my shirt, so I figured that he wouldn't miss one of his. He has so many. I swear I've never seen such a clothes horse in my life." Matt grinned.

The lobby was full of the guys, and Matt was sure that Chris was going to pull away. Even though he knew better, Matt still thought that the reason Chris had left that first morning was because he was ashamed of what they had done. He took a deep breath, steeling himself for the pang of agony that he was sure was going to pierce him when Chris let go, but it didn't happen. Chris tightened his hold on Matt when he seen a couple of the guys casting the two of them strange looks. Chris glared back, slipping into his jackass mode; smirking when they dropped their gazes. Before they took their seats he cupped Matt's cheek and pressed a kiss to Matt's lips, almost laughing at the shocked expression it drew from Matt.

"What? Never been kissed?" Chris smirked as he dropped into his chair.

Matt blushed and fumbled with his menu, trying to look anywhere but directly at Chris. He knew that if he did, he would pounce on the older man and make one hell of a scene. And that was all they needed, another reason for Vince to rake them over the coals.

"Um…well…uh…" Matt gave up trying to come up with a retort, so he smiled; the blush on his face going two shades deeper.

"I bet I know what you want for breakfast." Chris said offhandedly as he looked over the menu.

"What?"

"Alligator penis." He said seriously as he looked up at Matt. With a mock frown, Matt kicked him in the shin, causing Chris to jerk his leg upwards. The impact from his knee hitting the table sent his water glass flying into his own lap; soaking him. "Matty, look at what you did to me. I'm all wet." Chris grinned as he winked. He grabbed a hand full of napkins and stuffed them in his lap.

"That wasn't funny." Matt insisted, trying to keep the frown on his face but failing.

He had been trying for a stern voice, but apparently he hadn't achieved that. Chris started to laugh loudly, drawing the gazes of those around them. Matt aimed another kick to Chris's shin, hoping that it would quiet it him down.

"I hope your lap doesn't dry before we're done." He hissed, a smile twitching at the corner of his mouth. Soon he was laughing along with Chris, the sight of the normal taciturn older man laughing with tears running down his face making it hard for Matt not to laugh.

Watching Matt and Chris from afar were two blue eyes, set in a face crinkled by a scowl. Jack leaned back in his chair and watched the easy laughter and conversation between the two. It was no secret among the younger talent on the ECW roster that Jack had a 'man crush' on Jericho. Well it was supposed to be a secret, but it got leaked one night after too much alcohol with the wrong people. Now Tyson, DJ, David, and Evan had something other than his lisp to tease him about.

His scowl deepened as he thought about those idiots. He could barely go ten minutes without one of them landing some snide remarks or chuckling at some lame joke made at his expense. He had spent some time watching Jericho, patterning his behavior after the man when he learned that he was going to be a heel. He worked on mimicking Jericho's expressions, and cocky attitude; even working on always seeming 'butt-hurt' about something or another. He knew that he wasn't on Jericho's level, but maybe he'd be able to impress him one day.

He had heard the rumors about Matt Hardy and Chris, but he didn't want to believe them. But how could he not when they were sitting there acting like children in an elementary cafeteria. They were sharing private smiles, and touching each other across the table as often as they could. How absurdly, sickishly, sweet it all seemed to Jack. But deep down he acknowledged that he'd do anything to get Chris to pay attention to him like that.

Chris and Matt were interrupted in mid snarky comment by Phil walking over and taking a seat, shoving his cell phone deep in his pocket before actually sitting down. Chris wiped some stray tears from his eyes and tried to get some control over his laughter, but the confused look on Phil's face had him giggling all over again.

"Hey! Glad you could make it. Go ahead and make yourself at home." Matt said with a grin. He felt Chris nudging his foot under the table and nudged back, intent on winning the childish war that Chris had started.

"Am I interrupting something here?" Phil smirked, toying with his lip ring. "Sorry, I'm just so bored without John around."

"Nah, we're about to order breakfast. You're welcome to join us." Matt offered.

Phil smiled back at Matt and eyed Chris warily. "Well you seem safe enough." He teased. "Last time I seen you….you gave me nightmares about orange juice."

"He's fine; he's already had a cup of coffee this morning. If he get's too unruly, I'll take care of him." Matt grinned as Chris wadded his napkin and tossed it at him. He threw it back and looked over at Phil. "So….where's your cowboy hat? You looked cute in it."

"I have it in my room….along with half of John's ugly shirts." Phil laughed. "I hate when he leaves for business trips, I miss the loud mouth." He pouted.

"He'll be back soon Phil."

"Yeah I know." Phil sighed as he played with the silverware on the table. "I just never thought I'd be as attached as I am." He jumped startled when his phone started to ring in his pocket. _I'm just a hunk, a hunk of burnin' love…..just a hunk, a hunk a burnin' love. _Phil turned an unnatural shade of red; causing Chris to burst out in a fresh round of laughter.

"Please…" Chris wheezed between his sobbing laughter. "Please don't tell me that that's Jibble's ring tone.

"There's nothing wrong with John's ring tone being Elvis. Be nice Chris." Matt said in defense of the missing man; even though deep inside he wanted to dissolve into laughter too.

Chris tried to straighten up and look serious, but it wasn't meant to be. When the waitress set their plates down in front of them, he erupted into explosive giggles; scaring the poor girl.

"Are you ok sir?" She asked as she stepped back and eyed him cautiously.

"Yeah." Chris said; stabbing at his breakfast. "Scrambled eggs are just that damn hilarious."

Matt rolled his eyes and thanked her, stomping on Chris's foot. Phil looked between the two and watched with a sad smile, missing John all the more. His phone rang again, signaling another text. He read it over then jerked his head up suddenly, a huge grin stretched across his face when he seen John walk through the glass doors and wave at him. He bolted from his chair and with a happy yelp was wrapped around the Texan; wrinkling his suit in a death grip hug as he pressed happy kisses to his lips.

"I hope we don't look that stupid when we show affection." Chris teased as he proceeded to drown his eggs in ketchup.

Matt laughed then grimaced as he watched Chris. "Ketchup on eggs?" He laughed then turned and waved John and Phil over. Phil shook his head as John whispered something in his ear before the two disappeared quickly from the room. Matt grinned then started to pour as much maple syrup as he could on his pancakes. He cut into them and moaned low in his throat at the first bite, closing his eyes in bliss.

"That good huh?" Chris asked as he licked the red smudge from his lips. "Maybe I should cover myself in syrup and see if you moan like that." Chris bit his bottom lip and pulled an innocent face.

Matt choked on his mouthful, his eyes going wide as he stared at Chris. He coughed to clear his throat. "W-what?" He croaked out as he reached for his milk.

Chris grinned like the Cheshire cat and went back to eating. Soon they finished their meal and when Matt reached for his wallet Chris waved his hand away and dropped money on the table, clearly too much. Matt gave him a strange, questioning look and was about to say something, but Chris beat him to it.

"What? I have to pay for this too." Before Matt could react Chris grabbed the bottle of maple syrup and started back towards their room. Matt stared blinkingly after the blonde man, wondering what was going through Chris's mind. That was until he recalled Chris's earlier comment about what he'd do with the syrup. Quickly he pushed away from the table and hurried after Chris.

Chris reached the room and was barely inside the door before he stripped quickly from his clothes, leaving them where they fell. He situated himself on his knees in the middle of the bed, and took the lid off the bottle. He heard the rush of heavy footfalls coming down the hall and knew without a doubt that it was Matt. He tilted his head back and poured some of the warm, sticky liquid over his head; letting it drip down his face, neck, chest and back. He heard a click at the door and stopped for moment, laughing when he heard Matt's mumbled cursing.

It was obvious that he was having trouble with the key card, and Chris couldn't help but giggle as he pictured what Matt looked like on the other side of the door; sweating and fighting with the lock as if it were a rubix cube. He went back to pouring the syrup and moments later Matt basically toppled into the room; tripping over Chris's jean's where they laid in an abandoned crumple on the floor.

Matt scrambled back to his feet, drawing a deep breath when he seen Chris sitting on his knees with syrup dripping down his chest. It was as if the ability to breathe suddenly deserted him and within minutes Matt's head felt light. He gasped and jerkily started towards the bed, his eyes watching as the sticky substance slowly worked its way down to Chris's hips. He reached the end of the bed and just stood there, gawking at the sight and still not believing what he was seeing.

"This is how Canadian's use maple syrup." Chris rasped, using the most alluring bedroom voice that he could. He curled his finger at Matt and leaned forwards. "Come on Matty…..wanna taste?"

Unable to speak Matt nodded his head and crawled up on the bed, discarding clothing as he went. Once he was completely nude he leaned in and licked a rather large glob from Chris's neck; groaning as the sweet taste exploded on his tongue. He moved closer and started to lick a trail from Chris's neck to this chest, leaving small nips along the way. When he reached Chris's nipples he laved them clean then suckled at them for a moment before following the slick trail of syrup downwards. Some had pooled in Chris's navel and Matt dipped his tongue in, scooping the sticky treat out. Chris's muscles quivered under his tongue and with a grin Matt pulled away, picking up the bottle from where it lay on the bed. He pushed on Chris's shoulder until he stretched out on his back.

"Now lemme show you how we Carolinians like to use syrup."

He turned the bottle over and trickled the warm, thick syrup down Chris's length. Once he had it covered to his satisfaction he tossed the bottle to the side and began to slowly lick it off as Chris twitched. He took long drags with his tongue up the length, swirling around the head before slowly licking back down. He used the tip of his tongue to trace the large vein on the bottom; causing Chris to jerk. The feel of Matt's hot tongue caressing him and the syrup gliding over him had Chris groaning out in pleasure and fisting his hands in Matt's hair; tangling the curls and matting them together with the sugary substance.

Once Matt was sure that he had licked every drop off of Chris, he kissed his way back up to Chris's neck. He grinned as Chris clawed at his back and sides, writhing under him like a man on fire. He moved from Chris's neck to his lips, nibbling them before thrusting his tongue inside the welcoming warmth; giving Chris a taste of the sugary sweetness that he had lovingly cleaned from his body. Chris moaned into Matt's mouth and gasped; pulling away long enough to suck in a quick breath before biting again at Matt's lips.

His sticky hands ghosted over Matt's body, feeling the muscles ripple beneath them. His roaming fingers found themselves between Matt's legs; exploring his hard on, finding the right places and touches that made Matt shiver. Matt closed his eyes briefly and let one hand trail down and cover Chris's; wrapping them both around his quivering length. He whimpered as Chris guided their hands up and down, squeezing lightly. He pulled his hand away and rolled so that Chris was on top. He went back to feasting on Chris's neck, licking at a small trickle of syrup that had dripped down from the side of his face. There was still some clinging to the side of Chris's face so Matt took his fingers and swiped it away; presenting them to Chris.

"Lick." Matt commanded.

He watched as Chris obediently took his fingers in his mouth and laved them clean with his tongue. He felt Chris shift, grinding into him with a slight mewl. He pulled his fingers from Chris's mouth with a wet pop and looked up at Chris.

"What do you want Chris? I'm not going any further until you tell me." He purred; his voice low and husky. He chuckled at the shivers that he felt race through Chris's body at his words.

Chris's jaw worked up and down as he tried to get his voice to work. His brain wasn't firing coherently at that moment, and in the end he managed to get out a few words; making him sound like a barking cave man.

"You….want you."

"Where do you want me Chris?" Matt asked before sucking on his fingers for a moment then moving them around so that he was teasing Chris's entrance. "Here?" He purred as he slipped one finger in knuckle deep before withdrawing it. He had to bit his lip to keep from groaning as Chris whimpered deep in his throat. "Or do you want my mouth back down here?" He used his free hand to grab Chris's cock and pumped a couple of times before letting go. "Tell me Chris. I'll do anything you want me too."

"Inside." Chris whined as he pawed at Matt's shoulders. "I want you inside…." He panted, gulping in air like was drowning, his bright eyes glazed with lust. "Right now."

Matt gripped Chris's waist and moved him into position. Then he pulled Chris down hard; filling him completely and making them both moan aloud. Matt fought for control as Chris started to move slowly on top of him; tightening his muscles on every downwards thrust. Matt moved one hand from Chris's waist and took him in his hand, stroking in time with Chris's movements. Soon the unhurried pace gave away as Matt started to thrust up into Chris, stabbing his sweet spot and making Chris moan above him as he started to increase his pace.

"Chris…." Matt's brain shut down as he thrust hard into Chris a couple more times; emptying himself deep inside Chris. The force was enough to push Chris over the edge and Matt felt his hot seed splash against his chest. "Feel better?" He asked when his breathing returned to normal.

"Don't ask questions…..can't make words of sense right now……sense of words." Chris mumbled as he ran his finger through the wet warmth that coated Matt's chest.

Matt laughed and grabbed Chris's hand; sticking his finger in his mouth and sucking it clean. "How about we get a shower before this mess hardens." He suggested.

"Too late, I'm hardening already." Chris smirked; sweat trailing down his face. "Shower can wait."

With a growl Chris slithered down his body until he was at Matt's feet. With a grin he flicked his tongue over Matt's toe causing him to wiggle from the ticklishness of it. He nipped at his toes, playing and teasing, then went up his foot biting and licking up Matt's strong legs nibbling on one and then the other. He left searing bite marks and black and blue hickies as Matt writhed, his breathing becoming quicker until he was panting and clawing at the bed sheets while his thrashed from side to side.

Chris looked up from what he was doing, eyes burning with lust; he licked his lips to taste the tang of Matt's heated flesh against his mouth and smirked as Matt writhed. He traced the inside of Matt's thigh, feeling the heat pulsating off his twitching member. He ducked his head taking Matt into his mouth, dragging his teeth along the hardness. In that moment his nails found Matt's thighs and tore into them, feeling the muscles ripple and tighten beneath the pain, and drawing ragged yelps from him.

"Chris..." Matt whimpered, staring down at him with a mixture of pleasure and pain on his face.

Chris slid his tongue up and down Matt's length, growling in his throat as he raked his torso leaving long scratches. He swirled his tongue around the head before stopping and watching Matt as he tossed his head back against the pillows.

"Am I hurting you?" Chris asked. "You want me to stop? I will if you want me too."

He crawled up Matt's body, their mutual hardons brushing one another and sending electric shocks through both their bodies. He flicked his tongue over Matt's full, luscious, lips; nipping at them until they turned a dark red. Matt watched Chris intently as Chris pulled away from his lips and straddled his waist waiting for an answer. His eyes tracked a bead of sweat as it dripped from Chris' hairline, past his blazing cobalt eyes; down one of his cheeks that was flushed a deep, over-heated red, and finally down the throbbing pulse of his neck.

"I'll stop if you want." Chris repeated, tracing his finger in lazy circles around one of Matt's erect nipples, and biting his lip as though he was acting naughty but trying to claim innocence.

"N-no." Matt managed to gasp out. Even though the pain was there, it was dulled by the raging pleasure that was mixed with it. He reached up and cupped the back of Chris's head, pulling him down and crashing their lips together; not caring that he shredded the inside of his lips with his teeth.

The rough play lasted a while longer, until Chris couldn't take it anymore. He slid his fingers in and out of his mouth getting them wet and ready and gaining Matt's full attention. He couldn't help the dark smirk that graced his face as he watched Matt lick his lip while his eyes followed the in and out motion of Chris' fingers.

"Matt..." He gasped as he licked the tips of his fingers. " Get...on your hands and knees." Matt scrambled to position and felt Chris' fingers probing his entrance roughly, one digit disappeared inside, exploring, and was soon followed by another as Chris chewed his lips to pieces enjoying the grunts and growls from his partner.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard, assclown." Chris barked. "So hard, it'll be the fuck heard round the world. Yeah, I'm gonna make you scream Hardy, scream for me."

He pulled his fingers out and suddenly gripped Matt's shoulders, his nails biting in and leaving tiny bruised crescent marks. He worked his way partially into Matt, then used Matt's shoulders to push in with all his force, both of them crying out. Matt's tightened his muscles out of reflex, choking back a scream as he felt himself tear. His breathing was coming in harsh pants and his hair was sticking to his back from the sweat. He felt Chris pull out and slam back in, his fingers digging ever harder into his shoulders.

In the back of his mind he was dimly aware that he'd have to wear a shirt to the ring until the bruises and scratches went away. His hands were fisted in the sheets and he knew without looking that the knuckles were white. He felt one of Chris's hands move to his hair and moaned when it was pulled roughly, jerking his head back at an almost unnatural angle. With his other hand Chris reached around Matt's waist; gripping his aching length and tugging as he rode Matt hard.

Matt's scalding heat and almost torturous tightness made Chris unable to last for long and his grip tightened around Matt's leaking member and his teeth sank into Matt's shoulder as his climax rocketed through his body and spilled over into Matt's as he filled him with his hot essence. With a cry Matt shot jet after jet of pearly white liquid over Chris's hand then fell to the bed, his arms and knees giving out on him.

His breathing went from large gasping breaths to barely noticeable inhales. His mind was reeling as his body twitched with the after shocks. Chris curled up next to Matt closing his eyes and feeling dizzy, but blissfully so. He curled an arm around Matt holding him loosely.

"You...okay?" He whispered against Matt's ear, tracing his fingers through Matt's soaked hair.

"I think so." He mumbled against the pillow, Chris's breath sending more shivers through him. "Did you have to call me an assclown?" Matt asked as he finally managed to get the strength to roll over and face Chris. He threw his arm limply over Chris's waist; his eyes drooping as he yawned.

"I'm sorry." Chris whispered, dropping his eyes but smirking a little. "I won't next time." He pressed a kiss to Matt's forehead then laid back against the pillow, letting drowsiness overtake him.

"Next time I won't be bottoming." Matt murmured through a yawn. He moved closer to Chris and after getting as comfortable as he could, dropped off to sleep; his breathing mingling with Chris's in the quiet of the room.


	10. Chapter 10

Once again Matt was the first to wake, his eyes blinking slowly to clear the blurriness. He stretched; wincing as his body protested the movement. Chris was curled up on his side; one hand wrapped in Matt's hair like it was a security blanket. Matt's nose wrinkled in disgust as the scent of sweat and spent seed assaulted him. He gently removed Chris's hand from his hair and slipped from the bed, tears forming in his eyes with each slow step he took. It took everything in Matt's power not to groan aloud as he bent over the side of the tub to start the water. While he waited for the temperature to right itself, he looked at himself in the mirror.

On each shoulder were four identical finger bruises and he knew without looking that the matching thumbprints were on the back. He rubbed his hand over his neck and down his shoulder, wincing when he ran over the bite mark. Rounding off the marks that he could see, were the long scratches that scored his skin from chest to hip. The scratches on his inner thighs were burning and Matt knew that it was going to hurt once he stepped into the shower. He closed his eyes and mentally gave himself a pep talk before pulling the curtain back and stepping into the tub.

He hissed as the water rained down; hitting each scratch and sending white hot shards of pain skittering through his body. Matt wasted no time in the shower, soaping up and rinsing off as quickly as possible. With a relieved sigh he wrapped one of the towels loosely around his waist and opened the bathroom door; letting the cool air rush in and breeze over his body. He brushed his hair out and then stepped out into the room; laughing when he seen Chris laying spread eagle on the bed. He turned and rummaged through his bag until he turned up a pair of sweats.

Just as he got them up and adjusted when there was a knock on door. With a furrowed brow Matt headed over and pulled it open, his face smoothing out when he seen it was Jeff. Jeff was about to say something, but his green eyes widened when he seen the scratches on Matt's torso and the claw marks on his shoulders.

"What did he do to you?" Were the first words from Jeff's mouth; more bellowed than spoken. He touched Matt's shoulder and his glare darkened when Matt winced in pain. "Is this what he does to you Matty? Is this what that sick son of a bitch--" The shouting pierced Chris's slumber and he stirred.

Grumbling he sat up and rubbed at his eyes to clear them; vaguely recognizing the shouting voice. He grabbed the sheet from the bed and wrapped himself up in it before going over to Matt to see what was going on. Matt was standing at the door in his sweats, bare from the waist up and the first thing Chris noticed was the bite mark that he left on his shoulder. He bit his lip; feeling a bit remorseful; it was already purplish black and it looked more than a little painful.

But then again he had asked Matt if he wanted him to stop and it wasn't as if he made it a regular habit of being that rough. It was just an occasional flare up every once and awhile and he could easily do without it if his partner asked him too. He wrapped an arm around Matt's waist and leaned on Matt's other shoulder, watching Jeff curiously.

"You!" Jeff growled.

"Jeff." Matt started, putting his hands up in a defensive manner. "It's not what it looks like…"

"I knew this was a bad idea." Jeff frowned as he cut Matt off. He seen the edge of the bite mark and moved Matt's hair to get a better look and finding the nastiest part of the bite. Jeff's nose flared and he snapped his eyes up to glare at Chris. "Jericho!" Jeff yelled.

The single word was yelled so loud that it caused a door across the hall to slam open. Cody timidly peeked his head out and asked quietly if they could keep the noise down. In his rage Jeff whirled around and made several unnecessary threats against his life. Cody was pulled back into the room and Randy poked his head out next, angry at being woken up from his nap.

"Shut your damned yap Hardy!" He hollered, then stared between the brothers; not really knowing which on had yelled. "Both of ya." He growled before slamming the door closed.

Jeff turned his attention back to Chris, his hands clenching at his sides as he started towards Chris. Chris took a step back, bringing Matt with him.

"Jeff—I wouldn't hurt—I mean—I." Chris started in his own defense, but Jeff wouldn't let him get any further. He shoved past Matt and launched himself at Chris who got tangled in the sheet as he tried to block Jeff's flying fists.

"You crazy ass!" Chris squealed as he tried to roll out of the way and untangle his arms.

Jeff's fists rained down on his face and torso and Chris felt pain rocket through his nose; which had just started to heal from his fray with Glen.

"Jeff. Dammit, stop it. Get off!" Chris finally got his arms free and shoved at Jeff; sending him backwards.

The younger Hardy landed hard on his ass but it didn't stop him from immediately getting back to his feet and charging at Chris again. Matt intercepted him and grabbed Jeff around the waist, putting him into a belly to back bear hug. As the two struggled Chris gathered part of the sheet and pressed it to his nose; watching as it quickly became a dark ruby red.

"Jeff. Calm down." Matt said through gritted teeth as Jeff struggled against him. He kicked the door shut, trying to keep most of the noise in the room. He looked over concerned when he seen that Chris's nose was bleeding again; and his grip slackened somewhat.

"Look Jeff, I wasn't unwilling. Chris asked me if I wanted him to stop." Matt's face flushed as he turned his head so that Jeff couldn't see. "I-I didn't want him too."

Jeff did calm down; stopping the struggle against Matt's strong arms. It didn't really matter what Matt said; he still didn't like Jericho and he probably never would. He willed his eyes to glare daggers at the blonde man. He seen Chris flinch and allowed himself a small dark smile.

"I don't care." Jeff spat as he turned and looked at Matt, his anger growing when he seen the worry on Matt's face as he looked over at Chris. "He's a pig for doing that to you. A disgusting; cruel animal." He wiggled from Matt's grasp, flipping his mussed pony tail over his shoulder. "You deserve better than that sick pup Matty."

Jeff snarled at Jericho; his lips pulled back over his teeth like an attack dog giving its final warning. He wasn't close enough to see the tears that rolled down Chris's face; mingling with the blood from his nose. Matt tried to come up with a defense but Jeff left him standing in the door way as he retreated down the hallway. Matt stood watching silently, jumping when he heard the sound of another door slamming. At the sound of a lock clicking into place, Matt realized that Chris had holed himself up in the bathroom.

Matt was torn about whom to go after. Jeff was his brother and he knew that Jeff was just looking out for him. On the other hand Chris was his lover, and no matter what Jeff thought; Chris wasn't in the wrong. In the end he decided to check on Chris. He could always call Jeff later and get together to work things out.

"Chris…" Matt called softly as he knocked on the door. "Lemme in Chris so I can see your nose." Matt knocked on the door some more but didn't hear the lock clicking. In fact he didn't hear anything coming from the other side. "Chris, please let me in."

"No." Chris half sobbed and half coughed from behind the door. He leaned over the sink and watched through bleary, tearful eyes as the blood started to coat the basin. He grabbed one of the hand towels and tried to use that; pinching his nose tight. But the pain that coursed through his head had him stumbling back against the wall; stars dancing before his eyes.

"Chris, come on." Matt started to bang on the door harder, panicking when he heard the muffled impact of something falling. "Chris either you open this door or I'm going to kick it in." He threatened.

Chris hesitated, then with a shaky hand he reached over and fumbled with the lock; smearing his blood over the handle in the process. The simple action taxed his energy reserve and he slumped down against the wall, his head feeling dizzy as the towel started to drip crimson drops on his chest. Matt pushed the door open and knelt down next to Chris, taking the towel from his hand and tossing it into the bathtub. Chris's nose was still bleeding steadily and Matt had to swallow hard to keep the bile that rose in his throat from choking him.

As gently as he could, he pulled Chris forwards so that he could tilt his head back. Chris's nose had already swelled and discolored and Matt wondered if he should take him to the hospital to get it checked out. Softly Matt used some toilet paper to wipe the blood away, alarmed when it didn't stop. He wondered if propping Chris up in the bed would help. Deciding that it would be better than sitting the on cold bathroom floor, Matt tried to get him to his feet.

"Come on Chris; let's get you stretched out in bed." He put Chris's arm over his shoulder and tried to lift him on his own.

"Matt, I'm--" Chris stumbled to his feet; coughing as he tasted blood in his mouth. "I'm fine…..just a scratch."

"A scratch? Chris if CSI were to come in they'd think that I'd kill you." They took slow steps over to the bed and Matt held on to Chris' arm as he turned so that he could lie down.

Once he was positioned in the middle of the bed, Matt held him forwards so that he could stack the pillows behind him to keep him semi-erect. When Chris was settled, Matt disappeared into the bathroom; wetting one towel and grabbing another. He perched on the edge of the bed and started to clean the blood, taking great care so as not to bump Chris' nose.

"I'm sorry." Chris cried. "God Matt, I'm so sorry." He felt awful, like dirt, _even lower than dirt,_ he thought as Jeff's words ran through his head. _Pig, sick pup, cruel, disgusting, animal. _Jeff's voice joined with Glen's and Shawn's; all of them swirling, mingling together and making him cry harder. No matter what he did it was never right, ever. "Jeff would never believe me if I told him I loved you." Chris sniffled through his tears; the words slurring a little. He was so upset and depressed over the whole thing that he didn't even realize he had just told Matt he loved him.

Matt stilled his hand and looked at Chris; surely he hadn't heard him right. He waited to see if Chris would say anything else, but when he didn't Matt set the towel aside; not commenting on it. He hated seeing Chris cry, hated seeing anyone cry; so he crawled up and stretched out next to Chris, moving the blond mans head so that it rested against his chest.

"There's nothing to be sorry for Chris." Matt tilted Chris' head up and kissed him softly, "Please stop crying….or I'm going to cry with you and I promise that you don't want to see that." He said with a forced chuckle.

"I can't." Wearily Chris laid his head back down on Matt's chest. "I'm tired of always being the bad guy no matter what I do. I'm not…am I? I'm not really a bad guy…or, or do I just not see it?" Chris closed his eyes, squeezing them tight to try and stop their flood.

"No Chris, you're not a bad guy. It's just that no one else sees you."

"What do you mean they don't see me? How can they not."

"No…they see Jericho….they don't see _Chris_." Matt put emphasis on his name, trying to get Chris to see the difference. He stroked Chris' hair, making up his mind to go and confront Jeff after he got Chris calmed down. "If anyone should be sorry Chris, it's me. I never thought that Jeff would react that way. But I'll take care of it." He promised.

"Don't get in trouble over me." Chris sighed. "It doesn't really matter." He finished, sounding depressed and lost. His eyes felt heavy, and a few stray tears clung to his long pretty lashes. But lying there, listening to the steady drum of Matt's heart and feeling the rise and fall of his breathing soon had Chris calmed down and drifting back off towards sleep.

"It matters to me." Matt mumbled.

He waited until he was sure that Chris was sound asleep before he slipped from the bed. He grabbed a shirt from the floor; not bothering to see which one it was. Then he grabbed the keycard from his pants and tip toed out of the room; shutting the door as quietly as he could. He knew that Jeff's room was on the same floor, and down towards the elevator but Matt wasn't sure which room was his exactly. Fate smiled on him and he seen Jeff leaving his room, a towel draped over his shoulder.

Jeff was still seething as he headed down to the elevator. He had decided to go to the gym and work off some of his anger and was just a few feet from the elevator when he heard his name barked irately. He turned and seen Matt storming at him, his face set in an angry scowl. He really wasn't in the mood for another confrontation so he started to punch at the buttons impatiently; praying that the doors would open before Matt could get there.

"Nuh-uh." Matt snarled as he placed himself between the doors and Jeff. "What in the hell was that back there?" He demanded as he waved his hand in the direction of his room. "I don't know what you have against Chris, but he didn't do anything to me that I didn't want." Matt hissed when he heard a door opening somewhere down the hall.

"You don't know what you're doing." Jeff insisted as he ground his teeth in frustration. "Look Matt, I kept my mouth shut when you were with fucking Amy. I knew she was bad news from the very beginning. I never liked her, but I kept quiet because you were happy. After she tore you up, used you then tossed you aside and…and I seen the pain she caused you…"Jeff's voice wobbled as he remembered the nights that he spent holding his brother broken in his arms, the nights he spent on the phone while Matt cried and babbled. "This time I'm not just going to stand by and watch you get hurt again! Now move so I can go down and put my fist through something that's not going to cost me money or my job." Jeff said as he tried to push past Matt.

"Jeff, he's nothing like Amy, and he's not going to hurt me. You'd know that if you took the time to get to know him. He's not an asshole all the time like everyone thinks." Matt laid a hand on Jeff's arm, his eyes begging his brother to understand. "How about we both go down and work out." He suggested.

Jeff kept his glare up at Matt for a few minutes longer, his eyes heated and his lips pressed together in a tight line, but finally he caved. He dropped his eyes to his shoes and sighed; dragging his hand through his colorful hair.

"Alright." He conceded. He flicked his eyes back up to Matt, noticing for the first time the blue shirt with the code numbers and the lettering 'Save Us'. "I guess I'm just tryin to save you. You're my bro damn it." He added as he stepped onto the elevator.

"Jeff, I'm not the one that needs to be saved." Matt mumbled softly, his mind going back to Chris lying on the bed with tears streaming down his face.

The ride down was silent and Matt could feel the tension rolling off of Jeff in waves. He needed a way to defuse the situation, to make Jeff smile before he punched the first person to look at him wrong. When the doors opened, Matt grabbed Jeff's towel and sprinted from the elevator. He heard Jeff squawk and then the heavy sounds of him running. Matt really had no idea what he was going to do, but suddenly the answer was right in front of him. The doors to the hotel swimming pool were open and he ducked in; moving out of the way so that Jeff wouldn't see him when he entered.

Moments later Jeff came barreling through the doors, stopping just short of the edge of the pool. Knowing that he'd never get a better chance, Matt moved from his hiding place; spearing Jeff and sending them both into the pool. The minute that they disappeared below the water, Matt let go of Jeff and swam as far from him as he could. Jeff bobbed to the surface of the pool; tangling his fingers in his hair as he tried to sweep it back from his face. By the time he could see again, Matt was standing near a folding chair; wringing his sweats out the best he could without removing them.

Jeff put his hands on the side of the pool and pushed upwards, hauling himself out of the water. He flipped his hair back out of his face again and walked over to Matt, his shoes sloshing the entire way. His wife beater was clinging to chest and his shorts were sagging low on his hips as water drained steadily off of him. He waited for Matt to look up before quirking an eyebrow at him.

"I guess I did need coolin' off…but did you have to do it that way?" He asked.

"Probably not. But it worked." Matt grinned as he moved on to his hair, wringing the dark mass out as best he could. He smiled when Jeff peeled his shirt off and flung it at him. "Come on lil bro, it wasn't that bad."

"Well, if you must know; I usually prefer to swim in the nude." Jeff quipped, biting his cheek to keep from smiling as Matt made a horrified face. He then frowned as he dug around in his pocket. "And um…normally without my cell." He flipped it open, watching as water dripped from it. "Hm. I have a text. I'd better get to the front desk and call her. Let her know that my dumb ass brother tossed me into the deep end." He grinned at Matt and play punched him as he left, a wet trail of foot prints following him through the lobby.

Matt shook his head and followed Jeff out of the pool; waiting at the desk for Jeff to finish with his call. He kept things interesting by making faces at Jeff every time he looked at Matt; pulling more than one laugh from his brother. Jeff pushed at his shoulder mouthing the words 'Go away ass' with a grin. Matt decided to mover over to the other side of the lobby; staring out of the glass windows and watching the people pass by on the street.

"If I don't return her calls, she might just kick my ass." Jeff smirked when he joined Matt at the window. He stood close to Matt and squished his nose against the glass like a child. "What's so interesting?"

"Nothing. just watching the normal people." Matt said without turning his head. "You're afraid of a girl?" Matt teased when he glanced at Jeff from the corner of his eye.

"This one….kinda." Jeff said as he bit is lip and laughed. "One second thought, nah. I don't think she'd hurt me. She says I'm too cute." He smiled cheesily at Matt, laughing when he grabbed his throat and started to make gagging noises.

"Cute? She thinks you're cute? Next thing you know she's going to be calling you a nice guy. And you know what they say about nice guys……don't you?"

"What….they fuck on a first date?" Jeff teased.

"No…..well, yes that too." Matt laughed. He then put on a serious face and lowered his voice. "They say nice guys finish last." Jeff rolled his eyes, laughing at his brother's melodramatics.

"Well, I'd better get up to my room and get changed. I want to spend some time with Jessica while I can. And don't tell no one," Jeff shifted his eyes around as if he was a spy looking around to make sure he was safe, and that made Matt laugh again. "But I'm going over to TNA tonight and watch her perform. We can't let Vinny find out….fraternizing with the enemy and all that." Jeff chuckled; wondering if Matt knew who his girlfriend was yet.

"Jessica?" Matt asked, he secretly thought that Jeff was messing around with one of the younger ECW guys and twisting things around so that no one found out. "Well, just make sure that you stay out of sight of the cameras. Remember what happened to Robby and Rory? And they were out injured when they got spotted." Matt warned.

"I'll go incognito." Jeff laughed. "I'll put on an afro wig and look just like you." He shot over his shoulder as he headed to the elevator and pushed the button.

"Hey!" Matt cried; jogging after Jeff and making it just as the doors slid open. "I do not have an afro. And I do not look like Carlito or Ricky O thank you very much." Matt said as he combed his fingers through his damp hair. In the elevator Matt turned and faced Jeff. "What happened to our work out?"

"Well, see this idiot threw me in the pool, and I decided that if I'm going to get wet; I'd rather spend that time with my girlfriend." Jeff laughed. "Besides, I really wanna see Jessie." Jeff mumbled; his face flushing red clear to his hair line.

"You're whipped." Matt said as he mimed cracking a whip.

"Shut up." Jeff pushed Matt, rolling his eyes.

"Fine." Matt snickered. "Just be careful and stay off screen." The door slid open and they started to walk down the hallway. "Hey I have a great idea."

"What?" Jeff asked warily.

"If you don't get fired, why don't you, Jessica and I go out for breakfast or something tomorrow? I have to meet the girl that has my bro's knees a-quaking if he misses a call." Matt said; wondering in the back of his mind how he was going to explain that to Chris without him getting upset or depressed.

"Um…sure Matty." Jeff said. "Well, here's my stop. I'll talk to you later and get it all sorted out."

"Kay."

Jeff pulled Matt in for a hug and then disappeared into his room. Matt stared at the door for a moment before heading back down to his room. Chris was still sleeping, so Matt decided to tidy up the room a bit before he settled back on the bed and channel surfed; waiting for Chris to wake up again.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning Chris was in the bathroom peering at his nose; touching it lightly and wondering if it would ever be the same. Once again it was swollen and badly bruised. Out of the corner of his eye he watched from the open door as Matt picked out a button up shirt from his suitcase and tried smooth out the worst of the wrinkles. When it didn't work out too well Matt just shrugged and slipped it on over the black wife beater that he had on.

"Hey Matty." Chris called as he sauntered out of the bathroom. Normally Matt just wore a t-shirt and jeans, so upgrading to a shirt with sleeves and a collar meant that something was up. "What's with the formal wear?" Chris joked. His voice didn't hold any of his normal silliness so it ended up coming out as flat; he just couldn't seem to bring his mood up enough to joke sincerely.

Matt stopped fighting with the buttons for a moment and pulled Chris into his arms, wondering how he was going to react to Matt going out without him. It wasn't that he wanted too, but he didn't want to cause a scene with Jeff either. He figured that watching her boyfriend going to prison for life for killing Chris wasn't how Jeff's girlfriend wanted to spend the day.

"I'm having breakfast with Jeff and his girlfriend. Kinda like a meet the family type deal." Matt said slowly; unconsciously stiffening as he waited for Chris to response.

"Oh.. Well, ok." Chris said dropping his eyes for a moment.

He didn't want to seem clingy; it was one of the things that Shawn had thrown up in face. He looked back up and seen that Matt was watching him cautiously. He tried to fix a smile on his face, hoping that it didn't look as fake as it felt and that Matt bought it.

"I don't need you up my ass all the time. Get out of here." Chris made shooing motions with his hands, but he was pretty sure that Matt could see through him. He didn't even feel like he was doing a good job of acting. _"So this is how it feels to be John Cena._" He thought sadly.

"But you like it when I am." Matt grinned cheesily as he kissed Chris's cheek. He knew that it bothered Chris, he had seen the pain flash through Chris's eyes and he made a silent promise to make it up to him. "When I get back, I'll change the tape on your nose and then we can go out and do something before we have to pack up and leave. Kay?"

"Just go." Chris rolled his eyes and placed light kisses on Matt's lips.

Matt kissed him back, holding him close and running his hand up and down Chris' back. He pulled away, kissing Chris' forehead before heading over to the door. He stopped and looked back at Chris before heading through it. "I'll make sure to pick up a bottle of syrup before I come back too."

Chris rolled his eyes, but smiled a little and Matt left chuckling. As he headed to the elevator though he started to get nervous about meeting Jeff's girlfriend. While he waited for the doors to open, he wished that he would have invited Chris along.

* * *

Jeff stood outside of Denny's, craning his neck this way and that in search of his brother. It wasn't like Matt to be late, even if it was only by a couple of minutes. He had already gotten their booth and Jessica was sitting inside drinking some coffee. He smiled as he wondered what Matt would do; she wasn't like any of his ex's. Finally he seen Matt pull in, and his smile widened despite Matt being in Chris's rental. He jogged over and waited as Matt situated him; soon the two were walking into the restaurant side by side.

"Morning lil bro." Matt said as he play punched Jeff in the arm. They headed towards a booth in the back and Matt smiled when he seen the blond woman sitting there playing with a coffee cup. Seems he and Jeff's tastes were semi alike after all. "So that her?" He asked in a side whisper as a goofy smile plastered itself across Jeff's face.

"Yeah, that's…." Jeff stopped and watched as a little boy and his father walked up to her. The boy seemed like he was asking her something; tugging at the hem of his shirt shyly. Jessica nodded to him and with a huge grin the little boy climbed into booth next to her where she wrapped one arm around him. With a smile she grabbed her chest; clothed in a Jeff Hardy shirt, as the father took a picture with his phone. Jeff grabbed Matt's arm and started to laugh.

"Nice introduction." Jeff laughed as he and Matt walked over.

She looked up and beamed at the two of them; her face open and friendly. Matt swallowed and extended his hand; hoping that his face wasn't as red as he thought it was. "Hey." It was barely a croak and he groaned when Jeff started to laugh harder besides him.

"Hey?" Jessica smirked, grabbing his hand tightly. "Is that how a guy introduces himself these days? Well, 'Hey' back atcha. Jessica Kresa…..your brother's master." She teased as they took their seats, Matt across from Jeff and Jessica.

"Sorry." Matt felt his face burning again. "I'm Matt….his old master." He smiled; liking her immediately. He heard Jeff snort and looked over in time to see him rolling his eyes. "So…uh…you work for TNA?" Matt mentally smacked himself; wondering what the hell was wrong with him, he'd not felt this nervous around someone before. "Again, I'm sorry. I'm not all here right now. Long night." He explained; ignoring the slight flair of Jeff's nostrils.

"Nah, they just pay me to dirty up their program." She laughed. "And you don't need to apologize," She smirked at Jeff. "We had a long night too." Jeff bit his lip and shifted his eyes here and there pretending to be embarrassed.

"Aw look, Jeffy's blushing." Matt laughed then snorted when Jeff stomped on his foot under the table.

Soon the two of them were throwing things at one another like children. Jessica watched amused, taking sips here and there of her coffee and chuckling at their antics. However a butter packet that was aimed at Jeff somehow went astray and hit her in the side of the head.

"Jessica, I'm so sorry. I wasn't aiming at you, I swear. "Matt said hurriedly. "It's all Jeff's fault, he started it."

"I'm sorry too." Jessica said with a straight face before she heaved a piece of toast at him. "Wait, on second thought; I'm not." There was a stunned silence for a moment before the three of them burst out laughing.

"So Jessica, how'd you hook up with my lil bro?" Matt asked once his laughter died away. "If you don't mind me asking."

"My cousin Ashley….Ashley Massaro…was in Orlando, staying with me for a visit and she found out one night that SmackDown was in town for a show and she wanted to drag me out to a bar to meet some of her friends. Well if she was buying who was I to pass that up?" She smiled then looked over and ran her hand up Jeff's arm. "I met Jeff there and we just kinda hit it off. We had a beer guzzlin' contest." Jeff took her hand and kissed it, reminding Matt of Chris.

"Wait…you're Ashley's cousin? How is she? I haven't heard from her since she left." Matt said, trying to shake off the slight depression of being without Chris.

"She's doing great." Jessica grabbed her purse and fished out a couple of pictures of Ashley and he daughter; handing them to Matt with a smile.

"I'm glad. Her daughter means everything to her." Matt smiled and handed the pictures back, but Jessica waved his hand away.

"Keep 'em. I have plenty more at home."

Matt nodded and put them in his wallet, sighing sadly when he seen the way Jessica and Jeff always found a way to touch one another. The simple actions had him feeling a little more depressed that he hadn't brought Chris along. Other than the few sad pangs, breakfast went well and soon the waitress was clearing the table. Matt and Jeff bickered briefly about who was paying; each one saying that it only fair that they do it.

"Well I'm not going to." Jessica joked as Matt tried to say that he was the bigger draw and Jeff scoffing and rolling his eyes.

In the end Jeff paid, having swiped Matt's wallet from his hand when he tried to get money out. With a growl, Matt watched as Jeff handed the waitress his card. After she walked away Jeff handed Matt back his wallet and then slid from the booth so that Jessica could get out. Once Jeff's card was safely stored back in his pocket the threesome walked from the restaurant with Jeff splitting off to walk Jessica to her truck. He opened the door for her and then leaned to kiss her.

The kiss seemed to take ages, and when they dislodged she looked over and waved at Matt before leaving. Jeff jogged over to Matt; whom was leaning against the car twirling his keys on his finger. Matt quirked an eyebrow at the goofy look on Jeff's face and wondered if that was what he looked like when he was around Chris.

"So?" Jeff asked eagerly as he nudged Matt in the side.

"I like her. She's nice.." Matt said with a smile. "And I don't have to worry about you getting into trouble. She'll whup your ass." Matt snickered as he moved around to the other side of the car and stuck his tongue out at his brother.

* * *

Chris sat up in his room for a while after Matt left, watching numbly as the red numbers on the clock seemed to take hours to switch to the next minute. After he couldn't take it anymore he threw on a Fozzy t-shirt and some designer jeans before heading down to the lobby where he planned on sinking into a couch and sulking some more. It kind of hurt him that he couldn't have gone with Matt; but he figured that Jeff hadn't invited him to come. He kind of wished that Matt had asked him to go anyways, so he could sit across from Jeff and glare at him the whole time. _Yeah and assault him with orange juice? _Then again maybe it wasn't that great of an idea; but dammit he wanted to be there anyways.

Jack was heading back to his room after a rather long cardio session in the gym. He'd probably still be there if Tyson and David hadn't come in and started their not-so-quiet-whispering-behind his back crap. Just thinking about it had him seeing red and he knew that he did the right thing by leaving before he did something that he'd regret later. _"They're just jealous that they don't have half the talent I have." _He thought to himself as he walked through the lobby. He wiped at his face to catch the sweat that was still trickling down the side; almost missing Chris on the couch.

However fate smiled on him and he brought the towel down; glancing over at the right time. Jack almost stumbled to a stop as he gawked like a fan at Chris. He was dressed down but the clothes didn't hide the perfection that Jack knew lurked beneath the surface. His face was set in a scowl and it made Jack wonder what had upset him so early this morning. He looked around expecting to see Matt but when he didn't spot the dark Hardy he decided to take the opportunity and go talk to Chris.

Chris looked up from his brooding when he felt someone sit next to him on the couch. It was just Swagger and Chris sighed, moving over so that Jack didn't fling sweat on him when he wiped his brow. Jack didn't seem to notice it and struggled for the right words. After all what does one say to a god?

"Morning Mr. Jericho." He finally got out, his voice wavering a bit.

"Morning." Chris grumbled; omitting the "good" because it really didn't feel good to him.

The semi-cold answer tripped Jack up for a minute and he swallowed hard. He was so nervous that he started to sweat harder than he had at the gym. Not wanting to look completely pathetic in front of Chris he slipped into his ring mind set before speaking again. He straightened up and smiled widely at Chris; flicking his eyes up and down the older man's body.

"I wath jutht wondering if you liked to come and have breakfatht with me?" He asked, his voice steadier than it had been before.

"Well…I'm not hungry…but I guess so."

It was clear to Jack that Chris was distracted so he decided to find a way to use that to his advantage. They walked into the hotel restaurant side by side, Jack watching Chris from the corner of his eyes the entire time. When they were seated he noticed Chris giving the syrup bottle a forlorn look as if it held some vibe of angst that only Chris knew about.

"So Jack, " Chris started dully, not really knowing or caring about what to say to the young man, " Are you getting used to being on the road so much?"

"It'th different." Jack admitted as he looked down at his hands. They were sweating something awful again and he was glad that he still had his towel with him. "How long did it take you to get uthed to the road?" He asked when he raised his eyes again.

"I don't know. Sometimes it feels like even after all these years, I'm still trying to get the hang of it." Chris shrugged. "Then again sometimes it just feels normal. It's better if you have someone with you." Chris immediately thought of Matt and of how much better he made the long road trip or how he made Chris forget that a hotel room wasn't really the same as being home.. The thought made him smile crookedly.

"Hopefully here thoon I'll be able to know what that feelth like." Jack said as he flushed at Chris's smile even though he knew that it wasn't meant for him.

"You have your eye on someone?" Chris asked as he fiddled with the menu, looking over things but deciding that nothing really sounded good.

"You could thay that." Jack smiled at Chris; hoping to get his point across. "But I'm not thure how to tell him." Jack lowered his head, unable to believe that he was having this conversation with Chris. He thought that maybe if he could string the right words together he wouldn't have to resort to deceitful tactics to win Chris away from Matt.

"Oh, well…..I guess all you can really do is try and tell the person and hope they feel the same way. I'm not really sure. Relationships aren't my strong point." Chris sipped at his water, playing with the slice of lemon that was on the rim.

Jack watched the movement of Chris's fingers; enthralled by the supple grace he displayed. The skin on Chris's hands looked smooth and Jack suddenly had the urge to run his fingers over them to see if they felt as soft as they looked. He couldn't help the frown that twisted his lips when he thought about Matt getting to do that on a nightly basis. In fact the more he thought about Matt touching Chris; kissing and holding him, the angrier he got.

"Tho…what are you doing thitting alone in the lobby thith morning?" Jack asked cautiously as he fished for information. "I figured that Hardy would have been with you."

"He's with Jeff right now." Chris scowled, as he recalled the contact of Jeff's fist and his nose. He didn't even realize that he had stopped playing with the lemon on his glass and was now rubbing the tape on his nose. "Dumb ass." He mumbled under his breath.

"And he didn't invite you to go?" Jack tsked, shaking his head back and forth. "That'th not very thoughtful. But I gueth he had a good reathon….right?" He grinned inwardly when Chris seemed to step into a darker mood concerning the Hardy brothers.

"No, well, I guess Jeff doesn't like me so much. He has a right to bitch about hurting his brother I understand that, and I can put myself in his place if I didn't know what had happened. But he didn't even listen, just jumped to conclusions, I guess it doesn't matter. But how can he rake me over the coals for that, when he's hurt Matt plenty of times over the years with some of the shit he's pulled in the ring, not to mention emotionally with his reckless, selfish, childish behavior. He's such a little hypocritical worm.." Chris ranted, spitting the last of the words out like they tasted bitter, and getting caught up in his own anger and paying less attention to Jack. "I should tell the little fucker that next time I see him." Chris' voice got louder; drawing glances from the table next to them that he didn't notice as he glared daggers at his hands where they laid on the table.

"Chrith, it ithn't up to you to defend your relationthip to Jeff. He'th Matt'th brother and if Matt doethn't thtep in and thay thomething then he'th probably not going to." Jack shook his head sadly, playing it up. "In fact it might be a thign that he doethn't take the relationthip theriously at all. I'd thit down and talk to him about it."

Chris looked up at Jack, his lips turning into a wobbly frown and his brows pulled together. The impact of Jack's words had him reeling and feeling queasy. What if it was true? It couldn't be. Matt was always going out of his way to care for Chris; to soothe him when he was upset….or was he just imagining it, just like he had imagined that Shawn loved him? Chris sank down in his chair, his thoughts drawing him into a deep, dark place, his stomach tying in knots.

"Maybe I should talk to him." He said softly.

"It'th alwayth better to know where you thtand tho that the rug you're thtanding on doethn't get pulled out from under you." Jack hesitated then reached over and placed his hands on top of Chris's. "Jutht remember, I'm here if you want to talk."

Chris flinched when Jack laid his hands on top of his. He wasn't expecting it, not many people touched him without his permission; but it really wasn't a bad feeling.

"Thanks…I guess. And, uh, if you ever want any pointers feel free to ask me. I mean, I'm approachable, I'm not really an ass….at least I guess I'm not." Chris pulled his hands away from Jack and ran his fingers through his hair feeling confused and off kilter. A dull thud started in the back of his head and he figured that he'd just go back up to the room and lay down until Matt got back; then he'd talk to him.

"Alright…..I'll hold you that." Jack beamed. He could see the seed of doubt that he planted in Chris's head had taken root and was already showing signs of life. Deep down he felt a sharp tug on his heart strings. He was butting in where he didn't belong, ruining something that he had no part of. But if there was something that wrestling had taught him, it was take what he wanted; nothing was ever handed to you. Nothing ventured; nothing gained as the old saying went.

Chris left Jack at the table and made his way back to the room. On the way he noticed Cody and Randy tangled up on the couch he had been sitting on. Cody was practically in Randy's lap as their tongues darted out at each other's lips as though there were no other people in the world but them. If even a jackass like Orton could find his match, wasn't there hope for him? If there was, Chris didn't feel like it sometimes. One day he felt completely on top of things; as if he had everything figured out. And then the next day there was something lurking; waiting to pull his happiness out from under him. Unable to take the display, Chris turned and barked at the pair.

"Go get a fucking room and take this shit else where. No one wants to watch your damned fag-fest." Chris stomped away, leaving Orton glaring daggers at his back when he pulled away from Cody's pouty lips. He continued up to his room, brooding and pacing while he waited for Matt's return.

Glen had walked through the doors just as Jack and Chris disappeared into the hotel restaurant. He didn't bother checking in, the rosters were moving that day anyways; so he decided to follow the pair discreetly, or as discreetly as a person his size could. He sat a few tables away; too far to hear what was being said, but close enough to be able to make out facial expressions and read body language. It was clear in no time that Swagger was infatuated with Chris. But for some reason Chris seemed to be in some serious doldrums over something; over what Glen didn't know or really care.

He watched interested, lightly touching the healing cuts at his temple, as Swagger reached over and covered Chris' hands in a blatant display of affection. With a grin, Glen realized that this was what he needed to drive a wedge between Matt and Chris. He filed it away, starting to form a story about what he seen and 'overheard' so that when he was able to catch Matt alone he could play the concerned veteran looking out for some of the younger talent. Then Chris made it even easier; barking at Randy and Cody as if he didn't live that same lifestyle.

With a large grin Glen filed that away too, yet another bomb he could drop on Matt if he worded it right. He leaned back and chuckled as he started to map out a game plan. His eyes drifted over to where Swagger still sat, a grin mirroring his own on the younger man's face. Glen's smirk turned into an outright smile as a thought presented itself to him. Why tackle this alone when they could 'tag team' and get results quicker. Glen vacated his table and dropped down in the chair that Chris had been sitting in. Jack looked at him confused, and Glen chuckled before speaking.

"I believe that you and I could help each other."

"I don't know what you mean."

In a whisper like voice, Glen started to outline the plan and soon both of them were wearing smiles as they shook hands.


	12. Chapter 12

After Matt and his brother shared a quick hug, he practically jumped into the car and peeled out. It wasn't that he didn't want to spend time with his brother; it was just that he had to be near Chris. It was as if a part of Matt was missing and it was driving him near insane. As he sat a light he looked over to the right and seen a small carry out. He smiled as he remembered his promise to Chris and he quickly turned and pulled into the parking lot. Other than the sad moments where he missed Chris and the tense moments between he and Jeff when Matt mentioned Chris in passing; everything had been great. He really liked Jessica and he hoped things worked out for her and Jeff.

Matt knew that things were far from out of the woods between Chris and Jeff. When Jeff took a disliking to someone it was a pretty big deal. Jeff normally got along with everyone, so when he went off on someone it tended to be nasty. Matt perused the isle, his mind trying to come up with a way to show Jeff that Chris wasn't the bad guy he thought he was.

"Maybe I should ask Vince to use the Hell in a Cell and lock them in an empty arena." Matt mused as he reached down and grabbed a bottle.

He hurried to the front of the store and paid for his purchase, asking the clerk to put it in a plain paper bag for him. He signed a quick autograph and posed for a picture before he left the store; needing to be with Chris as soon as possible.

Chris got tired of pacing the room and curled up on the foot of the bed with the tv on mute. John Layfield was on Fox News; his mouth moving silently as he talked about shit that most normal people wouldn't care about. Seeing him didn't help lift Chris's mood either as his thoughts drifted to Phil and John and how happy they were. It didn't matter to them that rude things were still being aimed at their backs or when people raised eyebrows when they showed affection towards each other in public. The fact that they had lasted a little over a year was testament of how good life could be when you found the right person.

Chris wanted to feel that secure with Matt. He wanted to know that he made Matt feel the same way John made Phil feel. What stood in his way were things from the past shoving a wedge between them and the doubts that flew around his head due to his past experiences. The up and down roller coaster of emotions were getting pretty draining as well and as Chris glanced from Fox News to the numbers on the clock his eye lids started to droop heavily. He was dancing on the edge of a deep sleep; fragments of his and Jacks talk haunting his mind like restless spirits.

Dimly he heard the door creak open and the sound of footfalls had him sitting up and rubbing his eyes with a yawn. When he seen that it was Matt he yawned widely and stretched his arms over his head while he rolled his neck to work the light kinks out.

"Were you sleeping the entire time?" Matt asked as he moved over and sat down next to Chris pulling him into a hug. "Guess I'll have to keep my hands to myself at night so you can get your sleep." He grinned as he kissed Chris's neck. He chuckled as Chris snorted then Matt moved so that he was sitting behind Chris with his legs on either side and his arms circling his waist. "Here, I brought you something." Matt breathed as he placed the bag in Chris's lap and laid his head on Chris's right shoulder.

Chris opened the bag and smirked when he seen what it held. He laid it to the side and move away from Matt a little, turning slightly so that he could see Matt's face. His smirk couldn't hide the sadness that was clear in his cobalt eyes and he watched as Matt furrowed his brow while his eyes searched his face for some clue.

"No, I wasn't sleeping the whole time. Jibble bored me into a temporary state of mental shut down." It was meant as a joke, but his words were dull and melancholy. He moved on before Matt could say anything, his words rushed and confused as they tumbled from his mouth. "Matt I have to know about you, I mean us, I mean…how you feel about us. I need to know where I stand with you, or if I'm getting the wrong signals, or…..if you're ashamed of me. I know you haven't been in this type of relationship before, but I don't want to get locked in a closet just because your _brother_," The word was almost spat but Chris barreled on; not letting Matt get a word in yet. "Just because Jeff doesn't approve. We shouldn't have to pretend anything is different just for him or anyone else……do we?"

"I mean, I will if it has to be like that….." Chris sighed as his shoulders slumped, "If it meant that much to you Matt, I'd do it." His voice wobbled a little as tears pricked at his eyes. He ducked his head; not wanting Matt to notice and lapsed into Jericho mode, setting a dark scowl on his face to quell the soul choking blackness that was threatening to swallow him whole.

"Chris…." Mat started, his face settling into a scowl as well. "How I feel should be apparent. Where in the hell is this coming from Chris?" Matt was confused, he had thought that things were good between them; perfect almost. "Why in the hell do you think I'm ashamed of you? If anyone should be asking that question it should be me. I mean that is the _real_ reason you took off like you did that first morning." Matt's voice started to rise as he started to get angry at what Chris was trying to get him to admit.

"As for my brother, I really don't care what he thinks about us. I'm happy and that's all that matters, if he has such a problem with it then he needs to realize that I live my life for me and not for him. I'm not going to lie Chris, I hope he does come around to us being together but I'm not going to hold my breath. And for the record I would never ask you to put yourself in that kind of life where you're not happy. Just what kind of person do you think I am Chris?" Matt was winded by the time he finished, his eyes smoldering.

"Don't yell at me!" Chris barked back. His head was starting to pound dully and he wished that he hadn't even brought it up. "I told you I was sorry about that morning, I was scared, I did the wrong thing, I've said it again and again! As for everything else…" Chris's voice dropped down and his Jericho face melted away; he was too emotionally tired to keep it up anyways. "I'm trying to listen to what my heart is telling me you feel, but I just keep doubting it because in the past it hasn't been that great of a judge of things."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. I just don't understand where this is coming from Chris. I might be new to all of this, but I know what I feel. I love being with you Chris. I was miserable this morning without you there with me." Matt pulled Chris close, wanting as much contact with him as possible. "And I know that you apologized and I'm sorry that I brought it up again. It's in the past Chris, and if you have your eyes on the past then you can't see where the future is headed. Let everything go Chris, I promised you that I wouldn't hurt you. And Matt Hardy is a good and honest man who always tells the truth." He said; trying to lighten the mood.

"You're right. I need to throw all that garbage and excess baggage out. I'm trying, I swear I am. I know that I need to stop being so devastated and emotional over things." He pressed a kiss to Matt's lips and smiled a little. "I'm getting closer to forty y'know. Maybe it's like a male menopause type thing." The actual thought was so absurd that it made Chris smile wider the more he thought about it. "God damn it's hot in here." He joked as he pulled at the collar of his shirt and fanned himself as if he was having a hot flash.

"Maybe it's not a menopause thing." Matt said shaking his head. "Maybe I knocked you up. Women tend to get emotional and stuff when they're expecting." Matt smirked as Chris' eyes widened in horror.

"Hell no! I would do just about anything for you, but ruin my perfect body with stretch marks and lactate—no." Chris made a comical face as he rubbed at his chest. "Well maybe I'd lactate. But I draw the line at stretch marks." He laughed.

"Come on prego." Matt teased as he moved off the bed. "Let's go out and do something before we're stuck in a car for the next few hours." Matt grabbed Chris's wrist and tugged; trying to pull him from the bed. When it didn't work Matt took a step back and to see what was going on. Chris had wrapped his feet around one the bed legs and wasn't letting go. With a playful growl Matt pounced on Chris, pinning his hands above his head. "Come on Chris…" Matt mocked whined as he faked a pout. "I wanna do something."

"Kay. What do you wanna do assclown?" Chris let go of the leg and wrapped his legs around Matt's waist; crossing them at the ankles.

"Hey." Matt's pout from faked to real as he gazed down at Chris. "I thought you weren't going to call me that anymore."

"It's habitual. I'll stop. Aaaannnnddd, I'll think of a sickeningly cute nickname to call you and embarrass you in front of everyone." Chris wiggled his arms free and coiled them around Matt's neck; planting a kiss on his pouting lips, sliding his tongue between them before pulling away. "So what are we doing? Huh huh huh, what what what?!?!?!"

"_I know what I'd like to be doing now._" Matt thought as he groaned and pressed his forehead to Chris'. "I don't know. I was going to relinquish control to you cause you're older than me. And I was always taught to do what my elders told me to do." Matt smirked.

"Well if I'm not mistaken, there's an ice skating rink around here some where." Chris stated with a laugh; choosing to ignore Matt's remark. "I can show you my mad skills and point and laugh when you fall on your ass." Chris unlocked his hold on Matt's waist and likewise the one on his neck; sliding his hands down Matt's spine until they found their way into the back pockets of Matt's jeans. "On second thought, I'll have to be quick to catch you if we go cause I don't want you to hurt it….that would mean I'd have to keep my hands to myself at night. And we both know that ain't happening." Chris teased; giving his lover's ass a healthy squeeze.

"Is that all I am to you?" Matt sniffed; pulling away and rolling over to his side and turning on the dramatics. "Am I nothing but a piece of ass to you?"

"You know that ain't true Matty. You're being a drama queen……and that's my job." Chris crawled over and wrapped his arms around Matt's waist, laying his chin on Matt's shoulder. "OW!" Chris cried as he flinched back; causing Matt to turn and look at him in concern.

"What?" Matt asked, a bit confused as to what exactly happened.

"Your big ear punched me in the face." Chris grinned.

"I do not have big ears." Matt tried to sulk, but Chris's silly attitude and laugh were contagious and soon Matt found himself chuckling along. He kissed Chris's cheek before rolling off the bed. "So, skating huh? Sounds……fun." Matt grimaced, causing Chris to laugh again.

"Sure. I used to do it back in the day when I played hockey like all good little Canadians should." Chris said as he grabbed the keys and the key card. "I'll have you winning the Olympic figure skating competition by the time I'm done with you assclo—I mean Hugglebunny." Chris corrected with a 'ha'.

"I think I prefer being called an assclown." Matt mumbled as he followed Chris out the door. "And well excuse me if I only did what all good little Carolinians did growing up, not playing with sticks and pucks."

"What did you do growing up, work on perfecting the art of tobacco spitting and tipping cows?" Before Matt could retort; Chris took off down the hallways, poking his tongue out as he disappeared into the elevator.

By the time Matt made it down the hall, the doors were closed and he could hear the elevator moving down. The stairs were next to the elevator and with out a second thought Matt started down, taking the steps two at a time. By the time he reached the bottom he was out of breath and he looked around the lobby to see if Chris was there. He didn't see him so he headed over to one of the couches and dropped down. He took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself down a bit. All he needed was Chris thinking that he was having some sort of attack. "_Maybe I should lay off the syrup and sweets._" Matt thought as he poked at his stomach. "_Couldn't hurt to lose a few pounds._"

"Oh look. There's some hotty sitting on the couch." Chris shrieked in a fangirlish manner as he breezed past Matt.

Matt shook his head and got up from the couch, admiring the way Chris looked in his jeans. His mind ran in dirty circles as he contemplated hauling Chris back up to the room for some 'quality' time before they got on the road. Of course when they were on the road it would just be the two of them, alone, with only each other to keep the other awake. There were things that he could do while Chris was driving. With a smirk Matt slipped into the car and made a mental note to rent a bigger car before they left. Soon they were at the ice rink and Matt swallowed as they stepped into the lobby.

There was a nip in the air and Matt ran his hands up and down his arms. He hated the cold, hated being cold. Chris headed over to the desk after getting Matt's shoe size and rented two pairs of skates. He handed Matt his and then moved over to the carpeted area around the rink. He stripped his shoes off and slipped the skates on with a sigh; to Chris it was sort of like coming home. Matt sat down next to him and he looked over; wrinkling his nose when Matt kicked his one shoe off.

"Dear god Matty, how in the hell do you not kill people when you take those things off." He teased.

"My feet don't stink." Matt frowned as he picked it up and moved it towards his face.

"I'm just kidding." Chris said hurriedly, not wanting to see his lovers face pushed into the shoe. "Your feet are sexy, just like you. Even if they smell." Chris stood up and moved over to the ice, gliding gracefully to the middle of the ice.

Matt finished lacing his skates and got wobbly to his feet. His ankles buckled inwards and with a gasp he flailed his arms to stay upright. He fought to bring his legs back to the correct position, the entire time the thought a broken leg or worse nagging at the back of his head. He heard Chris laugh and when Matt looked up Chris was skating around backwards and doing circles every once and a while.

"What's the matter Matty?" He asked as he glided past.

"I don't think this is going work."

"Come on, it's easy." Chris did a small jump, smiling when he landed. "See, easy."

"You just want to see me bust my ass." Matt accused.

Chris rolled his eyes comically and watched as Matt tiptoed out to the ice. Matt's face was screwed up in concentration as he placed one foot on the ice and Chris had to bite his cheek to keep from laughing. When Matt was sure that his foot wasn't going to go flying out from under him he placed the other foot on the ice. His ankles buckled again and with a small yelp Matt grabbed for the wall.

"Here hold on to my shoulders." Chris said as he hurried over and grabbed a hold of Matt's waist. He winced slightly as Matt's fingers dug into the muscles, but he didn't mention it; it was more than likely that Matt didn't even know that he was doing it. Slowly Chris started to move backwards, Matt sliding along with him. "Loosen up a little; your knees are too stiff." He instructed softly.

"Chris if I loosen up, my legs are going to give out and I'm going to go down. And not in the good way." Matt said, his panic starting to take him over completely. "And I can't afford any broken bones……Vince will bounce my ass faster than he did that Kizarny guy." Matt was so caught up in his fear that he didn't notice Chris grinning at him.

"Matt, you're not going to fall I've got—" Chris' sentence was cut short when someone bumped into Matt; causing him to lurch forward and throw Chris off balance.

The two of them tumbled like a pair of dominos, the back of Chris's head hitting the ice and Matt landing on top of him; driving the wind from his lungs with a grunt. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to right his senses. He felt Matt shift and he opened one eyes to see Matt trying to move off of him

"You alright Chris?" Matt asked when he pushed himself up and off of him.

"I'm ok, just help me up." When Matt reached down and gripped his hand, Chris pulled the younger man down on top of his again; causing Matt to yelp. "I like when you're on top of me." He murmured.

Chris cupped Matt's face and pressed a quick kiss to his lips but then decided that one wasn't enough. He came back for a second one, lingering this time and flicking his tongue out gently to lap at Matt's lips. A high pitched shriek broke the special moment and Matt got back to his feet; wobbling and fearing yet another fall. Chris regained his feet and wrapped his arm around Matt's waist to steady him. Some girl was shrieking as she waved her phone around and Chris figured that she probably had taken a picture of the kiss. He watched as she waved her friend over and thrust the phone at her, both of them giggling as they looked between the screen and him and Matt.

Chris glared at them and almost shot something off about it being a joke, but then he remembered how he'd told Matt earlier about not wanting to be a dirty little secret. He wasn't about to turn himself into a hypocrite, and some little preteen wasn't going to stop him from kissing his lover when he wanted. Just to prove it he pushed Matt up against the wall and teased his tongue before nipping at Matt's lips fiercely. When he pulled away he smirked over at the small group that had whipped out their phones and cameras; some probably taking video of the impromptu make out session. When he turned back to Matt, his dark eyes were burning and his legs were wobbling even worse. Chris bit his lip and put on his 'innocent' face.

"We'd better save this for later. If it gets any hotter, the ice might start to melt."

Matt nodded his head, his voice nonexistent at that point. His heart was racing as Chris pulled away slightly, and his face was red when he finally got a good look at the crowd of people that had surrounded them.

"You know that this is going to end up on the internet." He said quietly. "Not that I mind."

Matt pulled Chris back to him and captured his lips, reaching around and grabbing Chris's rear; squeezing hard as he slipped his tongue into Chris's mouth. The screams and hollers of those around them disappeared as Matt concentrated on getting Chris to moan into the kiss. Knowing that they were being watched coupled with Matt's hand gripping generous handfuls of his ass had Chris shivering and twitching in excitement. He just wanted to wrap around Matt's waist and feel their rock hard erections prodding each other through denim. But he knew that if he attempted something like that then they'd both be going down again.

Matt was unsteady as it was and Chris realized that his own knees were shakier than they should have been. Reluctantly Chris pulled his lips away from Matt's, nipping at Matt's ear before flicking his tongue against it, his hot breath panting in a needful whine.

"I'm so fucking hard for you." He breathed; loving the way Matt groaned and ground against him lightly.

Chris gave a couple of parting kisses to Matt's throat where the pulse throbbed beneath the glistening skin. The look on Matt's face had Chris smirking proudly; he had no doubt that if they were alone that Matt would have taken him on ice. In fact it looked as if Matt was seriously thinking about doing that anyways, voyeurs be damned. Their moment was shattered by some words barked louder than the rest of the back ground noise.

"This is sick; fucking faggots. This is goddamned public place where there are children."

Chris looked over and found the face that was twisted up in a scowl, the big mouth that was running off and grinding all the other chatter to a halt. With a smug grin, Chris pulled Matt close to him again and held him there protectively; shooting the loud mouth the bird before he really thought it through.

"Come on Chris, let's get out of here." Matt whispered in Chris's ear; already knowing that they were going to get called back up on the carpet for the public display once Vince found out.

"No Matt. I told you that I don't want to hide from the world. And I'm not going to let some small dicked worm make me feel bad about wanting you." Chris growled as the man started over towards them.

"Chris that's not the reason." Matt kept an eye on the man, whom was now no more than ten feet from them. "It's our jobs that are going to be on the line if we take this douche bag out." He hissed, not wanting the large man to over hear him.

"We?" Chris asked as he turned and quirked an eyebrow at Matt.

"Yes. We. You don't think that I'd let you do this on your own…..did you?"

"Well I just—"

Chris's sentence was stopped short by a fist to the back of his head and he pitched forwards into Matt almost knocking him down, but luckily did not. Chris spun around in a defensive stance, pain blooming in the back of his head but he ignored it as he ducked the second fist that was aimed at him. Instead it connected with Matt's jaw, just as though they had been in the ring and it had been intentional. The force behind the punch sent Matt sprawling on the ice momentarily and Chris launched himself at the unknown assailant. He had to be as big and tall as Mark, if not heavier due to the weight that was slung around his middle like if you tapped it beer would flow from him.

That size of the guy didn't register with Chris; he ignored the yelling and the screaming of the rest of the crowd. Nothing else mattered to Chris at that moment other than the fact that Matt had been touched—hurt—by the loud mouthed trash bag buffoon in front of him. The two of them wrestled around on the ice, trading lefts, rights and strings of scrambled insults and threats. The man managed to get his hands around Chris's throat and Chris landed a punch square to his face, causing the man to release the hold. The man bellowed as the blade of one of Chris's skates caught his shin, cutting through material and leaving a long ragged cut on his leg.

Matt shook his head and sat up, rubbing his jaw gingerly. It was throbbing dully and he knew without a doubt that it would be swelled by morning. He heard the scuffle and turned to see what was going on. Chris and the man from the crowd were rolling around on the ice, the man bleeding from his leg and nose and Chris from the corner of his mouth. As fast as he could Matt crawled over and tried to separate the two. He tugged on Chris's arm; which was across the man's throat and holding his head down on the ice. When that didn't work he forced himself between the two combatants, taking a couple hits to his chest and arms in the process.

He finally was able to get them apart, pushing Chris backwards and pushing against the large man. Chris laid on the ice for a moment, wiping at his mouth while the man shoved Matt off of him and got to his feet angrily and started to head towards Chris once more.

"Hey!" Matt hollered as he pushed himself to his feet; shaking as bad a new born calf. "It's over man. Back off." He snarled, moving so that he put himself between the two again.

"It ain't over until—"

The guy tried to restart the fight, this time with Matt; spitting blood on the ice as he raised his fist. Before he could swing, some nervous looking man with glasses ran out onto the ice with a couple of local cops slipping and sliding behind him.

"I want them out of my establishment." The jittery man shrieked; pushing his glasses up.

The officers escorted the three men from the building, radioing for medical to come and check them over while they gathered the necessary information and sorted out whether or not there were going to be charges filed. Matt waved the EMT away and sent them to check on Chris first, he already knew he'd have a swelled jaw; there wasn't anything else they could tell him. By the time the ordeal was over, Matt and Chris were so tired that they were barely talking to one another.


	13. Chapter 13

"Are you ok?" Chris asked as he dropped onto the bed next to Matt; reaching out and touching Matt's jaw lightly.

When Matt flinched Chris dropped his hand and flopped back onto the pillows. A frown twisted his lips as he wondered what the world had against him. It never failed, every single one of his preciously rare happy moments ended the same way; spiraling until they ended up nothing more than a flaming wreckage. He felt Matt shift around on the bed but Chris couldn't bring himself to move; it was as he was a dead weight, all the will to move drained out of him.

"I'm fine." Matt said as he stretched out next to Chris; laying his head on Chris's chest. "You do know that we're going to catch hell for this right?"

"There's no we in this. I'm coming off of a two week suspension and I don't want this falling on your head too. It was my brilliant idea to gesture at that moron." Chris knew that Matt wasn't going to let him take all the heat even though he wanted to.

Chris was known for his hot temper and had had his fair share of incidents in the past; but Matt was pretty much clean-nosed. Other than a few brawls with Adam over Amy; which Vince had ignored due to the simple fact that it brought up ratings, he didn't have much on his record. Chris didn't want it to be his fault that Matt got bent over Vince's knee. Not only that he could already hear Jeff barking about how he was nothing more than an ill-tempered brawler that was going to drag Matt head first into trouble.

"Let me talk to Vince when the time comes." He murmured as he ran his fingers through Matt's hair; pulling the elastic band out and tossing it across the room.

"Chris...." Matt didn't get to finish; their room phone interrupting shrilly. As one they looked over; Matt being the only one to get up and answer it. "Hello?" He flinched and held the phone away from his ear; letting Chris know exactly who was on the other end. "Yes sir......I know sir.......but Mr......yes I know that we have an image to uphold......yes sir, we'll be right up." He hung the phone up; rubbing at his ear as he turned to face Chris. "Vince wants to see us." He crawled up on the bed and kissed Chris softly before climbing off and heading over to the door. "Lets go and get this over with."

Chris nodded and pulled himself up, wishing that the bed had swallowed them whole leaving no trace of their being. For the second time in less than a month they made their way to Vince's room; hearts racing and breathing shallow as different scenarios played through their heads. Chris wasn't too concerned about what Vince would do to him, Vince would probably just suspend him again. But he worried about what he would do to Matt; he could be fined, suspended, any number of things.

"We could always go AWOL." He suggested as they drew nearer.

"That's not going to help us." Matt mumbled.

Matt knocked on Vince's door and took a deep breath, twining his fingers with Chris' and squeezing while they waited for the door to open. The door opening sounded deafening in the silent hallway and Matt jumped slightly, letting go of Chris's hand. Vince stood to the side and both men entered with their heads down, each fearing the worst for the other. Matt heard Vince take a breath to start his tirade and spoke first, his words hurried.

"Vince it was all my fault. I pulled Chris in for the kiss and started the whole PDA thing. I never should have done it." Chris stomped on his foot but Matt paid him no heed and continued on. "Chris tried to get us out of the rink, but I started to run my mouth and then the guy came at us and I just snapped."

"No you didn't!" Chris pushed Matt back. "It was my fault, you know how I always say and do dumb shit before I think....this guy was....and I...." Soon both he and Matt were trying to shout over the other and it wasn't long before Vince had had enough and slammed his fists down on the table, causing it shake violently.

"Look, I don't care which one of you are to blame. This.....this travesty has spread across the internet faster than the leaked story lines. Now personally, I could care less about your sex lives, it's none of my business. But when you start fighting with fans in public places then I have draw the line." Vince started to pace the room, a vein pulsing at his temple. "Luckily the owner of the establishment decided not to press charges. Every witness interviewed stated clearly that the other guy started the altercation. But dammit! You two are veterans. You know better. Am I going to have to separate you two?" He demanded as he turned to face them.

"No! Please Vince, don't." Chris begged, his face turning ashen at the threat. "If you do that...." Chris didn't finish, his mind too full of how devastated he would feel to be the reason behind Matt's loneliness. He didn't even want to contemplate what type of dark depression he would fall into and what he would do whilst trapped in it.

"Then tell me what I'm supposed to do Chris? It's starting to seem like every time you get in trouble Matt's right there with you or involved in it somehow. I don't need another DX on my hands. I over looked the fight with Jeff merely for the fact that it happened in the hotel room and out of the public eye. If you two can't clean up and stay off radar then I'll have no choice but to separate you."

Chris just dropped his eyes guiltily to his feet and gave a small shrug. He had no answer for what Vince should do, unless he could make the world more accepting. And while Vince had power, he didn't have the power needed to make that come true. Matt shifted his feet and Chris looked over, watching as Matt chewed his lip nervously. When Matt looked up their eyes locked and Chris offered him a small smile. The forlorn look on Chris's face mirrored the empty feeling in the pit of Matt's stomach that had formed at Vince's words. Matt furrowed his brows as a thought hit him and he brought his eyes up, forcing his voice to stay steady.

"Mr. McMahon, there's no way you can separate us. All the brands travel together now and short of posting 'guards' on us to keep us apart it's not a feasible plan. And even then I know I would find a way to see him." Matt scooted over until he and Chris were touching at the shoulders.

"Matt." Vince sighed and rubbed at his eyes. "I've been playing around with the idea of sending some of the guys that aren't doing much down to FCW to help put some finishing touches on the ones that are debuting soon. Mark's down there holding classes on how to perfect gimmicks, and Finlay is working on polishing finishing moves. Ideally Chris would be the logical choice to send, he's done so much in his career that the rookies could learn a lot from him. But you're a veteran too Matt." He finished; locking eyes with Matt to let him know which one he'd be sending.

"Wait, if Mark's supposed to be rehabbing, why is he training the rookies?" Matt asked.

"He's not training perse. He's just giving pointers about to make a gimmick more believable. He's basically just a teacher, all talking and no action."

"You could send us both Vince." Chris suggested. "That would get us away from some of the problems." He was thinking of Jeff and Glen mainly, but then there was Swagger; but he wasn't a bother. The more Chris thought about it, the more it seemed like Jack just wanted to emulate him.

"I could Chris. But I sent you to SmackDown to help fill the hole while Mark rehabs from his surgery. You've got star power and charisma, and no matter if you're heel or face you draw the crowds and the cheers or jeers. It would be bad business to take you off the air. Matt on the other hand.....he's more lower mid card. He's not involved in anything big right now, and he could help prep some of the rookies for Ladder matches and what not." He waited as his words sunk in; watching as their eyes flew to each other's faces as if they were being told that they would never see the other again. Vince McMahon is many things, but hard hearted he was not. It was easy for him to see the feelings that these two had for each other. "But nothing is set in stone and like I said, if you can keep off the radar; both here internally and in the public eye, then neither of you will be up for consideration."

"I'm off the radar Vince. I swear!" Chris promised as he pulled Matt in front of him and wrapped his arms around him protectively; resting his head on Matt's shoulder.

"That's all well and good but it's just not you that needs to behave Chris." Vince said as he cut his eyes to Matt.

"I swear Mr. McMahon there will be no more problems from the two of us." Matt swore as he laid his hands on top of Chris's.

"Fine, but remember, I'm watching the two of you. Now go and get packed, the plane leaves in a few hours." Vince dismissed them with a wave of his hand, turning around so that they couldn't see the small smile that he wore.

"Matt, I'm so sorry." Chris breathed once they were out in the hallway.

He leaned against the wall and drew Matt towards him, locking him in a brief hug before he started ramble on about how it was all his fault and how Matt didn't need to be caught up in it. Matt rolled his eyes and silenced Chris with a kiss, pulling away only when his lungs burned for air.

"Just hush. It wasn't all your fault. I participated too y'know. In fact I was the one that grabbed your ass in front of everyone, just.....like.....this." Matt slid his hand down and squeezed tightly before wiggling free of Chris's arms and darting down the hallway with a laugh.

Jack was sulking around the hallway waiting for Chris and Matt to exit Vince's room. It had been pure chance that he had seen Matt and Chris enter and he hoped that when they left it would give him a chance to talk to Chris. When he heard the door open he jumped behind a potted plant, peeking between the fronds to see what was going on. When Matt ran down the hallway Jack seen his chance and he stepped out, making it look like he was heading down to the gym. None to gently he bumped into Chris, dropping his phone that he grabbed out of his pocket at the last minute.

"I'm thorry man. I didn't thee you there. You ok?" He asked, putting on a concerned face.

"Fine..." Chris bent and picked up Jack's phone, noticing that Jack seemed to blush when their fingers brushed against each other. "It's not the first bump I've taken today." He said quietly, scowling as he chewed on his lip that was busted from the scuffle at the rink earlier.

"Thtill. I'm thorry man." Jack started to walk away, but turned around before he made it four feet. "Chrith, I wath wondering......Never mind, you're probably buthy." Jack turned back around and took a few more steps; hoping that Chris would take the bait instead of following his lover.

"What Jack? I'm not that busy." Chris said as he sauntered over.

"Well, I wath wondering if you could help me with a few new moveth that I want to learn. I really want to learn how to do the thunthet flip that motht of the thmaller guyth do." Jack said as they started down the hallway.

To be truthful Chris was a bit flattered that Jack had seemed to have taken him on as his mentor. It wasn't everyday that one of the young talent asked Chris for his advice, although Chris felt that they might learn a thing or two if they did. Not only that Swagger had a pretty firm place in the company just because of his size and he was a damn good amateur wrestler on top of that. Chris was sure that he'd be a top draw in future; whether he was a face or a heel.

"Sure I can show you how to do that. What else would you like to learn?" The two of them fell into a natural chatter as they made their way down to the gym.

"I'm not really thure. I do know that I want to be fluid in the ring, motht big guyth in the ring aren't. There are a few extheptionth, Mark, Glen, and Eddie to name a few. I don't want to be type cathted ath only a power houthe." Jack blushed before he finished. "I'll learn whatever you want to teach me.

"Well come on then." Chris smirked as he led the way, casting a glace back at Jack. "I'll show you how to be a real superstar."

Jack grinned and followed closely behind Chris, slipping his phone back out of his pocket and sending a quick text to Glen to let him know what was going on and what his plan was. He just hoped that Glen could make out the short hand he used, he wasn't too sure that Glen was up to date with the latest text lingo. Luckily he finished and got it sent just as they reached the gym. He quickly put the phone back into his pocket and smiled goofily as Chris launched into teaching mode. Soon they were grappling about on the mat that the gym had set up for their use. They started out slow, warming up with arm bars, bear hugs, and other rudimentary moves. Once Chris felt that they were sufficiently stretched and warmed up he started to explain what he was going to do.

"Alright Swag...you don't mind me calling you that do you?" Chris asked. When Jack shook his head he continued. "You are going to be in the middle of the mat. I'm going to run at you and I want you to react with a back drop. As I go over your back I'm going to grab on and slide down until my arms are around your waist. Once I get to the mat I'm going to yank you backwards and use my legs to hold down your arms. Got it?"

Jack nodded and stood where Chris positioned him in the center of the mat. Chris then backed up to the edge of the mat and took off running at him. In one fluid movement Jack picked Chris up and flipped him over his back, feeling a moment of panic when Chris left his grasp; they weren't in the ring he could get horribly hurt. His fear was replaced with hot flashes of desire as he felt Chris's hands skim down his sides and lock themselves around his waist. Those thoughts were soon driven from his mind as Chris flipped him back; scooting up to use his legs to hold Jack's arms down. The pin brought Chris's groin flush against him and Jack bit back a groan as he wished that there were no clothes to separate them.

"Come on Thwagger." Chris barked his words like he did in the ring to his opponents. "I've got ya now, come on." Chris taunted as he waited for Jack to kick out.

Jack wiggled, trying to get his arms free but all it did was press him closer to Chris. His brain was firing a million miles a second, he had to get out of the pin before Chris found out what the proximity was doing to him. He flailed about for a couple minutes before he finally dislodged Chris and rolled away. Quickly he got back to his feet and circled Chris, grinning in spite of himself.

"Come on Thwagger, come on!" Chris kept taunting, slipping further into his ring persona; wiggling his fingers in a 'come and get it' motion.

Jack lunged, spearing Chris to the mat then scrambled up on top of him like he was going to start hitting Chris with lefts and rights. Chris bucked up against him to unseat him and Jack couldn't take it any more. He reached down and grabbed Chris's face and kissed him hard; unable to take their closeness any longer. For a moment Chris didn't comprehend what was going on. Jack's big hands cupped his face, holding him captive as his lips crashed sloppily against Chris's; breaking the cut from earlier open again. Finally Chris managed to get his legs between them and pushed them out, shoving Jack away from him just as the kids tongue tried to slip between his lips.

"What the…" Chris scrambled to his feet, scowling and scrubbing his lips with his hand.

"U-u-uh....I-I'm thorry Chrith. I got carried away." Jack stuttered, blushing clear red to roots of his hair. "I-I-I....."

"Never mind." Chris mumbled. He wasn't sure how to take it. He was flattered that a young man like Jack found him attractive, but he really had no desire to be molested by the All American American. "Uh, I think that's enough for today." Chris looked around the room, eyes shifting here and there; hoping that no one had seen the awkward display. "I had better go see if Matt needs help packing." Chris picked up Jack's towel that was crumpled by the edge of the mat and tossed it at the young man before leaving.

Jack watched as Chris all but fled the room. As soon as he was out of sight Jack allowed himself to smile. He heard chuckling behind him and he turned to find Glen standing there with both a video camera and his camera phone in his hands.

"Did you get all that?" Jack asked as he wiped his face with his towel.

"Of course." Glen laughed again.

"Good."

"Are you sure you're going to be able to go through with this?" Glen asked, turning serious suddenly.

"Yeth. Even though it's going to cause him pain, thometimeth you have to cauthe pain to be able to thoothe it away." Jack answered cryptically before leaving Glen to his thoughts.


	14. Chapter 14

Chris lay next to Matt, smiling as his eyes drooped. The flights that day had been canceled to due inclement weather so they had decided to lounge around the pool. Too bad things never stayed simple with them, soon Chris was teasing Matt under the water and they made a hasty retreat back to their room, where things had gotten rather rough. Chris brushed some of Matt's hair away from his sticky face; exposing his shoulder and the teeth marks and bruises that dotted the skin. Softly Chris ran his fingers of the marks, kissing each one before he bent his head and took Matt's lips again. He tasted so much better than Swagger had, it was like comparing ambrosia to goats milk; impossible to do.

Even in slumber Matt's lips moved expertly as Chris swirled his tongue around the warm cavern of Matt's mouth. Swaggers clumsy kiss and untried lips paled in comparison to the perfection of the man lying beside him at the moment; everything about Matt outshining Jack. Chris pulled away, kissing Matt's nose as he pouted unconsciously before Chris laid his head down on Matt's chest. The steady thrum of his heart coupled with his soft breathing reminding Chris of their strong, steady love. He yawned and ran his fingers over the inside of his own thigh where Matt's lustful teeth had nipped and his nails had bit; branding Chris as his own.

A smile twitched at Chris's lips, he enjoyed when they were rough with each other; loved the fact that Matt let him do anything he pleased to him. Of course he also loved to see the rough side of Matt, the dominate, possessive side that he was sure not many got to see. What really pulled it together and made it special were the gentle, serene moments afterwards where they would hold each other and press feather light kisses to lips and jaw lines as their bodies drifted back down to earth.

"Matty." Chris whispered softly against his lovers ear, earning him a grunt that sounded like a 'huh'. "Wake up, I want to tell you something."

"Wha?" Matt murmured, his eyes unfocused as he opened them enough to peer down at Chris's head. "Chrissy, I can't go another round. You wore me out." He grinned goofily.

"No. I wanted to tell you something." Chris laughed; snuggling up to Matt. "I love you, assclown."

"Mmmm. I love you too." Matt mumbled, yawning as he massaged the back of Chris's head sleepily. "And don't call me assclown." He pouted.

Chris rolled up onto his side and draped his leg across Matt's waist as he laid his arm across Matt's chest and shifted so that his head was resting on Matt's shoulder.

"M'kay, I'll just call you Mrs. Jericho." Chris grinned, laughing as he thought about Lillian announcing that as Matt walked out to the ring.

"Mmm…that sounds better." Matt breathed before yelping when it sunk in what Chris had said. "Nu uh. If anyone is gonna be the Mrs. It's gonna be you…Mrs. Jericho-Hardy."

"Well, I could get used to that I guess." Chris mumbled as sleep started to wash over him in lazy waves. His eyes started to close as he breathing slowed; a contented smile curving his lips.

"You'd better, Matt Jericho doesn't sound good." Matt settled back down, lazily stroking Chris's hair as his eyes started to droop again. "But if you wanted it, I'd be Mrs. Matt Jericho." He murmured as his eyelids started to descend again.

Just as Matt's eyes were closed his phone rang; his brothers' WWE theme sounding loudly in the hushed quiet. Groggily Matt reached over and grabbed the offending object from the nightstand, flipping it open and closed. He smiled as he pictured the look on Jeff's face at being hung up on. Matt didn't even bother to put the phone back on the stand, he just dropped it on the bed. Moments later it went off again, the beat deafening.

"Ugh." Chris whined as he rolled away from Matt and buried his head in a pillow. "Answer your phone or turn it off assclo--Matty." Chris amended with a yawn.

With an evil smirk, Matt used his foot to push Chris off the bed, snorting at Chris' offended yelp when he hit the floor.

"What Jeff?" He growled as Chris slowly peeked up over the edge of the bed, his blue eyes glinting with mischief.

"Hey Matt! You busy?" Jeff yelled loudly into the phone, laughing and obviously drunk. "We needa someone to come get us, me an Jessie. We're drunk….Ah lossmy wallet and mah keys some-somewhere….else ah woulda calleda cab." Jeff slurred. Jessica was heard clearly in the background, yelling a string of obscenities. "Come get us Matthew, or else we'll walkhome and end updead in bitches—ah mean--ditches or something." Jeff stopped, a loud clatter reverberating through the phone as he dropped it. A minute later he was back, laughing like an idiot into his phone. "Hello? Hellllllllooooooooo? Haaayyyyllloooooooo…."

"Ugh, where are you Jeff?" Matt asked as he held the phone away from his ear and batted at Chris' hands as he tried to push Matt off the bed.

"Jessie babe, where am th'fuckam ah?" He hollered; Jessie hollering something back at him that Matt couldn't make out. "Oh, ah'm at a bar."

"What bar Jeff?" Matt covered the phone and pressed a kiss to Chris' lips before pushing him away mouthing 'stop that' before shoving Chris off the bed again with his feet.

Jeff asked Jessica the name of the bar before dropping his phone again. Jessica picked it up and told Matt the name of the bar, giggling slightly. She informed him that Jeff had passed out and that she'd be out in front of the bar with Jeff tossed over her shoulder. Matt laughed and flipped the phone closed, climbing out of bed and hunting around on the floor for his pants. He yelped when Chris pounced on him sending him sprawling on the floor and biting his shoulder playfully as he ground against him. Matt groaned and rolled them over, slipping into his pants quickly.

"Chris…I have to go. Jeff's drunk, and he lost his wallet and keys. But I bet Jessica has them." Matt moved over to his bag and pulled out the first thing he found, an old white wife beater, slipping it on before jogging to the door.

"Be careful Matty." Chris called as he disappeared out the door.

Matt turned around and dashed back in, pulling Chris close and kissing him roughly; nipping at Chris's lips before pulling away.

"I will." He breathed before heading out the door again.

Matt didn't waste time waiting on the elevator, he jogged down the stairs, taking them two at time. Soon he was heading through the lobby, waving as he passed some of the guys. He was too intent on getting his brother that he didn't notice the stares that the long ragged scratches and bite marks on his arms and exposed parts of his shoulders were garnering.

Jessica was waiting outside the bar with a nearly empty bottle of beer poking out of her back pocket and Jeff held bridal style in her arms. She freed one of her arms and waved Matt over when she seen him get out of his car. She started towards him, meeting the dark haired Hardy in the middle of the parking lot.

"Nice to see you again hun." She laughed; shifting Jeff in her arms.

"I'd kiss your hand, but they're kinda full." Matt laughed, "But the pleasure is all mine." He smiled; offering to take Jeff from her; thinking that Jeff was going to start getting too heavy for her.

"Just open the door for me and I'll toss his ass in the back." She smirked, following Matt back to his rental; whipping her head around when she heard someone yelling at her.

"Hey! Aren't you ODB?" Someone asked, staggering up to them all glassy eyed and smelling of whiskey.

"Sure as hell am." She answered, showing him her middle finger. "And I'm busy, so fuck off." The guy brayed laughter and snapped a picture with his phone before weaving away from the couple singing loudly.

"You get that a lot dontcha?" Matt asked as he watched Jessica plop Jeff into the backseat.

"I guess I'm kinda unforgettable." She smiled and slipped into the back seat next to Jeff, pulling him into her lap, threading her fingers through his colorful hair.

Matt laughed and shut the door, climbing in behind the wheel and taking off in the direction that Jessica told him to go so that he could drop her off first. After averting his eyes while Jessica woke Jeff enough to kiss him goodbye, Matt headed back to the hotel, all the while biting his bottom lip as he pictured sliding into bed next to Chris and nipping at his neck while he let his hands roam. While the drive wasn't too long; just under twenty minutes or so, it was long enough for Jeff to pass back out again.

After finding a parking spot near the door, Matt proceeded to pull Jeff out of the back seat of the car and half-drag, half-carry him into the lobby. The jerky motion must have jarred him back to consciousness because Matt heard him growling.

"What?" Matt asked as he turned to look at his brother.

"That pig JERICHO!" Jeff bellowed, his voice thick with the effects of his drinking.

Jeff had woken up to realize that the arms around him weren't Jessica's, but Matt's and that he was dragging him. He turned his head to say something to Matt and seen the raw, painful looking marks on Matt's shoulder. He knew what they meant and a red haze filled his vision. He stumbled back from Matt and swayed on his feet for moment, struggling to find his balance and trying to figure out which of his brother's two faces to talk to.

"How many times mah gonna haveta kick his fuckin ass 'fore he stops hurting you?!? Where's tha bastard, Imma tear im to itty-bitty fuckin pieces!" Jeff snapped his head around as if he was trying to find Chris in that very room. "Wheres the mucker….futher?!" He slurred, his green eyes flashing with hatred. In his drunken rage he latched on to Christian who had the misfortune to be passing by at that moment.

"Hey, whoah!" Christian threw his hands up in innocence, shooting a panicked look at Matt. "Get your crazy ass brother Matt!"

"I'm sorry Christian." Matt said as he grabbed Jeff in a bear hug that pinned his arms to his sides. "Jeff just had a little too much to drink tonight." Christian shook his head and walked off, leaving Matt tugging his brother over towards the elevator. "Jeff calm down." He hissed. "Or at least wait till I get you back to your room. People are staring."

"I duncare if peoples are staring, that sonnuvabitch Jericho, getting' his jollies by hurtin' MY BROTHER!" Jeff snarled, struggling against Matt's strong arms. "Ah kill 'im, ah fuckin kill 'im. Ah'll make it so he can't ever get his lil micro-cock up again….he's not gonna touch--touch mah brother." Jeff writhed harder, trying to get free; sputtering insults and threats about Chris so loud that every one in the lobby and possibly on the entire first floor heard.

Matt prayed that the doors would open quickly, sending a grateful thank you skyward when they did. Once the doors closed behind them Matt let Jeff go; watching as Jeff drunkenly tried to show Matt what he was going to do to Chris when he got a hold of him. Matt rolled his eyes as Jeff stumbled against the wall. The older Hardy shifted from foot to foot; berating himself not putting on a different shirt to cover the marks. If Jeff wasn't so inebriated, Matt would have tried to explain that he wasn't the only with marks on his body. Instead he quietly let Jeff rant and rave, pulling his brother down to his room when they stepped out of the elevator. Unfortunately for Matt, Jeff's room was on the same floor as his; something that Jeff remembered despite being three or more sheets to the wind.

"Lemme at 'im." Jeff yelled as he scrambled to the door that he thought was Matt and Chris's. He started banging on it, screaming for Jericho to come out and meet and his maker. Instead when the door opened, it was Cody that got Jeff's fist to the face, not Chris.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Cody barked as he slammed the door shut, catching the Rainbow Haired Warriors' fingers in it.

"Ow! Sonnuvabitch!" Jeff spat, pulling his hand free and sticking the swelling digits in his mouth and suckling at them.

Another door; just one down, cracked and Chris popped his head out. He had heard the commotion and wanted to see what was going on, thinking that he had heard his name in the muffled din.

"What's going on?" He asked timidly, looking between Matt and Jeff.

Jeff screamed incoherently and flung himself at Chris. Luckily Matt was quicker and got between Jeff and Chris before Jeff could land any blows. Matt backed up, forcing Chris to retreat into the room. Jeff tried to dodge around Matt and grab Chris, but once again Matt grabbed Jeff in a bear hug, this time throwing him to the bed. Matt landed on top and tightened his hold as he hung on for dear life while Jeff snarled and fought to get free. Somehow Jeff managed to get a foot untangled from the bedding and tried to kick Matt where it counts. Instead he caught the knee that Matt had surgery on.

Matt howled and tightened his grip, pressing Jeff harder into the mattress while he hissed at Chris to get into the bathroom or something until he could get Jeff calmed down or until Jeff passed out; which ever came first. To bad in the scuffle the door had been forgotten and was left wide open, allowing the grunts, howls, and groans to filter out into the hallway. Before any of the three knew it, there was a large group of the guys crowded around, cat-calling and wolf whistling in appreciation at the sight before them.

"I knew they were closer than they let on." Paul Wight said in disgust before he walked away.

"Psh. I'm not complaining." Adam whispered to Randy; whom had shown up to beat some sense into Jeff for hitting Cody but stood rooted as he watched Matt completely dominate his brother.

With wide eyes Chris rushed from the room, shutting the door behind him then leaning on it.

"It's not what it looks like." He explained quickly, moving from the door to the wall next to it in case Matt opened the door.

His brows knitted together in confusion when he started to feel as if every single pair of eyes was on him. He then slapped himself in the forehead; his face red as he realized that in the fray he had stepped out of the room without a single stitch of clothing on. Now he had to wait out there in the hall until Matt could do something about Jeff. He hoped that it wouldn't take that long. He heard some snickering and whispered ideas float through the group. With a smug smile he put his hands behind his head and locked eyes with some of the guys as he spoke.

"I don't blame any of you for staring. If I were in your shoes I would be staring too. It's doubtful that any of you have ever witnessed such perfection in your life, or such a well endowed man. Go ahead and ogle if you must." His voice was nonchalant, as he moved one hand from behind his head to inspect his fingernails. The cocky words and unabashed attitude dispersed the crowd, some of them jogging away as they made mock gagging noises.

Inside the room Jeff bucked and writhed for only a few minutes more before wilting under Matt; tears streaming down his face. He panted as he turned his head to the side so that he could pull in some air.

"Ah can't stand him hurtin' ya Matt." He cried, giving up completely and letting Matt win their struggle.

Jeff's head started to ache and his stomach was protesting the liquor that he had guzzled down earlier. Matt waited for a moment before moving off of his brother. Jeff was king of faking people out, and Matt really didn't want to go chasing Jeff down the hallway. They had made enough racket as it was, he didn't need anything added to it. He stood next to the bed, ready to grab Jeff he made any sudden moves. Instead Jeff rolled over onto this back and swiped at his eyes, trying to stop the flood of tears.

"Jeff........Jeffy, Chris isn't hurting me. I promise." Matt said softly.

"I'm not blind." Jeff sniffled, wiping snot on the back of his hand; smearing it over his swollen fingers. "I don't like him Matty. I will never like Chris fuckin' Jericho."

Matt bit his tongue, you can't argue with a drunken man and Jeff was no exception. Instead Matt pulled Jeff to his feet and pushed him into the bathroom, turning on the cold water and sticking Jeff's hand under it.

"Stay right here Jeff. The cold water will help the swelling go down some. I'll be right back." Matt stepped out of the bathroom and headed over to the closed door.

He opened the door and glanced out, stifling a groan when he seen Chris leaning against the wall naked as the day he was born. He stood that way for a moment, taking time to admire Chris's profile. He stifled the erotic thoughts and hissed to get Chris's attention.

"Get in here and get under the covers Chris." He said softly when Chris turned to face him.

Matt moved away from the door, heading over to his ring bag and searching for some spare tape so he could tape Jeff's fingers. Once Chris was safely tucked under the covers with pillows arranged to not make it so obvious that he was there, Matt returned to the bathroom and waited patiently for Jeff to stop heaving. Jeff curled up next to the toilet and fought with his hair; trying to get it out of his face. It was sticky with vomit and dripping with water from it getting in the way and dipping down into the mess in the john.

"God damn it…" Jeff mumbled, making a fist with his injured fingers and bringing it down hard on the seat; successfully cracking the plastic.

"Hold still Jeffro." Matt said as he sat the tape down on the sink before pulling Jeff's hair from his face, ignoring the bile and wet that coated it.

Just as the tips cleared his face, Jeff jerked back up and started to heave again; sounding like a dying walrus stuck on a beach. When Jeff was sure that he was done, Matt had him strip while he started a cool shower. He hoped that the water would sober Jeff enough to where Matt wouldn't have to carry him down to his own room, their struggle earlier having sapped most of his strength. After the water was the right temperature, Matt left the room so that Jeff could get himself situated. Matt dug through his bag and pulled some clean clothes and left them in the bathroom on the sink; taking Jeff's and tossing them into a plastic bag and putting it by the door.

Jeff stood under the shower, letting the cold water run over him while he thought about the despicable Jericho and what he was doing to his brother. The images of Matt's torn shoulders played over and over again in his minds eye. To him he seen his brother trying to get loose and sobbing for Chris to stop but having his pleas land on deaf ears as Chris took what he wanted with abandon. Jeff didn't know how long he had been standing there, condemning Chris to deepest pits of hell. Soon he was shivering; whether from anger or from the cold water, Jeff didn't know but he thought that it more than likely a mixture of both. He shut the water off and stepped out of the shower, feeling a little steadier on his feet.

While he was drying off, he noticed that Matt had left him some clothes on the sink along with a roll of tape that he knew he wasn't going to use. He grabbed the pants first and slipped into them, cursing and threatening them when they didn't cooperate with him the first time. Finally though he was able to get his legs in the right holes and after minimal fighting with the shirt he stepped out into the room, forcing himself to ignore the Jericho-sized lump lying next to his brother. He made sure to keep eye contact with Matt, letting him know without words that he knew Chris was there. Jeff might have been drunk, but he wasn't stupid.

"Ya left this." He said as he tossed the tape to Matt. "Ah-ah guess ah better get to mah own room." Jeff said, speaking more clearly than he had been before. "But I'm telling you Matty, ah can't take that fucker Jericho." Jeff raised his voice slightly so that Chris wouldn't have any trouble hearing his last words. "Next time ah see him, ah'm going to ruin him."

Matt felt Chris move and hurried got off the bed to walk Jeff out. There was no need to have the two of them renew their brawl, and he was too tired to jump in again. Once they were out in the hallway Matt spun Jeff around so that they were face to face, when he spoke, Jeff heard his accent thicken; a sure indication that Matt was mad.

"Jeff, ah'm only going to tell ya this once. Ah don't live mah life for you, you're mah brother and ah do love you. But if ya go to lay a hand on Chris, ah'm not going to have any problem belting ya. If ya don't like him fine, ah'm not telling ya that ya have to. All ah'm asking is that ya at least be civil to him where the public is concerned." Matt took a deep breath, knowing that what he was about to say was hitting below the belt but hoping it would serve its purpose in the end. "Jeff, one more incident involving Chris or ah and ah'm being shipped off to FCW to train newbies. Ah told Vince ah'd keep mah nose clean but ah can't keep my promise if you're trying to rip Chris's head off every time y'all see one another."

Jeff chewed his lip ring and stared back at Matt, searching his face then glancing back at his shoulders. The marks looked extremely painful, and he swallowed hard when Matt flinched as Jeff's swollen and bruised fingers touched the marks lightly. He drew his hand back and returned his eyes to his brother face, his brows pulling together and quivering tensely as he fought to hold back tears.

"Ah'll try." Jeff spoke quietly and wrapped his arms around his brother in a gentle hug. "Night Matty, and thank you for giving Jessie and ah a ride…..appreciate it."

"No problem." Matt returned the hug, squeezing Jeff a little more tightly before he pulled away. "After all what are big brothers for if ya can't call them to come get your drunk ass." He laughed as Jeff started to walk away. "And thank you Jeff." He added quietly as he hoped that Vince would look over this transgression and that tonight wasn't his last night seeing Chris and Jeff for a while.


	15. Chapter 15

Chris and Matt had finally found themselves flying out after the overnight delay, and soon they were heading to Colorado; one of Chris's favorite places because of the mountains. The flight had been pretty normal other than Jeff shooting dagger like glares Chris's way when Matt was asleep or looking the other way. Chris decided to taunt Jeff, knowing that there was nothing he could do about it on the plane; smirking when Matt fell asleep on his shoulder, or grinning triumphantly at Jeff after kissing Matt deeply until they both were flushed and panting. He knew it was childish and petty but Chris couldn't control it, he wanted Jeff to know that he wasn't scared of him and that he'd be with Matt no matter who objected.

They had reached their hotel room some time ago, resting for a while and getting something to eat before they started to unpack. Matt was rummaging through his suitcase grumbling about something while Chris had moved over to the window and pulled the curtains back, exposing the landscape to him. He gazed at the beautiful scene, white capped mountains in the distance standing majestically against a backdrop of cobalt blue as a battalion of rugged pines dotted the foreground like a blanket. He pictured he and Matt waking up earlier the next morning and taking a few moments to sip their coffee; fingers interlaced as they watched the sun rising in a new rebirth, tinting the snowcaps rose.

Chris's lips twitched in a pleased smile as a contented sigh passed his lips. He gazed out over the beautiful sight one more time before he pulled himself away and sauntered over to the desk where his and Matt's laptops were stacked. If it were up to Chris alone he would have just stood in front of the window staring at the landscape all day, but there were things to do. First was going to be sifting through email and then it was going to be to hit the gym. Chris grabbed his lap top then dropped down into one of the chairs, turning it on and letting the annoying piece of technology boot up. Soon he was scrolling emails, deleting the majority of them.

"Like I really need male enhancement." He mumbled as he sent that spam into nothingness.

On the second to last page he seen that he had one from Ken Anderson and he cocked his head to the side, the subject line read Jericho/Swagger kiss. When Chris opened it there was a short message from Ken; written in all caps, _WHAT'S THIS??? LOL! _Chris pretty much knew without clicking the link what it was. Somehow, he assumed, the 'kiss' with Swagger had been caught on tape and then leaked to the net. Sure enough there was a short video of it on Youtube and there were already tons of views and comments. Chris shook his head, grimacing as he remembered the feel of Jack's lips against his.

Considering how much time Matt spent on line it was a good chance that he'd find it sooner or later. So Chris decided to go ahead and show it to him now and explain what happened before it caused any unnecessary conflicts between them.

"Matt, baby come here. I have something to show you." Chris said, motioning Matt over to the desk as he barely contained his giggles.

Matt looked up from his suitcase where he had been trying to locate his phone. He had thrown it there before they left Florida, the constant chiming of Twitter updates and texts driving him damn near insane. Frowning at being thwarted by something that didn't even have a brain; Matt ambled over, leaning on Chris's back and staring at the computer screen. His frown turned into a deep scowl when he read the name of the video.

"What the hell Chris?" He asked as he leaned over Chris's shoulder and pressed play.

The video, which was of astounding quality, showed Chris and Jack running through a sunset flip, a pretty normal move for the smaller men on the rosters. His brows knitted together when Swagger had Chris down on the mat and kissed him. The video cut off three seconds after their lips touched, long enough to see that Chris wasn't pushing him away but also long enough for Matt to see that Chris wasn't participating in the kiss. Chris was very hands on when he kissed, running hands over Matt's sides or cupping his face. Matt stamped down on the flame of jealously that had ignited in his stomach and he looked down at Chris, eyebrow quirked and his lips pressed together in a tight line.

"Well?"

"Ug," Chris grimaced, licking his lips. "I was helping the kid out. He said that he wanted to improve his repertoire so that he wouldn't always be considered a Power House. Then after getting me down he kissed me." Chris wrinkled his nose before going on. "Looks like some assclown caught it on tape and decided that it made good internet fodder. I just wanted to show you and tell you what happened before either you found it yourself or before _someone_," The way Chris said it, Matt knew that he was talking about his brother. "Could show it to you and fill your head with lies. Besides it didn't even show where I pushed him off and practically ran from the room." Chris smiled and almost laughed. "His face was ten shades of red……I think Swag has a crush." Chris finished as he scrolled down and laughed at some of the comments that people had left.

When Matt didn't say anything, Chris looked up and watched as several emotions played across his face. Had it been anyone but him, the subtle flashes of insight in Matt's eyes would have gone unnoticed. He got up from the chair and wrapped his arms around Matt, taking them both to the floor in a seated position where Matt straddled Chris. He put on his best sweet-and-innocent-face as he tucked some hair behind Matt's ear. Matt still stayed quiet and Chris cocked his head, knowing that when he did Matt could never resist telling him that he looked like a curious puppy.

"Looks like you have a stalker." Matt said seriously. "The quality was too good to be caught from someone's phone." Matt lowered his head and voice and he fought to get the question out; unable to believe that he was even asking. "So, was he better than me?"

"Ha!" Chris plastered Matt's lips with an exaggerated sloppy, nasty kiss; mocking Swaggers clumsy lips. "Chrith, I want to kith your pretty lipth." Chris mocked. "I want to kith your all Canadian-Canadian lipth." Chris started with the slobbery kisses to Matt's neck, laughing when Matt batted him away.

Matt crinkled his nose in disgust and wiped at his neck. He shook his head, the jealousy still there, but buried under Chris's explanation. For the moment anyways.

"He didn't actually say that. Did he?" Matt asked, laughing slightly as he laid his head on Chris's shoulder and ghosted his fingers over the sensitive skin behind Chris's ear.

"No he didn't." Chris twined his fingers in Matt's soft, dark hair. "I wonder who got that, guess it could have been any number of people. Seems like these days there's always someone lurking with a camera looking for someway to get their fifteen minutes of fame. It's like there's no such thing as privacy anymore, but I guess it's a part of the job." Chris smirk smugly. "And of course of being Chris Jericho, everyone wants to catch a piece of this." He joked, pressing his lips softly to Matt's forehead.

Matt rolled his eyes, sighing exaggeratedly and earning a snerk from Chris. Matt started to worry his bottom lip as he thought about Chris being followed. Who knew what kind of crazies were out there. For the moment the threat that Swagger may or may not possess was pushed to the back of Matt's mind as fear for Chris's safety flooded in.

"I guess you're right. We'll just have to be extra careful from now on."

Chris's laptop chimed, alerting them to another email. Matt turned around so that he was sitting with his back against Chris's chest and grabbed Chris's lap top; smirking when he seen that it was from Ken. The subject line on this one held three words, _Man Whore Much? _Another short message, once again in caps followed with a link to another video. Matt snorted when he seen that this video was of him and Chris at the ice rink. Matt bit his lip as he watched himself pulling Chris close and squeeze his ass, then scowled as the heavy set bastard interrupted them. He felt Chris's head on his shoulder and leaned back so that Chris could see better.

"Aw, Ken has a man crush on me too. Why else would he be Googling me on Tubeyou or whatever the hell it is." Chris said as he moved his laptop from Matt's lap to the floor and scrolled through the comments. "Look Matty, they're calling us 'Matticho'."

"I can think of worse names. Jericatt, Jardy, Jeridy, Hardicho, Hericho." Matt laughed and got up; grabbing his own laptop and powering it up.

Matt grinned as he surfed through Youtube, looking for the perfect video to send to Ken. Once he found it he copied and pasted the link in and email and sent it; wishing that he could be there to see Ken's face when Cena's thong covered ass flashed in front of his face. After snickering to himself Matt started to wade through his emails, deleting the spam and reading the comments that people had left on his Myspace page. It seemed like 'Matticho' fever had spread even to that outlet. There were various photoshopped pictures with well wishes for him and Chris. More than a few had dirty ideas and jokes attached to them, and he saved the best ones, putting them in an email and sending them to Chris along with a couple of the sweeter ones.

"Well, it's good to know that we at least have support in some places." Chris said as he shut his laptop and ran his hand through his hair; sending it into a spiky mess. "I guess I'm gonna go hit the gym." Chris was going to finish his sentence with asking Matt to come with him.

Chris loved to work out with Matt there with him, mostly so he could waste time watching Matt to give his sex drive a work out. When Matt tagged along he didn't have to jog on a treadmill to start panting, or lift heavy weights to get hot. Chris grinned lopsidedly at Matt, already picturing him working on a machine; his hair dripping wet as sweat glistened on his exposed skin. Chris bit down on his lip and shook his head, clearing the thoughts away. He opened his mouth to get ready and beg Matt but before he could even get a whine out, Matt's phone rang.

He watched amused as Matt dived on his suitcase and dug around until he pulled it free. Sometimes Matt was so childlike that all Chris could do was laugh at him. With a tiny shoulder shrug Chris changed into a t-shirt and shorts; grabbing a towel and tossing it over his shoulder. He bent to kiss Matt's cheek before leaving and he could hear the voice on the other end of the line. It was Jeff. Chris growled, close enough to the cell for it to be picked up but he didn't care; Jeff didn't deserve his courtesy.

"Later Matty." Chris said softly, leaving another kiss behind before leaving Matt to deal with his troublesome brother.

Matt was only half listening to Jeff. He was too busy molesting Chris with his eyes to pay much attention to whatever Jeff was hollering about. Too bad for Matt, Jeff had caught onto his distracted state and was now trying to get his attention.

"_Matt!!_" Jeff fairly screamed; causing Matt to flinch and pull the phone away from his ear.

"Yea Jeff?" Matt asked, still distracted even though Chris was gone.

"_Did you even hear a word I just said?_"

"Not really. Y'know if you slowed down and took a breath every once and while I probably could understand you better." Matt said sarcastically.

"_I said that I found proof of that no good bastard Jericho is cheating on you._" Jeff growled and Matt was sure that he had his phone held so tightly that one wrong move would snap it in two.

"Are you talking about the Jericho/Swagger video on Youtube?"

"_Yea, how'd you know._"

"I've already seen it and talked to Chris about it. Swagger just seems to have a crush. The kiss meant nothing." Matt said placatingly.

"_That's what that bastard wants you to think._" Matt sighed and rubbed at his eyes, feeling a headache start to form.

"Jeff, do you remember what I said about me not living my life for you?"

"_Yea….."_

"Good. Butt out." Matt flipped his phone shut; rolling his eyes and tossing it back into the suitcase when it started to ring again.

* * *

"I don't think thith ith working." Jack Swagger glared as he crossed his arms over his chest.

He watched intently as the shorter, blond man; unaware of Swagger's watchful eyes, went about his work out. Jack tapped his finger to his lips; his eyes glinting as thoughts ran through his head wildly. Some of them dealt with plotting about what needed to be done next, but others were erotic and those were distracting him until he was practically panting next to Glen. With a small sigh he turned and looked at the big man next to him whom was also watching Chris intently.

"You have to give it time. You can't expect miracles overnight. Besides I'm sure that he or Hardy have ran across the video by now anyways." Glen watched passively as Chris moved over to the weights and started to do some slow reps. "What's strange is that Matt isn't down here with Chris. From what I've seen you can't separate the two of them when it comes to working out. Although most of the time it's Chris watching while Matt actually works out." Glen said with a roll of his eyes, causing Jack to snort.

"I gueth you're right, I'm juth not very patient." Jack sighed, nibbling his bottom lip lustfully, his crush for Chris so apparent that it was almost pathetic. He looked liked a supersized school girl having inappropriate thoughts about her teacher. "Maybe it'th a thign that they're fighting or thomething." Jack said lowly, his brows knitting together as he watched Chris bend over to pick something up. He bit his lip harder, barely able to keep back his small moan. All of a sudden his jeans seemed uncomfortably snug.

"Just because they're not together right now doesn't mean that they're fighting." Glen pointed out. "Matt could be back in the room, all stretched out on the bed, wearing nothing but his socks."

Glen found himself mirroring Swagger's lip biting and choked moans as he pictured Matt lying on the bed; his eyes half lidded and licking his lips as he beckoned Glen closer. Glen shook his head to force the image away as he willed the aching hardness in his sweats away.

"True." Jack sighed and shuffled his feet, glancing down at the obvious bulge below his waist. "If thith doethnt't work thoon…what'th our next thept?"

"I'm not sure Jack. We're just going to have to be patient. Plus from what I've heard going around the others, we might have another ally." Glen said as he nodded his head at Jeff when the younger Hardy walked into the gym.

Anger was radiating off of him so intensely that it was felt by nearly everyone within ten feet of him. It seemed like that air was sucked from the room when Jeff's eyes landed on Chris and before anyone could move or say anything Jeff jumped on him. Soon a crowd was gathered around them as Jeff threw wild punches and hurled obscenities at Chris. They rolled around on the floor for a moment before Chris was able to push Jeff off of him and back away from the scene. It took everything in Chris' being to keep from barking out a harsh word or throwing a defensive punch.

"I'm not fighting with you Hardy!"

Chris tried to keep from snarling too much. He didn't want Jeff to fly at him again; he wasn't sure how long he was going to be able to withstand not hitting him. Still he couldn't keep all the anger from his voice, so his sentence was snapped out quickly. _Don't egg him on; and don't rip his head off…..remember what Vince said. Plus it's extremely hard to get out bloodstains._ Chris smiled as the last thought breezed through his head; allowing him to calm down and get some sort of handle on the situation.

"If you don't leave me alone, Vince is going to send Matt away. And I know that you want that even less than I do." Chris said, his cobalt eyes locking with Jeff's olive ones as they flickered with seething fire.

"Maybe that would be for the best." Jeff bit out, not wanting to admit that Chris was right. "At least then he'd be away from you and your sick and twisted ways." Jeff snarled.

Even though he had meant every single word, he didn't want to be the reason that Matt got sent away. He took a step back, breathing deep to get his raging anger under control. Besides, if he was going to do damage to Chris it was going to be so bad that the only thing left for him would be a hole six feet deep. He stiffened suddenly when he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder. Snarling still he turned around and seen Glen standing behind him, his face as emotionless as his eyes.

"What?!?" Jeff demanded as he wrenched his shoulder away.

"Personally I don't care if you two take each other out. But keep it out of the public eye. The last thing I need is Vince on my ass about keeping men, whom ought to know better by now, under control."

Jack was still lurking near by and decided that it could only help things along if he inserted himself in the mix and played on Jeff's apparent hatred for Chris. Jack took a deep breath, straightening his clothes before trotting over as if he hadn't watched the near brawl from the shadows.

"Uh-thorry if I'm interrupting thomething, it'th jutht…..I came down here hoping I'd find you." He said to Chris, stuffing his hands into his pockets and blushing. "Well, I mean, I wath hoping that maybe you could thow me thome more advanthed moveth." Jack made sure to openly run his eyes over Chris's body; admiring the way the shirt fabric was pulled tight against his muscular arms and chest.

He glanced at Jeff from the corner of his eyes, pleased that he was so irate at the open ogling. When he glanced back at Chris he noticed something else; peeking out from under the cuff of his t-shirt was the edge of a bruise. Jack assumed it was a hickey from Matt but decided to use it to his advantage to further incite Jeff's rage. He slid the sleeve of Chris's shirt up so that the dark bruise was visible to Glen and Jeff, widening his eyes before speaking.

"Oh Chrith, I'm thorry, I didn't do that the other day, did I?" He asked, his voice dripping with false innocence.

It was the last straw for Jeff. His barely control anger boiled over again and he launched himself back at Chris, taking the older man to the floor. He straddled Chris's hips and grabbed his throat, intent on smashing Chris's head into the floor while he choked him. Images of his brother broken after Amy's betrayal swam before his eyes and fueled Jeff on further, he wasn't going to let his brother be shattered a second time.

"Damn you Jericho, isn't it enough that you mark mah brother as your whore? Digging your nails and teeth into his flesh as he screams to be let go." Jeff didn't see the confused and disgusted looks that passed between all those present, he was too intent on doing as much harm to Chris as possible. "I'm not letting you hurt mah Matty again. Do you hear me? No more." He felt arms around his waist; pulling him away from Chris. "Lemme go, I'm gonna make this fucker pay." He snarled.

Glen had pulled Jeff away and motioned for one of the other guys to hold him while he grabbed Chris in case he tried to do anything while Jeff was restrained. As much as he hated that Jack had pulled that stunt, he was pleased when Primo dashed off to get help. Chris didn't struggle against Glen, in fact he didn't even register the fact that Glen was holding him. All he could think was: _This is it, Matt's gone. _That one thought canceled out everything else; it didn't even cross his mind to defend himself against Jeff's insane accusations about Jack.

All that mattered was what was playing in his mind: Matt packing his suitcase and being shipped away, lonely nights in the hotel room; sleeping alone in a bed where a cold spot takes up residence where his lover should be curled, a table only for one with food that doesn't even taste good because there's no one to share it with, or a silent car trip because there was no Matt laughing and joking to make the miles drift by faster. Chris's eye's started to sting as the images drifted through his head at a faster pace and he willed the tears not to fall. Instead he stood there, sputtering pleas; begging Glen and Jack to keep this hushed up, never realizing that more than just they had witnessed it.

"Please, please you don't understand……….Vince is going to separate us!" Chris stared at Jack then tugged away from Glen and looked up at him, begging them both with his eyes to understand. "He's going to tear our love apart. P-please don't do this to us." Despite his efforts his voice cracked and his eyes started to leak; soft tear drops rolling down his cheeks.

"Sure, make a scene. Like you care." Jeff was itching to lay into Chris again, his fists balling at his sides.

Jeff knew that Matt probably would never forgive him, but he hoped in time that Matt would see that Jeff acted in his best interests. It would be better for Matt if this died right now, it would hurt for a while, but not as much as it would in the long run if Jeff just let it spiral out of control.

"All you care about is your plaything being taken away from you." Jeff flicked his eyes back over to Jack, taking in the smug look as he moved over and placed a hand on Chris's shoulder. "But I guess you already have a new one lined up."

Jeff shook his head and left the room; leaving silence broken only by Chris's sobs. He wanted to be with Matt when Vince called them to his room, but seeing as how so many had witnessed what had happened he knew that he wouldn't make it in time.

Matt was lounging on the bed having finished with his emails no more than ten minutes ago. He flicked through the channels boredly, wishing that Chris was there with him. Matt hated to admit; even to himself, that when Chris was away for long periods of time he felt that a part of him of missing. With a playful grin he decided to go down and surprise Chris. Matt knew how much Chris liked to watch him workout, and he licked his lips in anticipation; knowing exactly how his surprise would turn out. Quickly Matt shed his traveling clothes and slipped into his work out gear, taking an extra minute to tame his hair into a pony tail. He was about to walk out the door when his room phone rang.

"Hello?" He asked as he cradled the phone between his ear and shoulder.

"_My room. NOW!_" Vince growled in his ear before hanging up, causing Matt's stomach to tighten in knots.

Chris didn't even answer his phone when it went off, he knew exactly who it was. He smeared the tears from his face and hurried up to Vince's room, hoping to get there before Matt so he could do some big time groveling. _This could not happen, it just couldn't! _Were the words that raced through his mind as he took the stairs two at a time, being too impatient to wait on the elevator. In a matter of breathless moments Chris was spilling into Vince's room, literally dropping to his knees and begging Vince with an emotional jumble of words; stopping only to drag in gulping breaths as his body fought back from the quick pace up the stairs and the panic attack that seemed to have set in on him. Chris was so overwhelmed with what was happening that he didn't even notice the naked shock that washed over Vince's face at his behavior. It was a rare occasion indeed to witness Chris Jericho humbling himself to such a lowly position and begging, tossing his arrogance and pride out the window.

"I didn't touch Jeff, I didn't even say a word. Please Mr. McMahon, please! You have to have mercy on us! This wasn't my fault or Matty's either, it was all Jeff."

Vince took a moment to compose himself, the raw pain in Chris's voice tugging at his heart strings. As much as he wanted to grant Chris what he wanted, he couldn't rescind the order. He told Chris and Matt what would happen and so it was going to come to pass. Besides Randy and Cody had come to him before the rescheduled flights that morning and told Vince what had happened at the hotel between Jeff, Matt and Chris.

"Chris, get up." Vince commanded, forcing himself to growl.

He watched as the proud man got back to his feet, his head bowed and sobs wracking his body. Just minutes later there was a soft knock on the door and Vince walked over, opening it and motioning for Matt to walk inside. With barely a head nod to Vince, Matt headed over and pulled Chris into his arms; asking quietly what had happened. Vince was getting ready to shut the door when Jeff slipped in, growling when he seen Matt and Chris holding each other tight and whispering in broken sobs. Vince jerked his head towards the other two and moved so that he was once again standing in front of them.

"Matt, I told you what was going to happen." Vince started, unable to keep the sad edge from his voice as he watched Matt nod his head. "I want you to go and repack your suitcase, you're going to be flying down to FCW tomorrow morning at 9:30." Vince held his hand up to stall the pleading that he knew was coming and forced his eyes to go hard. "Mr. Hardy, you're dismissed." Vince made his voice hard; watching as Matt squeezed Chris's hand before leaving the room. Vince then turned his eyes to the other two, his lips compressed in a thin line. "As for you, I want the truth about what happened and I want it now!" He demanded.

"You son of a mother fucking bitch!" Chris shouted at Jeff, the expletive broken by sniffles and sobs.

For a moment Vince expected Chris to attack Jeff right then and there. After all he had already torn asunder their relationship, what more did Chris have left to lose? His reputation for being a hot head and his very, very apparent love for the dark haired Hardy making the situation extremely volatile. Vince braced himself; ready to step in and pull Chris away should he launch himself at Jeff. Instead he was surprised when Chris seemed to wilt in front of him, dropping down onto the couch; his face so devastated that it would be more acceptable at a funeral. Vince fought to keep his scowl even though he sincerely took pity on both Chris and Matt.

With an aggravated sigh he turned his attention to Jeff, unable to watch as Chris sobbed openly, tears soaking his shirt and dappling his pants. Vince could honestly say that in all the years that the Canadian had worked for him, he'd never seen such a strong display of emotion. Chris always seemed to be the type of person that would keep his pain locked away in some deep, dark inner part where no one else could see.

"Jeff?" Vince slipped back into his McMahon gimmick, trying to keep himself stern.

Jeff snapped to attention, immediately humbling himself in front of his boss. He had been watching the show that Chris was putting on and he just barely was able to keep his snorts and sneers to himself. Jeff bowed his head before speaking.

"Sir this---this jackass," He motioned over to Chris, "He's been hurting my brother. Leaving marks on his body and I'm tired of seeing them, tired of seeing my brother hurt. He has no respect for Matt and I just---just couldn't take it anymore. I had to do something. It kills me to see my brother flinch when I touch his shoulder, or to watch him hobble as if he's been through an intense workout." Jeff's anger started to spiral out of control again and he snapped his eyes over to Chris, rolling them at his theatrics. "Am I sorry? Yeah. I'm sorry that I wasn't able to take his ass out. You have Glen to thank for that." When Jeff finished he was breathing hard and his fists were balled at his side.

Vince shook his head at the green eyed young man, feeling that maybe Jeff was on the wrong side of this debacle but unable to voice his opinions in case it made it seem like he was choosing sides. But in the end Vince had a company to run and he couldn't have his employees running around like complete idiots. As he looked between the two men an idea blossomed in his mind. If they wanted to rip each other to shreds, he'd let them do it.

"Jeff I should suspend you, but seeing as how you're in the title hunt what I'm going to do is put you in a secondary feud with Chris. If you two want to beat on each other so much then you can do it in the ring. But I'm warning you now, inside the ring I don't care if you beat each other until you can't see for the blood coating your faces, nothing is off limits. Outside the ring however, you two are not to come into contact, no talking no nothing. The first time that that rule is disregarded I'm going to be forced to take drastic measures." Vince growled, watching as Jeff nodded with glowing eyes while Chris just kept his eyes on the floor as his shoulders shook. "Now go!" Vince commanded as he pointed towards the door. When the door closed behind Chris, Vince stalked over to the mini bar, pulling the door open. "I need a drink." He mumbled.

* * *

Chris drug himself back to the room, stuttering with sobs as he went. He wishing he could have done more in Vince's room than just sit there and cry. He should have ripped off his shirt and gotten into Jeff's face, showing him that Matt was not the only one with marks; marks given out of feelings that the little worm Jeff Hardy could and would never understand. Jeff Hardy was such a hypocrite, he ran off at the mouth about how he hated seeing his brother hurt and about how he only wanted Matt to be happy, yet Jeff was the one destroying Matt's happiness and making him hurt the most. Nothing Chris would have said or did would have mattered to Jeff. He could have yelled until he was blue in the face, he could have recited wedding vow for gods sake and Jeff would still have accused him of being a drama queen spreading the shit thick.

Chris didn't understand how everything he felt for Matt could be so intense, so overwhelming and yet no one could see it other themselves. _Maybe I'm imagining it._ With that last thought in his mind Chris slipped into the room, stopping when he seen Matt sitting on the side of the bed looking as lost as he felt. Just taking in Matt's bowed head and shaking shoulders were enough to start the warm flood of tears that had for a moment lessened.

Matt heard the door open and looked up, palming his tears away from his eyes and standing up. For a moment they stood there and stared at one another, taking in the small details that on the surface weren't much but in the end were the ones that mattered the most. They were things only they would notice about each other, like how no matter how much gel Chris used, his hair still flopped down into his eyes, or how when Matt was deep in thought he would lick his bottom lip unconsciously. Matt knew that he had to be the strong one in this, he had to be the one to make it ok even if he was feeling like his heart had been shredded and left to decompose in his chest.

Slowly he moved over and pulled Chris into his arms, loving the way that Chris seemed to fit there perfectly as if Chris was made for him and him alone. He breathed deep the smell of the blondes' cologne, trying to imprint it in his memory for the nights where he was going to be lying, staring at the ceiling; unable to sleep without Chris practically on top of him.

"It's going to be ok." The words sounded so foreign in the quiet that it took Matt a moment to realize that he had even spoken.

"I'm not going to let you go." Chris whined, his voice soft and broken against Matt's ear.

As if to prove his words, he squeezed Matt tighter, not caring if either of them could breathe. Matt held on just as tight, tears threatening to choke him if he tried to talk. He turned Chris's face up and kissed him lightly, tracing Chris's lips with his tongue to memorize their shape and feel. He pulled away slowly, his dark eyes shining with unshed tears.

"V-Vince just text me before you walked in. I-I'm going to be gone for three months, not too long." Matt said, his voice hitching. "I might not be here, but I'm always going to be right _here_ Chrissy." He said softly as he placed his hand over Chris's heart, resting his forehead against Chris's and kissing him lightly.

"Why are we being punished for loving each other?" Chris whispered against Matt's lips. "What have we done so wrong to have this happen?"

Chris wrapped his arms back around Matt's waist and pulled him a little closer, taking in any contact with his lover like a parched man would take in water. He mirrored Matt's action, pressing his hand to Matt's chest and feeling the rise and fall of his breathing and the steady thump of his heart inside.

"I love you so much." Chris sniffled, smiling crookedly. "I really understand the phrase 'Love hurts' more than I ever wanted too."

"I love you more than you know Chris, in fact I fell in love with you that first night." Matt ducked his head, blushing hotly. "I didn't want to admit it at the time, not even to myself, but now………now I can't picture myself without you by my side." Matt's voice started to tremble and he brought up his other hand and pressed it against Chris'. "I don't know what God has against me, but we'll make it through this. We're Matticho after all." Matt tried to smile, but it came off as a sick parody; twisting his lips as two single tears rolled down his cheeks. "We can always talk online at night, my laptop has a video cam so you can see me. Then there's Twitter and Myspace, it'll be like when the rosters used to split." Matt said as he tried to find a silver lining in the black cloud that seemed to have engulfed them.

"I-I guess." Chris sniffled. "And hey, when we do get back together the sex is going to be awesome. Not that it isn't already." Chris tried to be humorous, but instead of laughing at his own wit he just laid his head back down on Matt's shoulder; his tears soaking Matt's shirt.

As he continued to cry he idly wondered if anything would stop his tears other than complete dehydration. He closed his eyes, suddenly feeling more tired than he could ever remember feeling before. He felt completely drained, both inside and out. Reluctantly Chris pulled away from Matt and took the few steps to the bed, sprawling out on it with a pillow hugged to his chest. Matt moved over to the bed too, slipping in behind Chris and pulling him close; resting his head on Chris's shoulder. He felt Chris trembling still and he rubbed his hand up and down Chris's back, wishing that there was something he could do to make it go away, to turn back time and keep this from happening. To keep Chris from hurting and crying over him.

Like time is wont to do it marches on, paying no heed to anyone or their wishes. Matt moved from rubbing Chris's back to his running his hand up and down Chris's arm and soon they both were teetering on the edge of sleep, the last words spoken between them before sleep claimed them completely being 'Ilove you'.


	16. Chapter 16

Chris prodded Matt's arm softly, trying to nudge him awake. A feat made harder by the fact that Matt was an extremely heavy sleeper. Chris knelt down by the side of the bed, poking him again; this time earning himself a snort.

"Hey baby." He spoke lowly following with a gentle kiss to Matt's twitching lips.

Matt blinked his eyes open slowly, wondering why Chris was waking him up so early then groaned when everything came flooding back to him. They only had a few hours before Matt had to leave for Florida. Matt propped himself up on his elbows and smiled down at Chris, but his forced expression faltered when he seen how haggard Chris' face looked. It was as if he had been up all night, barely grabbing snippets of fitful sleep. The blonde was normally chipper in the morning—almost to the point of annoyance—but this morning he was not himself. The devastation on his face was apparent; the blue of his eyes seeming somewhat dimmer and clouded with sadness. He looked to be teetering on the edge of being completely lost.

"Matty..." Chris said, offering a cup of coffee to his lover.

His lips twitched as he took in every detail of Matt over and over again. He was so adorable in the morning when he woke up; his eyes heavy lidded and his hair in crazy fuzzies around his face. Chris' smile widened a little bit, but it was a bitter sweet expression that graced his face.

"Hey I want to show you something." Chris got back to his feet and Matt took a sip of his coffee before standing.

Chris ghosted his hand over Matt's; clutching at the fingertips and walking him to the ceiling to floor window where he drew open the drapes, revealing the sun as it peeked over the mountains. The colors were fading from darkest purple to the lightest blue with every color in between thrown in. As beautiful and as serene as it was, Matt couldn't bring himself to enjoy it. He turned around in Chris's arms and held him as tight as he dared, he couldn't believe that Vince was actually going to separate them like school children that couldn't behave in class. However Chris turned him around again and locked his arms around Matt's waist so that he couldn't move; laying his head on Matt's shoulder as they watched the sun further it's ascension into the sky.

"I thought about this yesterday." Chris whispered; as if the sound of his voice would interrupt the time line and the sun would stop in its tracks. "Although then I thought that we'd have more time to spend enjoying the small things like this."

The light teasing fell flat and both men were biting their lips to keep back the worst of the sobs; neither wanting the other to know how bad it was really affecting them. Matt leaned back and cupped Chris's face with his palm, running his thumb over Chris's cheek.

"I hope this time goes fast." Chris murmured as he nuzzled Matt's neck; letting the familiar and comforting scent of his one and only caress his senses. He sniffled, a few tears wetting his pretty lashes and turning his eyes into shimmering jewels.

"It will." Matt said quietly, fighting his own tears off. "_It has too._" He added silently as he prayed that this was really a nightmare and that soon they'd wake up and it'd all be over.

Unfortunately they were wide awake and time, like it tends to be, was against them. With a sad sigh Matt pulled away from Chris; pulling him close and kissing him lightly before disappearing into the bathroom to take a quick shower. As Matt was getting ready Chris raided his suitcase, removing and replacing things quickly. He pulled the extra bottle of body wash out and hid it under the pillows, then grabbed a few t-shirts and stuffed them under the blankets. The last item that he filched was Matt's bottle of cologne; he shoved it deep into his pocket then grabbed some of his own shirts and folded them before stowing them away in Matt's suitcase. He got the lid closed and snapped shut just as the door to the bathroom opened.

"I picked out your clothes." Chris said as he handed the jeans and shirt to Matt; his eyes roaming over the broad expanse of Matt's chest.

"Thank you." Matt said quietly.

Their hands touched and the clothes dropped to the floor forgotten as Matt drug Chris against him, kissing him hard on the lips as his hands roamed up and down Chris's back. Before long their heads were spinning and Chris pulled away first, stumbling back and landing on the bed; licking his lips to savor Matt's unique flavor. Matt moved to join him, his brown eyes molten and his towel tented. Just as his knee touched the bed, their room phone rang shrilly. Grumbling Matt moved over and picked it up, hanging his head as he mumbled into the receiver. He picked his clothes up and started to slip into his jeans, his eyes trailing across Chris hungrily.

As much as Chris wanted to tease Matt until he gave in and dove into bed with him, he knew that Matt had to get to the airport. Soon they were gliding through the streets, hands intertwined on the console and some soft rock station playing lowly. Words weren't exchanged; they both were trying to memorize every little detail of the other, Matt having more time to stare at Chris than Chris had time to stare Matt. In what seemed like a matter of moments they were walking through the crowded terminal, stopping every once and a while to sign something for a fan or to take a picture. With each step they drew nearer to Matt's gate and Chris dreaded each tiny step he took, his body and mind feeling numb as though he really wasn't in the moment; it was too surreal to be believed.

"_Three months…._" Chris shook his head from side to side as though he was trying to literally fling the nagging thought away.

By the time they reached the correct gate they only had a few minutes before the plane started to load. Not caring that they were being stared at, Matt grabbed Chris and pulled him close; kissing him until both their heads swam and air was completely gone. Panting Matt pulled away, placing feather light kisses to Chris's neck and lips; groaning as Chris caught his lips again and snaked his tongue inside. The loudspeaker crackled to life and called for all passengers to start boarding. Matt pulled away, tightening his hold on Chris; his mind screaming at him to disregard Vince's orders and stay with Chris.

In the end Chris was the one that pried Matt's arms from his waist and turned him towards the plane. Matt took a couple steps before turning back around and gathering Chris to him; pressing more light kisses to his lips and neck, murmuring 'I love you' between each kiss. With a sad sigh Matt let go of Chris and walked towards the loading area, fighting to stay strong even though he felt as if he was dying on the inside. The stewardess waved him through and before he disappeared into the tunnel he turned and waved to Chris, forcing a small smile onto his face before he turned back and headed into the plane. He found his seat quickly and took his phone from his pocket; firing off a text to Chris before shutting it down for the flight.

"I love you." Chris said lowly as he watched Matt disappear into the plane.

He closed his eyes, expecting more tears but was surprised when none fell; it was as if he had cried them all out. Instead his head just started to throb dizzily; his eyes aching against the dark backs of his eyelids. He let them flutter back open; glancing one more time at the plane before stuffing his hands into his pocket and reluctantly leaving. Chris disappeared into the crowd feeling lost; feeling only half alive. It was like someone had cut off the life support to his heart even though he knew that his heart wasn't dying. It was alive; thudding hard in his chest and making him feel sick, reminding him that it was still there; broken though it may be.

The ride from the airport to the hotel seemed to go by in the blink of an eye. Chris wasn't even sure that he had obeyed the speed limit or traffic lights. He hadn't been pulled over so he idly assumed that he hadn't done anything wrong. Soon Chris was walking through the lobby, reluctant to go up to his room and be there alone where the scent of Matt was sure to be still be strong after his shower. He trudged through the extravagant lobby, head down as he drowned in his dismal thoughts. He was so far down that he didn't notice anyone around him, not that it mattered.

Nothing and no one mattered to him now that Matt had gone; any spark of life that Matt had nurtured to life was now doused by the throat choking sadness that Chris was enveloped in. Chris sniffled continuously to try and keep the tears from falling again. He wiped at his nose with his arm and put his Jericho smirk on; wanting nothing more than make it back to his room where he planned on dropping down onto his bed and suffocating in his pillows that still held a trace of his lover.

Jack had been sitting in the hotel restaurant since 8:30 that morning. His vigilance had paid off and he watched as Chris slouched his way through the lobby. Quickly he tossed down some money for his breakfast and coffee and made his way out into the lobby; trailing Chris silently. He stopped a ways back while Chris stood at the elevator, waiting until the door were going to close before he 'raced' to catch them. He panted lightly, smiling as he pushed the button for his floor and noticing that Chris' stop would come first.

Chris slumped in the corner, leaning his back against the ancient wood paneling that covered the inside of the elevator car. His head lolled down until he was staring at his shoes, his eyes glossed over with sadness. A stray tear rolled down his cheek and he hastily brushed it away as he brought his eyes up to glare at the metal doors while the numbers ticked by. Jack watched from the other corner as Chris silently wept. He wanted to smirk but worked a concerned look onto his face instead.

"What'th wrong Chrith?" He asked quietly; placing a hand on the older man's shoulder and tilting his head to the side.

"I'm sure you know by now. M-Matt's gone and Jeff…" Chris spat, his lips twisting into a bitter grimace and his hands fisted as he sought out a target to maim. "_This is all Jeff's fault. No doubt that little Rainbow haired asshole is gloating over his victory as I stand here._" Chris thought angrily. "Son of a BITCH!" The sound of Chris's fist denting the metal of the doors rang loudly through the small space; causing Jack to wince in pain.

It felt so good; his fist destroying the metal, twisting it from the shape it was designed to be. It would have felt even better if it were Jeff's face under his fist, his bone cracking and splintering into thousands of pieces instead of the metal that just gave way; leaving a dip in the smooth surface. He did it again and again; his anger and frustration at being completely powerless spurring him on until his knuckles were busted and his arm ached. With a loud hiccuping sob Chris sagged back against the wall, feeling utterly helpless to stop the flood of emotion that was racing through him at a breakneck speed.

"I'm tho thorry Chrith. I didn't know." Jack said softly, hoping that his voice had the right amount of concern in it.

He moved over and cautiously put his hand on Chris's shoulder again, patting it lightly. He didn't want to push his boundaries too soon, he needed Chris to trust him if he wanted to succeed. As gently as he could he picked up Chris's hand to survey the damage he had done. Two of the knuckles were bruised and looked to be broken.

"It can't be that bad……" Jack was interrupted by Chris's phone going off in his pocket.

He watched as Chris fished around in his pocket; wincing as the denim material scraped across the bruised flesh. Fresh tears started to roll down Chris's cheek when he finally got the phone free and flipped it open. Jack had to bite back a growl as Chris mumbled lowly to himself.

"I miss you already too Matty." Jack reigned in his frustration and forced himself to act cheerily.

"Thee. It'th not tho bad." He said with a slight smile. "How long ith he gone for?" He fished, wanting to know how much time he had to work on winning Chris over.

"Three……three months." Chris sighed as he slid his phone back into his pocket. "I hope it goes by fast." He added quietly.

"It will. You jutht have to keep yourthelf buthy." Jack flushed slightly when Chris turned and looked at him. "Pluth you can alwayth call and talk to him or you can tetht." Jack's face turned a deeper red as he continued. "And you can alwayth look me up if you get too bored."

"Thanks." Chris said softly.

He had only been half paying attention to Jack so he hadn't caught the slight suggestive hint that had been worked in. It was just nice for once to have someone actually care about how he actually felt rather than crucify him because they couldn't distinguish the real him from his ring persona. Sure Jack was a doting crush, but Chris had to admit, the attention made him feel a little better; it even gave him the sense of being wanted.

"That's nice of you Jack." Chris mustered a half smile that blossomed into a fuller one when he seen Jack turn red as though he had just suffered a sunburn.

Jack ducked his head; playing the embarrassed role to the hilt while on the inside he wanted to crow in victory. It was going to be too easy to win Chris over in the state he was in now. He almost wanted to laugh at Chris for being so emotional, so soft, so…feminine. The elevator stopped and a soft ding sounded as the doors whooshed open. Chris stepped out, wavering slightly on his feet and Jack seen the opportunity to step in again and 'lend' a helping hand. He too stepped out and grabbed Chris's elbow; grinning crookedly when Chris looked up at him.

"You look like you could uthe the help." He said, ducking his head a little. "But I can leave you alone if you want me too."

"I'm alright." Chris mumbled though he didn't pull away from Jack's touch. "_What harm can it do to let him fuss over me a little bit?_" He thought as they started to walk down the hall.

Jack grinned in spite of himself and slowed his gait so that he could stay in step with Chris. Due to the close proximity of their positions, every once and a while one would brush against the other, the slight contact sending sparks of electricity through Jack's veins. His body started to respond, causing Jack a moment's panic as he fought to tamp down on the feelings. He had to control himself if he wanted to succeed in this venture; he needed Chris to trust him completely before he made his first move.

"_Of course I could always just take what I want._" Jack thought as he looked over at his smaller companion. "_According to Jeff, he likes it rough._" Jack swatted the thought away, although it did stick in the back of his mind.

In what seemed like no time at all they were standing in front of Chris's door. With a boyish grin Jack released Chris's elbow and took a step back, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Well, here'th your thtop." He said with a small laugh. "Gueth I'll be going. Unleth you want me to thtay." He said hesitantly.

"That's kind of you Jack, but it wouldn't seem right with Matt being gone. And I don't need Jeff or anyone else getting more stupid ideas and starting more rumors." Chris scowled, the mere mention of Jeff making him want to punch something again.

If he hadn't of felt so drained at the moment he might have done just that, but his knuckles were already throbbing hotly and doing more damage to them didn't seem like that great of an idea. Jack nodded his head and went to leave, but just as he turned he seen Jeff step out of his room. Chris was to busy fighting with the door to see the rainbow haired man, his busted knuckles preventing him from getting the key card read correctly. Jack smirked as he took the card silently and opened the door; glancing back at Jeff to see if he had seen it. He had, he was standing just outside his door with his hands clenched at his sides. Even from a distance Jack could see the scowl on his face and it made him smile inwardly.

Jack turned his attention back to Chris and gave him a goofy grin as he handed back the room key and held the door open. Chris stalled, standing in the entrance of his room and glancing around the room. He didn't want to go in; the room held nothing for him other than endless bored hours of lying on the bed and staring at the ceiling while his heart thudded painfully in his chest and his arms ached to hold Matt. He knew it must seem pathetic; they hadn't even been separated a whole day; it wasn't even close to being an hour yet, but being away from Matt even for a short period of time was dragging him down. Before his eyes flashed the minutes, hours, days, weeks, and months that he'd have to endure this solitary confinement like punishment that Vince had placed on him.

He sighed as he thought about taking Jack up on his offer. While it was tempting it wasn't worth the gaggle of rumors that he knew would pop up if someone would happen to see Jack leaving him room. Chris looked down at his hand, the knuckles already a nasty looking purple color. He flexed them slowly to see if anything was broken, there didn't seem to be but it did hurt like hell. He wondered briefly if it would just be better if he went into his room and took a couple of pain pills and slept—for the next three months. Jack seen Chris's hesitation and watched silently as the older man looked between his room and his hand. Knowing that he'd probably never get another chance like this again, Jack cleared his throat and looked down as he started to talk.

"Hey." His voice was light, but it still managed to make Chris jump in surprise. "I wath thinking about going down to the hotel gym for thome extherithe. Would you like to come with me?" Jack asked as looked shyly at Chris.

"_And get away from this taunting, empty room. Hell Yes!_" Chris thought. "That sounds like a good plan to me." Chris smiled and the two parted ways; planning on meeting up at the gym after they changed.

Jack all but flew down to his room, the smile on his face threatening to tear it in half. He pawed through his bag and quickly changed into an A-shirt and a pair of loose shorts; not really caring if they matched or not. He then ducked into the bathroom, brushing his teeth and spending a moment or two on his hair. When he was pleased with his appearance he slipped his key card into his pocket and grabbed a towel, whistling lowly as he left his room. He jogged down the stairs to stretch his leg muscles and to give himself a few minutes to form a game plan.

Jack hadn't been in the gym long and was just into his second set of stretches when Chris wandered in. Jack fought hard to keep the snarl from his face when he seen what Chris was wearing; a purple Matt Hardy shirt and a pair of sweats that looked a little too big for him. Jack forced a smile and jogged over to where Chris was standing, getting close enough to smell Chris's cologne but not close enough for him to seem smothering.

"Ready?" Jack asked with a crooked grin.

He arched his eyebrow when he seen Chris do a quick look around the gym. Besides them only Evan Bourne and Vladimir Kozlov were using the gym that early. He seen Evan look over and smile at Chris before waving. Chris nodded his head to the young highflyer and Evan turned his attention back to his routine.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Chris forced a small smile as he tried to put Matt out his mind for the time being; it didn't bode well to be distracted while working out.

He walked over to the free weights, deciding to do some simple arm curls to start out with. He bent down and picked one up, wincing as his knuckles protested the movement as he closed his hand around the bar. He gritted his teeth and forced himself to do the exercise, there was no sense in babying himself over his own stupidity. As he straightened back up he felt the sensation of eyes on his rear end.

"_The kid's staring at my ass._" He thought, knowing without turning around that that was the cause for the feeling.

It was so absurd that Chris wanted to laugh, and he found himself chewing the inside of his cheeks to keep from snickering. It even further amazed him that he wanted to laugh at all, he had been so depressed over Matt leaving that it felt like he'd never laugh again; but then this—this crushing rookie had him wanting to roll on the ground as he laughed. He sighed and chalked it up to the roiling emotions that were washing over him with every breath.

Jack was glad that he had put on loose shorts when he changed; seeing Chris bent over with the material of his sweats pulled tight over his ass was getting to him. With a quick head shake Jack moved over to one of the treadmills and started a slow jog, not wanting to get winded too soon. It didn't take long however for a light sheen of sweat to bead his brow; only it wasn't from the exertion of the machine. He was watching the pull and flex of Chris' muscles as he pumped the weights almost effortlessly. He ran his tongue over his lips, tasting the salty tang of sweat and the remnants of his toothpaste and Jack wondered briefly what Chris tasted like.

The small sampling from their other encounter hadn't yielded much. He wanted to experience fully the feel of Chris's lips against his as his tongue swirled around Chris's mouth; learning as many intimate details as he could about the older man. The light jog became hard to maintain as his thoughts took a more erotic turn and Jack forced himself to turn off the machine and stand still until he had himself under some sort of control. Once he was sure that he himself under control he got back on the treadmill and started to jog again; this time at a faster pace.

After a while Chris decided that it was time to give his arms a rest and to work out another part of his body. He took a sip from his water bottle and looked over to where Jack was still chugging away on his treadmill. The kid looked pretty winded and Chris recapped his water bottle as he thought that it might good for him to spend more time on cardio than on his legs. With a shoulder shrug Chris looked around the gym for another machine. In the one corner was a leg curl machine that would do just as good anything else. He grabbed his towel and ambled over; smiling as he remembered the last time he had done leg curls.

Of course Matt had been with him and their workout hadn't lasted long when Matt assisted him in keeping his hips down on the bench. Chris closed his eyes and sighed, fighting past the lonely pang that reverberated through his chest. He placed his water bottle and towel on the floor and situated himself on the machine. Once he was comfortable he hooked his legs under the pads, curling the weights and feeling it working his hamstrings nicely. It didn't take long for the exercise to block all other thoughts from his mind, giving him at least a few minutes where he wasn't thinking about how alone he felt.

Jack had banished every erotic thought from his mind, honestly trying to get the most out his work out but it didn't help. Every time he'd look up he'd see Chris bent over or in some other position that put his libido into overdrive. When Chris had gone over to the leg curl bench Jack had to bite his lip as Chris squirmed on the bench to find the perfect position for him. He groaned low in his throat as he pictured Chris's legs wrapped around his waist; their strength adding delicious pain to his pleasure as he pounding into Chris.

Jack didn't know how long they were in gym, all that registered to his mind was that every time Chris moved machines he did too so that he could keep Chris in his line of vision. Jack was working with the free weights when Chris walked over and stopped in front of him. He swallowed as he looked up at Chris; their eye's locking for the briefest of moments.

"I think we've done enough for the day. How about we go and get cleaned up then meet down in the lobby for lunch? My treat." Chris asked as he mopped at his face.

"T-thure, I'd like that." Jack sputtered as he stood up.

"Good. Let's meet in….does an hour give you enough time?" Chris looked at his watch then back at Jack's face.

"Yeth, more than enough time."

Chris nodded and clapped Jack on the shoulder before heading out of the gym. For a couple of minutes Jack just stood rooted to the spot. Chris had invited him to lunch. A large grin broke out on Jacks face as he placed the weight back onto the holder and grabbed his bottle and towel, sprinting from the gym and up the stairs to his room. Things were going even better than he imagined.

* * *

Chris showered, sighing as the cool water ran over his hot muscles; cooling them slightly. He closed his eyes and thought of Matt as he lathered up—using the bottle of body wash that he had confiscated earlier. The scent flooded the room and Chris's senses, and he imagined that Matt was there with him; their fingers buried in each other's hair as slippery skin kissed. He felt Matt's soft lips against his; his tongue lapping and demanding entry as Matt pressed him against the cool tiles of the shower. He gasped as he imagined wrapping his legs around Matt's waist and rolling his hips; his erection aching as it pressed hard against Matt's belly….and someone whimpering.

The soft sound brought Chris from his day dream and he reluctantly opened his eyes, barely noticing the soap that stung them. It was then that he realized that he was the one whimpering and that he really was aching. Chris shook his head, trying to clear it away but his throbbing length was making that task nearly impossible. He turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, he had made arrangements to meet Jack for lunch and he didn't need the kid to think that he had dropped off the face of the earth just because he couldn't control his libido. He finished toweling off and got dressed; a devious thought presenting itself as he adjusted his jeans.

"_Maybe later I'll take some pictures and send them to Matty._" He thought as he bit his lip; picturing Matt's face as when he opened the texts. That thought raised his spirits and he grinned as he grabbed his wallet and phone before leaving the room.

Jeff was lying on his bed, still sending text after text to Matt about what he had seen earlier in the hallway; each message more nonsensical than the last. The only saving grace was that Matt was still in the air and wouldn't be getting them for atleast another hour or so, giving Jeff plenty of time to calm down so that he wouldn't be screaming into the phone when Matt finally called. If he called. Jeff sighed and played with his phone charger, hating the fact that he was the reason that Matt had gotten sent away yet pleased that for at least a little while he was away from Chris. Finally he had had enough of just sitting in his room he slipped his shoes on, deciding to go down and get something to eat.

He grabbed his phone, just in case he took longer to eat than he thought and Matt called. He was walking through the lobby when he seen Chris head into the restaurant, a smile on his face. Jeff furrowed his brows, his agitation rekindling at Chris until he was seething. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and sent off another jumble of words to his brother, most of them being Hate; Kill; and Bastard. He shoved the phone roughly back into his pocket and followed Chris, having to know—no needing to know what had him smiling like an infatuated school girl. He seen Chris sit down at a table with Jack Swagger and he growled as he slid into a seat that allowed him a perfect view of their table.

Chris was still thinking of those pictures he was going to send Matt later; biting his lip as thought of various positions and what angles would work best. He sat down at the table with Jack; pushing all those thoughts to the back of his mind for the moment. It was nice to be sitting down there with Jack; at least he wasn't eating alone. But it still wasn't his Matty sitting across from him; playing footsy under the table, or starting a straw wrapper war. It wasn't his Matty sitting there having orgasms over his food, causing him to squirm in his seat as he watched Matt's lips wrap themselves around his fork then his tongue as it licked it clean when he pulled it from his mouth.

That thought caused Chris to smirk again; Matt was almost as fond of his food as he was of Chris. Chris played with his menu, glancing down at it and immediately seeing something that Matt would have ordered. When the waitress came over to get their orders, Chris ordered it; smiling when he wondered what Matt would say later when he told him about it. After the pictures were sent of course.

"So Jack I hear that you're getting shipped to Raw. Is it true?" Chris handed the waitress his menu and focused his attention on Jack.

"Um…yeah. Apparently they think I have the potential to do good over there." Jack said with a small grin. "But I'm not tho thure. I don't think I'm ready yet to be on the flagthip thow."

Jack cast his eyes down as he fingered the edge of his napkin; giving off the right amount of humbleness without looking like he was fishing for praise. The waitress turned her attention to him and he quickly ordered the first thing he seen that wasn't drowned in gravy of some sort. He handed the waitress his menu and folded his hand on the table top; his eyes running over Chris's face quickly.

"You are. If the 'Powers that be' think you have the talent to do good then you must have it. A lot of the older guys…..erm, I mean veterans," Chris amended as he pictured what Mark would have done to him if he heard him say that, "Are going to be leaving in the near future. We need some fresh, young, _respectable_ talent to take their—our place and pass the torch to."

Jack basked in the glow of Chris's words and without really thinking about it he reached across the table and picked up Chris's hand; squeezing it gently.

"That meanth a lot coming from of the top men in the company right now."

Dimly he heard the sound of a table being flipped and the clatter of silverware. The noise however made Chris pull his hand from Jacks and furrow his brow. Chris's lips curled back into a snarl and Jack turned around to see what had him upset. Behind them Jeff was storming from the room, hurling loud, jumbled insults over his shoulder. When Jack looked back, Chris's shoulders were slumped and he was listlessly prodding the table cloth with his finger. Jack started a light conversation, saying the goofiest things just to make Chris smile again. He would ask questions about Chris's travels and soon Chris's laughter filled the air as he recounted some of the worst things that had ever happened to him while on the road.

Lunch turned into an unhurried affair after that and Jack reveled in the smiles and laughs that were now falling freely from Chris' lips. Even so it wasn't long before they parted ways; Chris heading towards his room and Jack heading towards Glen's room so they could plot their next move.

Chris entered his room and dropped down on the bed; stretching out with his phone in hand. He'd meant to call Matt, but the weight of the day suddenly seemed to bear down on him like a burden too heavy for one man to carry alone. He closed his eyes for a moment, thinking over the events of the day. It only seemed like moments, but when Chris opened his eyes he realized that he had fallen asleep and a couple of hours had passed. The lingering fog from an erotic dream drifted in and out before gently disappearing altogether. Chris yawned and rubbed at his eyes then moved into a sitting position. He found his phone lying on the comforter near the edge and snatched it up; doing what he meant to do earlier, call Matt.

He waited breathlessly as the phone rang, then sighed when Matt picked up. Hearing his voice was like heaven; like a balm for his frazzled nerves. Chris settled back against the headboard and listened to Matt talk about his day then started to describe his own. They were up most of the night talking until Chris was so tired that he could barely understand what Matt was mumbling into the phone and he was sure that his replies were just as coherent. He knew that he needed to let Matt go and get some rest; he more than likely had a long day ahead of him but he was reluctant to let him go.

Likewise, Matt was lying in his own bed; his eyes drifting close every once and while as he talked but he didn't want to be the one to end the call. Not when it made his rotten day a million times better when he had heard Chris's voice on the other end of the line. It hadn't even been one full day and he was missing Chris as if they had been apart a year already. He idly ran his hand over the spot next to him on the bed; wishing that Chris was lying there and that it was Chris's chest he was stroking instead of a thread bare comforter. He knew that RAW was taping the next day and that Chris had an exhibition match going on, but he honestly wasn't ready to let him go; even if it was just for a couple hours.

"Chrissy…" He mumbled as he stifled a yawn. "Do you want me to let you go so you can sleep?" Matt asked, putting the fate of their conversation in his hands.

"No…unless you wanna….gotosleep…." Chris slurred, snapping his chin up as it drooped onto his chest.

Instead of waking himself up enough to continue talking coherently, he managed to slam his head into the head board. The impact from the blow made him laugh and soon he was laughing so hard that he couldn't breath. If he had been more awake he would have questioned what in the hell was so funny about smacking the back of his head against the wood, but it was past four in the morning and everything seemed funny at that obscene hour.

"Matty? I headed my bang into the bedboard…um…" Chris cracked up laughing again, tears streaming down his face.

He wasn't completely sure if the tears were laughing tears or more sadness tears due to the fact that Matt was there to share the dumbass moment with him. He reached up and rubbed the spot, closing his eyes again; only this time it was wincing close, not the fluttering kind that happened before falling asleep. He opened them slowly, a blurry image of Matt nude dancing before his eyes.

Matt snickered into the phone, picturing it in his head then groaning softly because he wasn't there to soothe the hurt away. Of course if he had been there, then Chris's head still would have hit the headboard. Although Matt doubted that Chris would have even felt it.

"You're not supposed to do that." Matt said, not sure that that was even the right thing to say for that occasion. "Tell ya what…why don't we just stay on the phone until we both fall asleep. That way no one has to hang up. The phones will die by morning anyways, and that way I can hear you snore."

Matt snickered as he imagined Chris's face; his mouth open to start arguing that he didn't snore. He really didn't but Matt liked to poke fun at him anyways over it. The fight always ended up the same way; him being tackled and them rolling around until they forgot what they were fighting about and clothes were flung everywhere.

"Chris Jericho dunnot snore." Chris said smirking and struggling to keep his eyes open. "Matt fact: Ma'Hardy snores like a friggen freight train……it's too quiet here, I can't sleep." Chris yawned.

Matt laughed back and Chris could tell that he wasn't far from falling asleep. Matt always had a breathy quality to his voice when he was tired, and it was there now; reminding Chris of better times. Despite saying that he couldn't fall sleep without Matt being there, his eyes started to droop from the emotional stress of the day. He knew that he had to say it before he fell asleep.

"Miss you Matty and love you hugenormously." Chris's eyes started to slip closed, but he still put in some last ditch efforts to fight off sleep so he could hear Matt's reply.

"I miss you too Chrissy; and I love you more than the parched earth loves the rain." Matt yawned, his eyes drifting shut.

Before they both knew it, they were out; phone clutched tightly in hands as their breathing filtered across the line, comforting the other and curling both their lips into smiles.


	17. Chapter 17

Later that week Jeff was pacing the ring at the taping of SuperStars. Vince had wanted a promo between him and Chris setting up the feud. His eyes gleamed manically as he thought about what he was going to do once he actually got his hands on Chris; he was going to make that fucker pay for the pain he inflicted on his brother. He raised the mic to his lips and took a deep breath before launching into a tirade about how CM Punk screwed him out of the title again. It really didn't matter what he said, the fans knew that Phil was the heel and that he was face; so they'd boo anything that Jeff spouted off about the Straightedged super star. He had gotten nearly half through his little speech when a blast of blue pyro went off. Jeff had to fight back a twisted smile as Chris sauntered onto the stage. Chris had had a match earlier so he was still in his gear; with one belt strapped around his waist and one over his shoulder. He too had a mic in his hand and Jeff crossed his arms as he waited for the bleached blonde bastard to speak.

Chris looked down at Jeff from the stage, feeding off the cheers and jeers that roared through the crowd. Even though he was one of the top heels at that moment, it still made him feel good that he had a steady fan base. He forced his trademark smirk as he raised the mic to his lips, even though what he really felt like doing was running down to the ring and smashing both of his belts against Jeff's head until he was nothing but a bleeding mess in the ring.

"Jeff, Jeff, Jeff….." Chris started as he started down the ramp leisurely. "I'm sure that all these hypocrites would love to listen to you go on and on, jabbering about how CM Punk has screwed you out of the title time and time again." The boos got louder as he approached the ring and he glared at the fans that were holding up their neon Hardy arm bands and Hardy posters. "Can't you just except that you've been beat? Maybe Jeff Hardy and his glory days of nose-diving off of sky scrapers has taken its toll, and maybe…maybe CM Punk is just plain better than you Hardy." Chris barked. "But you wouldn't admit it. You're such a hypocrite Jeff Hardy; you hide behind your words; behind those mindless sheep that you call fans." Chris moved closer, waving his hand in Jeff's face, growling into the mic as his anger at the younger man boiled over. "And that face paint allows you to hide from the world. You're no better than that spineless worm Rey Mysterio…."

By then a raging 'Hardy' chant was roaring through the crowd and Chris stopped; turning his head slightly to look out over the mass of bodies that were packed into the arena. With every word from Chris's mouth it got louder and louder until it was like being inside of bass drum, the mallet causing the noise being the chants for the crowd's rainbow haired hero. Soon it was reverberating in Chris's mind and he wanted to snap; to tell the world just kind of spineless, gelatinous worm Jeff Hardy really was. Chris moved closer; his eyes blazing as he was nearly nose to nose with Jeff; his smirk widening.

"I am going to save them. I am going to save them all from _you _Hardy, from walking down the path that you have laid for them; from dragging them down into the pits of misery that you wallow in like you did your brother." Chris stopped there; his smirk threatening to split his face in two as Jeff growled. "Chris Jericho is going to expose you Hardy, expose you for the fraud that you have become…."

Jeff dropped the mic he was holding and kicked Chris hard in the gut; seething at the fact that he had dared to bring Matt into this. Once Chris was doubled over Jeff grabbed him around the neck and executed the Twist of Fate; only instead of holding Chris's head away from his shoulder, Jeff made sure that his chin was flush against it. Chris' sharp inhalation of breath made Jeff smile and he scrambled to his feet, yanking the mic away that was still clutched in Chris's hand.

"If anyone is a fraud here it's you Jericho….you came back spouting nonsense about 'saving us' from Randy Orton." Jeff made finger quotes around the words 'saving us' and rolled his eyes. "Then you had the audacity to turn against one of the best men in the company. You bloodied him, forced him to be something he wasn't. All because he was better than you. Now you trot around the ring calling everyone hypocrites; liars and whatever else floats through that diseased brain of yours, but the only hypocrite I see is you." Jeff growled as he knelt down next to Chris, his green eyes flickering with suppressed fire. "If anyone is going to do any saving it's going to be me. I'm going to purge you from the WWE, I'm going to free everyone from your reign of tyranny. In short Jericho...YOU'RE. GOING. DOWN!!!"

Jeff dropped the mic right on Chris's face, snarling down at him with barely suppressed rage. He then moved over to the ropes; climbing up and motioning to crowd while Chris lay prone in the ring. When Jeff hopped back down he turned and watched with his head tilted to the side as Chris started to move; the urge to go over and kick him being almost too overwhelming to deny. With a laugh Jeff slipped out of the ring, shaking his head as he backed up the ramp, keeping his eyes locked on Chris the entire time and mouthing wordlessly at him.

It had taken Chris longer than normal to clear out of the ring. The Twist of Fate had dazed him and left him with his jaw crying out in pain. The crowd taunted him as he made his way back up to the stage and he had to force himself to glare even though he really wanted to weep. Once he was backstage though his anger at Jeff came back full force. As he stalked through various talent and crew members he cautiously worked his jaw up and down; mumbling angrily under his breath. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going; he was making a direct bee-line to the locker room, intent on giving Hardy a piece of his mind. Just as his hand hit the cool metal of the door though he remembered that they weren't supposed to have any contact outside of the ring.

"_Damn it._" He thought, pushing the door open. "Next time we're in the ring…" He muttered, "I'm gonna……" Chris's mumbled tirade was cut short by a jolt that almost put him on his ass.

It was a close call but Chris managed to keep from going down. He knew that the impact was that of someone running into him, or rather that he had ran into someone; but right now he didn't care. He was too full anger to care that if he had been paying attention it would have never happened; the idiot should have seen that he was in no mood to be fucked with and moved out of his way.

"Are you blind? Or are you just too stupid to know how to watch where you're……" Chris trailed off, his anger fading away just a bit when he realized who it was.

The taller blonde's hand were ghosting over his skin as he stumbled over asking if Chris was ok as he tried to apologize at the same time. Chris didn't move back right away, he let the kid fuss over him; he felt a little guilty for saying what he had said before seeing who he was talking too.

"Chrith, are you ok? I didn't mean to run into you like that. I honethtly didn't see you there." Jack said as he continued to slide his hands over Chris's exposed skin.

Jack heard someone approaching and moved away from Chris, noticing that the older man's eyes were as sharp as glass as he did so. It was obvious that something had riled him up and Jack couldn't fight the flame of desire that flickered in his stomach as he stared at him. He hadn't seen the promo between Chris and Jeff but he had heard that Jeff stiff shot the Twist of Fate. Whether the younger Hardy did or not, Jack couldn't say but he suddenly wished that he had stayed and watched it rather than going and getting a shower.

"I'm fine." Chris said with a sigh, his anger dissipating a little more.

He rubbed at his jaw again, his eyes glinting as he thought about what he was going to do to Jeff when he got his opportunity. If Jeff wanted a shoot fight, then a shoot fight he'd get and Chris vowed that there would be blood spilled. His vicious train of thought ground to a halt as he thought of something else. Matt was more than likely watching, and he sadly wondered what Matt was thinking as he watched his brother and his lover fighting like two feral dogs. His heart sank, every little thing reminding him of Matt and his absence.

"Maybe I just need a drink." Chris mumbled to himself as he adjusted the belt on his shoulder and bringing his eyes up to look Jack in the eye. "Never mind Jack, it was my fault. I ran into you." Chris sidestepped the younger man and headed into the locker, his head once more drooping down as he stared at the floor in front of him.

Jack watched Chris for a moment, admiring the way Chris's gait showed off the rounded globes of his ass. He bit his lip and trailed after Chris, moving over to the other side of the room and taking a seat that gave him an unobstructed view of the blonde. Chris was stretched out on a bench, his legs hanging down on both sides and his arm over his eyes. Jack's eyes traveled over the smooth skin and he imagined going over and sitting between Chris's legs; running his hands over the soft looking flesh, making the muscles leap and bunch under his palms. He wrenched his eyes away when he felt his jeans get a little too snug for his liking. He forced himself from the room and stood out in the hallway taking a few deep breaths until he was certain that he had it all under control.

He decided to head down to catering and grab a bottle of water, knowing that he'd need something cold to help keep him in check while he was around Chris. He breezed in and grabbed two bottles, intending on taking one to Chris. After all, why sit across the room and stare when he could be next to Chris and do it; playing it off as one friend getting something for another. With a small, cocky smirk Jack palmed the bottles and drifted back out of catering, not knowing Glen was watching him from a corner as he talked with Mark on the phone.

"What's wrong Chris, getting too old for this?" Mike Mizanin shot of cockily as Jack stepped back into the room.

Chris moved into a sitting position, shooting Mike a glare. "Nah I still have what it takes. Just ask your mom."

Mike stood there his mouth open as he stared at Chris. He held the dumbfounded-yet-astonished look before they shared a chuckle. Jack moved over and took a seat on the other end of the bench, tossing Chris his water.

"Thanks kid." Chris said as he uncapped it and took a quick swig. "Us old guys just can't make it down to catering to get our own water. Our Alzheimer's kicks in and we get lost. You think Mark and Shawn are rehabbing from injuries? Nope, they're just wandering around an arena somewhere wondering where we've all gone." Chris said with a laugh.

Mike snorted from the next isle, making Chris laugh some more. He set his water down on the bench between him and Jack and started to unlace his right boot; bringing his knee up to his chest and wrapping his arms around his leg to loosen the laces. The fact that Chris didn't wince from the movement when he did it made Jack mentally groan at his flexibility. Jack hurried forced his mind down a less dirty path and he rolled his bottle in his hands, the cold condensation helping him focus his thoughts.

"Well I wath there, and you did thay that you needed a drink…although I don't think that thith was the drink you had in mind." Jack trailed off, forcing himself to color lightly as though he was embarrassed about bringing Chris the water. "We could alwayth go out after the thow for thomething more to your liking…..if you wanted to." Jack mumbled quietly as his eyes tracked some water that had leaked from the corner of Chris's mouth and landed on his chest.

"You wouldn't mind being seen with an old, senile, decrepit thing like me?" Chris said as he nudged Jack and smiling.

In the back of Chris's mind however, he was picturing Matt sitting across from him, bantering back and forth and ribbing one another. Somehow the playful easy talk made Chris feel at ease and soothed some of the pain in his heart. He knew that Matt wouldn't want him to be sad and mopey the entire time they were apart, so he was going to try and make the situation better by turning it into a joke. And maybe, just maybe it'd help or he could atleast lie to himself until he believed that it actually was better.

"Only if you're ok with being theen with a rookie." Jack joked back, smiling like a fool as he played with the cap to his water bottle.

The idea of him spending some quality alone time with Chris was a dream come true. It let Jack know that Chris was comfortable enough in his company, and with them drinking it gave Jack more time to work on any defensive walls that Chris might have. Plus who knew, there might be some drunken kisses or groping exchanged, if not more. Jack was so lost to his thoughts that he didn't notice someone calling his name until they prodded his shoulder. When he looked away from the bottle cap he seen that Chris had gone and that Glen was standing before him with his arms crossed as he glared down at him.

"Heh, can I help you?" He asked as he looked around for Chris.

"I just wanted you to know that I'm heading down to FCW in the next two weeks. Vince is looking for some more help with the newbies. So if there is anything more that you need my help with let me know before then." Glen's voice was gruff and Jack looked at him with a raised eyebrow; wondering why he sounded so aggravated.

Jack didn't say anything, if everything went well tonight then he wouldn't need Glen anymore. He nodded his head at the large man and watched as he stalked off, his large body melting into the bustling people easily. Jack waited around little while longer hoping that Chris would come back. Guys sauntered in and out of the locker room but Chris never did reappear, and Jack was sure that his just sitting there was starting to seem suspicious. With a small sigh Jack shouldered his bag and started towards the door, thinking that he had blown a prime chance to go out with Chris. He had just fitted the key in the car door when his cell vibrated in pocket, making him jump slightly.

He didn't recognize the number, but smiled when it was Chris on the other end. He leaned against his car, the phone pressed into his ear as he smiled like the Cheshire cat. Chris had called and asked him to go to a popular night club that was close the hotel for some drinks. Unable to contain his excitement, Jack pulled the door open and lunged into the car, turning it over and speeding from the parking garage; hoping that he wouldn't see any flashing lights in his rearview mirror. At the hotel dashed up to his room and rummaged through his clothes, looking for something that would impress Chris.

Near the bottom of his bag was a pair of 'dirty' style jeans and a black button up shirt. Quickly Jack changed; darting into the bathroom to fix his hair and brush his teeth. All in all it took him a total of ten minutes to get himself together and had he not been in rush he would have laughed, normally he took a good thirty or forty minutes to get ready. When Jack arrived he found Chris waiting for him by the doors; leaning nonchalantly against the bricks and looking somberly off into the night as if it held the answer to some question that only Chris knew. His highlighted hair was gelled in its normal style, looking tousled yet perfectly in place at the same time. He was wearing a purple velvet blazer, something that Jack had the feeling was one of his favorites; in every video on line Jack seen him in it.

Jack licked his suddenly dry lips and started towards him; only to stop when Chris moved the jacket out of the way so that he could hook his thumb in his belt loop. Under the jacket Chris was wearing a white button up shirt with the top gaping open to show off a rather nice looking platinum chain. Jack mouth soon matched his lips as he imagined slipping the rest of the buttons from their holes and running his lips and hands over Chris's skin. He gave his head a sharp shake, trying to push that thought to the back of his mind for the time being. Once he was relatively sure that it was contained he called out a greeting to Chris, smiling as he slipped back into his 'embarrassed adorer'. They talked outside for a few moments before heading inside.

The interior of the club was dimly lit and all around them body's gyrated to the pulsating beat that throbbed through the building. Jack stayed close to Chris; almost to the point of being plastered against the older man's back. They wound their way through the crowd towards the bar, both men taking a seat on the stools but Chris turning around and leaning against the bar as his eyes scanned the crowd. He yelled his drink order over his shoulder, never once taking his eyes off the crowd. Jack tried to mimic the look, but it didn't feel natural to him so he just turned back around, signaling to the bartender to bring him a whiskey. His face turned three shades of red when Chris leaned over and spoke directly in his ear, Chris's breath puffing warmly against the shell; making Jack shiver.

"This isn't too loud for you is it?" He asked.

"N-no, it's fine." Jack stuttered.

"Just wondering, I figured a young stud like yourself would have already been out on the dance floor trolling for a nice piece to take back to the hotel with you." Chris said with a smile.

"No…" Jack started.

"Wait, that's right. You have your eye on someone in the locker room dontcha?" Chris said as he remembered that bit of information from a past conversation. "Gonna share who it is? Huh-huh-huh-huh?"

"Uh, well….." Jack trailed off; wondering how he was going to get out of this without letting the cat out of the bag.

"Just give me a hint then….they were male, right?" Chris prodded.

Jack downed his shot, turning the now empty glass over his hand. "Yea." His face was burning as he kept his eyes on the glass.

"Hmm, that doesn't really give any insight." Chris tapped his chin as he tossed out ideas about who it was and smiling as Jack denied them all.

"Why would I even think about looking at Mark Henry, let alone thleep or date him." Jack crinkled his nose in disgust; actually shuddering at the thought.

Chris laughed at the action, taking another drink. "Well can I get another hint then?"

"Well, thee….I have my eye on thith blonde…" Jack took a deep breath before continuing. "Canadian stud." Jack bit down hard on his lip as he waited for Chris to put two and two together.

Chris' eyes lit up and he slapped Jack on the arm, making the younger man slosh some of his drink over the rim of his glass. "I know who it is." He ignored Jack's sudden sharp intake of breath and barreled on, smirking. "It's Christian isn't it." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. When Jack stayed quiet Chris smacked his arm again. "Hah! I knew it."

"You're right Chrith, it'th Chrithtian." Jack said as he sighed in relief.

He waved the bartender back over and put in an order for three rounds of shots for the two of them, an idea forming in the back of his mind. With Chris's competitive nature he'd take up a drinking challenge quick without thinking anything about it. Jack just had to word it correctly, he glanced over at Chris and seen that he was once more watching the mass of bodies on the dance floor. Chris reached behind him and grabbed the shot glass that the bartender had sat down and knocked it back quickly without so much as making a face. Jack smirked as Chris put the glass down and picked up another one.

"Tho, Chrith. I heard that you're a light weight when it cometh to drinking." Jack started, hiding his grin behind his glass when Chris snapped his head over to look at him. "Ith it true?"

Chris studied the young man, sending him the patented 'Jericho' smirk. He turned back around on his stool and picked up the third shot glass, motioning for the bartender to come back over. He downed the shot and order three more, glancing at Jack from the corner of his eye.

"Where'd you hear that kind of crap?" Chris asked, gulping down the three new shot quickly. "Prolly from some hypocrite I bet. I can drink with the best of 'em." He finished cockily as he turned the last shot glass upside down.

Chris was trying hard to make it seem like he was having a great time, but it was getting hard the more he drank. It wasn't that the kid was bad company or anything; it was just that he kept drifting off as he looked over the people pressed close to another. The dim interior of the bar mingled with the beat of the music made it easy for him to lose himself in memories that were half blurred by the alcohol. The only one that seemed to be slightly clearer than the rest was the one of his and Matt's first date. The corner of his lips twitched as he remembered vaguely falling on the ground and rolling around on a sidewalk somewhere with Matt on top of him slurring something absurd about the sidewalk having sex.

"_That wasn't the only thing having sex that night._" Chris thought to himself as extremely blurred images from that night presented themselves. Of course those memories were soon displaced by the horrible way Chris had treated him the next morning and he had to cut that train of thought off quickly. He was becoming too submerged in his pining that it had become a physical ache; a literal stomachache for the soul. He forced himself to push those thoughts away, thinking that it might be a good idea to get completely wasted. He glanced over at Jack, taking in the younger man's profile when he wasn't looking. He was a good kid; he's probably be kind enough to help Chris back to the hotel if he got too far into his cups.

"What you're suggesting Mr. Thwagga is completely ridiculous."

"Thure." Jack rolled his eyes, "I bet that your old liver can't handle the drink anymore."

"Old?" Chris motioned for the bartender and soon he and Jack were doing the strongest shots on the bar's list; Jaeger bombs.

Jack played with the shot glass of his third one, watching as Chris knocked back his tenth one. He purposely slowed down his consumption; he didn't want to be so gone that he wouldn't remember this night. Chris was wavering on his seat as he turned the glass upside down; using the bar for support so that he didn't fall off the barstool. Chris turned on the chair and looked at Jack, using his tongue to swipe away the few stray droplets of Jaeger that clung to his upper lip.

"How's tha for old?" Chris asked; his voice slurred.

"I still say that you can't out drink me." Jack taunted, tossing back a fourth one with a smirk.

"Hey…y-you don't lisp when you drink…" Chris cried in surprise. "Maybe you should drink before going to ring, then the fans could understand what you're saying." He added with a giggle that soon turned into loud sobs.

The bartender wandered back down to set down a couple more rounds but Jack waved him away; moving over and putting his arm around Chris's shoulder.

"You ok Chris?" He asked timidly.

"Why?" Chris practically screamed; making those close to them jump in surprise and move way as they shot the pair wary looks. "Why would Vince do this to us? It wasn't my fault. It was Jeff's. He started the whole damned thing, you were there you seen what happened." Chris's tears stopped for moment as his eyes flew to Jack's face. "Wait a minute…you did see Jeff assault me. If you go to Vince and tell him what you seen, that it was Jeff…maybe he'd let Matty come back."

"Chris, I don't think that that's going to work. I may not have been here long, but I don't think that Vince is one that would go back on his word." Jack said as he rubbed soothing circles on Chris's back.

"I guess you're right." Chris dissolved into tears again; pressing his face into Jack's shirt and soaking the material. "What does he have against me? Yes I've left scratches and bruises on my Matty, but they were made in the heat of passion. Besides it's not like Matt's never left any on me. But does anyone ever make a fuss over that? Of course not, granted no one has seen Matt's marks, he puts them where they can be easily covered up. But still; we've marked each other, branded each other as a sign of dominance and ownership…" Chris rambled on, half sobbing-half yelling.

Jack dug around in his pocket and pulled out a wadded up fistful of bills and put them on the bar; not caring if there was enough to cover the bill. He grabbed Chris around the waist and steered him towards the door. Chris didn't pull away, in fact it was as if he seemed to melt into the larger man's arms; taking solace in their strength. Even though they both had driven to the bar, Jack knew that they weren't in any condition to drive. He pulled Chris closer and started towards the hotel, letting Chris cry and yell as much as he wanted too.

The cool night air helped clear some of the alcohol haze from Chris's brain, but it wasn't enough to keep him from thinking that the voice speaking soothingly to him was soft and southern; or that cologne was one that he knew he could pick out in a crowd of millions. His eyes even joined in on the trick; the tears welling up so forcefully that when he glanced up the face was one that held warm brown eyes with soft dark hair curling around the temples with stray pieces whispering against his skin. The harder Chris stared the more the face morphed into his beloved; the cute up-turned nose sitting just above his full lips that always seemed to hold a boyish smile. Chris blinked and the image was gone, leaving him with just a nice kid who was helping him back to his hotel room so that he wouldn't end up face down in a gutter somewhere.

Jack bit his lip as they reached Chris's hotel room, forcing himself not to cop a feel as he slid the key card from Chris's back pocket. Chris had mumbled incoherently that he always kept it in his back pocket because Matt always had his hands back there anyways when they drank together. Of course that little confession set the older man off on another crying jag and Jack rolled his eyes at the womanishly display. He slid the card through the reader and pushed the door open; picking Chris up bridal style and stepping through the portal. Once he was clear of the door he kicked it shut and set Chris on his feet, grabbing him around the waist to steady him when he started to waver.

The feel of Chris leaning into his body for support coupled with the alcohol that Jack had consumed earlier; kicked his sex drive into high gear. Before he could stop himself, he bent his head and captured Chris's lips; forcing his tongue deep into the other man's mouth. As his tongue swirled around and tasted the new territory Jack's hands went to Chris's shirt; fumbling with the buttons in his haste to feel Chris's skin. In his impatience he ripped a couple of them off, sending them to the floor as silent victims of the crime he was about to commit. His kiss grew more dominate as he slid his fingers across Chris's skin, the muscles leaping and bunching in anticipation.

Chris on the other hand was nearly out on his feet, nothing seemed to be coming to him very coherently. He remembered being at a club with…...with Matt and they both had gotten wasted; falling down on the sidewalk and rolling around for a few moments before making it back to their room. He could feel lips against his and a tongue in his mouth, caressing him in the most intimate way. Hands were wandering over his body, touching feather light at times then digging almost painfully into his skin at others. It felt like it was coming through time and space, working its way from a spot so deep in time that it couldn't be real. It didn't matter though, it just felt good to have Matt; his Matty there with him.

He kissed back, lost to the sensations that Matt was making him feel. He forced his mouth to work as he wrapped his arms around Matt's neck; holding on for dear life as if Matt would disappear should he let go. He pressed their lips together harder, needing Matt like a drowning man needed air; teeth clicking together as he tried to express without words how much he needed Matt. When Matt pulled away for a breath Chris whimpered and nipped at his lips, begging for it not to end. Jack had been moving them steadily towards the bed, holding Chris close as the blonde practically shoved his tongue down Jack's throat. The needy whimper that came from Chris when he pulled away for a breath nearly caused Jack's knees to buckle.

He pushed Chris down onto the bed, following him down and pressing him hard into the mattress. Chris arched up against him, murmuring into his neck as his hands gripped Jack's shoulders.

"Matty don't worry." Chris whispered against Jack's throat. "I'll be gentle, but it's still going to hurt a little."

Jack stopped moving and looked down, his brows furrowed. Chris thought he was Matt, that was why he was responding so wantonly. Jack wanted to choke him, how dare he think of someone else when it was him making Chris feel so good; making him moan into the kisses and arching into the touches. However the more he thought about it, the better it worked out for him if Chris thought he was Matt.

"Chrith…" Jack breathed into Chris's ear; his hands slipping down Chris's sides and sliding over his thighs before moving up and tugging at the fly of Chris' pants.

As fogged as Chris's mind was due to the alcohol and the raw, hot passion coursing through his veins something sounded off enough to force him to try and place what it was. His eyes slowly opened and his eyebrows knitted together as he fought to tamp down on the excitement that was building as Matt's hands moved towards his….

"_Chrith._"

With a sudden almost sobering clarity it clicked in his mind. That wasn't Matt's voice, and those weren't Matt's hands grabbing at him clumsily. Matt wasn't even here, he was down in Florida with the new prospects. The evening came crashing back to him, bits of it coming sharply into focus; like the fact that Jack was dipping his hands down his pants reaching for his semi-erect member as his lips sloppily slanted over Chris's. Chris was filled with a sudden horror, disgust and panic as if Matt was going to come in through the door at any moment and catch them there.

"What in the hell are you doing?!?!?!" He shrieked; shoving Jack back as hard as he could and wiggling away.

Jack reached for him, and Chris scooted back further; topping off the bed and striking his head against the night stand. Stars danced momentarily before Chris's eyes and he reached up and rubbed the spot gingerly as he scooted farther away from the bed. Shakily he got to his feet and fought with his pants from where they'd slid to his ankles. He was finally able to get them around his waist but he didn't bother with the button, his fingers were locked around the material; holding it in place as stared in horror at the bed. Nausea crashed against him as he thought about what could have happened.

"Juth doing what you want me to." Jack growled as he moved over and trapped Chris against the wall, grabbing his chin between his fingers and squeezing hard. "You wanted me to do that. Don't deny it, you were kithing me back."

Jack brought his lips down again, only this time when they connected Chris bit down hard enough to draw blood. When Jack gasped Chris shoved him back and hightailed it into the bathroom where he locked the door. He leaned against it, his breaths coming in hard pants as his heart pounded in his chest. On the other side of the door he heard Jack swearing followed by a couple of hard pounds against the door. Chris was flying too high on the adrenaline flooding his system that he didn't hear what Jack yelled at him, all that registered was that door to the room slammed shut. The sound brought Chris enough relief that he moved away from the door; going over stand in front of the mirror. On his neck was a red mark, and it made him cringe in horror. With a choked sob he dropped down onto the toilet seat, his hands covering his face.

"_Maybe Jeff is right about me…._" He thought as he drifted off to sleep, tears still streaming down his face.


	18. Chapter 18

"Kiss me Jack." Chris moaned huskily, his hands running up Jack's sides.

Jack leaned in and captured the blonde's lips, slipping his tongue inside and fighting with Chris's for dominance as his hands ghosted across skin; tweaking Chris's nipples. They were stretched out on the bed with Chris lying under Jack, the older man arching every so often to press their bodies together hard.

"Chrith." Jack sighed as he worked his way down to Chris's waist, nuzzling the soft skin of his stomach before taking the button to Chris's pants in his teeth and popping it free.

He felt Chris's hands in his hair, pulling him back up towards his head. Jack groaned into his mouth as their tongues dueled; Chris' hand slipping into his pants and cupping his raging hard on. Chris stroked him through his cotton boxers as he suckled on Jack's tongue, making the larger man thrust against his hand and moan into his mouth.

"I want to taste you." He breathed against Jack's lips as he pushed Jack back into a seated position on the bed.

Jack reclined somewhat against the headboard, his hands behind his head as he watched Chris unzip his pants and pull his aching length from its prison. The cool air of the room made him jump and the engorged head twitched; a small drop of pre-cum welling up instantly. Jack heard Chris chuckle before sheathing Jack in his mouth. Jack yelped in surprise; Chris had taken his entire length in his mouth and now was swallowing reflexively around it as he licked and teased the underneath and sides.

"Fuck Chrith…."

Jack writhed on the bed, his hands clenching and unclenching in the sheets as Chris continued his slow torture. Suddenly Chris changed the pace; hollowing out his cheeks and sucking for all he was worth, humming as he bobbed his head up and down. It didn't take long after that for Jack to shoot his hot; sticky load down Chris's throat.

"You taste…fucking amazing." Chris panted as he ran his tongue over his lips to catch any that might have escaped. "But I want more of you though." Chris smirked as he took Jack's flaccid cock in his hands and toyed with it until he was achingly hard again. His intense blue eyes caught and held Jack's in a lustful lock as he bit his lip. "Jack….I want you rough and hard….please?" The please was added softly as Chris laid back against the pillows; stroking himself slowly.

"_Thith ith the moment I've been waiting for…_"

With his head spinning out of control and his body consumed by hot; raging lust, Jack growled his agreement and threw Chris's legs up on his shoulders. He didn't hesitate before plunging in hard and rough like Chris asked. Chris's tight heat was almost overwhelming and it was all Jack could do to keep from cumming on the spot. Chris cried out in pain; but he arched into it, his hands gripping Jack's arms tightly.

"Harder…" Chris panted, bucking up to meet Jack's thrusts. "Fuck me harder Jack…..harder…..mnmmmmm…..harder!" Chris's voice continued rise with each thrust until he was screaming. Jack thrust in one more time before filling Chris. Chris's orgasmic wail jolted Jack awake.

Jack sat straight up in bed, panting with sweat dripping down his face and seed running slowly down his thigh. With a growl he wrenched back the covers and climbed out of bed; disgusted with himself for letting it get that bad. He stalked into the bathroom and turned the water on full force; berating himself for not staying and making Chris finish what he had started.

"_Fuckin teathe, I thoulda fucked him tho hard that he'd forget Hardy'th name._"

Once under the water he scrubbed his skin until it was red and raw. The soap stung the newly exposed skin but to Jack the sting only reinforced the idea that he was a complete idiot. He figured that combination of the exertion to scrub hard and the heat from the water would put him back to sleep. It didn't. Chris kept plaguing his mind; his breathy whimpers and his soft moaning replayed in Jack's mind, keeping him in a near constant state of arousal no matter how many times he tried to remedy the situation. He thought maybe if he went down to Chris's room to get a handle on the older man's reaction that it would help him decide on what route he was going to take in his pursuit of the blonde man.

Jack quickly dressed, figuring that asking Chris to breakfast was the safest way to go; he could casually ask questions to see if Chris even remembered the night before. If Chris denied his request then Jack could always see him at this weeks SmackDown taping. Vince had agreed to let Jack hang around the SmackDown tapings under the excuse that Jack wanted to learn as much as he could from the veterans there. After all what better place to hone his skills than the SmackDown locker room; Mark, Glen, Chris, and Rey all had different elements that Jack could learn from.

Before he ghosted from the room Jack ran his fingers through his hair to straighten it as best he could. He looked at his watch as he stepped out into the hallway; it was past noon so he figured that Chris would be up by then. The walk wasn't a long one and within minutes he was knocking lightly on the door, his nerves roiling in his stomach as his mind ran through the possible scenario's that awaited him. He heard muffled groaning accompanied by some shuffling before the door clicked open. Chris was still in his clothes from last night, although now they were rumpled and wrinkled and he looked at Jack through eyes that were squinted and spidered with red.

"Ughmph." Chris mumbled as he drew his fingers through his messy hair.

"I-uh-didn't wake you did I?" Jack asked cautiously.

"It's ok; I had to get outta bed sometime." Chris yawned as he rubbed the back of his head. "Thanks Jack for dragging my trashed ass back from the bar last night. I owe you one." He added, a half smile on his face.

"That'th ok Chrith…" Jack bit his lip and dropped his eyes to the floor; from the way Chris was acting Jack was pretty sure that he didn't have a clear memory of what happened. "You were pretty wathted; I couldn't jutht leave you there." Jack hesitated, flicking his eyes back up to Chris's face. "Do you even remember what happened?"

Jack watched as Chris forced his mind to work; his eyes clouding over with confusion as he tried to pull bits and pieces from the alcohol soaked recesses of his mind. Chris tried to extract clear pictures out of the jumbled mess, but the more he concentrated on them the more the ache in his head hurt and the dizzier he felt. He could remember Jack pulling him from the bar, and obviously they made it back to the hotel. His eyes went wide as he remembered the feel of Jack's lips against his; him forcing his tongue into Jack's mouth and moaning as he rubbed against the taller man, and finally he remembered whimpering Matt's name at him thinking that he was in the arms of his lover.

"Oh God." Chris dropped his head to his hand, trying to palm the images away. "Jack I'm so sorry that I came on to you like that. I—I thought you were Matt." Chris chewed on his lip; feeling ashamed at the bleary scene he remembered. "I-I can't believe I…" Chris trailed off, a lump clogging his throat as tears pricked his eyes.

"Chrith man, it wath jutht a mithtake. You mith him tho much ith all." Jack pretended to be sympathetic but on the inside he was celebrating.

In his hung over state Chris twisted the event around, placing the blame solely on himself. He thought that he was the one that initiated the drunken make out session. Jack's spirits soared out of sight with that small discovery; until he realized that it would still have the same effect on Chris. Now he wouldn't trust himself to be around Jack alone. Jack quickly thought of someway to fix it, his mind running over every possible outcome.

"Let'th jutht forget it happened." He said quickly. "I'm getting ready to head down to lunch; I can wait for you to get ready if you want to come….or if you're not feeling too good I can alwayth bring you thomething back." He offered; a sickeningly sweet smile on his face.

Chris looked at him; nausea washing over him in large waves. Matt's face filled his vision when he closed his eyes and he felt tears start to sting them. His head pounded as he tried to make sense of the images that were flashing blurrily past his eye lids, but each one only showed the same thing; him throwing himself at Jack and practically forcing himself on the younger man. He swallowed hard and looked back up at Jack, his lips twisted in a sick parody of a smile.

"No Jack; I-I'm not hungry." He managed to stutter out. "_What the fuck was I thinking? Coming on to the kid like that? How could I ever mistake him for my Matty?_" He thought sadly. "Thanks again for walking me home Jack."

Jack nodded and turned around and headed down to the elevator, pumping his fist in victory when he stepped onto the empty car; thinking that he had managed to save all the hard work he had done to worm his way through Chris's defenses. Meanwhile Chris had moved back over to the bed, flopping down and covering his face with a pillow. The suffocating guilt that was sitting in the dead center of his chest had him vowing that he wasn't going to get drunk ever again. Whether he had thought it was Matt he had held in his arms or not; he had still made out with Jack and that was something that he never wanted to experience again. The only lips he wanted to taste were Matt's.

* * *

Jack nestled down onto the bench in the locker room, flicking his eyes back and forth between the monitor and the guys entering and leaving the locker room. A couple of them nodded or said hello; but for the most part he was ignored. The show wasn't bad; in fact most of the matches were pay-per-view worthy, but Jack found himself wishing that the main event would start already. There had been a small 'incident' that the cameras had caught on tape between Jeff and Chris. Jack had nearly chewed a hole though his lip as he watched Chris stare the younger Hardy down; his eyes flashing dangerously as he spit insult after insult at the rainbow haired daredevil. Chris was already in his ring gear and his body was slick from the baby oil that the crew had just applied seconds before the cameras started to roll.

Behind Chris was one of the sound boxes that held the speakers and Jack groaned as he pictured bending Chris over it and fucking him hard and fast; making the older man cry out in pure ecstasy at the rough treatment. Jack slapped himself mentally as his jeans tightened uncomfortably. He had to get a grip on himself if he wanted to be able to talk to Chris later without jumping on him and raping him the minute they met.

"_Hmmmm, now there'th a thought. Raping Chrith…..he liketh it rough; could be interethting_." The sounds of Chris's ring pyro broke into Jack's thoughts and he quietly whimpered as he watched Chris strut down to the ring; his hips swaying invitingly.

Chris waited in the ring; pacing back and forth like a caged animal; his thoughts swirling in on themselves. Ever since Jack had woken him up that morning Chris had been consumed by two major emotions; guilt over what had happened and pure unadulterated hate towards Jeff.

"_It's all his fault._" Chris growled mentally as he continued to stalk the ring. "_If he had kept his hands and words to himself then it would have been Matty I molested last night._" Putting the blame on Jeff made the guilt lessen a little, but Chris knew that until he had a chance to talk to Matt it'd eat him alive. "_Yea and what are you going to tell him; 'Baby, I'm sorry but I got wasted and made out with Jack Swagger. I thought he was you._"

Jeff's pyro's finally sounded, interrupting Chris's mental breakdown. They're eyes locked before Jeff even got half way down the ramp; scowls on both men's faces. Jeff started to climb into the ring and Chris moved over to the ropes where Jeff was, baring his teeth at the younger man. The ref stepped between them and pushed Chris back, telling him to give Jeff room so that he could get into the ring. Reluctantly Chris obeyed; wanting nothing more than to than to grab the bastard by his rainbow colored hair and toss him right back out to the floor. Jeff smirked over at Chris before leaping up to the second turnbuckle and motioning to the crowd; nodding his head like some kid in a mosh pit.

Chris couldn't take it anymore and raced over, grabbing Jeff by the back of his pants and yanking him backwards off the turnbuckle. Jeffs body had no sooner collided with the mat before Chris was on top of him, aiming blows to Jeff's face with as much force as he could. Jeff tried to block the blows, but a few got past his defenses; none drawing blood, at the moment at least. The ref scurried over and tried to separate the two, earning himself twin growls as a result. While Chris was yelling something at the ref Jeff reached up and wrapped his hands around Chris's throat; squeezing for all he was worth. The sudden lack of oxygen blurred Chris's vision and he scratched and scrabbled at Jeff's wrists and hands in an attempt to get free.

They rolled around on the matt for a couple of minutes, each man trying to out power the other. Chris aimed a couple more punches at Jeff's face before he was finally able to get free and get back to his feet. Once he was standing he circled Jeff, stomping on whatever appendage he could; although he mainly aimed for the ankles. He wanted Jeff completely at his mercy, unable to stop him from systemically ripping him apart. The ref; seeing that Jeff wasn't getting up right away, pushed Chris out of the way and knelt down next to Jeff to ask if he was ok. With a smirk Chris decided to taunt the crowd. He raised his fist then started to yell at Jeff about what a hypocritical, disgusting, bottom feeding worm he was and about how he only pandered to the crowds because he need the adulation to feel like a person.

Chris was so caught up in his tirade that he didn't notice Jeff getting back to his feet. With a loud growl Jeff was back on him; tossing him into the ropes then dropping him to the mat with a back body drop on the rebound. Chris arched up off the mat in pain; writhing as the shock of the fall rocketed through his back. Jeff then grabbed both his legs and wrenched them apart, smiling darkly as he jumped up and landed squarely on Chris's groin. Chris's eyes widened as his hands went instinctively down to cup his abused anatomy. Jeff rolled away and bounded back to his feet circling Chris; taunting the blonde as he slowly got to his feet. With a wince Chris finally made it back to a vertical base and was caught completely off guard when Jeff ran at him. Slowly Chris grabbed Jeff as if he was going for a tombstone piledriver but once again found himself on his back, this time from a head scissors take down.

Jeff moved over and covered Chris with Chris kicking out at the two. Chris rolled over onto his stomach and pushed himself to his feet; glaring at the young man. If he wanted to play rough then he'd have no problem playing rough. Chris's mental reflection gave Jeff enough time to get a few good punches to the side of his head and Chris reeled a little; leaning back against the ropes. Jeff grabbed Chris's arm and threw him across the ring into the ropes, getting into position for a drop kick for when Chris rebounded but the chance never came. Chris held onto ropes and without giving Jeff time to recover his bearings from the aborted drop kick, Chris took him down with a clothesline. Jeff was trying to sit up when Chris grabbed the back of his shirt and twisted it in his hands, tightening the shirt collar in an attempt to choke him out. The ref seen the illegal use of the shirt and pushed Chris back; admonishing him for it.

As that was happening Jeff got back to his feet; stumbling just a little bit as he tried to lunge for Chris. Deftly Chris moved out of the way and he grabbed a fist full of Jeff's hair; yanking his head back and dropping him down into a brutal back breaker. Jeff writhed around on the mat, his back arched and his hands outstretched as if he was reaching for some unseen tag team partner. The sight buoyed Chris' lagging spirit and he fisted his hands in Jeff's hair to pull him back up before putting him back down with another back breaker. Only this time he didn't let Jeff slide off of his knee; he put one hand on Jeff's inner thigh and the other near his throat, pressing down on both at once. The crowd was eating it up; but neither man heard the boo's or cheers. They were too intent on doing the other serious bodily harm.

The ref knelt down and asked Jeff if he was going to submit as he thrashed from side to side, trying to break Jericho's hold on him while he screamed 'No' loud enough for the ring side mics to pick up clearly. The ref nodded and he told Chris lowly to break the hold and go on with the match. With a sneer Chris shoved Jeff off of his knee; kicking him in the back and making him arch this way and that way from the change in position. Chris moved in to put Jeff back in the backbreaker drop but the ref pushed him away; allowing Jeff to get back to his feet. This time when Jeff lunged at Chris he succeeded in spearing him to the mat. Quickly Jeff moved up and straddled Chris's waist and unloaded on his face and chest; his fists balled tightly as growls and half threats exploded from his mouth.

From then on out it was no longer a wrestling match but an all out brawl. Jeff being younger was more agile on his feet, but Chris being the veteran that he was had counters for all of Jeff's moves. The ref was circling them hissing for them to wrap it up; they had ran over their time slot by fifteen minutes so far. Winded Chris nodded; snarling as he backed Jeff into one of the corner and really started to whale on him. His first punch spilt Jeff's lip and the second one connected fully with his right eye. Jeff fired back at him, landing punches where ever he could; frustrated that Chris was giving him this much of a fight. Jeff seen Chris wobbling backwards and he took the opening to slide from the ring. He dropped to one knee and started to grope under the ring; a large grin splitting his face in two when his hand came in contact with the smooth metal.

With a triumphant snicker he tossed the folding chair into the ring, following it quickly. Chris had his back turned to him and without blinking Jeff raised the chair and brought it down hard on top of Chris's head. There was a sickening crack as the metal connected and Chris crumpled to the mat while the ref signaled for the bell. Jeff dropped the chair and moved around so that he could see Chris's face, his smile feral as he looked on. A team of EMT's rushed the ring and moved Jeff back, making a protective circle around Chris as they started to run the rudimentary pre-lim tests. Jeff slid down in one of the corners that allowed him the best view and watched with a sick smile as Chris started to move sluggishly.

When the EMT's were certain that he could walk with only minimal help they escorted him from the ring, a man on each side with their arms looped around his waist. Justin Roberts announced the decision and watched Jeff warily from the corner of his eye as the young man got back to his feet; his mouth set in a hard line. It infuriated Jeff that Chris was able to walk away so he rolled from the ring and dipped his hand back under it, once more pulling a steel chair out from the depths. Chris and the EMT's were halfway up the ramp when Jeff swung again; this time ramming it into the back of Chris's knee, sending the older man back down to the floor. The EMT's stood slack jawed for just a few seconds; unable to believe that he had done that. The small hesitation gave Jeff time to get a couple more shots in to Chris's head and countless blows to his ankles and wrists. Finally a team of security appeared and hauled Jeff backstage while the EMT's picked up Chris's now prone body.

Jack was standing in the gorilla position, dumbfounded at the match he had just witnessed. In all his years of training and just watching as a fan he couldn't remember a more brutal attack, and it surprised him that he felt a tingle of arousal coursed through his veins. He had barely been able to stop himself from rushing out and doing something—unsure if it would have been to help Chris or to hug Jeff for tearing him up so bad—but he had succeeded; just barely, to stand there and watch open mouthed. Jeff was standing just out of sight of the fans watching as Chris was carried back; a wide, proud smile on his face and the chair still in his hands, twisted almost beyond recognition.

"Jeff…" Jack started, unsure about what to say to him.

Jeff turned to him, his green eyes glittering ferociously as they raked him from head to toe. Jack gulped and cowered back a little, instantly regretting that he'd opened his big mouth and praying that Jeff wouldn't decide to take that chair and smash him with it.

"Swagger." Jeff said his smile slipping off his face as he thought about how heartbroken his brother would be if he found out about the amount of time Chris was spending with the young blonde.

Jeff opened his mouth again, getting ready to bite Swagger's head off about messing around where he didn't belong but choked it back when he started thinking that maybe this was what he needed to finally get Matt away from Chris for good. His smile slowly crept back onto his face, twisting his face into a mask of diabolical glee.

"Why don't you take a walk with me Jack? You and I are long over due for a _little _chat." Jeff said as he walked over and stared at Jack. "Y'see I have this little _problem_ that I need to get taken care of and I think that you are the perfect man for the job." He laughed, the hollow sound making Jack flinch, before heading off towards catering. He stopped a little ways down the hallway and turned to see if Jack was following him. "You comin?"

"You gonna leave the chair?" Jack retorted, not trusting the older man while he held the weapon. Jeff's laughter boomed through the area and he tossed the chair to the side, laughing again when Jack jumped from the metallic crash from where it hit the floor.

* * *

Chris growled at the EMT's, fighting them as much as he could as they tried again to check him over. One came near his face with the flashlight and he batted it from their hands, growling as he slid off of the table they had placed him on.

"I'm fine dammit. Just let me go."

After ten more minutes they cleared him to go, mostly because he was acting like a jerk towards every one and yelling out threats when someone would come with in three feet of him. Slowly he made his way back to his room and changed from his ring gear to his street clothes, wincing when he seen the bruises already forming from Jeff's rough treatment. He closed his eyes and buttoned up his shirt and shouldered his bag, cringing when the strap of his bag bit into a rather painful bruise. He then started towards his car, trying to limp as little as possible from the shot to his knee. He knew that he shouldn't be driving after taking three, four five—or however many chair shots Jeff had brained him with. He was still dizzy and his head ached but he really didn't care. Part of him felt that he deserved it after what had happened, but the other part reminded him that Jeff was a dick and would have done it regardless of the circumstances. After all it wasn't as if Jeff knew about the drunken make out session.

Besides he couldn't think of anyone to ask for a ride back, he was sure he could find someone but they wouldn't really _want_ to do it and he didn't want to put anyone out with his own misery. Or injure his pride even more to admit that he couldn't drive the short distance back to the hotel. He slid behind the wheel of his rental and turned the radio off the minute he turned the car over, the sound causing the bass drum in his head to pound horribly. Chris made it back to the hotel in one piece—or as many pieces as Jeff had left him in—and he dragged himself up to his room, his bag trailing behind him on the floor. It was a miracle that he hadn't passed out in the elevator or that his knee hadn't given out on him; one that he was grateful for, he didn't need anyone to see him in that state.

With a frustrated, exhausted growl Chris flopped face first onto the bed and just laid there feeling the pain throbbing in various points of his body; like each one was a voice and they all were trying to scream over the other to get his attention. When his phone buzzed it seemed like the ultimate feat just digging through his bag and flipping it open. He didn't even glance at the screen to see who it was; planning on yelling at the assclown who deemed it a good time to bug him then hanging up and going to sleep, preferably having dreams about beating Jeff senseless.

"Are you ok?" Matt asked the moment the phone picked up, his voice anxious.

He had been watching the match from his room; chewing his nails and lips to shreds with every shot both men had taken. More so for the shots that Chris had taken, but he had spared a couple of flinches and groans for the damage that Chris had inflicted on his brother. Matt knew that the match had been scripted, and that they had their parts to play for the crowds but it still seemed like they had been unnecessarily brutal with one another. The additional shots that Jeff had taken at Chris were uncalled for and he idly wondered if Jeff had gotten hauled up on the carpet for them.

"Of course I'm ok…it…it just looked worse than it was. You know how good a seller of moves I am." Chris tried to cover, even though he knew that he wasn't good at hiding things from Matt. "Mostly I miss you…..so fucking bad." Chris' voice cracked a little; the recent events seeming to weigh down on him heavily; helping to overwhelm him was the addition of his aching body and swimming head. "How are you doin' baby." He asked, trying to change the subject.

"Chris…" He had heard the hitch in Chris's voice but it let drop for the time being; he was just too happy to have him on the phone right then. "I miss you too, and I'm bored as hell. These young pups…."

"Right, cause you're so old yourself there." Chris cut in with an eye roll even though Matt couldn't see it.

"I've been hanging around with Mark, leave me be." Matt shot back with a small grin. "Anyways, all they want to do is make it to the big time and make a name for themselves. They could care less about the finer points of the trade. Hell, a couple of them are already targeting Mark and I've had to put three or four in their places already." Matt sighed. "Chrissy, I wanna see you. Will you video chat with me?" He asked his voice full of longing and hope.

Chris hesitated; he wanted nothing more than to see Matt's face—it would be like giving life back to a body long thought dead—but he was worried about what he looked like.

"_I probably look like I've been run over by a train._" He thought bitterly before he sighed. "Alright, but I'm warning you assclown; the images that you are about to see might be disturbing and aren't to be seen without adult supervision. I don't look so pretty right now, but just remember…I warned you." Chris paused as he smirked; trying to put up a front to keep Matt from finding out how horrible he really felt. "Hell, what am I saying? I always look pretty."

They said quick goodbyes and were soon connected in a more personal way. Seeing Matt's face fill his computer screen brought a genuine smile to Chris's face and he relished the forgotten expression as his eyes traced the curvature of Matt's cheek before flicking down to trace the outline of his lips.

"Matty!" Chris cried as he leaned in; kissing the screen and making Matt chuckle.

"You don't look that bad." Matt said with a smile as Chris rolled his eyes. "But seriously you look perfect, more than perfect if that's possible. I just wish I was there to rub the kinks out of your back tonight. I know it's gonna be hurting." Matt's eyes turned sad for a moment before he leaned in and make kissing noises at his screen. "God I miss you so much Chris. It's lonely here at night without you stealing all the covers and snoring in my ear." Matt sighed; grinning when Chris's chest puffed out at the snoring accusation.

"Well….you fart at night. So I win that argument." Chris laughed. "Uh, I'm glad that I only have one more match with Jeff. It's getting old fast." He glared; still furious that Jeff had came up the ramp after him even though the match was over.

"Better out than in I always say." Matt chuckled as he shrugged his shoulders. "So what's up with you and Jeff feuding anyways? You don't have anything he wants and he doesn't have anything you want."

Chris chewed his lip and shifted in his chair, the movement of his back sending angry messages to his brain and making him scowl unconsciously. "Um, well…Vince set it up. You know how he is, tension outside of the ring makes for good matches I guess. Kinda like when Vince put you and Adam in that storyline with Amy." Chris's brows furrowed and his eyes flashed as he thought about Amy. Quickly he stifled his anger and moved on, "As long as we don't kill one another we can do anything we want in the ring." Chris added before thinking it through and cringed as he waited for Matt's reaction.

"Meaning what exactly?" He asked, a cold shiver working its way down his spine.

Matt remembered Vince allowing him and Adam to do whatever the hell they wanted to the other and if he gave Jeff and Chris the same leeway it could end up extremely bad. Matt knew that Jeff held a lot of anger at Chris for what he perceived as 'domestic abuse'. So if Vince handed Jeff the chance to do anything he wanted to Chris…his eyes widened and he scooted closer to the desk.

"Chris….please tell me that Creative is scripting y'alls matches." He pleaded, his voice sharpened by worry.

"Sort of…..kind of." Chris mumbled as he dropped his eyes and played with a loose key on his keyboard. "Matty, don't worry about it…I wouldn't really want to severely injure Jeff…just enough to where he needs a walker." Chris tried to smirk, but Matt wasn't looking too happy with him at that moment. "C'mon Matty, it's just one more match. So what does Vince have you doing down there anyways? And how is Mark's rehab going?" Chris hoped that he could succeed in changing the subject again; shifting it way from the less pleasant things but with the way Matt was looking at him he didn't think it was going to work.

"Christopher it's not you injuring him that I'm worried about..." Matt started, scowling as he picked up his phone and glared at it. He set it back down and ran his fingers over Chris's profile lightly, wishing it were skin that he was touching instead of a computer screen. "But—you are a big boy and you know what you're doing. Add to the fact that I'm not there to keep your old ass from doing it anyways." Matt tried to joke. "Just please be careful Chrissy. Or rather as careful as you can be." He asked. Chris nodded his head and Matt moved on; answering the rest of Chris's questions. "Vince has me teaching the risk takers the right way to pull of moves that could potentially end their careers. Hey now, don't look at me like that." Matt said defensively when Chris glared at him. "Really Chris, I know what I'm doing. And a couple of them might be the perfect successors for me and Jeff once we leave the ring. As for Mark, he's pulling his hair out. These kids aren't listening to a word he's saying. They don't see the importance of perfecting a gimmick when they're not going to have them long anyways. He's about ready to chokeslam them all to hell." Matt chuckled as he pictured it in his mind. "We spar a couple of hours a day so he can get back in shape so hopefully he'll be back soon."

"I'd rather have you back soon." Chris grumbled.

"What babe? I didn't hear what you said."

Chris sighed and dropped his eyes, knowing that it was now or never for him to tell Matt. "Matt…there's something I have to tell you. It's kinda stupid really, God I'm such an idiot!" Chris cursed himself, thinking of how he'd somehow managed to think that Jack was Matt. He would have had been wasted to infinity and back to ever think that.

"What's that babe?" Matt asked; cocking his head to the side. "C'mon on you can tell me anything, you know that." He prodded.

"Ug." Chris groaned as he drug his fingers through his hair; sending it into a chaotic mess. "See, I was down 'cause I was missing you so bad and I stupidly decided that it would a good idea to get completely trashed." Chris sighed and winched slightly. "I know, I know, I'm supposed to be Straight Edged." He tried to joke, but it fell rather flat; so he bit his lip and pushed on. "I don't remember that much of it; just that Jack walked me back to my room, only I was so out of it that I didn't realize that it was Jack. Everything, when I think back about it was mingled together with the first night we went out, so I must have been thinking of that at the time. Well…I…" Chris stopped and licked his lips; not wanting to go on but making himself. "I thought I was with you so I-uh-I kissed you, only-um to realize a little further into it that you don't have a lisp. That's when I freaked out and threw the kid out of my room. Nothing happened though, I swear!" Chris grimaced, not noticing that he was licking his lips like a cat with hair ball. Just the thought of Jacks lips on his _again _made him think of bitter tasting medicine or bile.

Matt sat quietly for moment, the video of Chris and Jacks earlier kiss in the gym playing before his eyes. He looked at his phone again, wondering if he should have given Jeff's scrambled messages more credence than he first had. Chris cleared his throat and Matt looked up, his heart constricting painfully at the pitiful, shattered face Chris wore.

"Matty…" It was said almost too quietly for the mic to pick up.

"It-It's ok Christopher. Things happen. I understand that. And I believe you that nothing happened." Matt managed to work a smile onto his face; he only hoped it looked more real than it felt.

"You know I love you more than anything; my own life even." Chris sniffled as he tried to hold back his tears; however one managed to slip out and slithered down his cheek. He reached up and brushed it away, steeling himself for the worst. "I'm always going to be yours, no one else's. I'm yours and nothing will ever change that I swear to God. I can't even think of the words, in fact I don't think there are enough words in the English language to tell you how in love with you I am." Chris brought his eyes back up to stare at Matt's. Their ocean blue depths liquidly with tears as his bottom lip poked out and trembled in attempts to keep from breaking down into an exhausted, blob of despair in front of the one person he'd ever truly loved.

"I know Chris. Don't cry please. Dammit! I wish I was there now." Matt cried out as he banged his fist on the table; making his laptop jump. "Chris, please don't cry babe. I love you too, and I'm just as much yours as you are mine. It's just…just…y'know what, never mind. It was a mistake and it's in the past. It'll stay there, buried so far deep that in time neither you nor I will ever remember." Matt dug his fingers into his thigh, hating the fact that he had made his Chrissy cry. That wasn't why he wanted to talk to Chris; he wanted to see his face and to tease him so that he could hear the laughter he missed so badly.

"I'm just…tired, I guess that's the word." Chris sniffled. "I'm acting like a big fucking baby; I can't handle being apart from you." Chris struggled to smile and shrug off his tears. "How 'bout I just run away to you, then we catch a plane out to Vegas and get hitched by Elvis then live happily ever after?"

"Now that's thinking I can get behind. Want me to meet you at the airport in nothing but a trench coat?" Matt asked, wiggling his eyebrow at Chris in hopes of getting him to smile again. "Or better yet, I can circle the airport until you come out; I'll be waiting for you in the car with nothing on but a smile."

"I'm on my way." Chris grinned, letting Matt tempt his silly side back out. "You always know what to say to make me feel better Matthew, aka, us getting naked." Chris teased; popping a few of his shirt buttons and pretending that he was going to strip.

Matt chewed his bottom lip as he watched transfixed while Chris continued to pop open buttons. He hated that he was responding so quickly to such little stimulus; maybe it was the time apart, but Matt shifted in his seat as his cock started to strain his pants.

"Please don't stop." He begging breathlessly, hating himself for it.

Chris smirked at Matt's indrawn breath and the glimmer of dark lust that formed quickly in his eyes. Chris moved back in chair and finished popping the buttons open; moving the material aside to show off his chest. Chris stood up and ran his hands up and down the exposed skin; wishing that his hands were replaced by Matt's. He heard Matt's soft growl and his smirk turned into a smile.

"Hold on a minute Matt." He murmured.

He walked over to his bag that was slumped by the bed, making sure to exaggerate his gate almost to the point of being comical so that Matt could watch his round ass swing from side to side. He bent over the bag, ignoring the pain that shot through his back at the movement. He looked over his shoulder, realizing that Matt was getting a great view of his rear as he bent over. Chris chuckled and wiggled his ass, teasing Matt as he searched his bag. It only took Chris a couple of minutes to find what he was looking for, his tube of baby oil that he used to slick himself up before his matches. The blonde shrugged his shoulders, letting his shirt slide off them; exposing his muscles, his tanned skin and unfortunately a few purpling bruises.

"You wanna see more?" Chris called huskily over his shoulder.

He heard Matt's groan of approval so he slowly shrugged the shirt the rest of the way off, his back still turned towards the camera. Chris straightened up and turned around, pouring some of the liquid into his hands as he started back towards the camera; strutting sexily as he rubbed the shimmering liquid over his torso. He watched as Matt closed his eyes and chewed his full bottom lip. Chris adjusted the camera a little, wanting to make this really good. Part of him was saying that this was his way of making up for the dumbass moment with Jack, the other whispering that he wanted this as much, if not more than Matt did. Chris finally got the camera angle right and moved back just a bit, shuffling the computer chair with him.

"You want me in your lap Matty?" Chris breathed as he straddled the chair and held on to the back of it. "Do you?"

"Oh fuck. Of course I do Chris. I want you so bad baby!" Matt groaned.

Chris started up a slow pace with his hips, closing his eyes and imagining Matt was there; that it was Matt he was grinding against rather than a chair. He pictured Matt's hands gripping his hips and groping his ass as Chris bucked and writhed against him. Soon he was whining Matt's name and his hips gyrated quicker as he pulled the chair closer to his body so that he was rubbing against it. The fact that Matt wasn't there was agitating him more than he had anticipated.

"Matty, I wish you were here so bad, wish your hands were all over me, touching me..." Chris ran his hands over his twitching body as he panted; trying to forget that they were his own hands instead of Matt's.

He could hear Matt's eager breathing loud and clear over the speakers as he played with his nipples; making them hard before slithering his hands down to his belt, his body moving sluttishly against the chair. Chris felt as if he was going to explode if he couldn't get out of his clothes quickly enough, but his fingers were shaking so bad that it was giving him a rough way to go. On his end Matt tilted his chair back; running his fingers up his inner thigh lightly and panting as Chris continued to move against the chair.

"Fuck Chrissy, you're killing me over here." Matt groaned as his cock started a steady twitch against his jeans as he fought the urge to free himself and play while Chris put on a show just for him. "Damn it Chris, I want you so fucking bad. If you only know how hard I am for you right now." He whimpered as his fingers danced up and down his straining fly.

"Tell me what you want to do to me!" Chris gasped, fumbling the buckle of his belt free and giving it a loud crack before tossing it aside.

"I want to bend you over the chair and fuck you till you're screaming so loud it wakes people on the next floor." Matt finally gave in to his urge and pulled his aching length free; gripping the shaft roughly. "Do you want me to use that belt on you Chris? Hmmmm, have you been bad Chris?"

Chris stopped suddenly, his movements stilling at Matt's words. "_Have you been bad Chris?_" Guilt tumbled in his stomach and edged up into his throat; making him feel like he was about to vomit. He swallowed hard to control it and dropped his eyes; unable to look at Matt. He lowered himself into the chair and sat there silently as he tried to shove the guilt away and go on with what he was doing so that he didn't leave Matt high and dry. Matt's concerned voice didn't even register as he drowned in the relentless tide of soul consuming guilt. His own excitement had started to fade; the blurred make out session molesting his mind and refusing to let him be even though Matt had assured him that everything was ok, that it was going to be ok.

"God fucking damn it!" Chris shouted as he got up from the chair and shoved it backwards.

He moved out of range of the camera and paced, kicking anything and everything that was in his reach. He reached up and grabbed a hold of his hair and tugged, trying to get a hold of himself and stop his thoughts and emotions from barreling out of control like a train going off its track. It wasn't working and soon he felt fresh tears pricking his eyes.

"Chris!" Matt sat his chair back down on all fours; his eyes glued to the screen as he waited for Chris to come back into view. "Chris baby, what's wrong?" Any sexual high that Matt had been feeling had completely died; all he wanted now was to know that Chris was ok. "Babe? Chrissy? Are you ok?" Matt reached over and grabbed his phone; unsure about who he would call, but determined to get someone to go and check on Chris. "Baby, I'm going to call someone and have them come check on you….ok?" He called out as he scrolled through his contacts.

"I'm fine…I'm ok." Chris said lowly as he came back into view; his eyes wet and his hands shaky as he wiped at his face to clear the tear tracks. "Just never mind, ok." He up righted his chair and sat in it backwards so that his chin rested against the back. "I'm sorry Matty; I didn't mean to ruin everything like that." He added quietly, his beautiful eye looking sorrowful behind a sheen of soft tears. "Just…when you said…'have you been bad'…" Chris sniffled, running his hand under his nose. "I know you didn't mean it that way but…but…" Chris then scrubbed at his eyes and hid his face in the back of the chair; feeling ashamed and emotionally as well as physically drained, the pains from his match with Jeff weighing more heavily on him as though his emotions and thoughts weren't enough.

"Babe, I'm sorry." Matt said, his own eyes welling up at the fact that he couldn't hold Chris and make him feel better. "I wasn't thinking. But don't worry about it Chris. It's not the same without you really sitting in my lap dancing for me." His tears started to roll down his cheeks, but he let them go, Chris was his main concern at that moment. "Fuck!" Matt balled his fist, hating the fact there was nothing he could do about getting back any quicker. "Babe, I love you." He couldn't think of anything else to say as he raised his hand and traced Chris's image again, missing the feel of his smooth skin and his fresh scent.

"I don't know why sometimes." Chris sniffled. "Matty you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I-I don't want to ruin this like I always ruin everything else. I don't want to fail us." Chris' mind was running away with him, diving into the worst case scenarios.

His tears had dried up and now his eyes were just opening and closing sluggishly as he fought the wall of exhaustion that was slowly descending on him. The more he talked the harder it was to keep his words straight and coherent and slowly his head drooped down to rest on the back of the chair.

"Chris, you're not going to fail us, there's no way that can happen." Matt said with a smile, quirking his eyebrow as Chris wavered in his chair. "Chrissy, go to bed. You're tired."

"No." Chris pouted as he struggled to open his eyes. "I don't want to sleep without you again. It's not the same."

"Christopher, listen to me, you're tired baby. And I know that you don't want to sleep without me because I don't want to sleep with out you. How about I move my lap top over to the night stand by my bed and leave it on. It'll kinda be like when we fall asleep on the phone. I know its not the same as being there in bed with you but it's the only thing I can think of doing. Do you want me to do that?" Matt asked as he arched to pop his back.

Chris didn't hear all of what Matt had said, he was drifting in and out of a light sleep. His head drooped back down the back of the chair and he jerked it up when he felt the rough cloth material touch his skin.

"Hmm…okay Matthew…I'll go to bed." Chris mumbled as he got up from the chair, almost tripping over it when he tried to move closer to the computer. He was finally to extract himself from it and leaned down close to the camera. "Love you Matty…g'night sweetie."

Chris left his laptop on the desk and didn't even think to turn the camera off. He could vaguely hear Matt's voice in the background but he thought that his mind had conjured the sound to help him sleep. Slowly he limped over to the bed, his hand going to his lower back and massaging as the pain shot up his spine from every jarring step. With a groan Chris flopped down on the bed; his pants and shoes still on with his legs hanging off the edge and the lights still on. Matt chuckled to himself and moved his laptop over to the night stand; turning it so it faced the bed as he stripped down to his boxers. Once he was comfortable he climbed into bed and stretched out on top of the covers.

"Night Chrissy, I love you too." Matt yawned as he closed his eyes, falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

Jack lay on his bed staring at the ceiling, a smirk on his face as he thought about the little talk that he and Jeff had had in catering. Jeff wanted to enlist his help in driving Chris and Matt apart for good. Apparently Jeff held more paranoid notions about their relationship then he had reason too, but who was Jack to try and set him straight, especially if he was going to get what he wanted in the end. The Enigma wanted the blonde bastard out of his brother's life once and for all, and he thought that Jack had the power to make his dream a reality. Jack's smirk blossomed into a dark smile as he thought over Jeff's last words.

"_Do whatever it takes, I just want what's best for Matt. I want that sorry son of a bitch to leave him the fuck alone._"

Jack sighed annoyed; he had been trying his best to wedge himself between Matt and Chris and he had been so damned close. "_Whatever it takes._" If Chris had drank just one more shot or if he hadn't of lisped his name like that, Jack was certain that he'd already have Chris, and there would be no more Matt in the equation. What else was he supposed to do? He couldn't just go and get Chris trashed again, the older man was upset over what had happened and wouldn't be that careless to let himself get lured into it happening again. Jack closed his eyes and stretched out on the bed, his head flopping down onto his pillow as he thought about how good it felt to have his lips hot against Chris', to have his hands trembling over that amazing body and hearing Chris mewl and moan.

He thought about Chris in the ring, moving around in those trunks that allowed Jack and rest of the world to see his round ass and strong thighs. He could almost taste the sweetness of Chris's skin as he slowly dragged his tongue up those luscious thighs before moving on to the velvet on steel hardness that hung between them. Jack's cock was now twitching inside his shorts as his thoughts turned more and more erotic; springing up and throbbing against his belly. Idly he reached down and stroked through the satiny fabric. He closed his eyes and pictured Chris running his hands up and down the shaft as he bathed the head with his tongue. "_Whatever it takes._" Slowly a thought that he had had earlier at the arena slipped back to the front of his mind.

"_Raping Chrith…sounds….interesting._" Jack's eyes flicked open and he sat up taking in a sudden rush of air as he seriously gave the thought consideration.


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N: Alright faithful readers, WF and I haven't disclaimed in a while, so here we go. We DON'T own the wrestlers in this story, and we ARE NOT saying that this is their tru sexual orentiation. We ARE NOT making any money from this. It is only for our twisted pleasure that this story was created._

_Now there is a warning on this chapter. EXTREME VIOLENCE!!!! If those two words make you squeamish, don't read it. With that being said, on with the fic._

* * *

"Matt, we'll be okay. I promise." Chris assured the dark haired man again over the phone. He had his cell tucked between his shoulder and ear as he dug around in his bag looking for his knee pads. "I promise, I'll call you right after and then again when I get back to my room." Chris sat down the bench and kicked his shoes off, shifting his phone to his other ear. "Love you too baby….always." Chris shut his phone, a smile curving his lips as he stowed it away in his bag and started to get ready for the night.

Matt was still worried that he and Jeff were going to take things too far in their match tonight and secretly Chris hoped they would. He wanted to do as much damage to Jeff as he could, and with this match happening at a pay-per-view there was no bigger audience to see him flatten the rainbow haired interloper. He had promised Matt that he'd at least leave Jeff alive, although he had conveniently left out that their match was a Last Man Standing match. He had the feeling that if Matt knew the stip then he'd be on the first plane to the arena, Vince be damned. He knew that Matt would find out soon enough anyways, but by that time it would be too late for him to try and stop it.

Chris couldn't help but chuckle at the sudden picture he conjured up of Matt sitting on the edge of the couch in his hotel room, chewing his nails to stumps like a common fan. His smile faltered though as he started to feel bad about worrying Matt that way, but the story line was already said and done and there was nothing Chris could do about it now. Not that he really wanted to anyways. He really wanted to get Jeff back for shot to the knee with the chair. It was still bothering him even though he made the conscious effort to ignore it as much as possible. Chris quickly shed his street clothes and slipped into his trunks, pushing all thoughts to the back of his mind.

"_Matty's favorites._" He thought with a smile as he pulled the black with blue and silver sequins and rhinestone trunks on.

He then fished a roll of tape out of his bag and propped his leg up on the bench, wrapping his knee tightly to keep it from getting jarred too bad. He hummed softly unaware that Jack was pacing just outside his door. Jack shook his head and made another pass in front of Chris's door. He had put some space between them for the past three days; not wanting Chris to get wary of his intentions and giving himself time to iron out his plan. It had been hell though keeping away from Chris for those three days, not seeing him smile or laugh over something stupid that Jack had said or done. Not hearing him talk about his time on the road and what stupid things he's done during his career. Jack slapped himself twice before knocking softly on the door, straightening his shoulders as he waited for the ok to enter. He heard Chris yell something that sounded like 'Come in.' but he couldn't be certain, it was so muffled. Slowly he pushed the door open, looking around the room for Chris and biting his lip when he seen him bent over.

"Hey Chrith, I jutht wanted to with you good luck on your match tonight."

"Thanks kid." Chris mumbled, making sure to move so that Jack wasn't ogling his rear end.

He didn't look up at Jack or say anything else, just kept focused on wrapping his knee and hoped that Jack would get the hint. He felt awkward having come on to the kid like that, mistaking him for Matt, but even more so that Jack hadn't put a stop to it. He'd thought higher of Jack than that; but he was a crushing kid and with his idol practically forcing his tongue down his throat Chris couldn't lay all the blame at Jack's feet. It was Chris who drank the Jaeger shots until he couldn't see straight, and it was Chris who made the first move. With a shake of his head Chris finished with his boots, a little wary that Jack was still standing in the doorway.

Jack watched Chris's movements confused, Chris seemed to be giving him the cold shoulder; making Jack wonder if he remembered more about that night than he was letting on. A small part of his mind was telling him that it would best if he beat a hasty retreat and admitted defeat; but the other, louder part screamed that Jack Swagger wasn't a quitter and he wasn't going to start now. He moved inside the room and shut the door quietly, clearing his throat in the hopes that Chris would look up at him.

"What'th wrong Chrith? Ith it the match? You'll be great; I know that you can take Jeff." He smiled even though it felt like his whole body was hooked up to a high voltage line.

"It's not the match Jack….you don't really have a thing for Christian, do you?" Chris glanced at Jack, seeing him shuffle from foot to foot and his face reddening. "I'm flattered. I really am. But Matt and I are in love; we're soul mates. If you want us to be friends that's fine but it will never be more than that. And I'm sorry if I led you to believe anything else." Chris straightened up and ran his fingers through his hair; waiting to see if Jack was going to say anything or just stand there looking like he wanted to crawl into a hole.

"I-I-I-I don't know what you're talking about Chrith." Jack stuttered, only to sigh and drop his head as Chris stared at him. "No, I don't have a thing for Chrithtian." He finally admitted. He clenched his jaw and raised his head; not ready to give up the fight yet. "How do you know that Hardy'th your thoul mate? How do you know that he'th not out painting the town red while he'th down there in Florida? From what I've heard he'th thtaying with Mark, and even I know the rumorth about Mark. Do you really think that Mark'th letting him thtay there out of the goodneth of hith heart?" Jack challenged, moving over so that he was standing toe to toe with Chris.

"I've known Mark a lot longer than you have, and let me tell you that you shouldn't put such stock in rumors. And I know my Matty, I know that he loves me from the look in his eyes, the sound of his voice, the brush of his lips; it's not something you can explain to someone that obviously hasn't had an encounter with the soul-devouring flame that goes by the name of love. It's like he's been the one thing I've been searching for, yet felt was always just far enough away that I couldn't get it. Without Matt part of me is missing. I love him and I trust him with my life, my heart, and my soul. If you don't believe it, that's fine. No one else seems too either, but it doesn't matter. Matt and I know and that's all that's important. Now please, I need to warm up before my match."

"Chrith, I didn't mean it like that." Jack said as he tired back pedal out of the situation. "All I'm thaying ith, you don't know what Matt'th doing. He could be doing one thing and telling you another. Like I bet you didn't know about the night he and Glen had before Matt left." Jack bit his tongue and hoped that Glen would go along with it if Chris asked him about it. "Have you ever thtopped and wondered why Glen'th been breathing down your neck? I mean, if I had thome large bald man trying to kill me at every turn I'd want to know why."

"Glen and I just don't mix." Chris mumbled. "If Matt and Glen had anything, that's in the past now and it doesn't involve _you_. I don't know what you're trying to do, but I have things of great importance to do." Chris turned away from Jack and started to stretch; thinking that if he ignored him it would make him go away. If not he was going to have to revert to harsher tactics.

Jack watched as Chris bent over and grabbed his calves to stretch; fighting back a groan as he imagined bending Chris over like that and slamming in and out at a fast pace. His hands itched to be anchored on Chris's hips and his ears wanted to hear Chris cry his name out at the tops of his lungs. With one quick movement he shoved Chris into the lockers, holding him there as he ran his eyes up and down Chris's body.

"I'm trying to help keep you from getting hurt. I may jutht be a rookie but I thee thingth that thomeone blinded by 'love'…" Jack finger quoted. "Might not be able to thee." Chris's eyes blazed back at Jack, enraged at what he was trying to get at; enraged that everyone wanted to rip him and Matt apart at every turn.

"Get the fuck off of me before I call security on you!" Chris growled, wiggling out from underneath Jack's arm. "I've been around the block more times than you _kid_, and I don't need—Matt and I don't need—anymore good Samaritans trying to save us!"

"Chrith I could care leth about Hardy. I only care about you getting hurt. Everyone thtill rememberth you thomping around, yelling at everyone becauthe of Michaelth. I'm not trying to come in between you and Hardy. All I'm thaying ith, I'm here for you when he breakth your heart. And I know he will." Jack reached up and trailed his fingers softly down Chris's cheek.

Before Chris could say or do anything, Jack left; leaving Chris to think over what he had said. Chris peeked his head out of his locker room and watched as Jack melted into the sea of people that had flooded the halls. With a venomous head shake he retreated into his locker room; slamming the door behind him.

* * *

The pyro was cut off quickly; neither Jeff nor Chris had taken their time coming down to the ring. Once inside they circled each other, identical dark smirks gracing their faces. Justin Roberts explained the match for those at ring side.

"No pin-falls, no submissions, no count-outs, no disqualifications. The only way this match can be won is when one man is unable to meet a 10 count." Both men nodded their heads. They didn't need to be reminded of the rules. The bell rang and still they circled; looking for some weakness to exploit, some chink in the armor that would allow them the early advantage.

When they finally locked up, Chris maneuvered Jeff back into one of the corners; turning Jeff's chest red from the combination of knife edged chops and closed fist blows. The ref; merely being a formality for this match, moved over and suggested that Chris let Jeff out of the corner even though he couldn't disqualify Chris if he didn't. With a growl Chris moved back, but only after kicking Jeff in the stomach. Chris watched Jeff with his eyes slanted, intensely conveying his rage. Jeff doubled over winded and Chris smirked, then motioned to the crowd and started yelling about how worthless a man Jeff Hardy was.

Chris wanted to look directly into the camera and mouth something to Matt, but he knew that he had to keep his head in the game if he wanted to win the match. And he had no doubt that he would win. He had too much pent up frustration over Jeff's repeated excursions into his and Matt's relationship.

"_How dare he or anyone else suggest that I don't love my Matty, how dare they pretend to know!_" Chris growled mentally.

As he was lost to his thoughts for that split second, Jeff moved out from the corner and grabbed Chris's arm; lifting it above his head and wrenching it backwards. Chris front flipped to reverse it and once he was on his feet again he slapped Jeff as hard as he could across the face. Jeff's head snapped to the side and he grabbed his cheek as he glared at Chris right before leveling him with a clothesline followed by a barrage of heavy handed rights, each one punctuated by a yell that sounded more animal than human. Chris tried to cover up the best he could but Jeff kept knocking his hands away.

With a snarl Chris shoved Jeff off of him and scrambled to his feet, rubbing his chest absentmindedly as he tracked the younger man; his eyes glowing with rage. Jeff charged at him, intent on breaking the smug ass-hole in half but at the last minute Chris managed to move out of the way. Jeff flew into the ropes, unable to stop himself in time and on the rebound Chris took him to the matt with a shoulder block. Jeff's hand flew to his shoulder and he bucked around for a moment, but the pain was only temporary, his rage and adrenaline soon washed over it and masked it. But before Jeff could get up on his own, Chris grabbed a handful of his brightly colored hair.

The Canadian tugged the younger man back to his feet only to send him back down with a Northern Lights Suplex. Despite being rattled by the impact Jeff pushed Chris off of him and got back to his feet first. He started in on Chris again with the punches, centering the majority of them to his stomach and laughing somewhat crazily when Chris coughed the air out of his lungs at the last, especially hard blow. Chris was doubled over, trying to catch his breath and blink away the stars that swam before his eyes. Before Chris could do either, Jeff brought his knee up; connecting hard with Chris's jaw. The jolt from the move sent Chris sprawling backwards, groaning as he grabbed his face, feeling like he'd just been hit with a cement block and tasting the tangy essence of blood against his tongue.

Out of reflex Jeff went for the pin, cursing when he remembered that a pin fall wouldn't win the match. The slight distraction gave Chris enough time to shove Jeff off of him and get back to his feet, rubbing his jaw lightly and glaring at Jeff. They circled each other, their gazes silently screaming for each others blood.

"Come on Jeff, come on Hardy!" Chris taunted, urging Jeff, daring Jeff to come at him again.

Jeff took a step forward ready to spring at Chris but the blonde grabbed Jeff and Irish whipped him into the ropes before clotheslining him over them to the outside. Jeff landed outside, splattering there, and trying to get up quickly knowing Chris would be on him. Just as that thought went through Jeff's head, Chris used the top rope to propelled himself up and over, intending on landing on Jeff's chest and squashing the little bastard.

Unfortunately Jeff rolled out of the way at the last moment and Chris landed face first on the floor. Then landing sent shock waves of pain coursing through Chris' knee and he rolled back and forth holding it as he grimaced in pain. Shakily Jeff got to his feet and climbed on the security rail, his eyes glinting with anger as he waited for Chris to get back to his feet. He was so wrapped up in what he was doing; he didn't even hear the excited cheers of the fans near him, urging him on in his pursuit of vengeance. He didn't even feel their hands touching his legs or tugging at the cuffs of his pants. All that mattered was Chris Jericho and how Jeff intended on leaving him fucking unconscious and in pain.

"_Pain just like he'd caused Matt, pain like he'd continue to cause Matt if this charade of a "relationship" continued._" Jeff thought viciously.

Jeff watched Chris, these thoughts burning through his mind, as he stalked the grounded superstar with his eyes like a lion keeping watch on its injured prey. Chris stood slowly, seeming unsteady on his injured knee, and Jeff saw his perfect opening. He ran the rail and lunged at Chris; not expecting Chris to react fast enough to shove him out of the way and into the steel steps while he was in mid-air. With a hoarse scream Jeff clutched at his head where the metal had cut him, instantly covering his mask of face paint in warm sticky blood. A line of shouted curses spouted from his mouth and were picked up by some of the mics.

Through his own curses and the jeers and cheers of the crowd, Jeff heard Chris laugh and taunt him from behind. Even though Jeff was blinded by the blood he managed to get up and fly towards Chris, spearing him into the announcers table that gave way under both their weight. King squealed and yelped like a stuck pig and his partner toppled backwards out of his chair. King hopped out of the way when Jeff dove onto Chris and sat on his waist, screaming as he wrapped his hands around the blonde's neck and squeezed. Chris clawed and fought to get away from Jeff's vice like grip on his throat; only gaining his freedom when he kneed Jeff in the groin. Jeff let go with a gasp and stumbled back into the ring apron, breathing hard as he tried to scrub the blood away from his face so he could see.

He finally got enough out of his eyes to see Chris on his feet but just barely, swaying around and holding his hand to his lower back as he grimaced in pain. Jeff dropped down to a sitting position and groped under the ring for anything that he could use, the more brutal the better. The first thing he found felt like a length of rope; it was and he threw it into the ring, grinning viciously as he thought about how he'd use it later. His hand delved back under the ring, this time brushing against something hard and what felt like wood. He gripped it and pulled it out, laughing when he seen it was long 2x4. Jeff's laughter took on a more maniacal bent as he got back to his feet and swung it as hard as he could, hitting Chris squarely in the side of the head before he could get his arms up to block it.

A loud gasp shuddered through the crowd as Jeff continued his assault on Chris even though the older man was lying still on the floor with blood now soaking his hair crimson and covering the length of wood. Jeff's brought the weapon down again and again until his arms ached with fatigue and his lungs burned from how hard he was breathing as his rage took him well past his breaking point. He landed one last, half-hearted blow with the wood then dropped the 2x4 to the ground, sneering as he drug Chris back to the ring. King was squealing and bawling for someone to end the match and the roof was coming off the place, but Jeff didn't even notice. For one rare time in his career, it wasn't the rush of a daredevilish fall driving him on, not the thundering 'Hardy' chant that rose from the crowd in waves, not the lure of gold or victory. It was just the need to take Chris to the limit, maybe beyond, to a point where he wouldn't dare come back to even look at Matt Hardy, let alone to touch him or butt into his life.

Jeff tugged on Chris' hair, when that didn't work he grabbed him under the armpits and tried to get him in the ring that way. Chris was almost completely out on his feet. He didn't realize where he was anymore or what was going on. The blood pouring down his face seemed non-existent. Everything seemed to be spinning and blurring in and out of focus. Words came out of his mouth, mumbled incoherent nonsense in Jeff's ear as he struggled to roll Chris under the bottom rope.

"NO! God please don't leave me Matt, it was mistake. I didn't mean to do it, I swear. Matty please I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I love you!" Chris cried brokenly, not even aware of what he was saying or why.

Jeff growled and finally managed to shove Chris under the ropes, following him seconds later. He crawled over to the length of rope that he had thrown in earlier and stretched it out before wrapping it around Chris's throat; yanking hard on the ends.

"You like it rough Chris, huh? You fucking like it rough!" Jeff shouted, his voice cracking. He yanked back on the rope harder and laughed as Chris' head jerked back. "Is it rough enough for ya Chris? Are you having fun! Are you!"

"Ugh...Je--lemme---g-go....." Chris coughed and panted, his eyes darting wildly and blinking back the blood that dripped into them.

"No, no Chris." Jeff laughed and taunted the blond as he struggled. "You like this, don't you?" Jeff tugged even harder, driving his foot into Chris' back and pressing with it to make his choking with the rope even tighter.

Chris fought out of pure reflex, his fingers gripping the rough loop around his neck and trying to pull it free as he choked and gagged against it. His chest heaved up and down begging for air, the words on his lips long since dead because he couldn't get them out anymore. Soon the blood loss coupled with the lack of oxygen took it toll and Chris slowly lost consciousness, his fingers tried a last ditch effort to scrabble and tear the skin at Jeff's arms, but it was a useless endeavor. Chris' eyes lulled around dully as the blackness formed at the edges and started to creep inwards.

Jeff felt Chris slump forwards and he let go of the ropes, sending Chris hard to the mat with a boot to the back of his head. The blonde didn't move and a puddle of blood formed under his head. The ref warily got close and counted the ten count; carefully raising Jeff's hand in victory, the reaction from the crowd cheering their rainbow haired warrior. None of them realizing how serious the situation had gone_, _not noting the glint of dark hatred rejoicing in Jeff's eyes as he gave a last glance down to Chris' twitching form.

Matt sat in front of the t.v., on the edge of the couch, staring in horror, his mouth agape and his eyes leaking with tears. He hadn't even planned on ordering the match originally, but he finally did, just needing to see for himself and make sure both Chris and his brother survived the thing. When he saw Chris come to the ring with his knee taped up, something Chris hadn't bothered to tell him, and then it was announced to be a Last Man Standing match—which Chris had also conveniently left out—Matt almost turned it off.

Now he'd wished that he had switched it off. Instead he'd watched it all, viewing most of it through his fingers as the match got more and more vicious. Matt continued to gawk at the tv, unable to believe what he had just seen—the final view of help coming out to the ring for Chris sending him into a fit of rage that had him shaking and seeing double. With a scream that sounded barely human, he jumped off the couch and raced into his room, grabbing his phone from its charger and punching in his brother's number.

* * *

Jack was watching from the gorilla position as they brought Chris back on the stretcher, shocked and a little afraid of what Jeff had done to him. But at the same time he knew that he'd have no better chance to bend Chris to his will than he did right now. With him drained physically it would make it harder for Chris to fight him off. That was even if Chris wanted too after he started the rough play that he knew Chris liked. There was a moan from the stretcher and Jack watched as Chris tried to get off, his legs twitching pathetically and his hands grabbing and tearing at the sides to try and give him the leverage to at least sit up. It only took one EMT to hold him down, a testament to extent of the damage that Jeff had done to him.

"I can get up..." Chris mumbled, his voice raspy from being choked with the rope, but he didn't try to sit up again.

Someone asked him to open his eyes and he squinted them open, the light piercing and making the ache in his head triple. He quickly shut them again a loud groan issuing from his mouth and Jack heard someone say the word 'concussion' in low tones. They took Chris somewhere else and Jack followed and waited impatiently outside the door, which was cracked open just enough for him to see bits and pieces of what was going on. After what seemed like an eternity Jack peeked in through the crack. Chris was sitting up now and the blood was cleaned off his face, though some still tinted his hair. Jack could see some stitches where Jeff had split him open and a nasty black-purple necklace was forming around Chris' neck from where the rope had bit. One of the EMT's was asking Chris simple things like his name, birthday, and address to see how serious the head trauma was. Chris answered everything, a little slowly, but correctly at least--along with insisting that he didn't want to go to the hospital. When one of them asked if Chris could find a ride back to the hotel--Jack slipped in. He looked down at his feet, blushing and shuffling around like a nervous kid.

"I'm thorry, I didn't mean to pry but I wath worried about Chrith." Jack paused and watched Chris' reaction. He didn't seem to be very alert; his eyes were opening and closing sluggishly. "I can take him back to the hotel." Jack offered.

The head EMT looked over and flicked his eyes up and down Jack as if making sure that he too was ok to drive. "Mr. Jericho, do you want Mr. Swagger to take you back to the hotel?" He asked, watching concerned as Chris wavered on the counter he was sitting on.

"Matty...." Chris rasped; stretching his hand outwards.

"On second thought I think he should go to the hospital for observation...."

"NO! No fucking hospital, I just wanna go and lay down in my bed." Chris growled.

"C'mon Chrith. Let'th get out of here." Jack said softly as he held his hand out to help the older man down.

Slowly Chris took his hand, watching him through squinted eyes as if he wasn't really sure who Jack was. Once on his feet Chris swayed backwards and Jack had to react quickly to avoid letting him fall. Chris sagged in Jack's arms for a moment before pushing away and trying to stand on his own again; the action reminiscent of a drunk trying to wobble his way home after a bender. They were partially out the door when one of the EMT's stopped Jack and gave him a few last minute instructions. The main one being not to let Chris fall asleep but if he did, to wake him every two hours and ask him questions. Jack nodded, wanting to get out of the arena before Chris managed to gain back any strength at all. As one they hobbled out to Jack's car, Chris oblivious to the weird looks that he was getting from the guys they passed and Jack ignoring them. Inwardly he was smiling though, the more roster members that seen them together the better it would be when Matt heard about it.

After what seemed like hours they finally made it to Jack's car and Jack opened the door for Chris and started to ease him inside. Chris suddenly felt like he was falling, any and all sense of balance tumbling around his head and making him feel sick like he was on a lurching ocean liner, or rather a ship falling off the edge of the world.

"Matty...sick..." Chris tried to grab onto something, anything, and rolled out of the car seat and onto all fours on the dirty oil-spotted floor of the parking garage.

He threw up all over Jack's shoes, retching and crying as the motion aggravated his swollen throat. With a grimace, Jack shook his foot, trying to rid it of the mess. He just shuddered when some of it splattered back onto his jeans. The mess would have to be ignored for now; he had more important things on his mind at the moment than some half digested food. He grabbed Chris up by his arm pits and hauled him back into the seat, trying to keep his annoyance in check. On the way to the hotel, Chris passed out; his head slumped against the window, leaving a couple small blood smears from where blood still seeped from his stitches. Once they got there Jack had to fight him awake, but finally a hard slap made his eyes flutter open. Jack wrapped his arm around Chris' waist and guided him inside. And even though the older man seemed like he was getting a bit steadier, he was still leaning heavily on Jack.

With each step they took, Jacks adrenaline pumped harder and harder, the thoughts of what he would to Chris once in the safety of his room flooding his senses so much he could barely remember which floor button to push once they were in the elevator, or which door to go to. He fought with the door, growling as it impeded his plans and finally he was able to boot it open when the light turned green. Quickly he stepped into the room, dragging Chris with him with a smile on his face as he seen Paul Wight, Randy Orton and Glen coming down the hallway. With Randy being one of the biggest gossips on the roster Jack had no fear that the word would be spread that Chris was seen going into Jack's room. Jack got Chris over to the bed, and rolled him onto it before practically sprinting over to the open door and slamming it closed. He leaned against it for a moment, his heart thundering rapidly and his lips arching upwards into a sick grin.

Slowly he moved towards the bed, his hands slipping the buttons on his shirt free from their holes; watching as Chris moved around on the bed whimpering as he tried to find a comfortable way to lay. Jack tossed his shirt over his head, letting it fall to where ever as his eyes tracked each move that Chris made. Soon he was practically straddling Chris, his hands flitting softly against Chris's legs and thighs as his fingers played with the button on Chris's pants.

"Matt....uh...." Chris squinted his eyes, "Jack?" Chris pressed the heel of his palm against his forehead and tried to clear the cobwebs that were still floating around. "Where am I?" He finally asked when he noticed that nothing in the room belonged to him.

"You're where you belong Chrith." Jack murmured before pressing his lips to Chris's.

For a moment Chris just laid there, his head swimming from the pain and body protesting any and all movement that he made. He felt Jack's tongue force its way into his mouth and he turned his head to break the kiss, his mind trying to kick it into overdrive to make sense of what was going on. Finally though he managed to gather enough strength to weakly push at Jack in an attempt to dislodge Jacks lips from his.

"Get offa me." He ordered when he finally managed to break the lip lock.

"I don't think so Chrithy..." Jack whispered before grabbing Chris's shirt at the neckline and ripping it in two.

"Hey....quit it." Chris tried to wiggle away but Jack stopped him, slapping him hard across the face.

"Ja-Jack what are you doing!" Chris' choked voice rose in pitch, making his sore throat burn as he raised his hand and pressed it against his stinging cheek.

"What ever I want." Jack replied, breathing heavily.

He ducked down to take Chris' lips again, his body grinding hard into Chris's and making him hurt even worse. When Chris pushed at Jack again the younger man quickly pinned Chris' arms up over his head. Chris fought against Jack's tight hold on his wrists and bucked, ignoring the white hot pain shooting along every nerve ending in his body as he tried to get loose. He tried to get his legs up under Jack so he could kick him away or knee him in the gut—anything, but Jack sat on his waist; pressing him deeper into the mattress. They only thing Chris' panicked thrashing was doing was exciting Jack more, and Chris could feel his throbbing erection through the kids' pants. Chris tried to yell, but his throat was so raw all that came out was a choked sounding cry that wasn't loud enough for anyone else to hear.

Jack just sat on Chris patiently, keeping his hands like shackles around Chris' wrists, until Chris tired himself out from what little reserve of strength he delved into to try and save himself from the horrible thing he feared was going to happen. Jack ran his eyes over Chris' face, his eyes were shut tightly, his mouth in a grimace, his skin slicked with sweat from his exertion. Chris was trembling beneath him, from both exhaustion and fear, the very sight making Jack even harder. He reveled in the power that Chris's fear gave him, for once in his life he felt like he was in complete control of something. And that feeling had him grinning like wolf eyeing a helpless lamb.

"Please..." Chris whined, tears leaked from his closed eyes. "Ma--Jack...please God don't do this. Jus' lemmego...tuhmy room..." Chris last words slurred and his tears came in steady streams down his cheeks.

"I don't think tho Chrith. I've waited o long for thith." Jack pressed himself into Chris's waist; letting him feel how hard he was. "You feel that Chrith? That'th what you do to me."

Chris turned his head, no doubt left in his mind what Jack was going to do to him now. He gritted his teeth and tried once more to fight Jack off of him, wanting to make it out of there and back to his room where he could lock the door and crawl into his bed. In his pocket his phone started to ring and he knew that it was Matt calling to check on him. His phone had gone off two or three times since the end of his match, but he hadn't been able to answer it. With a smirk that was more a grimace Jack dipped into Chris's pocket; pulling the phone out and showing Chris what he already knew, Matt was calling him.

"Maybe I thould anthwer and thee what Hardy wantth." Jack taunted, slipping his thumb under the cover and motioning like he was going to answer.

"NO!" Chris cried, trying once more to wrench his hands free.

"Or even better....maybe I thould just anthwer and let him hear how real rough thex thounds like, cauthe I guarantee that that corn feed, inbreed retard doethn't know how to do it right."

"You wouldn't dare..."

"Try me." The phone continued to ring, each one piercing Chris's heart like an arrow. The tears were still streaming steadily down his cheeks and he shuddered when Jack bent his head down and licked one trail away. The feel of Jack's tongue against his flesh made his skin crawl as he tried to move away. "Please Jack; you don't want to do this."

"But of courthe I do. And deep down, you know you want thith too. You're nothing more than a dirty thlut Chrith. And like all thlutth, you need to be thown your place."

Chris kept begging and pleading with him as Jack went on, sliding his hands over Chris' chest and sides, taking time to savor what he'd wanted to touch for so long as he trashed talked; calling Chris a wide array of degrading names. Chris still tried anything and everything he could to get Jack away from him; resorting to jamming his thumb into Jack's eye. The younger man yelped in pain but easily snatched Chris' wrist away, once again pinning his arms above his head..

"You don't underthand do you?" Jack barked. "What did Jeff do, knock you thtupid?"

He grabbed a piece of Chris' shirt that he'd torn earlier and used it to bind one of Chris' wrists to the bed post, wrenching his shoulder almost out of the socket. Chris continued to fight and screwed his other thumb into Jacks eye. This time Jack pressed his knee hard between Chris' legs and pinned the other wrist up the same way, this one Jack using his belt to tie it up. He situated himself back on Chris' waist and watched as the idiot still tried to get out of the impromptu bonds.

"You can tug all you want but you're not going anywhere." Jack bent close to Chris' face. "And if you bite me when I kith you...I'll...I'll jutht make it worthe.." He pressed his lips to Chris' and forced his tongue inside, quickly pulling away and cursing when Chris drew blood. With a growl Jack punched him in the side of the head. A thin trail of blood leaked from the line of stitches and disappeared into Chris' hair as he stopped fighting. The newest blow to the head seemed to make him disoriented, scared, and when he tried to say something it didn't make any sense.

"Jutht be quiet and cooperate."

Jack moved his hands down to Chris's waist, undoing the button on his jeans and sliding them down his hips. Jack's fingers brushed against Chris's groin and it sent a jolt of electricity through his veins. Chris whimpered, trying to get his world to stop spinning long enough for him to think of a way out of this. Jack's hands grew bolder and soon Chris was lying on the bed completely nude. Embarrassed, Chris tried to pull his legs up, but Jack just pressed them back down, digging his fingers into the soft flesh until new tears trickled from Chris's eyes. Without letting up the pressure, Jack drug his fingers down to Chris's knees; leaving raw, red scratches in his wake. Chris let out a hoarse yell and attempted to twist away; dislocating his right shoulder with an agonizing pop, and tweaking the left one.

"What did I tell you? You have to do thith the hard way don't you." Jack growled as he climbed off the bed and discarded his pants and boxers.

He crawled back on the bed and parted Chris's legs; coming to settle between his thighs, his straining cock pressed firmly against Chris's entrance. He smiled and lightly ran his fingers over the scratches before making new ones, cris-crossing them so that the pain from the original ones was doubled. Chris gasped and using the bonds tugged himself up a fraction of an inch, not wanting to feel Jack pressed against him. His arms screamed in pain, but he bit his lip and held on; knowing that it was his only chance to escape, even if was a practically non-existent at that point.

"You can move all you want, but thith ith going to happen." Jack smirked as he gripped Chris's hips and slammed into him.

He didn't give Chris time to adjust, he just started to ram into him; biting and ripping at the skin on Chris's shoulders. Chris's screams were dulled by his raw throat, and his arms were in pain from being restrained. He thrashed his head from side to side, his eyes closed tight as he tried to tell himself that it was nothing more than a bad dream. He felt an intense burning take up residence as Jack's thrusts started to become erratic and he knew that he was torn up and bleeding, he could feel warmth trickling down his inner thigh slowly.

"Oh fuck Chrith, you're even better than I imagined." Jack panted against his ear before grabbing the lobe between his teeth and tugging hard on it.

Chris kept thinking of Matt; his lovers face filled his inner vision as he still tried to struggle against Jack, the thoughts of his soul-mate making him fight harder and harder, yet nothing was working. Jack was holding his legs just enough that he couldn't do much to use them. When Chris tried to buck the only thing it did was cause Jack to thrust further and quicken his pace.

"_No, stop you have to stop this isn't real this isn't happening please fucking stop!_" He screamed at himself in an attempt to gather some strength.

Chris' mind reeled as Jack's guttural panting and growls filled his ears and each thrust sent shock waves of pain through his already sore back and started to make his stomach ache. He whipped his head from side to side weeping silently because even his voice failed him.

"You know you like thith Chrith, I can tell you do." Jack stroked Chris' unwanted erection. "You have no idea how much I've wanted to touch you..." Chris wept harder, muttering 'no, no, no' over and over.

"_This isn't happening, it's all a bad dream brought on by Jeff's 2x4 shots to my head. When I wake up I'm going to be in room; by myself with Matt calling to yell at me._" He recited in his mind as if he thought it enough it would come true.

Jack handled him harshly, his nails and teeth biting; ripping into sensitive flesh, but soon Chris couldn't even feel Jacks rough touches or his hasty, deep thrusts. It all just swirled around in one large mass of confusion, horror and despair like the worlds most devastating, realistic, nightmare.

"Doeth Hardy do thith for you?" Jack panted as he tightened his grip on Chris's length, pumping it out of sync with his thrusts. "Hmmm, doeth he give it to you ath rough ath you like it?"

Chris didn't answer, he couldn't answer. His body was betraying him, showing signs of an attraction and arousal that he didn't feel and definitely didn't want. The exhaustion from his match coupled with the aches of said match, and his fruitless struggles against Jack, were all wearing on him like an immense, crushing, stone, and all he wanted to do was sleep. He whimpered in his throat and tried one last time to put a stop to what Jack was doing. He tightened his legs around Jack's waist, attempting to put him some sort of a body scissors. The move had the direct opposite effect that he was looking for; Jack groaned and slid his hands under Chris's ass, lifting Chris slightly so he could thrust even deeper.

"That'th it Chrith." Jack gasped as the change in position intensified the pressure around his aching cock.

Jack knew that he wasn't going to last much longer; he could already feel his body tensing up for release. His body then seemed to slip into auto pilot; his hips snapping against Chris as his thrusts sped up to the point of being impossible. His hands moved up and wrapped around Chris' throat, squeezing the already abused flesh as his first jets of hot, sticky seed burst forth. Jack howled as he continued to ride out his orgasm; not caring that Chris hadn't found release, or was barely conscious. After what seemed like forever to Chris, Jack pulled out and dropped down heavily on his side; his breathing harsh in Chris's ear as Jack attempted to cuddle.

"Tho good Chrith...tho very, very good." He whispered as he ran his fingers down Chris's cheek.

"Fuck you." Chris spat weakly, his head spinning from the amount of punishment his body was subjected to.

"Thuch a dirty mouth." Jack smirked, "Maybe I thould put it to uthe."

Chris's eyes widened and he renewed his struggles, somehow shoving back the darkness that wanted to claim him, as Jack sat on his chest, his cock already hard again; the head resting just against Chris' lips. Jack reached down and grabbed as much of as Chris's hair as he could before thrusting between Chris's lips. He forced himself as far down Chris's throat as he could, groaning as Chris gagged around it. The taste of Jack on his tongue made Chris want to vomit, but in his position he couldn't do anything to stop it. He tried to snap his jaw shut, but he couldn't get enough pressure behind the movement to make it hurt. Tears ran unchecked down his cheeks as he wished that he was anywhere but there. He silently cried out for Matt as though the unheard plea could be heard from that great a distance.

"_This is all my fault. All my fault. I failed Matt, I failed him._" Chris's mind exploded into a million pained shards as Jack released into his mouth; forcing Chris to swallow every drop.

With a wet pop Jack pulled himself free from Chris's mouth; replacing his spent cock with his tongue, pushing as far down in Chris's throat as he could. Disgusted Chris yanked his head back, smacking it hard on the head board. His vision clouded and he prayed that the hit was hard enough to send him into the black recesses of a coma. Dimly he heard Jack laugh and he felt the bed bounce as he flopped back down. Soon the room was quiet, only Jack's soft breathing and Chris's nearly silent sobs breaking the silence every once and a while.

* * *

Mark had headed back to the room after the pay-per-view ended. He had feeling that Matt was about to do something extremely stupid. He was right. He had his hand on the door knob when Matt wrenched it open; a suitcase in his hand and scowl on his face.

"Goin some where?" Mark asked; crossing his arms over his chest and staring down at the distraught young man.

"I'm going to Chris." Matt tried to push past Mark, but it didn't work; Mark just grabbed the collar of his shirt and held him in place. "Lemme go Mark. I have to go."

"Hardy..." Mark started.

"No Mark! You don't understand. I can't get a hold of Chris. Something's wrong. I know it. He's never not answered when I've called. And no one I talk too can tell me anything. Then to make matters worse my own fucking brother won't answer his phone."

Mark let go and pulled Matt into his arms, holding the trembling man tightly. Mark felt tears soaking his shirt and he started to rub Matt's back slowly. It was plain to see that the separation was working the kids' nerves; he was almost always sullen and worked himself to the bone everyday, substituting physical pain in the place of the emotional pain. He'd seen men emotionally stronger than Matt snap under the pressure of trying to keep it up and he worried that it was only a matter of time before Matt lost himself to his depression completely.

"Listen kid, you seen the match, if you took the beating that Chris took would you be up to talking on the phone?"

"N-no." Matt sobbed as he pulled away and scrubbed the tears from his eyes with the back of his hand.

"It's ok; he's probably just sleeping it off. The EMT's more than likely gave him some pain meds and sent him to bed. As fer yer brother, he's probably gettin his ass chewed by Vince right now for that damned show he put on."

"Y-you're probably right Mark." Matt nodded, his voice catching in his throat.

"C'mon, why don't we go down and get something to drink. You look like you could use it."

"B-but...."

"You can call him in the morning. Ah bet that he'll pick up on the first ring wantin nothing more than to hear yer voice."

"I-I guess you're right....again." Matt's lips kicked up in a small half smirk; but deep down he still had the nagging feeling that something was wrong; something big.


	20. Chapter 20

When Chris pried his eyes open, he was alone in the room. He moved a little, his body was so wrecked and exhausted that he felt paralyzed. After a battle between his mind and body he was able to sit up, but the change sent his head spinning out of control, everything from last night crashed out of his suppressed subconscious and barreled into the front of his mind—as well as the taste of Jack that was still on his tongue. Chris was on auto-pilot; he bolted to the bathroom and fell on his knees, not even feeling his already injured one cry out in protest, and threw up violently. He couldn't stop it, the purging motions came again and again; trying frantically to rid himself of the filth that was inside until there was nothing even left coming up in his mouth but the taste of blood.

He moved away from the toilet shakily and pulled himself up by the sink. He ducked his head and closed his eyes to avoid catching his reflection in the mirror, and wept as his hand moved blindly for the medicine cabinet and knocked things down into the sink. His hands were shaking so badly he could barely hold on to the small bottle of mouthwash he'd knocked into the basin. He fought to get it opened as his fingers couldn't seem to work right, but finally, the cap was free and he practically drowned himself pouring the hot, cinnamon liquid into his mouth. He swished it a few times and coughed it back out, the intensity almost taking his breath away. He didn't allow himself anytime to breathe or recover before doing it again and again until the bottle was empty. Tears flooded his face, but even under the burn of the mouthwash he could still taste Jacks lips, his wet tongue, his _cock, _his _seed._

Chris pulled at his hair and drew his fingers away with bleached pieces caught between them. He couldn't think straight, he couldn't see straight; in the back of his mind he wondered if this was how it felt to have a mental breakdown. He crawled into the bathtub and sat there, his head was too dizzy and was pounding too impossibly hard, for him to stand. He groped for the knobs and turned the shower on as hot as it would go and peeled open the tiny little bar of soap the hotels always put in the shower. He looked at it in his hand; a blurred white spot sitting in the middle of his hand, through his sobbing. It seemed impossibly small; it would never get him clean enough. Chris rocked back and forth, the steaming water pouring over him and turning his skin red as he scrubbed at it, clawed at it, knowing that nothing, _nothing _was ever going to wash the filth away.

On the floor by the nightstand, Chris' phone rang, and rang, and rang.

Matt looked down at the phone in his hand, his lips tilted downwards in a worried frown. He had taken Marks advice and waited until morning to call Chris, but the result was still the same; the phone rang and rang until it went to voice mail. Matt had already left three messages in the hopes that Chris would call him back. With a small sigh he set the phone down on the nightstand and stretched out on his bed, the nagging thought from the night before about something being wrong still haunting his mind like a horrible nightmare that wouldn't dissipate. He hated not knowing what was going on and that no one could tell him. The most he got was that Kofi had seen Chris being taken into the EMT room for observation. After that it was as if he had fallen off the face of the planet. With a weary sigh Matt pushed himself off the bed and headed over to his lap top and brought up his email; hoping that maybe Chris had written him. He hadn't and when Matt checked his Twitter it hadn't been updated either.

That in itself was surprising, there were several 'insults' from Mizanin on there that Matt figured Chris would have already replied too. The fact that he hadn't made the sick feeling in Matt's gut even stronger until it felt as if it was clawing it's way up his throat in an attempt to escape. Matt closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on something other than the horrific scenes from the night before but it was a useless endeavor. Images of Chris' bleeding and battered body assaulted his senses and before he knew it tears were rolling down his cheeks. A knock sounded at his door and he hastily palmed them away before calling out.

"C-come in." The door opened slowly and Mark stood in the doorway; taking in Matt's puffy eyes and the hiccuping breaths that he was dragging in.

"Still not answering?" He asked softy.

Matt shook his head and closed his eyes again, trying to steady himself and calm himself down. "He's probably at breakfast or something."

"Could be, he could also have his phone ringer set to vibrate or silent. Maybe Vince is having a meeting." Mark threw out.

"Maybe." Matt lowered his eyes as he tried to force himself to believe Mark's words.

"Hey, why don't we go to the gym and get a small work out?" Mark suggested; thinking that the physical aspect would help calm Matt's nerves and let him think clearer about what was going on.

"I'm really not in the mood." Matt said dismally.

"Maybe not, but watching a phone all day ain't gonna make it ring either." Mark pointed out.

Matt looked down at his feet, Mark had a definite point. "Well I guess a short work out wouldn't kill me." He said with a false smile.

"That's the spirit." Mark grinned as he clapped Matt on the back. "I'll leave you to get changed and then we'll head down. The infants have the day off so we don't have to worry about them." Matt nodded and shuffled over to his dresser, digging through the contents half heartedly.

Mark took a deep breath and stepped out of the room, shutting the door so that Matt could get changed in peace. He hated seeing the young man so out of it that it seemed like he was a completely different person and he hoped that the small workout really would help him feel a little bit better. He headed into the kitchen area and pawed through the refrigerator for something to drink while he waited. He had just pulled a can of root beer from the back when he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He set the can on the counter and pulled his phone out, smiling when he seen that it was Glen calling.

"Long time no hear." He greeted playfully.

"_Yeah well I've been busy." _Glen retorted.

"With what.....sticking your thumbs up your ass?" Mark heard Glen snort and smiled; he missed the idiotic conversations they had nightly.

"_Whatever man. I just wanted to let you know that I'll be heading down your way a lot earlier than planned._"

"Like how early?" Mark asked as he leaned against the counter.

"_As in, I'll see you in a few hours. If the flight ain't delayed._"

"I'll have to find a place for you sleep. I have Matt Hardy staying in my extra room."

"_I can always bunk on the couch. Speaking of the elder Hardy, how's he doing after that match last night between Jeff and Chris?" _Mark thought that he heard the telltale whisper of more than just general curiosity but chose to ignore it.

"Well, he's pretty torn up. Chris hasn't called him back to confirm that he's alive or not. Poor kid's on the verge a mental break down if he keeps going the way he's going now."

"_Well, I have some news concerning Jericho that Hardy may or may not find interesting." _Mark's eyebrows shot up to his hair line, there was a lilt to Glen's voice that let him know that whatever Glen was about to say wasn't going to bode well for Matt.

"Well? Whatcha got there old man?"

_"Old man? Old MAN? I'm younger than you Mark." _

"That maybe, but I'm better looking. So anyways, tell me what's going on." Glen was quiet for a moment and Mark thought that maybe he had some how dropped the call.

"_I seen Chris heading into Jack Swagger's hotel room last night, and they looked rather cozy; if you know what I mean, they were leaning on one another and whispering things in the others ear. Matt needs to be careful before he finds himself on Chris' 'future endeavors' list." _Mark stood still; the only thing marking him as living was the shallow rise and fall of his chest as he breathed.

"Glen, you're telling me that Chris hooked up with the Swag?"

"_Yup, and on the same day that Matt left, Chris and Swag were seen having lunch or brunch while Chris laughed over god knows what." _Mark's heart constricted as he thought about the shattered look that was on Matt's face and how much worse it was going to be when he finally found out. He vaguely heard Glen still talking in the background about some of the rumors that were flying about the blonde Canadian.

"Hey Glen, me and Hardy are going for a work out so I'm going to let you go and get changed to go the gym." Both men said their goodbye to one another, leaving Mark to stare at his phone with a look of pure unadulterated confusion; wondering just what in the hell was going through Jericho's mind.

He stuffed the phone back into his pocket when he noticed that Matt had wandered into the kitchen and was filling a water bottle. The dark haired man looked older than he needed too and Mark had to bite his tongue to keep from telling Matt what he had found out. After all it wasn't his place and he didn't really know the real story.

"Ready Hardy?" Mark asked as he pushed the conversation with Glen to the back of his mind.

"Yea." They headed towards the door when Matt realized that he hadn't pulled his hair back and jogged back into his room grab a hair tie.

Chris had gotten back to his room, finally, after digging through his brain to remember what the room number was. Almost paranoid, he double locked the door and then sat on the floor staring at it for at least twenty minutes, till he was somewhat convinced that Jack wasn't going to show up and somehow break in. Every little noise that filtered through making him jump.

"_Stupid._" Chris berated himself.

He fished around his pocket and grabbed his phone out, looking down at the screen as the number of missed calls flashed at him. He'd been thinking about things the whole morning, wondering what he was going to do. He was almost too ashamed to tell Matt, but at the same time, he knew if he didn't, his guilt was going to consume him alive. Trembling, Chris managed to dial Matt's number. His stomach ached as it rang, and he half hoped that Matt wouldn't answer. Matt answered; his voice eager and tinted with relief.

"Chris, are you okay? Do you know how long I've been trying to get a hold of you? I've been so worried!" Matt spit out, his words so hurried that they stumbled over each other. Chris fought to get his voice for a moment, and Matt repeated his name and cursed, thinking the call had been lost.

"I-I'm here Matt." Chris finally replied, his voice rough and raspy, his throat still swollen and sore. Chris couldn't think of what to say or how to say it, he was so glad to hear Matt's voice--and so distraught at the same time. It was all he could do to choke back the sobs that wanted to wail up out of him.

"Baby, what in the world was that last night?" Matt tried to keep his voice in a normal range, but it sill managed to squeak just a bit. "And why didn't you tell me that it was a Last Man Standing match? Or that your knee was bothering you?"

"I just...didn't want you to worry." Chris tried to sound as normal as possible, but even to him, his voice sounded unnatural; hollow. "My...knee is okay……It doesn't matter anyway." He added dully, silent tears rolling down his cheeks.

"_Doeth Hardy do thith for you? You know you want thith...look what you do to me Chrith.._."

The taste of Jack in his mouth suddenly flashed through his mind making him literally choke, as though Jack's cock was still against his tongue, with his seed still flooding his throat. Chris coughed, the action sending a searing pain through his throat, and he moved over to the minibar and pulled out the first thing he saw. He sat on the bed and gulped some of it down, finding from the taste that it was vodka--and hoping that it would be enough to drown out that taste that didn't seem to leave.

Matt frowned as he tucked the phone against his shoulder. There was something off about Chris's voice, but he waved it away.

"_Of course there's something off about it. My brother strangled him with rope. It probably hurts him to talk._" He thought before speaking. "Baby, would you like me to let you go so that you can rest your throat?" Matt asked softly, hating himself for acting like such a clingy high school girlfriend.

"Ma-Matt...I-I..." Chris sighed; the sound almost a growl, he didn't know what to do at all.

Why couldn't it all go away, or why did it even have to happen in the first place? Maybe it was just something about Chris, maybe he really wasn't good enough to deserve to be happy, just like everyone seemed to think. Maybe he really was a low life, dirt-ball, jack-ass...it seemed that everyone thought so except for his Matt. But maybe Hardy was just naive, and everyone else was right. Chris curled up on the bed, the vodka curled in his hand, his tears soaking his pillow. He had the urge to strip and shower again, even though he knew it could never wash away the filth.

"I...just miss you." Chris finally said, unable to say anything more. He buried his face into his pillow and started to weep, depression taking over every fiber of his being.

"_You don't deserve someone as good as Matt Hardy, you don't even deserve to look at him, to hear his voice, you're disgusting. You threw yourself at that stupid kid...maybe you even deserved...what he gave you._" Chris mind taunted him, warping things around and throwing it back at him. "No, shut up god damn it!" Chris cried into his pillow, almost forgetting Matt was still on the phone.

"Chris? Baby? What's wrong?" Matt felt a trickle of fear start at the top of his spine and work its way down; finally coming to rest in the pit of his stomach.

"Me...just-just never mind." Chris hiccuped and sniffled, smearing his hand over his eyes and nose. "Gotta go." He hung up the phone before Matt could reply, he didn't want to hear him say "I love you" because as much as he craved those words, he didn't deserve them.

Matt stared at the phone in his hand as if he had never seen it before. Part of him wanted to call Chris back and ask what that was for, but the other part won out in the end saying that Chris was still hurting and when he got to feeling better then things would go back to the way they were. With a sigh he placed his phone back on the nightstand and finished pulling his hair back, feeling somewhat better than he had a few minutes before. However before he left the room he sent a quick text to Chris.

_I love you babe and I miss you. *kisses you all over* _

He tossed the phone on the bed after that and headed back out to Mark; now wanting nothing more than to work himself until he was nothing more than an exhausted pile of skin and bones so that he didn't have to think about anything.

* * *

Chris had almost wept himself into a fitful sleep, his mind hanging on the edge of terrifying, cob-webby nightmares, when something from the world beyond sleep edged in and urged him awake. He opened his eyes reluctantly and realized it was a knocking at the door. His immediate thought was that it was Jack, for some reason. Chris sat up in the middle of the bed and stared at the door for a few moments, his mouth running dry.

"_Stop being such a pussy..._" He mentally growled to himself in an attempt to bolster his lagging self esteem.

He inched off the bed and limped over to the door and peeked through the small hole. A sigh of relief whooshing out of him, it was only Vince. Chris fumbled with the lock and opened the door, just glad the face on the other side wasn't Swagger or Jeff or someone who wanted to inflict further misery upon his life. He didn't even what to think about how he must look; like a for sure disaster, judging just by the way he felt.

"Vince." Chris forced a smile onto his face, but figured it looked impossibly ridiculous, because that's how it felt anyway.

"How are you feeling?" Vince asked as he swept his eyes over Chris. The man's appearance looked like he had been put the wringer and the purple-black band around his throat had Vince wincing in sympathetic pain.

"Just few bumps and bruises...nothing...I can't handle." Chris answered; his voice still rough-edged from both Jack and Jeff's choking.

He watched Vince's eyes flick over him, and he had a strange feeling that Vince was somehow able to look deeper than he would have liked for him too. It was as though the older man could sense something bigger lurking beneath the surface, but Chris pushed the thought away. There was no way Vince could read minds…was there?

"We tore the roof off the place, eh?" He gave Vince's arm a friendly slap and hoped he wasn't being as transparent as he felt.

"That you did." Vince said as he continued to move his eyes over Chris's form. There was something out of place, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. "Why don't you go back to the hospital and have them take another look at you Chris. In the report they said 'possible concussion' quite a few times."

"No, come on! You know how much I _love_ hospitals." Chris said sarcastically. "Besides, if it's my head your worried about...there's not much up there to be damaged."

"That may be Chris, but I still need you cleared medically before I let you compete tomorrow on RAW." Vince said sternly, feeling more like a father than a boss. He shifted his weight to his other foot and peered at Chris, watching as his eyes darted back and forth up and down the hall as if keeping an eye out for someone. "If you want, you can take Jack with you if it'll help you feel calmer. I know he helped you back from arena and it's always good to have someone close to you go with you."

"No, not Jack." Chris answered, his hand going to his head and holding it. "There's enough rumors flying around about Jack and I without adding more fuel to that fire. Besides, I don't need to go, I promise you. It's probably the alcohol...I drank some vodka...probably wasn't the best idea with a concussion. I'll be okay I just need to lay down and sleep it off."

Vince pursed his lips, his eyes hard as he continued to stare at Chris. The blonde shifted from foot to foot, giving off a nervous vibe that Vince was sure could have been felt four doors down. He folded his arms in front of his chest, not wanting Chris to know that the lack of his normally proud demeanor was worrying Vince to no end.

"Chris, I think it would be better if you went, that way we know for sure that you're 100% to compete." He pushed, slipping into boss mode.

"Vince c'mon. No one knows me better than I know myself. I've had worse bumps in my time. The alcohol isn't helping, but all I really need is some time to just rest and get back to full capacity. Why don't you give me a couple days off, I'll fly home; curl up in my plush bed and rest." Chris practically begged.

Vince cocked an eyebrow at him, but relented. "It's going against my better judgment, but fine. Although I'm not going to send you home. You can get your rest right here with rosters. I'll just cancel all signings and remove you from the shows. But I'm warning you, if you don't seem to be doing better by the end of the week, then I'm taking you to the hospital myself."

"Yes sir!" Chris tried to play the smart ass and salute but when his hand made contact with his head, it made it pound and he grimaced.

Resting didn't seem to be in Chris' plans however. He'd managed to spend the rest of that day and most of the other holed up in his room, but then the roster was moving so he was forced out. He hurried out quickly, glancing here and there for any sign of Jack, paranoid and fearing another attack. It was as though at any moment, Jack was going to come flying out of the potted plant in the lobby, or out of the glove box of the rental car, and there would be a repeat rape. Just the thought of it had Chris' stomach clenching in painful knots. He made it into the car, and with a shaking finger, immediately pressed down the locks, breathing a sigh of relief when he heard the mechanical clicks that assured him of his safety. He pulled out, and his vision blurred a little. He rubbed at his eyes, knowing it probably wasn't the wisest idea to be driving such a long distance with his head still bothering him, but he had no choice. He wasn't going to go about the task of begging someone on his hands and knees to pair up, when he knew good and well no one wanted to.

Besides, there had been many times when he'd driven on an insane lack of sleep, and he hadn't ended up in a ditch or wrapped around a telephone pole yet. Chris drove, hoping his luck would hold out. He turned the radio up as loud as he could stand until it had his ears throbbing in pain, but the booming music seemed to be the only thing that could interrupt the obsessive replay of Jacks voice in his mind, his touch, his taste, his degrading words. If he could interrupt it for at least a few hours, a pounding migraine was worth it. And by the time Chris got to the next location that was exactly what he had. He had to fish out his sunglasses because he could barely keep his eyes open, the pain of the light like needles penetrating through his eyes and to the back of his skull. The hard throbbing and the nauseous feeling swimming in his stomach made his steps slow and tired as he dragged his bags into the new hotel. He mumbled his name to the desk clerk and got his keycard, and sluggishly made his way to the elevator.

Jack followed Chris discreetly, a smile curving his lips. He had waited once more in the lobby for the older man; his body craving another taste of what Chris had to offer. Jack waited until Chris was too busy with trying to get his door open before he made his move. Jack rushed Chris and pressed him into the door; grinding his hardened length into Chris and biting down on his neck.

"Mmmm, you've been hiding Chrith..." He murmured as he took the keycard from Chris and swiped it. With a rather vicious kick the door was open and Jack shoved Chris inside, grinning like the cat that got the cream when Chris stumbled and fell to his knees.

"No!" Chris screamed and tried to dart past Jack towards the door but Jack grabbed him around the waist.

Chris immediately started to fight, his fear consuming him completely. The only thing he could do was revert to the primal instinct to flee or fight, and since fleeing hadn't worked it only left fight. Chris clawed at Jacks face and tried to pull free of his grasp which somehow seemed supernaturally strong. He was finally able to break the hold and fell on his hands and knees, scrapping the skin away from his palms against the carpet. Not caring, he got up to he's feet hastily, but Jack was on him before he could get anywhere and within minutes they both went down tussling on the floor. Chris started to yell and scream, anything to get away. This could not happen again. He wouldn't let it.

"Thut up. You want the whole world to thee what you're doing?" Jack panted as he tried to cover Chris's mouth. "Wait...that'th what it ith, you get off on being watthed don't you?" Jack grinned as he started to tug at Chris's pants.

"No!" Chris tried struggle away, his left hand coming up and connecting with Jack's cheek; leaving four long scratch marks.

"Tho you want to play rough...." Jack drew his hand back and smacked Chris hard enough to snap his head to the side. The blow made his already pounding head throb even worse. Black spots were dancing in his peripheral vision and he tried weakly to shove at Jack. "What's the matter Chrithy..." Jack taunted as he managed to get Chris's pants down to his ankles. "Are you going to be a good little bitch for me now?"

"...okay..." Chris panted, tears streaming down his face. His head rolled from side to side, trying to fight through the haze that was creeping over it. "I-I'll be good for you." He added quietly; the words nearly a whisper. Silent tears rolled down his cheeks, and he felt Jack kiss one away. "_He likes it that I'm crying..._"Chris thought with a shudder.

He had no intentions of really behaving for Jack, but he was going to play along, until he could figure something out to get him away. Jacks' lips trailed over to Chris's lips' biting down and causing Chris to yelp. Jack forced his tongue inside and Chris started to gag and choke, the horrible, slimy invasion making him sick. Jack didn't seem to care, he had Chris pinned to the floor, and was straddling his waist. The kiss went on, rough and disgusting, until Chris' lungs ached and begged him for oxygen. Jack pulled back, suckling at the then trail of blood running from Chris lip where Jacks teeth had snagged it, at one point biting all the way through. Chris kept quiet, and watched Jack slowly pull away, his lips red from Chris' own blood.

The younger man let go of Chris' arms and sat back on Chris' waist, stroking at the bump in his jeans and licking his lips. Chris saw his chance and head butted Jack for all it was worth, his forehead connecting with Jacks' nose. A yowl of pain penetrated the agony and seemed to shatter Chris' skull. He was dimly aware that it was Jack that was making the noise. He watched a blurry triple vision of Jack, his hands flying up to his face, blood running down from Jacks hands and coloring his shirt. Chris got up to his feet and stumbled to what he thought was the door like a drunk; the room spinning wildly out of control. He reached for the door but only stumbled forward into the wall. His perception of depth was off and he kept waving his hand around trying to find the door handle which seemed to keep multiplying again and again. He finally latched onto it, and stumbled out into the hallway hurrying away as fast as his rubbery legs would let him.

Jack had scooted across the floor until his back collided with the foot of Chris's bed. He pinched the bridge of his nose to try and stop the bleeding; his mind firing angrily as he thought about how he was going to make Chris pay for what he had done.

"_No one makes me bleed my own blood._" He growled mentally. "_Atleast not outside the ring._" He added.

Slowly he got to his feet, the change in position making his head throb. He headed over to the door, taking small steps and gulping in breaths through his mouth. Cautiously he peeked out of the door, looking both ways to make sure that no one was out to see him. Thankfully his room was on the same floor and just a couple of doors down, so he was able to get back to his room before anyone noticed. He peeled off his clothes and stuffed them down deep into his bag, cursing as he felt a fresh trickle of blood snake down from his nose. He changed quickly and headed into the bathroom, multiple plans about how he could deal with Chris running rampant through his mind as he cleaned up his face the best he could without making himself bleed more.

* * *

Chris careened down the hallway, not at all sure where he was or where he was headed. Nothing was clear to him except the overwhelming sense of vertigo and strange images multiplying over and over. He fell a few times, but didn't even really realize it. He ended up in the elevator and slumped into a corner, his vision quickly getting darker and darker until there was nothing but still, silent, velvet blackness.

Vince grumbled as he headed over to the elevator. He had just spent twenty minutes waiting while the idiot behind the desk tried to find his room. Somehow his reservation got erased and he had to book another room. It was slightly smaller than the first one, but he was assured that he was getting it at a much cheaper rate because of the screw up. The doors slid open and Vince stood and stared. There lying on the floor, his lip bleeding and his eyes closed, was Chris. Vince moved back, shaking his head and blinking his eyes as if it would make the sight go away. As the doors started to close, Vince climbed into the car and hit the door open button, yelling out for help.

Mike Mizanin and John Morrison were in the lobby, John was pouting because Mike had accidentally broke his favorite shades. They both whipped around when they heard a familiar voice yelling for help. As one they rushed to the elevator and saw Chris slouched in the corner, obviously unconscious. John pulled out his cell and called for some help, and soon Chris was being wheeled out of the hotel, a crowd of curious people watching. John and Mike made their way up to their room where they started to argue again. Mike wanted to call Matt and let him know, while John argued that it wasn't his place, and that fucking Jericho was banging Swagger on the side anyway, that Matt deserved better. He seemed to be on the 'hate Chris' bandwagon with everyone else.

Despite Mike and Chris' infamous Twitter feud, they were actually on okay terms, not really friends, but he had no reason to count him as an enemy. Mike really had no reason to dislike him, and he was always wary to believe locker room rumors. He knew first hand how easily it was for them get started. So despite John's objections, Mike called Matt while John blabbed in the background.

Matt dashed through the lobby of the hospital, stopping only long enough to find out what room Chris was in. He flew through the hallways; his breath hitching in his throat as his side ached from the exertion. When he finally reached Chris's room he was out of breath and had sweat running down his face. Matt doubled over and tried to regain his breath, he didn't want to scare Chris if he was awake when he went in. After a few minutes Matt ducked into the room. Chris was lounged back on the bed with pillows propping him up. He was awake, but his eyes seemed to slightly glazed and he looked around the room as if he was trying to place where he was.

"Chrissy?" Matt asked quietly as he moved over to the side of the bed. Chris looked up at him; his eyes squinted with his head tilted slightly to the side.

Tears started to gather in his eyes as he reached over and gently grabbed Chris's hand; rubbing his thumb over the back lightly as he tried to keep himself from breaking down into soul wracking sobs. Chris looked pitiful, the dark band around his throat making Matt's eyes tear up and the lost look on his face nearly ripping Matt's heart in two.

"Ma...Matt?" Chris kept blinking, not fully comprehending that Matt was there; wondering if it was some sort of hallucination.

Tears started to spill down his cheeks and he couldn't help when he started to tremble; everything with Jack, all of it swirled and flooded his senses. He quickly jerked his hand out of Matt's, feeling disgusting, dirty; that he was contaminating the man he loved with his dirtiness. Matt furrowed his brow and moved a chair over to the side of the bed, pulling Chris's hand back to him and holding it tight as he gently brushed the tears away with his free hand.

"It's me Chris." It sounded lame even to his ears but Matt didn't care. All that mattered was that he was there with Chris and that for a short time they were together. "What happened Chris?" He asked as he smoothed Chris's hair down from where a few pieces stuck up at an odd angle.

Chris wanted to yell at Matt to leave him alone, to not touch him, because he was filthy, he was sick, he felt Jacks hands on his body, he tasted Jack's lips on his. His head hurt and he couldn't make the jumbled replays of Jacks attacks stop. He just wanted to whack his head again and float back to the peaceful darkness if that meant not having to feel so horrible, so guilt stricken. When he looked up at Matt's face, the face that made his dreams have meaning, the face he wanted to wake up to every morning...it was selfish. He couldn't give Matt what Matt deserved; he'd clearly proved that to himself and to everyone on the roster.

"Don't touch me..." Chris whimpered.

He was half talking to Matt, as he felt his thumb ghost across his hand, giving him a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach, and half talking to Jack whose sneering face invaded his jumbled thoughts.

"Chris, babe; tell me what's wrong." Matt said quietly as he brought Chris's hand up to his lips and pressed a soft kiss to the back.

"I said, don't fucking touch me." Chris yanked his hand away and Matt just stared at him, wondering what was going on.

He made as if to reach for Chris's hand again but stopped when Chris glared at him. Sullenly Matt dropped his hand; biting his lip to keep it from quivering. He hated feeling the way he was, hated the helplessness that seemed like it was tightening it's grip around his throat as he watched Chris tremble on the bed.

"Chris, I need you tell me what's going on." Matt dropped his eyes to his hands, unable to believe that he was acting like such a little girl. "I'm worried about you Chrissy....and I miss you." Matt raised his head again, unable to keep a couple of fat tears from rolling down his cheeks and plopping wetly on the sheets.

"Don't, don't waste anymore time worrying about me." Chris wiped harshly at the tears that kept coming. "Just don't, I'm no good for you." Chris sniffed, trying to get a handle on his tears, but he felt so depressed that it didn't matter. _You're a sick pup, you like it this way don't you, does Matt do this for you, you're no good for my brother...you're a whore Chris, you're sick. _Jack and Jeff's words attacked him and he almost literally shoved his hands over his ears to try and block them, but he knew that would do no good.

"I'll waste my time worrying about who I want to Chris. And that person is you." Matt argued. "And I thought we decided that I would be the judge of what's good for me." Matt's voice dropped a little bit, not wanting to upset Chris more. "Chris....did Jeff do this to you? Is it because of the match?"

"Matt...a lot...has happened since...since you've been gone." Chris chewed on his lip and the tears kept coming like a fountain that he couldn't make stop. He kept his head down, too ashamed to look at Matt, and choked back a sob. "Jack..." Chris trailed off, unable to finish. He lay back against the pillow, exhausted, and overwhelmed emotionally. He couldn't think of words to say anymore, not that anything he could say to Matt mattered.

"What about him?" Matt scooted back to the edge of the chair and picked up Chris's hand again, tightening his grip when Chris tried to pull away.

"After that match with Jeff..." Chris spoke shakily, his voice sounded foreign to his own ears. "He...took me to his...room..." _Jack tore his shirt, and used a piece of it to bind one of his wrists, and using Chris' own belt to tie the other. _Chris tugged; only succeeding in making Matt grip his wrist firmer, but in his mind it was Jack gripping his wrist. "Just stop it! Just let me go! I can't handle it anymore!" Chris sobbed.

Matt let go but climbed up onto the bed with Chris, pulling him close and holding him while Chris wept. "Christopher, I need you to tell me what you can't handle." Matt asked, wanting to break the idiot in half that left his lover--no his life--in this pitiful condition; even if it was his own flesh and blood.

"No Matty, I can't." Chris wept, for a moment nuzzling into Matt's chest, desperate for its warmth and comfort, but he tried to pull away again.

His emotions seemed to be warring with him. He wanted to just let Matt hold him and comfort him so badly, yet the shame of what Jack had done to him, more than once, was so overwhelming that he couldn't let it touch Matt. He felt like a disease, and he'd pass his sickness to Matt if he continued to touch him. Why couldn't Matt just take off his blinders and see him for what he was? Everyone else had no problem with it, but maybe it was because he deserved all the dirty looks, the jibes, the fluttering rumors, the fates laughing at him when they snatched away the happiness that was so close, and shredded it in front of his eyes.

"I'm not good for you Matt; I'm not good for anyone. I'm disgusting!"

Matt gently gripped Chris's chin and turned his head so that they were staring at one another. He gently ran the pad of his thumb over Chris's bottom lip as he spoke.

"Chris, we've been through this. If anyone isn't good enough, it's me for you. And the thought that you're disgusting is ridiculous. I've never seen a more attractive," Matt stopped and placed a light kiss on Chris's lips. "Man in my life. And anyone that thinks any differently is a jackass of the highest caliber." Matt smiled slowly as he pressed another kiss to Chris's lips, sighing as his arms tightened around the man he missed so badly. "Now, please tell me Chrissy?" Matt whispered against Chris's lips; not wanting to break the contact to soon.

"Matt don't...don't kiss me....hi-his lips were there..." Chris closed his eyes tight, trying again to rid his senses of the feel and taste of Jacks lips. "And his...his...fucking co-cock--wa-was!" Chris pulled away from Matt and leaned over the bed, his stomach rebelling, but all he could do was cough and gag, sounding like some poor, choking, animal.

"What exactly are you saying Chris?" Matt asked as he rubbed Chris's back. "Because I think I have an idea, but I want to hear if from your lips Chris. No I need to hear it from your lips."

Matt's stomach was doing rapid fire flip-flops as his imagination ran away with him. There were only two reasons as to why someone else's cock was near Chris's lips, neither one heralding anything good. Chris straightened back up, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand even though he hadn't brought anything up. Matt reached over onto the table next to the bed and grabbed the hospital water cup and offered it to Chris, watching him intently as he took a couple tentative sips.

"I...thought he was a good kid. I thought he actually cared, it was nice you know? It felt good...he admired me, he had that stupid crush on me, he was around when I was so lonely without you, the only person that even cared if I was depressed, or tired, or lonely. I thought he was being my friend." Chris spoke quickly, trying to get it out before he dissolved into tears again. He could feel them stinging his eyes already, and his vision blurred as they pooled up, ready to fall. "After the match with Jeff, the Last Man Standing match...I don't remember some of it my head was hurt or something. I know I was supposed to have someone watch me that night. Jack was there, I thought he was you at first, I wanted it to be you." A couple tears dripped off of Chris' eyelashes and splatted on his hospital gown. "I remember being in the hotel room and laying down, I don't really remember getting there. I just wanted to go to sleep...he...Jack...I was exhausted; my body was screaming at me, he knew it. He fucking knew it and he...got on top. I kept trying to fight him off but--but I couldn't...all I kept think...I failed you." Chris dissolved into silent tears. "He tied my wrists up to the bed; I pulled one of my shoulders out, trying to get away. He--he--fu-fucked me...and...he said that I liked it. I can't even remember half of what's happened since then...I'm losing my mind!" Chris sobbed. "He was in my room today; I don't even remember how he got in...he tried again." Chris eyes were slowly closing and opening...his last words slow and stumbled together. "My head hurts Matty, it hurts." Chris mumbled out, laying his arm over his forehead and closing his eyes, tears still cascading down his cheeks.

Matt gathered Chris in his arms and ran his hands up and down Chris's arms. He growled lowly in his throat as he thought about Jack's hands on Chris, his lips tasting what Matt deemed as his and only his. He felt Chris burrow into his warmth and vowed that he was going to make Jack pay; no one put their hands on his Chris, no one. He pressed a quick kiss to the top of Chris's head and moved slowly out of the bed, needing to talk to Vince and demand that he be brought back from his forced banishment.

"Chris, I'm going to be right back. I'm going to make a phone call. Ok?" Matt asked quietly, not wanting to add to Chris's head pain.

When he got no reply he looked over and seen that Chris was asleep, tears still seeping out from under his lashes and rolling down his cheeks to wet his neck and pillow. Matt pressed another kiss to Chris's lips before moving out to the hallway to make his call.

* * *

Vince stood in the door way for a moment, watching as both men tried to get the other to listen to what they saying; but neither one giving the other time to speak without being interrupted. He cleared his throat when Matt suggested that maybe Chris needed to be turned over his knee. As one they turned their heads to stare at the door, tears glistening on both their cheeks. The dark circles under Chris's eyes gave Vince some cause for concern but it wasn't like he hadn't seen his talent worn out before. He moved into the room and stood at the foot of Chris's bed; a worried frown on his face.

"Chris...." He started, but was quickly interrupted by Matt.

"Mr. McMahon, Chris needs to rest; away from the guys. I want to take him back to Cameron for a while."

"No!" Chris yelled. "I can rest at home thank you." He argued; his lips pressed together in a tight line.

They went back to bickering and Vince had to suppress a smile; it was as if they were an old married couple.

"Listen. Matt you have a point. But neither one of you are going to home, together or otherwise. I need you Matt at FCW, Marks been filling me in on the progress you've made with a few of the new talent. Now, I agree that Chris needs someone to look after him until his injuries are completely healed. What if...." Vince took a deep breath; unable to believe that he was about to break his own rule. "What if I send Chris down to FCW with you?" Matt's eyes lit up and Vince watched as Matt grab Chris's hand, holding it tight.

Chris how ever looked far from pleased. "Vince, I can look after myself. I don't need someone watching my every move."

Puzzled Vince looked between the two, he had thought that Chris would have jumped on the chance; after all he was the one that said his mental funk was due to missing Matt. Matt's head turned slightly and Vince seen the slight frown that was aimed at the man in the bed. Chris staunchly kept his eyes averted and he was picking at the bed cover in a distracted manor.

"Well, then I guess you can continue to travel with the roster, I'm sure I can someone to sit with you."

Chris' expression changed then, knowing that if Vince got someone from the roster to 'babysit him' whoever it was would be doing it grudgingly. He could just picture Jack volunteering; could almost hear the excited lilt in his voice as he offered his time to Vince, and that was not--could not happen again. There was no way Chris was going to let Jack with in three feet of him; whether he was alone or in a crowded room. Chris was pretty sure he couldn't mentally survive another rape. He slowly glanced over at Matt, the expression on his handsome face both eager and full of concern. As if to encourage Chris, Matt gave his hand a squeeze and nodded his head a bit.

"I--I...Matt I just..." Chris looked away from Matt, too ashamed to keep his gaze for long.

He looked back at Vince instead, who had a perplexed look on his face. It was then that Chris remembered the lie he'd told Vince when he'd come to try and badger him into going to the hospital the morning after the rape. As far as Vince knew, the break down Chris was fighting with was because of his separation from Matt, and only that. He had to let him keep on thinking that, because if not, Vince might start asking him questions or getting suspicious as to what was really throwing Chris into the deep end. And it already killed him to have to admit to Matt that he wasn't able to stop Jack; and if Vince knew…then it would be as if all the rosters knew. And that was something that he didn't want, he'd put up with the guys looking at him disgust and annoyance, but to have them staring at him with pity in their eyes? Inconceivable.

"Course I'll go Matty." Chris finished, forcing a smile that felt more like a grimace. "I...miss you, so much."

Those words ended shakily, they weren't untrue words, he did miss Matt almost more than he could describe. But even that was has fault, after all, if he wasn't such a loser who didn't know how to control himself, the fighting with Glen and Jeff could have been avoided altogether--but that didn't matter now. All of those things seemed to have happened a long time ago. He should have listened to those two when they tried to tell him he was going to destroy Matt: because they were right.

Vince silently observed the by-play between the two men, not really feeling as comfortable as he should have with Chris's easy compliance. It could have been the fleeting flashes of emotion on Chris's face or maybe it was the pain from the injuries and the separation that had made Chris's face drawn, but something was weighing heavily on the blonde's mind and Vince hoped that being back with Matt would help him straighten everything out. Vince nodded his head and cleared his throat before speaking.

"Good. I'll call creative and have them take you off of all storylines, I'll book Wight in a single handed defense of the tag titles and have him drop them. When you get back you can go after them again…if you choose."

"Alright." Chris mumbled, not really caring about it at all.

For the first time in a very long time, he didn't even feel like stepping into a ring, taunting the crowd, or working at 'being the best heel in the industry' as he had once liked to brag to everyone who would listen, and even to those who didn't want to. A belt around his waist wasn't going to make him really happy, not even two would. He'd had a brief, teasing taste of what it was to be truly fulfilled and happy--that was Matt. But now that was all gone. There was nothing but a sea of pain, depression, guilt, and self-loathing. Chris didn't even realize that as he thought about these things, he was scowling, as though he was readying himself for a match, about to yell 'hypocrite' at either Matt or Vince.

It was time, Chris thought, to put his defenses back up, and push everyone out of his life. So he'd been lonely before when he'd went that route after the Shawn disaster, but maybe that was just how things were supposed to be. Letting someone in had only made things worse, it always did. The walls were going back up, as soon as he felt strong enough to build them again.


	21. Chapter 21

The ride back from the hospital had been quiet; Chris was staring moodily out the window while Matt tried to figure out a way to kill Jack without going to prison from it. The one time Matt reached over for Chris's hand, Chris snatched it away and glared at him; causing Matt to furrow his brow and frown slightly. Matt let it go though and kept his hands on the wheel and his eyes on the road, wanting to give Chris the space he seemed to want but also wanting to comfort Chris. They had unpacked Chris's things quietly once reaching the hotel; the blond going out of his way to stay as far from Matt as possible in the small room. Finally Chris snapped out that he wanted to take a nap, hinting none too subtly that Matt should find himself somewhere else to be. With a shoulder shrug, Matt turned and left; first pressing a kiss to Chris's forehead even though the blonde man shoved him away the second Matt's lips connected with his skin.

The rest of the day Matt stayed to himself; sitting out on the balcony and watching the people stroll by on the walkway's below. Mark had come out and sat with him for a few moments, both enjoying the silence before Mark let him know that dinner was waiting on him. Then just as quietly as he appeared Mark withdrew, leaving Matt to his thoughts. It wasn't long before Matt headed back inside; making a plate for Chris and disappearing into their room. The lights were off and Chris's soft breathing filled the room; making Matt grin slightly. He set the plate on the dresser and stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed with Chris, pulling him close against his chest and kissing the top of Chris's head. It felt like only minutes had passed when Matt felt Chris tossing and turning; whimpers issuing from his mouth.

"Chris?" Matt said quietly, trying to shake Chris awake before the dream or whatever got any worse. "Baby?" Chris continued to thrash, his body sweat soaked and his cries rising in pitch.

Chris eyes darted open quickly and he sat up, looking around the room; his breathing heavy. Two large tears rolled slowly down each cheek and he quickly sniffed and wiped them away on the back of his trembling hand. A few lingering snapshots of the dream, a repeat of the rape that plagued him nearly every time he tried to sleep, began to dissolve, Jack's lisped words swirling into quietness, tucking themselves back into the crevasse of Chris' memory that he wish would just blank out. He glanced over at Matt, finally calming his breathing, and swept his hand through his hair which was slimy with sweat. Matt was watching, his beautiful dark eyes flashing with concern, a stray curl tumbling down over his forehead. Chris heart slammed against his chest, partially from the panic that was still surging through his nerves, making them like live wires, and partially because he wanted to reach up and touch that soft spiral that frizzed up, but he could not do that. He wouldn't let himself.

"_You'll dirty him up with your filth, with your disgusting sickness._" He thought sadly as he looked down at his hands.

Chris scrubbed his palms on the sheet; they felt literally gritty and grimy. In some part of his mind he realized they really weren't, but they still felt that way. The constant rubbing of the sheet against his palms started to burn but Chris would rather feel that than the dirt like sensation that he'd been plagued with. Matt still hadn't said anything and Chris looked up expecting to see nothing but the darkness and wall. But he was there, his eyes his trained on Chris with his head tilted slightly to the side.

"What do you want?" Chris snapped at Matt, taking in a shaky breath. He ran his nails over the palm of his hand, leaving angry red marks. "_Go away...go away dirt please...can't it all go away?_" He begged mentally.

"You ok?" Matt asked quietly, reaching over and taking Chris's hands in his; rubbing them between his palms.

It killed him to see Chris like that, shaking and scared. But he knew that if he had been through what Chris had, then he'd be no better off. He dropped his eyes, blaming himself for it.

"_Maybe if I had fought harder to stay with the guys then it never would have happened._"He brought his eyes back up and reached out, gently wiping a tear from Chris's face.

The brush of Matt's fingers against his skin sent a shiver through his body and he couldn't keep back the little whimper that escaped his lips. That one touch was making him so vulnerable; making him want to curl up with Matt and feel safe and protected against his warmth. He wanted to have Matt's fingers twined in his, holding tight, never letting go. But those were such selfish thoughts, and after he'd failed Matt so miserably. And after he was so used, so nasty, polluted, defiled with that that idiots smell and slime which he couldn't ever seem to get off of his skin. Chris swallowed back the needful, pitiful, whine that crept up his throat, and instead schooled on his best angry 'Jericho' expression.

"Don't touch me, why do you have to touch me all the time!" Chris growled, slapping Matt's hand away. He had to get Matt to leave him alone, to let him be, to see that Chris wasn't good for him after all. He needed to see that Chris wasn't worth his time, his effort, his love. "I don't want to be touched! I don't even want to be here...with you trying to be all fucking sympathetic like you can understand! Just let me be!"

"Chris...." Matt's sentence died on his lips, his eyes opening and closing rapidly to stop the tears that were stinging them.

When he felt that he had the worst of them under control he got up from the bed, looking at the clock on the nightstand. It was still early; it only read 12:30. He quietly dressed, making sure to keep his eyes away from the bed. His heart constricted painfully as he heard Chris shift around and what sounded like a sob coming from him. He wanted so bad to climb back in bed and hold the blonde man close but knew that Chris would just push him away while hissing some insult or growling some threat at him. Without saying anything else he left the room, closing the door softy behind him. In the living room Mark and Glen were watching tv and looked up at the sound, both men frowning at the saddened look on Matt's face; albeit for different reasons. They had both heard the muffled sounds coming from the bed room, but had tried to tune it out; it wasn't their place to get involved. Glen stood up to go after him but Mark put a hand on his elbow; jerking him back down.

"Let him be for a while."

"What if he goes out and does something stupid?" Glen tried to argue, his eyes darting over to the door.

"Glen, its Matt."

"Exactly." Mark sighed, knowing that Glen did, sort of have a point.

"If he's not back by 3am then go after him."

Glen nodded, then furrowed his brow. "How will I know where he's at?"

"He'll be at the bar next door."

"How do you know?"

Mark sighed before answering.

"Because the look on his face is a 'Imma drink until I die' look." It was a look he knew all too well.

Chris started to drift into sleep again as soon as the door shut, but the usual claws of what tore he and Matt apart scrabbled at him as he drifted in out. His wrists suddenly felt as though they were bound and hands were all over him, and he snapped his eyes open immediately. A wave of exhaustion washed over him, but he would rather force himself to stay awake than live that same demonic episode again and again and again. He rolled over, and noticed the plate of food Matt had sat on the night stand. It had been a while since he'd ate something--or more specifically since he'd been able to eat something and not get sick afterwards. He sat up, the weight of his tiredness making his movements feel sluggish and almost slow motion. He reached out for the plate and almost knocked it off the table with his clumsy movements.

He finally managed to get it and sat it on his lap and picked at it for a while, before eating a little; his stomach protesting the rich flavor of the seasoned pork chops. He sat it back on the table when it didn't seem worthwhile, and dragged his feet over to the dresser. He pulled out one of the drawers and rooted around before taking out one of Matt's shirts; Chris' favorite one. He brought it to his nose and sniffed, it immediately sent him into tears. He slid down against the dresser, into a seated position; the handle on the drawer behind biting into his back. He buried his face into Matt's scent, pressing the shirt so tight to his face that he could barely breathe. He wept into it, unable to stop, feeling irreparably broken and so alone in the darkness.

* * *

Glen kept a steady eye on the clock, his heart racing as it slowly crept closer to 3. Mark had headed off to bed sometime around 2:30, leaving Glen to his thoughts and imaginings. He had wanted to slip out right after Mark retired but knew that he had to keep himself reigned in to keep himself off of Mark's radar. At 3 Glen changed his shirt into a simple button down; leaving the top three buttons undone and spritzed some of his cologne on. He checked himself in the mirror quickly before heading down to bar next to the hotel. It was dimly lit and he could see the bartender shooting dirty looks towards a corner in the back.

"We're closed buddy." The man said gruffly when he seen Glen standing in the doorway.

"I'm looking for my friend. Brown curly hair, southern accent." The bartender wiped at the bar, jerking his thumb towards the corner he had been glaring at.

"He's over there." Glen nodded and headed over to the table, taking a moment to just stare at Matt as he tilted a bottle of Grey Goose to his lips. There were already two bottles lying on the table, giving Glen a good idea about how wasted he was.

"Matt." Glen said softly, not wanting to scare him.

"Glen?" Matt asked as he squinted his eyes; trying to make the triplicate Glens solidify into one person.

"Yea."

"Have a seat, join me in a drink." He said; cracking a smile and offering Glen the bottle.

"C'mon Matt, the man is waiting to close up, let's get back home."

"But Ah don't wanna go." Matt pouted, biting his bottom lip as tears started to fall. "He doesn't want me thar." He tilted the bottle again but shot it a glare when nothing came out.

Glen moved over and plucked Matt up from the chair, fairly certain that Matt wasn't going to be able to walk of his own volition. Glen stopped long enough to pay Matt's tab then headed back to the room, his mind firing a mile a minute about how to turn this in his favor. On the ride up Matt sobbed, clinging to Glen's neck and asking over and over again why Chris was pushing him away and questioning why he wasn't good enough for Chris. Glen let it go, speaking soothingly to him as he rubbed circles on Matt's lower back. Once back in the room Glen headed towards Matt's room and his hand was on the door knob getting ready to open the door when Matt jerked his head up.

"N-no!" He fairly yelled. "Ah mean, no. Chris doesn't want me thar." Matt ducked his head, and Glen felt more tears on his chest.

"Tell ya what, I can pull the couch bed out and you can sleep there. I'll sleep on the floor." Glen offered with a smile.

"Ah don't want to put you out." Matt said softly as he tried to wipe the tears from his face.

"Then how about this, the bed is plenty big enough for two, why don't we both sleep there."

"Ya sure it wouldn't be a bother?"

"Of course not." Glen said, his eyes dancing triumphantly.

Slowly he lowered Matt to the ground and pulled the bed out, using the couch cushions as pillows. He ducked into Mark's room and grabbed a king size quilt from the closet, smiling in the darkness. When he came back out, Matt was already bare except for his boxers and snoring away. Quickly Glen stripped down to just his jeans and slid in next to Matt, covering them both with the blanket and pulling Matt close; biting his lip when Matt snuggled back against him; whimpering slightly.

Sunlight crept in through the sliding glass door, slanting across Glen's face and sending sharp needles through his closed eyelids. With a yawn he reached up and rubbed at his eyes, trying to get the worst of the dried crust from them. He heard a grunt followed by the feeling of a leg being tossed over his waist. He turned his head and seen that Matt was practically on top on him, the dark haired man's lips close to his ear and his breath ghosting across his skin hotly. Carefully Glen tried to edge out from under him, but the slight movement woke Matt and up he put a smile on his face as Matt rolled over onto his back and pressed the heel of his hand against his forehead.

"You alright there Hardy boy?" Glen asked with a chuckle. Matt jumped and turned towards him, his eyes wide when he seen that Glen was bare-chested and that he was only wearing his boxers.

"W-what?" Matt started, his eyes squinting almost all the way closed as he glared at Glen.

"Hold on. Nothing happened."

"Then why are you naked?" Matt demanded.

Glen opened his mouth to explain, but closed it when the sound of a door opening caught his attention. He looked up and seen Chris standing in the doorway, his blue eyes staring at the two accusingly. Glen swallowed a grin and turned his attention back to Matt; a friendly--goofy smile on his face.

"You got wasted last night. I went down to the bar and brought you back to the room. I tried to put you in your room but you resisted. I offered you the couch and you told me that it wasn't fair of me to get booted out of my bed. I said that when it was pulled out that it was big enough for two men and asked if that was ok with you. You agreed." Glen took a breath, getting ready to launch into the fabricated part of the story. "You then pressed close to me and thanked me for bringing you back, by....kissing me. I pushed you away and told to lay down, that you were drunk." Glen laughed as Matt's face turned a light red color. "And trust me that you're not an easy person to dissuade. You finally just passed out, still trying to kiss me."

Glen made sure to keep his attention on Matt when he heard a strangled growl come from where Chris was standing. Apparently Matt hadn't heard it; he was too busy trying to sort things out in his head, his face drawn up into a confused thinking façade. Glen turned his head slightly so that he could see Chris out of the corner of his eye and seen that the blonde's hands were clenched at his sides and looked like he wanted to come over the back of the couch at him.

"I-I remember going to the bar; Chris and I…." Matt trailed off, a tear working its way down his cheek as he thought of the cold, hate filled voice Chris had used. "Well I went down ordered a couple shots of Grey Goose. I remember drinking a whole bottle…"

"Hardy ya drank more than one bottle, when I got down there you had three empty ones in front of you."

"Oh…" Matt looked down as his hands where they lay limply on the mattress. "Thank you."

The slamming door finally caught Matt's attention and Glen watched as his head dropped down onto the makeshift pillows, his eyes closed and his lips moving wordlessly. When he brought his head back up Glen seen tears glittering; wanting to fall yet clinging to his lashes for dear life. Glen bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from reaching out and wiping them away; he didn't want to spook Matt with any unwarranted closeness. After a few more quiet moments Matt climbed out of the bed and headed into his room, shutting the door almost silently behind him. Glen settled back down on his back and stuffed his nagging conscience in the very back of his mind; he had planted a seed in Chris's mind about Matt's fidelity and shown Matt that he was trustworthy. Now all he had to do was wait.

* * *

Chris decided to drag himself down to the lobby to see if he could find a muffin or something. He didn't really want to leave his room but there was a nagging feeling in his stomach so he reluctantly slipped on his shoes and grumbled. He combed his fingers through his hair but that didn't do very much to calm it down from his fitful battle with sleep. The sight in the living room had only served to make his mood worse. It should have been him curled up with Matt on the couch, but he stamped down on that feeling. Matt deserved better than him, and as much as he disliked Glen, maybe Glen was a better man than he. Chris kept his head down to keep from staring at Matt and Glen and stormed out of the room, slamming the door, forcing the picture of the two of them out of his mind before he went insane. His head remained bowed as he made his way to the lobby, he didn't want to look at anyone who was around.

He grabbed the first thing he saw which was an apple, and sat down in a deserted corner and started to pick at it, flicking little red pieces of peeling off the end of his finger. After he'd got down here, his appetite had left, leaving only a pit of sadness that rolled over him like waves. Just thinking of Matt kissing Glen and wrapping himself around the bald man had fresh tears threatening to fall. He dug his finger into the flesh of the fruit, watching as juice squished out and wishing it was Glen's face he was mutilating.

"_Maybe then Matt wouldn't find it so attractive._" Chris thought viciously as he dug his finger back into the soft flesh of the fruit.

Mark was just returning from his early morning run and seen Chris sitting on his own in the lobby. Their room; which was basically an apartment; had a refrigerator in it, so he was confused as to why he'd come down here and eat when he could eat in the comfort of his and Matt's room. Mark grabbed a cup of black coffee and wandered over; dropping down into a chair across from Chris, watching the blonde silently as he continued to abuse what looked like to be an apple.

"What'd that fruit ever do to you?"

"I was picturing that it was your ugly old face!" Chris spat, glaring at the poor thing in his hand. He wondered why Mark was over here bothering him. He didn't need someone looking over his shoulder, pretending that they gave a fuck about him when he knew otherwise. "_Hypocrite._" The word echoed in his mind, taunting him. "_Mark's not the only hypocrite at this table…is he? You told Matt you loved him, you made promises to him, and yet you let Swagger break them all. You fucking dirty, pussy you couldn't even fight him away for the man that you claimed to love…maybe…maybe you didn't want him to stop._" His mind continued to taunt, making Chris dig his fingers deeper into the apple, wishing now that it was his own heart he was killing, because he didn't want it to feel anymore. "_Stop it, just stop it—just shut up I tried so hard for Matty, I couldn't do it…you were weak, just like when you cried over Shawn, just like when you let a boy tie you to his bed and fuck you." _Chris closed his eyes tight, fighting to ward off a complete breakdown.

Mark sighed and took another sip of his coffee; rolling his eyes. His voice broke through the voices of Chris' inner demons that kept raking him over the coals, terrorizing him, and dragging him lower and lower.

"Sounds horrible, my ugly old face, huh. Why don't you and I go to the gym and we can do something about my 'ugly old face'. Unless of course you'd like to tell me what's really bothering you?" Mark set his cup down, pinning the younger man with his eyes.

"You don't care, none of you parasites do." Chris said quietly, fighting with his angry expression. He felt like he was losing control over everything, but managed to keep some of his scowl in tact. "And you certainly wouldn't understand. Why don't you go dig a grave, or send some souls to hell, or whatever it is you do for fun."

Mark let out a sigh, this was going to get him nowhere and he still had a class to teach. Deciding that it would be better not to add another headache to his list he finished his coffee and laid some bills on the table. Before he left he placed a hand on Chris's shoulder.

"Look, if you want to talk about this instead of hiding behind a gimmick, you know where to find me."

Chris rolled his shoulder. "Why would I want to talk to you? You're not worth my time." Chris bit out acidicly, inside, he was crying.

Mark shrugged; leaving Chris to pick at his apple, he had other things to do today than to fight with a grown man over a temper tantrum.

After Mark's class he walked back into the room and watched as Matt and Glen were talking about going to the beach while Chris kept an eye on the two from the couch; glaring at them when they weren't looking. Mark watched the three for a moment, trying to find out what Chris was glaring for, but gave up when he just seen two men talking. Glen looked up and seen Mark staring and tilted his head to the side.

"Hey deadman, we were making plans to go the beach today. You wanna go?"

Mark thought it over for a moment before answering.

"Are you trying to tell me that I need some sun?" He asked, his voice rough.

Glen rolled his eyes and nudged Matt, breaking the dark haired man's gaze away from Chris's face.

"C'mon Mark. It's just for a little bit of fun." Matt threw in, his shoulders slumping when Chris got up and disappeared into his room.

"I'm in. What about blondie?" Mark asked jerking his head towards the door.

"I don't think he wants to go." Matt replied, his voice low. "He doesn't want to be around anyone." Matt dropped his eyes, "Especially me." He muttered.

Chris burrowed under the covers, and stayed in the darkness. He knew he was acting unreasonable, and like a pussy, but seeing the way Glen looked at Matt was eating at him. He should have been glad that Matt had another person interested in him, maybe someone who could really love him the way Chris couldn't, but all he kept thinking were selfish thoughts. He did not, deep down, want Glen to win Matt away from him, which was a horrible thing to say. Chris loved Matt, and therefore Matt's happiness should be above Chris' selfishness.

"_I'm a horrible person._" He thought, "_Matty's always put me first and yet I can't do the same. Instead I have all these thoughts about keeping him for myself, polluting him with my filth._"

He closed his eyes and took in shaky breathes as he imagined Matt laying next to him and holding him, it only confused him even more with feelings of comfort, love, heartbreak, and shame. He wanted Matt so much that it was becoming a soul devouring ache, yet the little voice--Jack's voice--in his head kept reminding him that he was nothing more than dirty whore, a person unworthy of love and devotion.

Matt stood staring at the door to his room as if it was going to come alive and swallow him whole the minute his hand touched the door knob. Mark had disappeared into his room to get ready and Glen had made a quick trip to the store for some sun block; leaving Matt with the job of talking to Chris and trying to roust him from the room for a few hours. Matt bit his lip and turned the knob, taking a deep breath before stepping into the darkened room. He could make out a lump on the bed and moved over silently, sitting down on the edge carefully.

"Chris?" He didn't respond, so Matt just pushed on. "Hey, we're all going to the beach. Why don't you come with us?"

"Why?" Chris asked quietly, a hint of annoyance in his voice. There was a pause, and his next words dropped the put on annoyance, and instead came out more like a whimper. "I don't want anyone to see me anyway." Chris sniffed and pulled the covers up over his head.

"You don't have to swim or anything Chris." Matt said; pulling the cover down so that he could see Chris's face. "Please?"

Matt's voice melted him like a flame to butter, and he found himself nodding his head slightly, for some reason reluctantly agreeing. He knew that he couldn't keep letting Matt do this, he had to keep pushing him away, or else things were just going to get more and more complicated.

"_Tell him no, tell him you don't feel well, snap at him and make him leave you the hell alone._" He growled at himself Chris sat up and scooted to the edge of the bed; sighing as he started to put his shoes on.

"Just for a little while." He added as though to make himself feel a little better that he wasn't completely giving in. "Don't know why you think I wanna go get a sunburn and sand up my ass anyway Hardy." He growled, determined to keep some of his defenses up, to hold Matt off a little bit at least.

Matt furrowed his brow but didn't say anything, he just nodded and moved over to the dresser and grabbed his trunks. He wanted to ask Chris why he called him Hardy instead of Matt or Matty, but swallowed it; allowing the slight to bite into him like shards of glass. He heard Chris shuffling around muttering to himself but blocked it out as he shimmied out of his jeans and boxers; kicking them over towards the dirty clothes hamper in the corner. There was a soft gasp from the other side of the room but Matt forced himself to ignore it as he slid his trunks on. Once he had them adjusted he turned and faced Chris; a small, forced smile on his face.

"Ready?"

"I guess." Chris muttered, grabbing some sunglasses to hide the dark purple around his eyes and the tired, spidery veins that stood out against the white.

He followed behind Matt, keeping quiet as they walked down to the beach. His eyes traveled over Matt's back, taking in the way his hair bounced in time with his steps and how even though he wasn't trying he still managed to sway his hips when he walked. Glen and Mark had already found a spot and were setting up chairs and blankets as they talked lowly amongst themselves. Matt attempted to start conversation with Chris but each question was met with silence until Matt quit trying. When they made it to the group Matt peeled his shirt off and dropped it next to Glen's bag; reaching into it and pulling out the bottle of baby oil he seen lying almost hidden in the bottom.

"How'd ya know I wanted to tan?" He asked as he started to coat his stomach and arms with it.

"Well..." Glen started, his eyes following each pass of Matt's hands over his body. "Ya were looking a little pale there."

"Thanks." Matt smiled as he went to sit next to Chris on one of the blankets but decided to find a different place when Chris glared at him over the top of his sunglasses.

Matt grabbed one of the extra blankets and moved it close to the shore line; lying down on it and stretching out so that his toes were being licked gently by the surf. His mind drifted with the warm breeze that was blowing across his body and he found himself thinking of another time he and Chris were at the beach together. Of course that time they had been almost been inseparable whereas now it seemed like they were strangers on a city bus.

Chris watched Matt silently, his face drawn into a scowl. He didn't realize the scowl was smoothing out as he started to think of that night when he'd slipped down to the beach with his guitar, to serenade Matt, to give him his heart and hope that Matt would let Chris hold his as well. "_And I killed it._"Chris thought dismally as the words and melody to the song he had sang floated through his mind, the feel of the sand against his toes cool and Matt's arms around him as he whispered quietly under the moonlight.

Chris hugged his knees to his chest and sniffled, rubbing away a stray tear that leaked from under his sunglasses. He glanced over to Mark and Glen, but neither one of them were paying attention to him so at least they hadn't seen the moment of weakness. Heavy depression crept up and washed over the blond, just like the licking waves that he watched foaming and bubbling at the edges as it flowed over Matt's feet, slowly rising a bit more and more. Suddenly, a different thought took over Chris' mind.

It was like that dream he'd had where he was losing Matt, the ocean was sucking him away, and Chris was running towards it, floundering in the shallows, reaching out and screaming, trying to grasp at Matt's fingertips as they disappeared beyond the churning salt water. This time, Glen was reaching up from the depths like a great, evil sea monster; his pale hands snaked around Matt's feet and bound them with tendrils of dark seaweed. He pulled Matt, and the dark haired man dug his fingers into the sand; struggling but the grains just trailed away between his fingers. His eyes met Chris', pleading and Chris scrambled to his feet to run, but the beach turned to quicksand, making his steps nearly impossible. He shouted for Matt, but the crashing of the waves and the laughter of Glen--and someone else--was obscuring his voice.

He fought with the sand, giving everything he had to try to get to Matt before his dark curls disappeared under white foam. Chris turned, pulling his ankle, and yelled out in shock. Jack was half out of the sand like a mystical beast, with claws for hands, and he was gripping Chris' ankles, dragging him down and away from Matt. Chris didn't even realize that he was up, the strange fantasy seeming much more real than it should be.

"Matt!" Chris called out, his voice thick with tears.

His face met the sand and air was forced from his lungs in an 'oomph' sound. A salty, grainy, taste filled his mouth and his sunglasses fell off his nose. Matt jumped; the warmth of the sun had lulled him into a drowsy state so hearing Chris yell his name startled him. He sat up and whipped his head around, trying to see what Chris was yelling about. A couple feet away Chris was sprawled out on his stomach, his head buried in his hands and from the looks of it, he was crying. Matt pushed himself to his feet and hurried over, squatting down and placing a hand on Chris's shoulder.

"Chris? What's wrong?"

Before Chris could really think about it, he pushed himself to his knees and grabbed Matt; squeezing him in a tight hug and burrowing his face into his sun-warmed hair. For a moment he stayed there, holding Matt as though his life depended on it; breathing in the scent that he missed with every fiber of his being. When Matt's arms responded by wrapping around him, his mind clicked and he realized what he was doing.

"_No no no, stop this!_" He pushed Matt away quickly, jarring him back hard and sending Matt backwards. He tried to make his face into an angry mask but it felt confused more than anything. "_Come on, get it together._" He yelled mentally; forcing himself to glare at Matt as he watched the dark haired man tumble backwards.

"Chris?" Matt had fought to retain his balance but in the end gravity won out and he found himself sitting in the sand. Chris looked at him, his face set in a hateful scowl. "What's the matter?" Matt asked, his mind trying to make sense out of Chris's actions.

At times it seemed like he was back to normal; his eyes would follow Matt but then when Matt would talk to him or touch him in some way he would snap at him. Chris still stayed silent; his eyes hard as he kept Matt's locked in the gaze. With a deep sigh Matt got back to his feet and headed back to his blanket; lying back down and covering his eyes with his arms. During the episode neither man had even registered the confused and wondering looks that were being aimed at them by Mark and Glen. The slight coughing from their direction made Chris's face glow red as he pushed himself back to his feet and headed back to his towel.

Chris bent down and gathered up his sunglasses and towel and trudged away from the beach, growling as his stupid eyes started to leak. They seemed to do that a lot lately, he was just depressed, and he wanted to go back and hide away from everyone. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he realized he couldn't go on like this forever, but right now, he really didn't care. Maybe if he just stopped caring about it all, Vince would let him go. He didn't really want to wrestle anymore; he didn't want to move from place to place with a sea of fans who didn't appreciate him, with a roster of guys who sent him dirty looks and whispers behind his back. He especially didn't want to be around, with Jack lurking in the shadows just waiting to find a weakness, while Matt hovered on the outside of his heart; forcibly locked out. Chris had just shakily slid his sunglasses back on when he felt a large hand on his shoulder.

Mark waited for Chris to acknowledge him, but when the blonde man didn't he cleared his throat.

"Mind if I head back with ya? I've had enough sun for the day."

Chris didn't say anything; he just shrugged Mark's hand off and started back to the hotel.

Mark looked over his shoulder at Glen and Matt; furrowing his brow when he seen them sitting side by side on Matt's blanket; talking lowly amongst themselves. Something smelt fishy suddenly and it wasn't the ocean. He shook his head and started back after Chris, putting Glen and Matt to the back of his mind for the time being. Quietly the pair made it back to the hotel; Chris slamming the door open and heading straight to his and Matt's room. Before he could disappear inside, Mark grabbed his shoulder and spun him around, ignoring the low growl Chris aimed at him.

"Look here blondie; I don't know what's going on. But I want to know. Now why don't you open up and just tell me what in the hell is going on? Why are you pushing the kid away? All he's trying to do is help you!" Mark didn't realize it but his voice had risen in volume until he was almost yelling at Chris.

"He doesn't need a disease like me." Chris bit off, grabbing Marks' hand and tossing it away. "I...I'm saving him..." Chris said quietly. He was trying not to cry in front of Mark, his face grew hot and red and he dropped his eyes away, even though they were shielded by dark glasses.

He didn't want to look at Mark, didn't want to see the hatred that he was sure resided in the emerald depths. All he wanted to do was hide under the covers that smelled like Matt in a room filled with his belongings. At least there he could fool himself into thinking that he and Matt could still be together; that nothing could tear them apart.

"Really? Is that what you think yer doing? 'Cause from where I'm standing, it looks like yer enjoying ripping him apart." Mark growled. Since Matt had come to stay with him, he had grown fond of the energetic young man. "I thought that when Vince sent you here, it would help bring the kid outta his doldrums, but maybe it would be better if you went back to RAW. It's bad enough that I had to watch him attempt to kill himself teaching the infants that insane crap he does; but now I'm afraid to see what he's going to do." Mark shook his head at Chris and moved over to the refrigerator; regretting some of what he had said, but knowing that Chris needed to hear it.

He grabbed two beers from the back and left one on the counter incase Chris wanted it; moving over to stare out the window at the beach where Matt and Glen were still sitting on the blanket, but now Glen was putting oil on Matt's back. It wasn't that out of place, but to Mark something rubbed him the wrong way. The tingly feeling in the pit of his stomach had him vowing that he would keep a closer eye on those two.

Chris moved over to Mark, when he spoke his voice was unsteady and full of tears and anger.

"How dare you! I love him..." Chris choked out as his throat started to close and he started to weep. "_God stop it, don't fucking cry like a baby in front of him_" But he couldn't make it stop. "Ma-Mark...you don't understand...I can't. I can't let him have me after what happened it wouldn't be fair I...I don't deserve him." Chris broke into sobs, hugging his arms pathetically.

"Maybe yer right." Mark continued to stare down at the pair on the beach. Matt was still on his stomach while Glen reclined in one of the chairs. "Maybe the kid deserves someone that no matter what happens isn't going to push him away when all he's trying to do is show how much he loves them." Mark took a swig of his beer and moved over to the couch; leaving Chris to stare out the window. "I mean, if I were in his place, I wouldn't have given up my bed; or bring you food if you were treating me this way. I would have already of told you to fuck off and found myself someone else." Mark's eyes started to take on a distant light, but he forced himself out of the past and back into the now before he got too lost to his thoughts. "Guess the kids' stupid that way."

"You're right." Chris said quietly, almost a whisper. "I know he...he loves me...but I don't want him to anymore. I don't understand how he could still....love me...or even look at me. I know I can't." Chris walked away and found the extra beer on the counter, popped it open, and almost choked on it trying to chug the whole thing at once. "I hate him; I hate Jack fucking Swagger..." He growled as he stared at the can in his hand.

Chris finished the beer and smashed the empty can on the counter and dragged his feet over to the couch where he curled up on it hugging a pillow--one of Matt's, he could tell by the smell--tightly to his chest. He stared at the empty t.v. screen, seeing a dark reflection of his face puffy from crying, and just seeing it made him feel sick. He quickly dropped his eyes to the floor, then closed them; hoping to fool Mark into thinking that he had fallen asleep.

Mark knew he wasn't sleeping, but let him think that he was. "Guess that's what happens when you love someone more than life itself. You're willing to over look the bad points and love them anyways." Chris didn't reply, and Mark didn't expect him too. He got up and grabbed Chris's smashed can from the counter and dropped it in the recycle bin. "I'm heading down to the gym for a work out. If you don't want to be bothered then I suggest you head back to your room. I'm sure Glen can keep the kid busy." Mark thought he heard a choked sob, but couldn't be sure.

He finished off his beer and tossed the can in the bin before going into his room and changing into his workout gear then leaving Chris to his thoughts as he wondered why Chris would suddenly switch from moping over Matt to condemning Swagger. Glen's words about what he seen after Chris's match came swimming back to the fore front of his mind and he vaguely wondered if there was more to the story then he knew.


	22. Chapter 22

Mark narrowed his eyes as he watched Chris drift from room to room listlessly; his eyes never once leaving the floor. Since the botched beach trip three days ago he had holed himself up in his room, refusing to come out and do anything. Mark wasn't even sure if he had bathed recently; he hesitated at getting close enough to find out. The door closed behind him and Mark looked over at the couch where Matt was sitting with his lap top looking down right depressed as his fingers clacked away on the keyboard. In fact the only one that seemed to be acting normal was Glen. It was as if he didn't feel the tension swirling in the air when Matt and Chris got within arms reach of each other. As if he was summoned, Glen walked through the door, smiling as he dropped down next to Matt; bumping his shoulder slightly. The younger man looked up at him; a slight frown on his face.

"Whaddya want?"

"Well, there are some kids down in the lobby that want to have a few words with you."

"About what?"

"Why don't you come down and see for yourself?" Glen said as he smiled and got up from the couch.

Mark furrowed his brow as Matt set his computer aside and followed Glen silently from the room. He was certain now that there was something going on, but he still didn't have any idea what it was. He wasn't even certain if Matt knew what was going on. His eyes flicked towards the closed door; debating on whether or not to try and get Chris to talk to him. Such seclusion wasn't healthy for a person; he had first hand knowledge of that. Mark thought it over for a couple minutes before he decided to do it. He walked over and knocked on the door, shifting from foot to foot as he waited for the door to open.

Chris ignored the knocking at the door, figuring it was Matt. No one else would bother to mess with him; he wasn't worth their time. He stayed where he was; sitting in the middle of the bed wringing Matt's shirt in his hands. He knew he needed to let it go if he was to block Matt completely out, but he just couldn't bring himself to get rid of the last physical thing that tied him to his Matty; to the love that they had shared for the briefest period of time. He brought the bunched up fabric to his chest for a moment and hugged it like a child would a security blanket or teddy bear, before growling at the annoying knocking. He left the shirt in a wad on the bed and dragged his feet over to the door where he jerked it open; getting ready to lay into Matt. Instead he found himself squinting up at Mark and he drew a hand through his dirty hair that flopped down over his forehead, wondering what Mark wanted.

Mark wrinkled his nose at the faint smell of stale sweat; his one question finally answered. He backed away slightly; eyeing Chris from head to toe. The shorter man looked like the living dead, something that Mark would have found funny under other circumstances. After all with his appearance right now he'd look right at home in 'The Undertakers' parlor.

"Well? Are you just going to stand there and stare at me?" Chris demanded; shaking Mark from his thoughts.

"I just wanted to know if you had any plans for leaving the room any time soon." Mark asked.

"No." Chris answered shortly and started to slam the door, but Mark's foot was in the way. "What are you doing?" Chris growled.

"I've had enough of this." Mark exclaimed as he picked Chris up and started towards the door; ignoring Chris's sputtered threats and flailing arms. "It's time for you to go out and do something." He yanked the door open and dropped Chris unceremoniously out into the hallway then slammed the door shut; locking it before Chris had any chance to get back to his feet.

Chris blinked at the door for a moment, trying to comprehend what had just happened. He grabbed the knob and jarred it hard, but it was locked. Furious, he started to bang on the door, yelling anything and everything that he could think of, along with a few choice names for Mark. Although Mark had probably been called everything there was to be called a time or two already, and Chris' muffled insults most likely meant nothing to The Deadman. After a few moments of fruitless pounding, Chris gave up, and slinked away. He decided his best bet was to go find Matt or Glen and demand a key back into the room. He caught the elevator down, glad that no one else was in there. He stormed through the lobby, his face contorted into a scowl. How dare Mark just barge in and then toss him out, as though he couldn't be left to wallow in his own depression. Who was he hurting staying locked up in his room? Wasn't he doing everyone a good service by not showing his ugly, no-good face around? Once he got back in, he was going to call down to the desk and scream and yell until he got security to come up and install a lock on his bedroom door.

He made his way through the lobby, glaring at people who seemed to be giving him strange looks. He saw a bunch of young guys congregated near a vending machine and recognized a few of them as the supposedly 'new talent'. Maybe they knew where Matt or Glen was. He walked over to the group, his face set in nasty scowl, which probably looked even worse what with his lack of sleep and the stresses constantly picking at his brain. He probably looked like he'd just came from out of a mental ward, but he didn't really care. Now his outside just matched how he felt on the inside, dirty, disgusting, and used. He pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind, where they liked to stay anyway, and leaned against a Coke machine; listening for a moment to the banter and talk of the young rookies.

"You've got to be kidding me." One of the kids said with a slight country twang to his voice. "It's rumor. Chris Jericho ain't down here. If anything he's back in Canada working on his hip walk."

"Guys..." A young blonde female said as she cast furtive looks over at Chris when she thought he wasn't looking. "Guys, I think that's him." She whispered.

As one the group turned to look, a couple of the guys' eyes going wide when they seen his disheveled appearance.

"He don't look too good. Maybe he's sick?" She said, her eyes softening as continued to stare at Chris.

Chris glanced at them once in a while, he could hear them talking, and they were talking about him. His eyes narrowed as he listened, his hands balling into fists inside of his jean pockets. Some things apparently never change no matter where you are.

"Are you sure that's him?" Someone said, a girl with long red hair.

"I wonder what he's really like..." Someone else asked in what they seemed to think was a hushed voice.

"I heard that he's just as much of an ass hole outside the ring as he is in. I mean, I don't know but I've heard it. And remember how he got in a fight with that woman in Victoria or where ever the hell it was? What a douche."

The blond girl pursed her lips into a tight line. "Don't believe all the rumors you hear. As for that fight, she spit on him didn't she? I'd be pretty pissed too. I mean..."

A guy with a mohawk interrupted her. "I saw him around the arena a few times, either he really is a dick or he's just putting on his gimmick around us." He shrugged, not really caring, as he picked at his rainbow colored fingernails.

Chris had enough of their gossiping by now. He sauntered over 'hip walking' as that one had joked. He looked around at their faces, his hot gaze finally falling onto the punk kid with the black mohawk and raccoon eyeliner. Mentally Chris replaced his face with Jeff's and he practically snarled at him.

"Look at all of you little parasites, gathering around gossiping like little old ladies." Chris glared at the kid hard, his voice nearly monotone, the way he often talked in the ring when aggravating the crowd. "You're just like all of them...you believe the lies you hear from all these other hypocrites who work for this company? I shouldn't blame you, you're young. Nothing more than a bunch of mindless sheep, following the crowds blindly. But how dare you, stand around and talk about me, bringing my character down, having the audacity to think you know me? You don't know me... You know what? I don't know myself either... ha. Isn't it funny? I don't even know if I'm a good guy, or a bad guy, I guess I'll just be their puppet and become what they force me to become. I don't seem to have a choice anymore." Chris advanced on Mr. Mohawk, something strange in his eyes.

Jeff's face shimmered as it morphed into Jack's sneering rat like face. He was beyond thinking rationally, nothing in his own mind making much sense, just the looks he thought he saw on their faces--full of judgment and hate just like everyone else seemed to be, just like his own reflection when he looked in the mirror. The corner of his mouth twitched upwards, into a creepy smirk. The kid backed into the wall, his eyes darting here and there looking uncomfortable.

"Stupid rookies that come in and think you can run everything, stupid fucking wet-behind-the-fucking-ears like Jack fucking Swagger think you can come in and take what you want! You can just, strong arm your way in here, huh? You bunch of fucking parasites! After guys like me make a way for you unappreciative bastards, you think you can just fucking take from me! Does it make you happy to see pain in someone else's eyes? Does it get you off? Huh does it...is that what it is, is it!?" Chris didn't even know what he was talking about anymore, he started to laugh, tears rolling down his cheeks. His hand reached out and grabbed the kids' crotch, and the mohawk kid shoved him away, backing into one of his friends; his eyes wide. "Ha, was it fun? It was fun wasn't it, when you broke me into a million...little...crying...pieces..." Chris kept laughing; while some of the group darted away, scared of his erratic behavior.

Matt was leaning against one of the walls in the main lobby talking to one of the kids that reminded him of himself when he was younger, the fire in his eyes bringing back good memories and making him smile despite the heavy stone that seemed to be sitting on his chest. He had just opened his mouth to explain the right way to go through a table when a few of the guys came rushing into the room, the only two females that day hot on their heels. The blonde one ran up to him and grabbed his arm, her green eyes opened wide and her lips trembling almost too hard for her to speak.

"M-M-Mr. Hardy....come quick!" She pleaded as she pulled on his arm.

"Hey, calm down." Matt pulled her close and wrapped her in his arms, shooting a confused look over at Glen. "What's the matter Delilah?" She shook in his arms, her head pressed against the side of his neck.

"I-I-I-It's Mr. Jericho...he just wigged out on Chad." She managed to spit out finally.

"Whaddya mean, "He wigged out on Chad?"

"Sir he just started yelling at us, calling parasites, mindless sheep." One of the boys offered as he stepped forwards to take Delilah from Matt as she continued to shake harder and harder. "The norm for him I guess, but then he started to scream at Chad, yelling that he wasn't going to come in and strong arm his way like Swagger did. He...grabbed Chad....down there," He nodded his head towards Matt's crotch before going on. "Asking if hurting people got him off, and if he liked it when he broke him. I think he's lost his marbles...."

Matt's eyes widened to point of them almost popping from the sockets. He nodded to them and told them all to stay in the lobby with Glen; that he'd be back in a few minutes. He hurried down to the end of the corridor where the vending machines were and seen Chad still backed into the wall with Chris standing in front of him bellowing nonsensical questions at him. Roughly he grabbed Chris's elbow and spun him around, trying not to shiver when he seen the madness glittering in the cobalt depths of his eyes.

"Chris! What in the hell do you think you're doing?" Matt demanded in a low tone as Chad slunk past them quietly.

"What am I...doing?" Chris repeated. "I don't know..." He made a strange sound, something that sounded both like laughter and a sob. "I'm getting...the key to the room. So I can go back. So I can go back and leave everyone alone." He started to paw at Matt. "Going to leave everyone alone; and everyone's going to leave me alone. See?"

Matt shook his head confused, and grabbed Chris by the arm; leading him back towards the elevator. "I was in the main lobby, why didn't you just walk over and get me? Or knock on the door. Mark was there when Glen and I left; he could have let you in." The doors slid open silently and Matt gently steered Chris inside; hitting the close door button before anyone else could get on.

"I'm a sick person." Chris said, leaning in the corner. "I'm sick remember Jeff told you, I'm a sick person." Chris sunk into the corner and started to cry a little, before laughing again.

Cautiously Matt knelt down next to Chris, biting his lip as he pulled Chris in for a hug.

"Chrissy, you're not sick." He said quietly. "A little funky smelling at the moment, but you're not sick." _If anyone's sick it's Jack Swagger. _Matt thought viciously as he continued to try and calm Chris down.

The bell chimed lowly, letting them know that they were back on their floor. Gently Matt pulled Chris into a standing position and wrapped his arm around Chris's waist as he pulled him from the elevator car and down the hall towards their room.

"Don't touch me you're gonna get sick!" Chris exclaimed stupidly, laughing. "Don't you know....when someone doesn't want you? Go away, Matt Hardy..." Chris half-heartedly shoved at Matt but Matt kept his arm around Chris as they made their way to the door. "Go fuck your brother Matt Hardy! I think Jeff wants you for himself; he wants your cock in him did you know that? Look, can't you see how disgusting I am and you're going to become disgusting too if you don't leave me alone."

Matt rolled his eyes and pushed the door open to the room, half dragging Chris through as he continued to spout off about Jeff wanting Matt to sleep with him and if he didn't quit touching him that he was going to become as dirty and disgusting as he was. Mark was reclined on the couch and looked up as Matt hurried through the living room area.

"Everything ok there kid?" He asked as Matt struggled with the door to his room.

"Uh...I don't know yet. Gimme a few minutes and I'll get back to you on that."

Mark nodded his head and went back to whatever it was he was doing. Matt kicked the door open, wincing at the loud thud it made when it connected with the wall behind it, but managed to get Chris into the room; dropping him on the bed so that he could go and shut the door. Once it was closed he turned and leaned against it, his eyes concerned as Chris curled up in the center of the bed with one of his shirts held in a death grip.

"Alright now, would you like to explain what in the hell that was down there Chris?"

"No I would not like to explain. I would like to be alone." Chris said mechanically. "I would like for you to be happy without me. So go away and be happy, without my contamination."

He brought the shirt up to his face and sniffed it, and for a moment wondered what it would be like if he held that shirt to his face and never woke up again. He made that thought go away, and started to scratch at his palms. They felt nasty again.

"Chris...." Matt swallowed the lump in his throat as he moved over to the bed. "Chrissy...there's no way I can be happy without you." He reached over and pried the shirt away from Chris and gathered him close, pressing Chris's face into the crook of his neck.

He had silently observed Chris for the past couple days sniffing the shirt when he thought no one was watching. Apparently it gave him some peace of mind, some sort of comfort that he wasn't willing to--or was unable to ask for. He struggled for a moment but Matt held on; murmuring softly in his ear as he tried to think of a way to get Chris to snap out of the mental funk he seemed to be in. He had never had to deal with something like this before so was at a loss about what to do.

"Chrissy, why can't you just accept that I love you, that it doesn't matter to me what happened. It wasn't your fault, and I promise that I'm going to make that bastard pay when I get back. I'm going to make him hurt for what he's done. I love you Chris, and nothing is ever going to change that fact."

"No, don't say that, please don't say that." Chris cried silently. "I couldn't be loyal to you! I hate myself, you can't possibly--you can't possibly lo-love me, please don't say that!" Chris rolled away from Matt and buried his face into a pillow. "Just stop! Just--just stop!" Chris breathed hard; trying to stop his crying.

Matt curled up behind Chris, holding him close as he spoke. "Babe, you had no control over it. It wasn't as if you went and had sex with him of your own free will. He forced you at a time when you couldn't have fought back." Matt started to get angry just thinking about it. "I don't hate you, I could never hate you." Matt kissed the back of Chris's neck, willing Chris to believe his words. "I love you Chris, from now until the end of time. There is no happy for me if you ain't in my life. We're going to get through this....I promise."

"No we-we're not together anymore." Chris spoke quietly, his voice sounding broken and hoarse. "I need to be by myself. It's better. I can't hurt you. Now let me be, I don't need some--some stupid redneck in my life. It was a mistake. All of it was. When I left you that morning I should have never of looked back, we would both be better off if I had." Chris bit out acidicly. He wasn't even completely aware of what he was saying, not knowing what he wanted anymore, or what he was trying to do. "Go tell Jeff he was right about me. Tell him he won...tell him that he's right that I'm not good for you; I'm sick, and I'm not good for you at all." Matt tried to pull Chris towards him again, but Chris sharply elbowed him away.

"Chris you don't mean that." Matt protested; every fiber of his being screaming out in sudden terror. "You can't mean that."

Chris was quiet, not planning to answer Matt. He couldn't. If he opened his mouth to speak he was going to break, and he was going to tell Matt Hardy how much he loved him, how much he needed him, and he couldn't. He kept telling himself that he had to let Matt go, it was better for Matt that way, it had to be. Chris pressed his lips together in a tight line, refusing to answer to Matt as his beautiful southern voice cracked with tears.

"Chris..." Matt tried again; his voice starting to fail him as he took in the stern visage of his lover. "Christopher..." Matt's brain started to shut down on him, his heart feeling as if it were going to explode at any minute.

Chris remained quiet, staring at Matt as if he was some piece of garbage sitting there dirtying up the bed. Finally Matt forced himself to accept what he'd been trying to hide from all along. He dropped his head before speaking, his voice thick with tears; slurring his words until they were almost incoherent.

"Ah'm sorry Christopher. But you're wrong about one thing, it's not you that's not good for me, it's me that's not good for you. Ah'm sorry that I contaminated you with mah commonness." He got up from the bed and headed towards the door, trying to swallow down the worst of his tears. "An doan worry, Ah'll find some where else to stay until my 'banishment' is up." Quietly he slipped from the room, closing the door behind him almost quick enough to silence his sobs.

The moment Matt was out of the room, Chris started to weep.

"_So, this is how it ends_." Chris thought; the words cutting into his heart painfully as the thought of he and Matt ending, never again to be together; tore him apart when he thought he couldn't be torn anymore.

Feeling numb, and almost out of his own body, he rolled out of bed and shuffled over to the dresser, finding where Matt's shirt had ended up, the one he always cuddled with in the darkness. He touched it, and jerked his fingers away as though it burned him or stuck him like a thorn on the long stem of a rose. He cautiously reached for it again, and stroked it lovingly, feeling oddly connected and disconnected with it at the same time. His thoughts made no sense to him, just hollow, shadows floating around, attached to random emotions that seemed to lack meaning. He heard the door slam open, or thought he did, but wasn't quite sure. He was shocked when strong hands grabbed his shoulders, and spun him around. The first thing flying through his frayed nerves: fear, _Jack._ He blinked at a face that he knew, but yet couldn't place it. Intense green eyes, hard lines around his nose and mouth, lips set angry in the midst of a dark goatee. It didn't matter what the face really looked like, to Chris it was Swagger, because that's what his fractured mind told him.

"Alright. I've had about enough of this. I'm no longer asking you to tell me what in the hell is going on. I'm demanding you to tell me!" Mark growled as he pinned Chris to the wall by his shoulders.

He had seen Matt leaving, tears running down his cheeks as he sniffled. He seemed so lost that Mark had called Glen and had him follow Matt just to make sure that the younger man didn't do anything stupid. Something had snapped then, he had had enough of seeing Chris continually push Matt away yet giving the dark haired man just enough attention to keep encouraging him to try and get close.

"I can't stand by and watch as the kid is torn apart by your selfish actions. Now either you tell me or I'm gonna shake it outta you." As if to prove his point Mark shook Chris, his eyes narrowing as Chris tried to fight free.

"No! Lemme go!" Chris struggled and just barely managed to pull free. He lunged towards the door, his eyes wide but Mark grabbed his wrist and pulled him back, using the hold on Chris's wrist to hold him still.

"No, I'm not going too. I want answers and dammit I want them now."

Panic overwhelmed Chris, making his whole body tremble so hard he felt like he was made of jell-o. The hands around his wrists were Swaggers, keeping him pinned as his horrible face leered, and he lisped, and he pressed up against Chris, making him feel the hard knob of his excitement. _No Chrith, I'm not going too. I'm not going to let you go, thee what you do to me? _Chris jerked his arms, tugged his wrists and tried desperately to free himself. He yelled again and again to be let go, but his captor was not giving in. Terrified, knowing he was about to be raped again, tears poured down his face.

"No, don't! Let me go! Son of a bitch let me go, please--let me go no-no-no!"

"Dammit calm down Jericho. I'm not going to hurt you."

The blonde's sudden fear had Mark watching him confused as he wondered what in the hell was going on. The louder Chris's wails grew the more worried Mark became and he did the only thing he could think of. None to gently he smacked Chris's face; hoping that the sudden sting would shake him out of whatever was going on inside his mind. They say hind-sight is 20/20, and Mark cursed himself for not making Matt stay so that all three of them could sit down and work things out. Maybe the kid knew what was going on; why Chris was acting as if he was about to be murdered. He yelped when Chris had somehow managed to get one of his hands free and raked his nails down the side of Mark's cheek; blood welling to the surface instantly.

"Sonvabitch." Mark growled as he grabbed the flailing limb; pinning it back against the wall. "Stop it Chris!" Mark demanded when Chris's struggles intensified.

Chris' pleas and screams became incoherent, the man who was pinning him was nearly too strong for him, but he kept trying, until he felt like he could barely breath, his chest constricting tightly out of panic more than anything. Now his wrists were bound up to the bed posts again. He could feel Jacks' hands ghosting up under his shirt, brushing against his cringing flesh. Then, they stopped at the waist band of his pants, as Chris' ragged shouts melted into the most pitiful whimpers, groveling, begging for mercy. He was in such hysterics, that everything was spinning, starting to fade into a hazy gray, and he vaguely felt a wet, warmth trickle down his legs. Chris' eyes lulled around before he gasped and slumped forwards, his brain pulling the plug and shutting itself down in a last ditch effort to save itself from further trauma.

Mark was unprepared and almost didn't catch Chris in time. With a grunt he hoisted the unconscious man up and headed towards the bed; laying him gently in the middle. He backed up and stared down at Chris, his brow furrowed as he tried to piece together some of Chris's shouted nonsense. The picture he got wasn't a pretty one and he snarled as he grabbed his phone and dialed Vince's number. If there was one man that had the answers it was going to be him. While he waited for Vince to pick up he gently removed Chris's wet jeans and boxers; tossing them into the dirty hamper by the closet. Angrily Mark left a message as he ducked into the bathroom to get a wet wash cloth and a dry towel in order to clean Chris up. When he was done he gently sponged the rest of him down, thinking that if he removed some of the grit and grime from Chris's body he'd feel better when finally came around. When the cloth came in contact with Chris's skin he sighed; Matt's name coming from his lips in a needful--pitiful moan. Mark's anger doubled as he finished up and pulled the sheet up over Chris's nude form. He quietly headed back out to the living room, intent on getting as much information as he could from Matt when he and Glen returned.

Glen trailed behind Matt, watching him as he argued with the desk clerk over getting a room. When the poor woman behind the desk looked like she was about to break down into hysterics Glen stepped up and inserted himself into the scene.

"Matt, come on. She said they don't have any openings." He said gently as he led the crying man away from the desk.

"That's bull Glen an you know it. They always have open rooms in a hotel." Matt protested as he tried to palm the tears from his eyes.

"Why do you want another room anyways?" Glen prodded as he pulled Matt over to one of the couches in the lobby.

"Ah-ah promised Chris that ah would." He said softly as fresh tears started to well in his eyes.

"You can always have the couch Matt. I can sleep on the floor. It's not that big of a deal."

"N-no Glen. Ah couldn't do that to you. Besides, if he doesn't have to see me then he won't have to face the mistake he made." Matt covered his face with his hands as the tears started to flow. Glen put his arm around Matt's shoulder and pulled him close, not knowing what exactly was going on but wanting to use it to his advantage.

"Listen, I don't know what mistake you're talking about, but if it's him being an ass to you then he needs to see that. Hiding isn't going to help it. He'll think that he succeeded in scaring you away, that he can do anything he wants to anyone that he wants; any time that he wants."

"But...." Matt tried to interrupt, to tell Glen that he was going down the wrong path, but the bald man barreled on.

"Tell ya what. Why don't the two of us head over to the bar next door for a couple of drinks?"

"I don't think...'

"Nonsense. It's just what the doctor ordered." Glen stood and grabbed Matt's wrist; pulling him to his feet. "I'll even buy." Matt stood and thought about it for a moment; and the more he thought about it, the better getting drunk sounded.

"Alright." He said finally as he shoved what was left of his heart into a small dark corner in his chest. "Just a couple though." Glen smiled and started towards the bar; grinning as he pictured how willing Matt was going to be after a he had few--extra heavy--drinks in him.

They hadn't been at the bar long when Glen's phone went off. Matt had just downed his tenth double shot of whiskey and Glen laughed at the sour face he made. He dug around in his pocket and pulled the phone out, not bothering to look at the caller id before answering.

"Hello? Now? But-but I just got him calmed down Mark...fine...yes, we'll be up in a few minutes." Glen ended the call and looked back over at Matt, his eyes were half closed and there was small smile on his lips. Hesitantly Glen reached over and shook his shoulder.

"Hardy?"

"Yes baby?" Matt said; as he turned his head towards Glen.

"Uh, Mark wants us back at the room. Says it's important."

Matt nodded and went to slide off of his bar stool, but the simple action proved to be too much for him and he crumpled to the floor in a laughing heap of limbs. Glen dropped some bills on the table and picked Matt up, holding him bridal style as he left the bar; savoring the feel of Matt pressed close against him.

"You've been working out." Matt practically purred as he ran his hand over Glen's bicep. Glen grinned and shifted Matt's weight as they stepped onto the elevator. "So…did ya like it?" He asked suddenly.

"Did I like what Matt?" Glen asked confused as Matt wriggled around in his arms.

"When I tried to kiss you..." Glen swallowed as Matt grasped his face between his hands and leaned in.

Their lips barely touched when the doors slid open and Matt some how managed to work himself free from Glen's arms. He stepped wobbly out into the hallway and looked over his shoulder, smiling at Glen playfully. Without saying anything he started towards the room, tripping over his feet after a couple strides. Matt sat on the ground for a moment, his mind swirling and racing out of control. He knew that he was with Glen; he didn't remember why, but he knew that the person that just picked him up wasn't Chris.

"_And it'll never be Chris again."_ He thought sadly as he buried his face in Glen's chest. _Maybe there's something wrong with me. Maybe I'm not meant to be loved._ Similar thoughts crashed against his mind and he hastily wiped the tears away; not wanting Glen to see them. "_That's all I need is for him to think of me as a cry baby._"

Matt lifted his head and found himself staring at Glen's lips. He had never taken the time to look at them and was surprised to see that they were full and soft looking. Slowly he brought his hand up and traced the lower one with his finger tip, biting his lip innocently when Glen jumped at the contact.

"I'm sorry...did I scare you?" He asked as he brought his eyes up to stare into Glens.

"Sorta." Glen admitted with a chuckle as he placed Matt back on his feet so that he could open the door.

Matt went to say something else but stopped when he seen Mark pacing the living room area like a caged bear. Deep in the pit of his stomach he felt that something was wrong, and he moved over to Mark; his mind sobering up almost instantly. Glen stood in the door way, watching as Mark continued to pace as if he didn't see Matt standing there next to him. When he spoke both men jumped; his voice was raspy and anger filled.

"Matt I want to know what's going on with Chris." He demanded as he turned and pinned the shorter man with his eyes. "I want to know why he's freaking out over everything."

"I-It's not my place to say Mark." Matt said softly as he dropped down onto the couch. "Besides what makes you think I know anything. It's not like we've been on the best of terms." Matt said bitterly.

"Listen here Hardy boy, I was in there trying to talk to him and he completely lost his mind, screaming and crying. The poor bastard even pissed himself. Now tell me what you know before I shake it outta ya. And what in the hell does Swagger have to do with all of this. The one thing he kept yelling that I could understand was No Jack no!" Mark said, his eyes glowing as Matt took a deep breath.

Glen moved over to the couch and sat next to him, taking Matt's hand in his. The simple contact seemed to calm Matt down even more and Glen nodded his head in encouragement when Matt looked over at him and he smiled weakly before launching into what little bit that Chris had told him.

"Mark...there was...an incident between Jack Swagger and Chris. After his match with Jeff, Jack took Chris back to the hotel...he--he tied Chris up and--and--as-assaulted him. Chris didn't go into any details. He said that all he could remember was Jack saying that Chris liked what he was doing, that he wanted it." Matt's voice started to crack as he pictured the lost look on Chris face when he had confessed. "I've tried to be there for him, but he doesn't want me. He said that--that I was a mistake...that we were a mistake. I just wanted to help Mark." Matt's shoulders started to shake and he allowed Glen to turn him and hold him tight.

It wasn't the comfort that he wanted, but at the point Matt would have taken a hug from anyone. Mark growled and started to pace the room again, his suspicions confirmed. He looked back over at Matt and seen that he was talking to Glen in a low tone, a frown on his face as a tear rolled down his cheek. It was easy to see that he was hurting, that he wanted nothing more than to be closeted with Chris in their room; holding the blonde man tight and trying to soothe away the pain of the encounter with Swagger. A sudden thought entered Mark's mind and he cleared his throat to get Matt and Glen's attention.

"Matt why don't you go in and wipe Chris back down with the washcloth in case I missed a few spots on him." Mark said gently.

"Mark, Chris doesn't want me near him…" Matt started as he looked up at the older man.

"Kid, he's completely passed out. I'm sure he's not even going to know you're in there."

Mark finally badgered Matt into at least going into the room. Sighing, Matt opened the door and trudged inside, his unwillingness wavering a little when he saw Chris sprawled on the bed with the sheet up around his waist. He looked pale, and as Matt got closer he could see how his face seemed to look older, lined and crinkled with stress and exhaustion. His eyes were closed and twitching in unconsciousness. Matt swallowed hard, and he inched his way over to where the cloth was lying on the bed. It smelled faintly like urine when Matt picked it up. The thought of Chris in such a pitiful state, losing control to the point that he wet himself like a terrified child, made Matt burst into tears. He felt so conflicted, unable to stop loving Chris but torn apart because he couldn't, Chris had declared it so. Sighing and wiping his wet cheeks, Matt went to the bathroom and got a fresh wash cloth, and gently ran the wetness over Chris' skin, feeling his muscles twitch at the soft touches. Matt's tears fell silently, and he startled when he heard his name, a low, sleepy, whisper. He looked up to see the expression on Chris' sleeping face, he was smiling. It was simple, but it touched Matt in a deep way. He hadn't seen Chris smiling since the day he left for FCW at the airport, and this whole mess of their love being torn apart started.

Matt didn't know what he was supposed to do anymore, Chris was a wreck, and he had made his preferences clear. But now...Chris was sending him mixed signals again, or was that smile on his face just the result of a passing dream that would fade away once he awoke, leaving them where they were: broken. Matt laid the cloth aside, and ran his fingers over Chris' soft skin, completely missing the contact with every fiber of his being. Chris' eyes opened slowly, his sluggish mind making out only one thing: Matt was touching him, it was a distinct feeling that Chris could never forget.

"Matty..." Chris whispered out. Matt blinked, not sure if he'd heard the pet nickname for real, or imagined it sweetly slipping from Chris' lips. Chris watched him from hooded eyes, the smile wasn't there anymore, he looked nervous and unsure. "Matty--Hardy..." Chris corrected, and stuttered. "Stop...stop touch...st-stop touching..." Chris closed his eyes, a whimper leaving his lips. He was so tired, so lost, his selfishness was taking him over, his heart aching for the touches Matt was giving him to never, ever end. "Please don't stop..." Chris said hoarsely, his eyes full of tears. "I--I mean...you don't need to, I don't want..." He buried his palms into his eyes, completely confused.

Gently Matt moved Chris' hands and wiped the tears from his face; a sad smile on his lips as Chris whimpered at the contact. His throat constricted and he slowly stretched out next to Chris, pulling him close and just holding him loosely. He didn't want to push Chris too far in fear that he'd take this simple contact away. He wanted to speak, to tell Chris that he loved him and would always do so but the words stuck in his throat; dying before even being given a chance to live. Chris wiggled slightly and Matt moved away, thinking that he wanted space.

"No...stay here." Chris said softly.

He flipped over onto his side so that he was facing Matt and tentatively placed his hand over Matt's heart. The simple contact had Matt shivering but he made up his mind to let Chris make all the moves, to set the pace on whatever it was they were about do.

"Chris..." Matt breathed softly.

"Don't I feel...dirty to you?" Chris choked out. "I feel dirty, I go shower, and it doesn't help. Nothing I do helps, I can still feel his slimy hands on me." Chris cried, dropping his shameful gaze away from Matt's eyes. "I'm pathetic, I'm weak and you couldn't possibly love me."

"No Chris." Matt whispered as he pulled Chris closer. "You don't feel dirty." As if in slow motion he bent his head and lapped softly at Chris's lips; unable to stop himself. "What you feel is amazing." He breathed. Matt put his hand on top of Chris' and pressed it hard against his chest so that Chris could feel the thundering beat of his heart. "That right there beats for you Chris, only you have the power to make it race like that."

Chris pulled his hand out from under Matt's and reached up to brush a lock of hair away from Matt's face, his fingers shaking as they swept against his skin.

"Hardy--Matty..." Chris' words were uneven. "If I--if I go to sleep...will you...stay here?" Chris whispered, then quickly shook his head. "No I can't ask you to. You should leave. It would be best if you could just leave me alone...don't leave me alone Matty, please?"

Chris' thoughts and mind, his plans to keep Matt away; everything seemed to be falling down around him, swirling in mass confusion. What he thought he wanted Matt to do was falling away to what he really needed, the way that Matt could make him feel loved, even when he hated himself.

"I won't Chris. I promise. I'm always going to be here." Matt said as he changed their positions so that Chris was draped over him.

"Matt...can you not touch me please? Can you just stay here, so I can know you're here?" Chris curled up, hugging the pillow that was next to him and wiping some of his lingering tears onto it.

Matt nodded, not trusting his voice. He moved over to the other side of the bed; his eyes tracing Chris' profile. The air conditioning kicked on and Matt moved off the bed to grab one of the extra blankets that were piled in the closet. He heard Chris shifting around on the bed and hurried back, gently covering him up before resuming his spot on the bed. Chris seemed to settle down after that, his breathing evening out as he fell back asleep. After a few minutes Matt crept from the bed and headed into the living room to grab his lap top; needing something to do while he watched over Chris. Muffled voices were coming from Mark's room and his curiosity got the better of him. Silently he tip-toed over to the door and pressed his ear to it, gasping in surprise when he heard his name.

"Dammit Mark I just got him to not get another room and now you want him to get one?" Glen demanded.

"Listen Glen, you've seen the shit that Jericho is putting him through. I know he's been through alot, but he needs to make up his mind. I think that if Hardy was to take up residence in another room that it would force Chris' hand."

"Mark, I think you're wrong on this, he needs to stay here."

"For Jericho, or for you?"

Matt backed away from the door, his lap top clutched tightly against his chest as blurry images of his 'kiss' with Glen swam around his head. He stumbled back over to the couch and dropped down heavily, his mind fracturing in a million different pieces as he tried to sort everything out.


	23. Chapter 23

Last night, after over hearing the conversation with Mark and Glen, Matt had sat on the couch just thinking, touching his lips; feeling guilty about that kiss he'd shared with Glen. Chris was the only person he wanted to kiss. Matt wanted to build Chris's confidence back up, he wanted to help Chris mend himself, and yet he had turned away from Chris and kissed Glen.

"_What the hell was I thinking? I kissed Glen...TWICE._"Matt dropped his head, feeling like the worlds largest douche bag. "_But he's told you that you two aren't together, you have nothing to feel bad about._"A dark little voice purred. "_No, I love Chris and--and even if he doesn't want me, I don't want anyone else to have me._"

It seemed like hours had passed since he'd sat down and he wondered if Chris had woken up and looked for him.

"_Probably not, he's more than likely happy that you're gone. Happy that he doesn't have to look at the sour lemon face you make when you're thinking._"The voice kept getting louder until Matt wanted to stuff cotton in his ears to drown the noise.

He was so engrossed with his dark thoughts and mental insults that he didn't notice when Glen dropped down on the couch next to him. He jumped when Glen stretched his arm out over the back of the couch; his fingers brushing the back of Matt's neck lightly. His face held a concerned look but Matt shook his head and quickly got up; grabbing his lap top and retreating into Chris's room. The blonde was still sleeping soundly; his body so emotionally and physically spent that his mouth was opened wide with loud snores issuing from it every so often.

That brought a small smile to Matt's face that quickly dropped off when he realized that he wouldn't be able to tease Chris about it, because he'd only get pushed away. He climbed into the bed softly, not wanting to wake Chris up from the deep slumber that he so dearly needed. While he was trying to situate himself close to Chris, but not close enough to touch him, his lap top slipped off the bed and clattered to the floor; the noise deafeningly loud in the quite room. Matt screwed his eyes closed and waited for the sound of Chris waking up. When it never came Matt cautiously cracked one eye open. Chris was still sleeping, his face practically buried in the pillow. Matt let out the breath that he hadn't been aware he was holding and retrieved it from the floor.

Matt stayed awake until early hours of the morning, feeling that he owed Chris that much, and really enjoying just watching Chris sleep. He wanted to be awake to take in as much time as he had with Chris, even if it was just Chris sleeping, because it felt like they'd lost so much lately. Plus he didn't know if, when Chris finally came back to the world of the living if Chris would want him to stay there with him. More than likely his strange mood swings and deep sleep was just the way Chris brain was coping with the trauma and the stress that he had kept bottled up. A couple of times Matt had reached over and ran his fingers through Chris's hair, unable to stop himself. Of course when he would pull his hand back his mind would be screaming at him.

"_You silly simpering fool. Get it through your head that he doesn't want you. No body wants you. You're worthless, nothing but a cheap fuck when someone better isn't around._"Matt closed his eyes as if he was in pain, it was the same words that had ran through his mind when Amy had left him. "_Face it Hardy, you're nothing but a bed warmer. He's had his fill, just take the hint and leave already. Don't keep putting yourself through this; go let Glen have his fun._"

Chris shifted on the bed and Matt turned and looked at him, tears slipping down his face silently as he listened to the words repeat in his head like a horrible looping song. Matt had finally drifted off, his eyes refusing to stay opened any longer and he was plunged into a deep dreamless sleep. When he awoke hours later his back was stiff and he winced as he arched it to pop some of the vertebrae back into place. He'd fallen asleep sitting up against the headboard, his computer still on his lap, displaying a screen saver of him and Chris. It was from a time they'd gone to an amusement park, and Chris had dragged him onto a roller coaster even though Matt had tried to keep from going.

They'd bought photos afterwards, one of Matt looking close to death, clutching onto Chris, as the Canadians' hair whooshed back from his face, his mouth open wide as he laughed at Matt. Matt rubbed his eyes and yawned, moving the lap top to the bed. It was then he noticed the other side empty. The covers were tossed back and Chris wasn't there. The sight stung Matt and his heart constricted painfully in his chest. It reminded him of the way Chris had first left him, in the very beginning, only reinforcing his self-doubt.

"_Oh grow up already. This isn't the first time this has happened to you. Hardy you're nothing more than a quick stop convenience store: in, out, and on their way._"Matt swung his legs over the edge of the bed for a moment and sat there stretching out his back as he fought to put the sneering little voice back in its place. Chris did love him; he was just not in his right mind at the moment.

It was then that he realized he could hear the faint sounds of water running at full blast, and muffled mumbling which seemed to be coming from the bathroom. It seemed a step in the right direction if Chris had willingly took a shower.

"_Maybe he's coming out of it._"Matt thought hopefully.

He made his way over, and peeked in through the open door. He saw Chris standing over the sink. He was dressed now, and his hair was wet, dripping against his face. He'd obviously finally decided to get a shower; reinforcing Matt's thoughts about him coming out of his mental funk, but the closer Matt looked the more it became clear that something was wrong with him. He realized what it was, Chris' skin had painful looking red patches up and down his arms and he was muttering to himself. Only a couple of words made it to Matt's ears, _Dirty--Filth. _Matts heart, which even though it wasn't nearly close to being mended; shattered again.

Chris watched his hands as he scrubbed them again with a fingernail brush that he'd found. He raked the bristles hard across his skin, digging, scraping the grime away. He stared at them steadily, not blinking, not noticing how pain screamed out against the soap as it burned against his raw skin. He didn't see how the backs of his hands were peeling, how the white soap bubbles were turning pink and streaking red with blood as he scrubbed harder, or how when he moved the brush to scrub at his fingertips crimson welled up from underneath his fingernails.

"Dirty hands, dirty hands." Chris mumbled. "Dirty filth. Chris Jericho is dirty filth. Dirty filth, dirty filth." He repeated, as though it was some sort of mantra.

Matt moved over, paling when he saw steam rising from the water that jetted out of the faucet. Chris dipped his trembling hands under the stream and rinsed them. When he pulled them out they were puffy and swollen from the contact with the scalding water. In a couple places Matt could see blisters welling up, as though Chris had subjected his hands to this compulsive routine again and again. He grabbed up the brush and started to scrub again, a flap of skin tore away, and rivulets of blood snaked over his knuckles and coiled around his fingers before dripping off the tips leaving ruby dots in the sink basin.

"Chris!" Matt nearly shrieked.

"Dirt and filth, filthy dirt." Chris repeated, not even seeming to notice Matt was there.

Before Matt could stop him, Chris discarded the brush, and started to use his nails instead, literally peeling away layers of his skin in deep, ragged scratches.

"Christopher!" Matt snapped his fingers in front of Chris' nose, scared when Chris' cobalt eyes didn't seem to register the fact.

They seemed to be completely somewhere else. He tried again, and Chris blinked a few times, and looked down at his hands, confused. Matt wanted to grab his hands and move them away from the still steaming water, but he was afraid to touch them; afraid that even the lightest touch would cause excruciating pain.

"I…I'm bleeding." Chris said dully. He tilted his head to watch the trails of blood, as though the red ribbons fascinated him.

Matt grabbed the towel at the side of the sink and wrapped Chris' hands in it, and steered him out of the bathroom, out of the bedroom, and into the living room. Mark was sitting on the couch with a mug of coffee, reading the morning paper. He looked up, raising an eyebrow. Matt looked a bit pale, concerned, and Chris just looked vacant.

"Mark? I need some gauze and tape." Matt said, leading Chris to a chair and sitting him down.

Matt moved the towel away, and Mark saw Chris' hands, and grimaced. They looked horrible, like maybe he'd caught them in a meat grinder. Chris blinked at the poor battered things again, a light finally coming back into his eyes that made him seem like he was finally on the same planet as everyone else, though a bit confused.

"Wha--what did I do?"

Matt's mouth worked up and down, unsure of how to answer Chris' question.

"Chris...uh...you were scrubbing your hands pretty hard."

"They're dirty." Chris answered automatically, and wiped the back of his hand against his jeans, leaving a smear of blood.

Matt took Chris' hands as gently as he could, and knelt, looking up into his eyes.

"Chris, stop."

"Can you make them clean for me Matty?" Chris eyes had that weird, distant glint to them again. He locked his gaze with Matt, as though he was searching for something in those warm, chocolaty depths. "They hurt." His voice didn't even sound like it belonged to him, it sounded lost, perplexed, almost childlike.

As gently as Matt could, he wrapped them in the towel again and moved Chris over to the sink in the kitchen. He turned the water on, making it slightly cool and put his hands under it. Chris hissed and went to move his hands, but Matt held them still; chewing his lips to keep from crying aloud as tears welled up and washed over Chris's cheeks. He knew how painful it must feel, but the cool water would help the blisters and it would soothe the burning sensation that he knew had to be rocketing up Chris's arms by now.

"Mark, can you please go get my training bag from the bed room?" Mark nodded and disappeared, returning a few minutes later with Matt's bag; sitting it on the counter by Matt's elbow.

Matt turned the water off and carefully patted Chris's hands dry. Then he opened up the bag and dug around until he found the tube of Neosporin plus pain relief. He uncapped the tiny tube and squeezed all the contents out on Chris's hands, making sure to put as much as he could on the backs and the open--now weeping--sores. With feather light touches he spread the ointment; then carefully wrapped Chris's hands in gauze, following that with an ace bandage. When he looked up he seen the still distant look in Chris's eyes and pulled him gently into a hug.

"There Chris, all clean. I promise." He murmured softly.

"It doesn't feel like it." Chris said quietly, and started to cry onto Matt's shoulder, nuzzling his face into the soft hair.

"Chris, I promise that you're hands are clean. There is nothing wrong with them." Matt's voice started to choke up on him so he just held onto Chris and let him cry on his shoulder; rubbing his back in an attempt to help ease the pain.

Matt felt someone nudge him in the back and he turned his head to see Mark nodding his head back towards their room.

"He's asleep again." Mark mouthed.

Matt nodded and mouthed back 'Thank you" before managing to swing Chris up into his arms; holding him bridal style.

Chris stirred, but kept his head buried in Matt's hair, his breaths puffing warmly against Matt's neck. Matt hurried back into their room and placed Chris back on the bed, arranging him on his back with his hands lying on his chest. With the dark circles under his eyes, and the lines around his mouth he looked like he would have been more at home in a casket. Matt pushed that thought away and moved over to the small desk that was in the room; even though he wanted to lay in bed with Chris, he had that weeks FCW to plan out.

Matt had maybe gotten three matches ran down when his phone started to ring. He hurriedly grabbed it and looked at the number; frowning when he seen that it was Jeff calling. He hit a button on the side and sent his brother to voicemail before stuffing it into his pocket so that if it rang again it would be muffled. Matt arched his back and looked over at Chris; his lips curling into a small smile. He looked back at his computer, yawning as he started to plan out another match. After a few minutes Matt felt his eyes starting to droop and he saved his progress before powering the computer down. He got up and moved silently over to the bed; slipping in besides Chris and throwing his arm loosely over Chris's waist before he too dropped off to sleep.

* * *

Jeff growled and slammed his phone onto the table. He'd been trying to get a hold of Matt the whole week, at this point bombarding him with texts and voicemails, all of which had gone annoyingly unanswered. Jeff knew that Chris had gone down to FCW to be with Matt. He'd been furious when he'd heard the news and stormed into Vince's' office demanding some sort of information but got very little out of Vince, other than that he was the boss and could make such decisions, and therefore had. Jeff could only imagine Chris back with his brother, after having been all over Swagger in Matt's short absence, filling Matt's head with fluffy lies, deceit about how Chris supposedly 'loved' him. Chris was nothing more than a poison to his brother, and the fact that Matt wouldn't answer the phone to his own brother, had Jeff thinking that Chris had no doubt found away to turn his own flesh and blood against him. He thought about finding someone who had Marks number, and calling him instead. He drummed his fingers on the table; staring off into nothingness as plans tumbled around in his head.

"Jeff, don't worry 'bout your brother. He's a big boy; he can take care of himself." Jeffs' girl friend was sitting across from him, tilting a glass of orange juice to her lips.

"Jessie." Jeff sighed as he brought his eyes up from his phone. "Matt's not had the best luck when it came to relationships. In fact if I had to pick the best one outta his line up, it would his relationship with Amy." Jeff pounded his fist on the table, making his phone rattle. "And then, just when things are going good he hooked up with Chris fuckin' Jericho and everything went south. He's no more than an arrogant prick, and he marks my brother like a common whore. I just wanna save Matty the heartache Jessie." He looked back down at his phone, his hand itching to pick it up and call Matt; hoping that this time would be the time that he'd pick up.

"Jeff, babe. Have you actually ever sat down with Matt and talked about this with him..." She raised a hand to cut him off when it looked like he was going to speak. "I mean more than the fights and yelling that you've told me about and the rumors that have swirled around." Jeff hung his head, she had a point but he couldn't push all the images of Matt broken after his other failed relationships out of his mind.

"Jessie, Matt doesn't know when to walk away. He has this big heart and lets everyone walk all over him. I-I-I just can't take watching Chris hurt him." Jessica shook her head, she felt that maybe Jeff was butting in too far where he didn't belong but she couldn't fault Jeff for being overprotective.

"Look, y'all are close to FCW this week right?" Jeff nodded, his head still pointed downwards. "Then why don't you just pop in and have a talk with him. I'm sure he'd appreciate it. Plus he can't ignore ya if you're sitting on top of him." She teased.

"Maybe you're right." Jeff sighed, still watching his phone and hoping it would light up. Jessie reached across the table and took his hands into hers.

"Of course Jeffy, now give me this I'm tired of it possessing you like a madman." She snatched his phone away, smiling when he pouted at her, and she slipped it into her cleavage, smirking. "You can come and get it out later..." She winked. ""After you come back from your talk with Matt." She added.

After lunch, Jeff and Jessie parted ways, with Jessie pushing Jeff up against her truck and plundering his sweet, pierced mouth with her tongue. She pulled away from him, and hooked her finger at the top of her tank top, pulling it down to reveal more of her cleavage and let Jeffs' hand roam around to pull his phone out. They traded 'I love yous' and when Jeff went to walk away, she grinned, and with a cat-call she gave his ass a slap as it sauntered away.

"Jeffy, just make sure you're doin' the right thing!" She called after him; climbing into her truck and watching him walk away.

Jeff muttered the entire way back to the hotel, running plans over in his head about what he was going to do once he got down to FCW. Granted most of them centered on murdering Chris in the most painful way possible. But as he pulled into the hotel parking lot he realized that he was going to have to play it cool if he wanted to get to talk to Matt. He just hoped that Chris wasn't tagging along behind him like a lost puppy. He stalked through the lobby; not realizing that he was scowling as he pictured what different scenario's he could walk in on. In his aggravated state he decided to take the stairs so that he wasn't biting off the head of his room mate—Jack Swagger--if he was in the room when he got there.

Jack looked up when the door slammed open and Jeff came in, looking like he was warring with some kind of rage. Something had certainly pissed the younger Hardy off. Jack sat up on the bed and watched as Jeff ran his fingers through his purple and blonde hair, mumbling. Jacks' ears perked up when he heard the name Chris a couple of times hissed with venom under Hardy's breath.

"What'th the jerk done thith time?" He asked, keeping his eyes trained on Jeff. "I've been trying to call him thince he left me..." Jack dropped his voice in sadness, keeping up the charade he'd managed to put on since Chris left for FCW: that he and Chris had been brief lovers while Matt was gone. "He won't pick up. I don't underthand how thomeone could jutht uthe a perthon like that."

He almost smirked at that line and the false hurt that he was able to thread it with. Surely if Chris was in the room he would have been yelling his trademark accusation 'hypocrite!' as Jack pushed his lip out in a pout.

"Nothing..." Jeff tugged on his hair, growling as some of the purple came loose in his hand. "Everything...FUCK!" He kicked at his suitcase; sending it across the floor. "I don't know how he does it! Why can't Matt see what's going on? How could he just allow that fucking...slut...back into his bed?" Jeff paced for a moment, trying to catch his breath. He looked over at Jack and seen the hurt on his face and his anger at the blonde Canadian came back ten fold. "Hey, y'know what? I don't think I'll be able to make the drive down by myself. Why don't you come along with me?" Jeff asked, smirking on the inside as he thought about what Chris's face would look like when confronted with his other lover. "Yea, I need someone to read the map and keep me awake. I'm a little sleepy." Jeff yawned for emphasis, hoping that Jack would accept the invite.

"I'll...I'll go with you. I think Matt needth to know the truth." _And I'm dying to get Chris back here, where I can have my way with him again. _Jack put that thought to the back of his head, not wanting Jeff to see the look of hot lust that surely passed through his eyes.

* * *

Matt awoke some time later to the sensation of someone staring at him. Groggily he pushed himself into sitting position and rubbed at his eyes to clear the dried crust from the corners. Once they were clean he looked over and seen that Chris was sitting as far from him as he could possibly be on the bed, a scowl twisting his lips.

"Morning....I mean afternoon." Matt croaked when he caught sight of the time.

Chris looked down at his hands, away from Matt, and played with a piece of loose tape. He could barely remember what had happened to them.

"Morning." He answered quietly, his gaze slowly going back to Matt's face and looking over him, the way his eyes still looked puffy from sleep, and his hair poofed up.

Chris' lips twitched, wanting almost to smile but not quite making it. Matt yawned and climbed out of bed, stretching his back before heading over to Chris's side. Chris jumped when Matt gently picked up his hands and started to unwrap the gauze.

"Are they still hurting?" He asked; trying to keep his voice as steady and even as possible.

"I dunno..." Chris said dully, as if it disinterested him.

In fact they were hurting, the raw flesh a steady, stinging, throb under the gauze and bandages but he didn't really care. Depression was the dark cloud that hung over all, making anything else seem minor, just like muffled background noise. He watched as Matt revealed his hands, and heard Matt's hiss of indrawn breath, as though seeing them pained Matt too. Matt swallowed the bile that had crept into his throat when he got a good look at Chris's hands. Patches of skin were missing, the veiny flesh standing out with blisters, some of them still oozing clear liquid.

"Chris, I think we should go to the hospital so they can give you some medicated ointment." Matt said lowly; his gut telling him that it might turn into a fight. "We can't run the risk of these getting infected." Gently Matt rewrapped Chris's hands and moved a couple of feet back, waiting for Chris's reply but expecting the worst.

"It doesn't matter..." Chris stated again, his voice still monotone, his eyes seeming to look past Matt. "Doesn't matter if they get infected, they already are, I am already infected." He unwrapped one of his hands, and idly picked at one of the blisters; wincing as it burst open and caused a new bolt of pain.

"Come on now Chris. Stop talking like that. You're not infected." Matt said quietly as he took Chris's hands in his to stop his compulsive picking. "There's nothing wrong with you." Matt locked his eyes with Chris and held the gaze while he once more wrapped Chris' hand. "Let's go, hopefully we'll be in and out before the next millennia." The joke fell flat and Matt closed his eyes for moment to get his bearings before gently pulling Chris to his feet.

The ride to the hospital was quiet, Chris stared out of the car window; watching everything whiz past him at a fast clip. Or rather it seemed like a fast clip to him. Matt's hands were clenched around the wheel, worried out of his mind about what was going on with Chris. He had some experience with depression; he'd helped Jeff a time or two over the years. But those times had never really been as bad as what Chris seemed to be dealing with. Thankfully the waiting room was empty; Matt really didn't want to find out how Chris would react to some fan getting in his face or asking for an autograph.

Still it took roughly 45 minutes for them to be shown to a room. A nurse came in and took Chris's vitals, raising her eyebrow skeptically at Matt when he answered all the questions as Chris sat as still as a statue. After that they were left to wait; Chris flopping on the bed and Matt sitting in one of the chairs staring at the blank tv as he wondered how he would broach the subject of anti-depressants with the doctor. He had given the idea some though on the way over and figured that it couldn't hurt to try. Chris seemed to be so far lost to his troubles that it was really the only way Matt could see out for him other than locking him up in a mental institution.

The doctor finally showed up, hurrying into the room with his white coat and clipboard. He pushed some silvery hair out of his face and asked a few questions, which Matt answered again. Chris refused to respond, just blinked, looking at some far off point. The doctor unwrapped Chris' hands and inspected the wounds.

"And how did this happen?" He asked, looking concerned at Chris.

"They were dirty...they still are." The doctor glanced over at Matt, then back to Chris. He was speaking to Chris slowly, almost the way someone would speak to a child.

"I don't see any dirt, they look clean to me." Chris shook his head adamantly, his cobalt eyes glazing with wetness.

"You can't see it, it's inside...where you can't wash it away." His voice was broken, and with the last words, silent tears leaked from his distant eyes.

The doctor placed Chris' hands in his lap and moved Matt into the hallway to talk to him privately for a moment.

"Mr. Hardy..." The doctor started, but Matt held his hand up, already having some sort of idea what he was going to ask.

"My friend was…sexually assaulted…not to long ago. It's like he's pulled himself in to protect himself from the outside world. But at the same time he's seemed to lose touch with reality." Matt's voice started to crack as he replayed Chris telling him that his hands hurt, and begging him not to leave him alone, when just before he had yelled at him and seemingly shut Matt out of his life. "He's having erratic mood swings. Is there anything I can do to help him through this?"

The doctor nodded, and explained that he could prescribe some medication that would help correct some of what was going on in Chris' mind, and that he was going to be in need of patience, and support, from those around him to help him through. He even suggested the name of a psychiatrist, to which Matt could already see Chris putting up a fight. Hopefully things wouldn't get to that point, because Matt couldn't see Chris willingly agreeing to see a shrink. The doctor came back, giving the prescription to Matt, and then fixed Chris' hands before allowing them to go home, giving Matt a second prescription for some ointment and showing him how to wrap the bandages and how often to change them.

As Matt was walking Chris back out to the car his phone went off and he stopped long enough to dig it out of his pants. He glanced at the caller id and flipped it open when he seen it was Mark.

"Hello?"

"_You on yer way back kid?_"

"Yea, why?" Matt held the phone between his shoulder and ear as he helped Chris into the car.

"_You have a visitor._" Matt frowned as he straightened up and headed back over to his side of the car.

"Who?"

Mark hesitated for a moment before saying "_Jeff_."

Matt hurriedly hung up with Mark and as quickly and gently as he could, helped Chris in the car; biting his lip as he tried to come up with a way to keep this all from blowing sky high when he and Chris stepped through the door. The ride back seemed to be over quicker than when they had left to go to the hospital and left Matt with a headache as he continued to try and think of a way around this powder keg that was just waiting for one little spark to set it off. The elevator ride up didn't offer any more help either; it just left Matt with his heart racing as they got closer and closer to the room. Chris trailed along behind him, and Matt couldn't help but wonder what this meeting was going to do to him. With his heart in his throat he swiped his key card and pushed the door open; making sure that Chris was behind him and semi hid from view.

Mark was leaning on the counter, his arms crossed as he glared at Jeff--and Jack. Matt narrowed his eyes as they locked with Jack's, all his rage and helplessness about not being able to help Chris coming to the surface. He wanted to hurl himself at the young man, but kept himself in check. Now wasn't the time to go off the deep end. Instead he kept his voice calm as he spoke.

"Jeff............Jack." The last name was said through gritted teeth and with a forced smile.

That name, both of those names, cut through Chris' focus on the bandages on his hands that he was staring at as he spaced in and out of the present. He looked up slowly, finding both men belonging to those names _in the room._ His breathing caught in his throat, almost choking him, as two sets of eyes--one intense green and the others blue--seemed to bore into him, making him fidget and feel exposed, vulnerable. He kept close to Matt and trembled against him, unable to keep the involuntary, fearful action from happening. Matt felt Chris press into him and his anger started to simmer. He heard a soft growling and looked up into the eyes of his brother. Green clashed with brown and Matt couldn't help but growl back. He took a step close to Jeff, forgetting that Chris was all but plastered to his back.

"Lemme go get Chris situated and then we'll talk." Matt ground out as he turned and wrapped Chris in his arms and escorted him into their room.

He barely go the door kicked shut when Chris tore himself from Matt's arms and darted under the covers; making himself a shivering, whimpering mass in the center of the bed.

"Chrissy, I want you to stay in here. Ok?" Matt asked quietly as he moved over and pulled the cover down enough so he could see Chris's face. "No matter what, you stay in here." Gently he kissed Chris's forehead before turning and heading back to the door; his face set in an angry scowl.

Matt stepped back out into the living room area, shutting the door softly behind him. His eyes were trained on the two standing in the middle of the room and he took a couple of breaths to calm himself before he spoke.

"So to what do I owe the pleasure?" He said acidly as he stared Jack down; his lips curling back from his teeth slightly.

"Matt, I've been worried about you; you don't answer your calls, you won't text me back..."

"Because you're jumping to conclusions about things you don't know about Jeff." Matt cut in; never once taking his eyes off of Jack.

"And then I hear that that bastard Jericho has been sent down here. I had to come down and see that you were alright. That he wasn't hurting you."

"Dammit Jeff. Chris has never fucking hurt me."

Matt finally wrenched his eyes away from Jack and stared hard at his brother. Jeff swallowed and took a couple of steps back; the look in Matt's eyes boarded on the edge of insanity. Matt took two steps forwards; stopping only when the sound of throat clearing caught his attention. Both brothers looked over at Mark; Jeff in some sort of relief and Matt in annoyance.

"What?"

"Listen here boys; personally I don't care what you two do to each other. But I will not have blood shed in my 'home'. I will not be charged for the replacing of carpet and whatever else you two destroy. Do we understand?"

Both men nodded and looked back at one another. Silence reigned for a few minutes, Jeff's mind conjuring up the sight of scratches on Matt's shoulders and bite wounds on the back of his neck. Matt on the other hand had switched his attention back to Jack; the one that he had deemed the biggest threat out of the two.

"What's he doing here Jeff?" Matt finally ground out, his eyes throwing chocolate fire at Jack.

"Matt, he's here because..."

"Becauthe you need to know that truth." Jack cut in as he put on his best 'hurt lover' face. "Matt, Chrith and I got clothe when you went away. Really, really clothe. I-I-I know you don't wanna hear it, but Chrith and I--he thaid that he wath in love with me. That I wath better for him than thome no talent hack uthing his name to get further along in the buthineth."

With a strangled scream Matt launched himself at Jack, unable to keep himself under control. Both Mark and Jeff had been too slow to prevent the collision and Matt and Jack went to the floor; Matt striking Jack with every heavy handed blow that he could. Every single lost look and confusing statement that Chris had made since coming down to stay with him and Mark fueled Matt's anger, driving the blows harder and harder. The rage that he held for the young man under him had him seeing red and he no longer cared where he was hitting Jack, all that mattered was to cause him as much pain as he'd caused Chris.

"You lying sonvabitch!" Matt screamed as he wrapped his hands around Jack's throat; ignoring the hands grabbing at him to separate them. "You fucking raped him! You took something that you knew you'd never have a chance of getting!" Matt snarled, his eyes wild.

Finally Mark and Jeff were able to get Matt off of Jack; Mark holding him tightly in his arms as the dark haired man struggled, spitting curses and threats that Mark knew if Matt was let loose wouldn't be threats but actions. Jeff helped Jack to his feet, his eyes flicking back and forth between him and Matt.

"I did not rape Chrith. I love him Matt. He liketh it rough, you know that. If anyone raped him it wath you." Jack spat as he pressed the heel of his right hand to a cut on his forehead. "If you thought that he really wanted you he mutht be the betht actor thith company hath." Jack sneered. "To think that you could ever be good enough for Chrith Jericho ith a joke. He wanted me all along...he offered to _train _me." Matt's struggles stopped and Jack smiled; he could see the confusion in Matt's eyes. "You wouldn't believe thome of the thtuff Chrith told me after you left. We laughed over it for hourth."

Matt furrowed his brow and pulled away from Mark; shaking his head in the attempt to clear it of Jack's insinuations.

"_No it can't be true. Chris--Chris loves me......well he loved me.__"_The voice in his head started to taunt him, "_What did I tell you, you're not worthy of being loved. And you're an idiot to think that that ever changed.__"_

"NO! Shut up already." Matt cried out as he pressed his hands to the side of his head and sinking down to the floor sobbing.

Jeff moved over to Matt and sank down next to him, wrapping Matt in his arms as he cried; Amy and Chris's names coming out in a jumbled, choked mess. The sound of doors opening caught everyone's attention; Glen was standing in the main doorway looking in perplexity and Chris was standing in the bedroom doorway looking as if he was warring with himself over whether or not to disappear back into the bedroom or go to Matt's side.

Slowly, Chris' footsteps led him to the form of his lover, crying on the floor, in his brothers' arms. Chris knelt and rested one of his battered hands--at some point he'd taken the bandage off but couldn't remember when--on Matt's shoulder.

"I'm not Amy..." Chris said lowly, beginning to comfort Matt, but then quickly drawing his hand away, remembering that he shouldn't touch Matt.

His fingers just hovered, close to Matt but not touching, unsure. Jeff's eyes glowed, daring Chris to touch his brother, his anger starting to rise again.

"What's the matter Jericho, can't decide over Matt or Jack?" He hissed. He watched in undisguised satisfaction as Chris shrank back from his voice. Matt brought his eyes up, tears making them shimmer as he looked at Chris.

"Chris--is—is it true that you really stepped out on me with…with him?" Matt dropped his head and shook it, grumbling to himself as he screwed his eyes shut. That was stupid, Chris was an amazing actor, but there was no way in hell he was faking a rape. Matt had seen the devastation of Chris' too up close and personal for it to be anything other than painfully real. His mood swings, his sobbing, his lost, distant, eyes, his nails raking patches of his skin away, Matt shook his head. "No, it can't be true. You love-loved me...at least before all this happened and he fucked with your head." Matt buried his head in his hands, feeling literally sick over everything that had happened, that he couldn't have stopped Jack from destroying the man he loved, and the love that they had shared for one another. He wondered if that love could ever be healed, or it was only going to be left a memory, too damaged to repair its self.

"_This is how they all end, you're no good, you're not fit to have such love._"

Jeff tightened his hold on Matt's shoulders, shaking his head and glaring at Chris as Matt reverted back into the sobbing mess that he had been so long ago when his relationship with Amy had crashed. Jeff wanted to choke Chris for playing with Matt's heart like that; for making him doubt himself again. Matt had come so far and now it was all lying in ruin at his feet, all because Chris had to stick his nose in where it didn't belong.

"I love you so much..." Chris spoke up again, quietly. "But if I'm going to hurt you...and bring all this upon you, then I'll--I'll just hide my love away. I'd rather be the one in pain." Chris started to cry too. "Please don't cry, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!"

Chris touched Matt's shoulder again and Jeff growled at him. His cobalt eyes glittered beneath tears as he raised his eyes stare at Jeff. There was a brief silence where they just looked at each other, but then Chris spoke again, his voice still quiet and strangely calm.

"You're a hypocrite, Jeff Hardy. You call me sick, you call me selfish, you're the one who's selfish." Chris' gaze flicked to Jack briefly before darting away, a shiver of anxiety coursing through him. "You're no better than him. You're no better than me even. You're as much the reason for all of this; you couldn't let us be in love." Chris sniffed, and cocked his head at Jeff as the younger man barred his teeth. A disturbed glaze seemed to wash over Chris' features as he came closer to Jeff and his frown morphed into a strange, sinister, grin.

"So Jeff...do you wanna make it complete? You hate me so much, you want to...to...be just as selfish and low as he is...do you wanna rape me too? Everyone line up, it doesn't matter anymore. I don't think I could feel it...I feel so...dead inside." Silent tears rolled down Chris' face which seemed otherwise devoid of expression or emotion. "If I can't love Matt, I don't want to feel anything. And I can't love him, because I can't hurt him anymore. He deserves a better man than I am." He went to picking at his hands again, ripping at one of the nails as he rocked back and forth on his heels.

Mark had had enough; both Chris and Matt seemed to be lost to their own personal demons that had taken up residence in their minds and it pushed him over the edge. He moved over and pulled both Chris and Matt to their feet and herded them into their room, shutting the door behind them. With a scowl that was normally reserved for the ring he turned and faced both Jeff and Jack. Jeff stood still, a confused frown on his face while Jack shrank back from the glare.

"Now I want to know what happened and I want to know right now. There are two men in that room that right at this moment have the mental stability of a three year old afraid of the dark." Mark crossed his arms and stared at Jeff first, thinking that maybe the youngest Hardy would be the first one to break. Or at least be the one that he could understand. Jeff shook his head, his brow drawn together in thought.

"I-I just wanted Matt to be happy, to not have to go through this shit again." He said slowly, his eyes flicking over to Jack and then back to Mark. "Chris was hurting him, I seen the marks myself on Matt's arms and chest. He was in pain..."

"Did he ever complain about it?" Mark asked, his glare lessening somewhat as he seen the wheels in Jeff's mind starting to turn.

"N-no. He didn't."

"Did you stop to think that maybe your brother likes the pain?" Mark asked softly.

"How can anyone like that? I mean, I like a little hair pulling every once and a while, a little scratching to let me know I'm doing my job, but to have the marks that Chris left on Matt…there's no way..."

"Face it boy, yer brother likes it rough. Hell I'm the same way every once and while. Sometimes you just have to be that way."

Jeff shook his head, still trying to sort things out and wrap his brain around what apparently was plain to everyone else but him.

"It's not just that, there's more than the physical marks. We're talking about Chris Jericho here!" Jeff tossed his hands up, exasperated. "My brother deserves better, everyone knows Chris is just a big douche bag, a jerk, what good could he possibly do for my bro--" Mark interrupted, barely refraining from growling at Jeff who couldn't seem to comprehend that he just might be mistaken.

"Hardy, I've been told I'm a pretty damn good judge of character, and I'd like to think that myself. You know what, I've known Chris as long as you have and do you know what he is? He's a good man whose afraid to show that side, because every time he does, he gets torn to pieces. Don't you remember Shawn? Remember how Chris was that short time they were together? He was a different person, then, after Shawn dropped the poor kid, he was the worlds biggest asshole again. Most of Jerichos' big attitude and sour face is nothing more than a coping device, just about as real as that mask of face paint you wear to the ring." Jeff was quiet for a moment, and Mark watched intently, hoping that what he had said had sunk in, maybe.

"I think I need a drink." Jeff said finally, his mind still shouting that he was right; that Matt was better off without Chris. "Bar's next door." Mark said as he turned his attention to Jack.

The young blonde's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as Mark started towards him. He brought his eyes up to lock with Glen's but was surprised when Glen looked away; red in the face.

"Now...yer gonna tell me what went on with Chris." Mark growled.

"Nothing went on that he didn't want." Jack squeaked out.

"I find that hard to believe. A man his age pissing himself because of something isn't an everyday occurrence. And what's funny is that everything seems to come back to you."

"Chrith and I were loverth. I didn't do anything that he didn't want. I thwear it!"

"Boy, I'm giving you to the count of three and then I'm gonna wring yer neck and toss ya off the balcony." Mark took another step closer and Jack backed up; flipping over the back of the couch and landing on the back of his head. "One...." Jack swallowed, but he stayed silent. "Two.......Thr-"

"Fine...yeth I did it! Bu-but Jeff wanted me too." Jack stammered, hoping that by throwing Jeff's name back into it, it would keep Mark from laying the blame solely at his feet. "He told me to do whatever it took to keep Chrith and Matt apart."

"Some how I don't think that Jeff had raping Chris in mind when he told you that."

"I didn't rape him! He wanted it, he begged me for it!" Jack maintained, his lips trembling as the lie spilled from them.

"Yer about to beg too." Mark stepped forward, his hand balling into a fists. "I can make you beg for mercy." Jacks' eyes darkened.

"You--you wouldn't!" Jack stuttered. Mark snorted.

"Try me, kid. All I gotta say is that you came at me first. I'm the veteran here, yer the nothing rookie, who do ya think the boss mans going to believe? I can lie too."

Mark drew back his fist and hurled it forwards, stopping at the last minute when Jack shrieked and threw up his hands to block. Jeff had inched back into the room, a beer in his hand, and he now stood wide eyed plastered against the wall watching.

"Okay, OKAY!" Jack cautiously lowered his hands a bit, flinching when Marks eyes bore into him like fire. "Uh...um. I...I came onto Chrith and he--he...puthed me away. I uthed the thituation for...my benefit I gueth you could thay. I became hith 'friend' to get to him and then...I didn't plan to, it jutht, it jutht came into my head and, and Jeff made it tho eathy after that match. Chrith wath injured and worn out..." Jack trailed off, fearing his death was near.

He almost imagined Marks' eyes lulling back into his head, and dragging his thumb across his throat in the motion that meant the end. A howl burst out from Marks' lips and his fist barely missed Jacks' head, planting in the cabinet behind him, forgetting what he'd said to Matt and Jeff earlier about destroying the hotels property.

"You sorry, lisping, sick, son of a bitch!" Mark bellowed.

Jeff dropped his beer, the amber liquid quickly draining onto the carpet and his mouth wide at Jack's confession.

"I wathn't the only one looking to benefit from their thpilt." Jack said hurriedly; wanting to get the brunt of Mark's anger off of him. "Glen wanted Matt. He'th the one that taped the kith in the gym and put it online." Jack said quickly. "He'th the one that approached me to begin with. I never, ever really gave going after Chrith real thought until he thaid that with the two of uth working together we could both get what we wanted." Jack breathed a small sigh of relief when Mark backed away and turned his attention to Glen. With a snarl in his throat he advanced on the bald man, his eyes still spitting fire.

"Jacobs..." Mark hissed, his hands balled again and twitching with the need to plant themselves in something.

"Mark....really, I didn't know that the kid was going to go to those lengths! Yes I taped the kiss, and yes I've been taking advantage of Matt and Chris's rift, but--but I'd never, you know I'd never condone what he's done!"

"I can't believe the amount of selfishness in this room!" Mark bit out acidicly. He shook his head, thoroughly disgusted with all three of them. "I'm gettin' Matt; he needs to know the truth once and for all. If any of you so much as move a millimeter..." Mark threatened, striding quickly to the bedroom.

Before his hand could connect with the door knob, the door was wrenched open and Matt stood in the doorway; his tears gone and his eyes blazing as they touched on each person in the room. Mark took a step back, he'd seen the look on the dark haired mans' face before and it usually didn't bode well for the person it was aimed at. He looked past Matt and seen Chris curled up on the bed, his eyes still leaking, but seemingly calmer than he had been before. Mark beckoned for Chris to join him with a curl of his finger; thinking that maybe if Chris seen what Matt was about to do it might help him clear his mind some more. Chris moved off the bed and cautiously crept over to where Mark was standing; reminding the raven haired man of an abused puppy. Lightly but protectively he wrapped his arm around Chris' shoulders and nodded his head towards Matt whom had chosen his brother as the first one to lay into.

"Ah know you meant well Jeff," Matt started, "But Ah can't believe that you would sink to that level. Wasn't beating him half to death in the ring enough for you?" Jeff lowered his head, unable to meet Matt's eyes.

"I'm sorry Matty, but--but I really thought he was hurting you. And after Amy...."

'DAMMIT Jeff! Chris is nothing like Amy." Matt yelled; causing everyone but Mark to jump slightly. "He's never been anything like Amy and he doesn't have the capacity to be like her. She was a mistake, but Chris..." Matt looked back, locking eyes with Chris before training his eyes back on Jeff's face. "But Chris is mah everything. Ah've been fucking miserable without him Jeff. Ask Mark, Ah think Ah shaved ten years or so offa his life with some of the shit Ah was teaching the newbies just to try and get mah mind off of bein' apart from Chris."

"If not more..." Mark mumbled with a smirk.

"Jeff Ah'm not the one you need to apologize too, you were trying to be a good brother, your heart was in the right place; just not your brain." Matt pulled Jeff in for a hug then gently pushed him towards Chris, watching as Jeff only took one small step.

"Chris--I...." Jeff trailed off; seeing for the first time how bad Chris looked.

There were dark circles rimming his eyes his face looking colorless and thin, older even, and he was shaking as though he was freezing even in the warmth of the room. He was huddled under Mark's arm like a child clinging to a parent after a bad dream and his eyes were glued to Matt's every move.

"Chris, I-I'm sorry. I don't know if you can ever forgive me, I don't know if I can ever forgive myself." Jeff added quietly. His mind was still reeling over the fact that Jack had _raped_ Chris, something that Jeff wouldn't have ever approved of, even to his worst enemies. "I guess I was too busy living in the past to see what was going on in the now."

Chris nodded slightly, acknowledging Jeffs' words, though not sure if he was comprehending them correctly. He'd waited for something like this from Jeff so long, that now that it was here, it seemed strange. His brows knit together in confusion and his searching eyes went back to Matt as though trying to make sense. Matt nodded his head and turned back to Glen and Jack as Chris just moved a little closer to Mark; watching quietly as Matt chose his next target.

Matt's eyes flicked back and forth before choosing the next one to tear into. With a growl that made Mark smile, he moved over and stood toe to toe with Glen; frowning as he fought for the right words to say. After all, it wasn't as if Glen had really done other than post a video. But still he had interfered for his own gain and that had be dealt with.

"All this time, all this time you were lying in wait. What were you looking to get from this Glen? At most you would have been a rebound, some short lived fling until Ah could get myself back together enough to move on with mah life as best Ah could without Chris at mah side." Matt snapped, his voice tinged with acid.

"Matt..." Glen drew a deep breath; he wasn't going to let Matt make him feel bad for wanting him. "Matt, I've admired you for the longest time now." Glen admitted, his cheeks burning as he confessed one of his darkest secrets. "I'm not going to lie. I helped Jack because I thought that in the end you'd see that I am a better man than Chris could be. I still think that. My actions may have been selfish, but I'm not sorry that I did them. Yes I'm sorry that Jack took it too far and did what he did. And yes I'm sorry that Chris has suffered, but when this started it was just supposed to be simple breakup with both Jack and I getting what we wanted. No harm, no foul."

"No HARM?" Matt practically screeched. "You call purposely butting into someone else's relationship 'No harm'? What if the roles were reversed and it was Chris and Ah doing the butting into your's and--say Mark's--relationship. How would you feel about it then? Would it still be no harm, no foul?" Glen shook his head, Matt did have a point. "That's what Ah thought." Matt bit out, his eyes hard as they bore holes into Glen's. "Ah'm not expecting you to apologize, Ah'm not even sure you grasp that what you did was wrong."

"Matt, you were the last one that I wanted to see hurt." Glen said softly.

"Glen you purposely tried to break me and Chris up, and Ah'm not supposed to get hurt? What in the hell were you thinking!"

"He wasn't." Mark added, his lips twisted into a smile as he watching his friend squirm under Matt's tirade. "That's always been his problem, he thinks too much with the head he has down below instead of the head on his shoulders."

"Fine!" Glen said in exasperation. "I'm a bad person, I get that already."

"Do you?" Mark asked, "Or are you saying that to get outta this mess without a scratch?"

"No I get it, I really do, but you can't blame a man for trying can you. I mean Matt, you are a good looking man and one would have to be dead not to want you."

"That may be Glen, but Ah don't care, Ah only want Chris."

"While we're coming clean...." Glen blushed again, rubbing at the back of his neck. "That night you went drinking at the bar...."

"Yes." Matt asked; feeling his anger starting to rise again.

"You never....tried to kiss me. You just cried over Chris and kept asking why he didn't love you anymore and why everyone left you. After you laid down you passed completely out."

Matt ground his teeth, part of him happy that he had only kissed Glen once, but the other part extremely ticked off at the depths of Glen's selfishness. Without warning Glen, Matt struck him as hard as he could, wincing in pain when his knuckles cracked against Glen's jaw. The shock and the power behind the punch snapped Glen's head to the side. With laugh that surprised Matt, Glen rubbed the tender area.

"I guess I deserved that."

Chris' eyes grew wide as he watched Matt's fist connect with Glens jaw. He glanced over to Mark who was smirking, his face seeming to reflect that he too felt Glen deserved the hard fist. Chris reluctantly turned his gaze to Jack as Matt turned to the young blonde, the rage in his eyes seeming to combust and spark. Jacks' face drained pale and he tried to back away, but found himself against the kitchen cabinets. His mouth moved up and down silently, not a single lisped word could be formed.

"You..." Matt voice was an unrecognizable roar as he continued to advance on Jack.

The kid had nowhere else to go and he was practically up on the counter top. With a quick grab Matt had his hand around Jack throat, throwing him to the floor then following him down. Jack squirmed trying to put some distance between him and Matt but Matt wasn't letting him get away that easily. Soon Matt was sitting astride Jack's waist, his eyes burning as he bent his head down so that their noses were almost touching.

"How does it feel to be out of control?" He hissed before back handing Jack hard across the face. "Does feel as good to be on the opposite side like my Chrissy was?" Jack brought his hands up to try and shove Matt off, but Matt was quicker and with his anger, stronger.

He held Jack's wrists in one hand while the other fumbled with his belt. Jack's eyes were wide as his mind replayed what he had done to Chris in this position and he started to buck wildly. Matt just clamped his legs around Jack's waist and tugged the leather length from its loops, cracking it once for effect before securing Jack's hands at the wrists.

"How's that suit ya Jacky boy." Matt sneered.

Matt could hear everyone in the room, but their voices blended together to form a sort of blissful white noise as he glared down at his captive. Jack's eyes were so wide that Matt was surprised that they were still in their sockets. Tears were gathering in the corners and spilling down as Jack continued to try and thrash his way out from under Matt.

What's the matter Jack? Isn't this fun?" Jack shook his head, trying to keep himself from sobbing out loud.

He looked over and seen Mark grinning darkly as Jeff seemed to be sizing him up for an attack after Matt was done. Chris was tucked under Mark's arm, watching everything with wide eyes and Glen was just standing there rubbing his jaw as he looked on. It was obvious to Jack that he wasn't going to get any help from any of them so he tried to quickly throw something together that would get him free of Matt.

"No wonder Chrith came to me." He sneered, hoping his voice sounded steadier than he felt. "You're doing thith all wrong. Would you like me to tell you how he liketh it? How loud I got him to thcream as I fucked him?" Jack forced a large smile on his face.

Matt reeled back as if struck, but shook his head. He knew Jack was lying, the blonde bastard had already admitted it. Matt imagined Chris screaming again and again, not for more—but for it all to stop—and his pleas being completely ignored.

Matt looked over at Chris and felt his heart constrict when he seen Chris trembling as if he was standing out in freezing temperatures in nothing but a thong. The sudden image of Chris in a thong clouded Matt's mind and allowed Jack to buck him off. With a yelp Matt pitched into the cabinets, the corner of the door cutting his forehead on impact and covering his face in red, sticky warmth. He growled and pushed himself back to his feet, stalking Jack as the young man tried to wriggle his way out of the kitchen and into the living room.

Chris watched as Matt cornered Jack once again, and he moved away from Mark, slowly creeping up by Matt's side as Jack continued to spout off about how much Chris supposedly liked their experience. Matt felt Chris' hand on his shoulder; shaking slightly, and turned his eyes away from Jack for a moment.

"You know that's not true." Chris said quietly to Jack who was leering at Matt. "There's only one person I want, and you knew it, and you couldn't take that it wasn't you Jack."

Chris kept his eyes on Jack, forcing them not to break away, although every fiber in his body was sending his anxiety into over drive. He had not been that close, or even in the same room as Jack since he'd last attempted to rape him again. His mind wanted him to run, to hide, to curl up under Marks arm or under the covers but he willed his feet to stay planted.

"You--you're like some high school kid with an impossible crush." Chris said to Jack, and wrapped his arms around Matt's neck, the touch taking Matt by surprise.

"_You'll dirty him, you'll make him stink with your filth. Dirty filth, filthy dirt, you're infected and you'll infect him too!_"

For a moment, Chris began to pull away from Matt, but something caused him to stop and move closer, his hands going instead to cup Matt's face. Matt's fingertips ghosted over his arm, and somehow it was comforting to Chris, his frightened tremoring subsided a bit, and those taunting, jeering, mental shouts backed off.

"This is how I like it." Chris said to Jack, watching as the boys face went confused.

Chris shifted around so that he was facing Matt, his gaze softening as their eyes locked. He moved closer, his lips hovering near Matt's, unsure. The short moment seemed to make time stop, as though everyone in the room had suddenly held their breath. Chris closed his eyes and tried to overpower the part of him that demanded him to stop, for fear that he would ruin Matt Hardy for good.

"_Don't do it, don't do it NO!_"

Chris pressed his lips to Matt's soft, full ones, and the simple contact was like a sizzle of lightening and a jolt of thunder, suddenly pushing every doubt and fear from Chris' mind. He didn't care that the blood from his torn hands was coating Matt's face and smudging off onto his, all that mattered was the feel of Matt's lips that he had gone so long without. He sighed into Matt's lips, parting them slightly and caressing them gently, his tongue sliding between them and tentatively prodding at Matt's until it teased his back. He leaned into Matt, his legs feeling suddenly as sturdy as water as Matt's lips moved against his.

"I love you." Chris breathed into the kiss, only loud enough for Matt to catch.

Warm tears wet his cheeks, but for the first time in a very long time, they were not tears of sadness. Matt's anger at Jack melted under the feel of Chris against him, the feel of Chris' lips on his. He cautiously wrapped his arms around Chris; pulling him flush against his chest as he let Chris take control of the gentle kissing; knowing that that was what he needed.

When they broke apart Mark had Jack standing on his feet, pressed against one wall with his face frozen in wide eyed horror as Mark rolled his eyes and drug his thumb across his throat. Matt had to swallow a laugh as Jack wilted, his body going limp and sliding down into a crumpled heap. With a chuckle Mark looked over at Matt and Chris, Matt holding the blonde securely in his arms.

"I'm not that scary am I?" Mark asked, staring down at the heap that was Jack on the floor.

Matt shook his head, and turned his attention back to Chris, his eyes glowing warmly as he pressed a quick kiss to Chris's forehead.


	24. Chapter 24

Matt ran his eyes over Chris's face, wanting so bad to kiss Chris again yet knowing that if he pushed him too hard it could be disastrous to the small step they had just taken.

"We need to talk." He said quietly in Chris's ear.

He felt Chris shiver but he nodded and started towards the bedroom, looking over his shoulder once at Matt to see if he was following. Jeff moved away from the front of the door, nodding to Chris as the blonde stepped through the portal. Once they were in the room, Chris licked his lips, realizing that he _really _had kissed Matt. The touching of their lips made him feel wonderfully weak and dizzy, but the more he thought about it, the more confused he became. He wanted things to be that easy again, but his mind wouldn't let it just work that way. Chris backed away slowly, his hand rising to touch his own lips.

"Are you okay Matt?" He asked in a timid, low voice.

His mind brought up the horrible taste of Jack against his tongue, releasing into his mouth.

"_I put that into my Matty..._" He thought horrified as he pictured that vile substance snaking its way through Matt's blood stream and making him ill.

The backs of Chris' legs bumped the bed and he sat down hard, dropping his face into his sore hands, feeling sick for what he had done, and even sicker because he wanted to kiss Matt again.

"I'm fine Chris." Matt said softly as he dropped down to his knees and took Chris's hands in his; holding them gently as he stared at him.

Matt wanted more than anything for everything to right itself, but he knew deep down that it was going to take a while for him to get Chris to see that everything was going to be ok between them. He carefully brought Chris's hands up to his lips and kissed the backs, keeping his eyes locked with Chris's as he waited for Chris to speak again. Chris pulled his hands back and buried them in his lap, and he couldn't keep his eyes focused on Matt, they instead dropped shamefully; the honest, naked feeling in Matt's chocolate orbs too much for him to take.

"So...what did you want to talk about?" Chris asked quietly keeping his gaze on his hands. He felt the nagging need to go wash them again and again and maybe even his mouth. Jacks taste was there, lingering, mingling with Matt's and it was making his stomach turn.

"Chris, I-I." Matt fell quiet. He didn't know how to ask the question. "I just want to know, where we stand, I guess." It was Matt's turn to drop his eyes, feeling helpless again as he thought about what Chris had gone through and how he wasn't able to protect him.

He suddenly felt selfish for even asking, but he needed to know; needed to start thinking of finding a way to win Chris back if he needed too. He brought his eyes back up; hoping that the fear he felt deep inside about losing Chris wasn't evident. He needed to be strong, to be the one that Chris could count on to help him through this; but what good could he do if he was too scared of losing him?

"I...want things...to be how they used to be." Chris sniffed, his eyes burning with tears. "But I don't know if I can be that person again. I don't know how to fix it. I'm broken and dirty and not fit for you to keep. You should throw me away...but I know you won't. I'm fucked up Matty, and—and you can do better." The overwhelming depression weighed heavily, making him feel tired and weak, helpless, worthless.

Matt moved from the floor to the bed, wrapping Chris in his arms and holding him as tears leaked from his eyes.

"Chris, you're not dirty and I'm not going to throw you out. I love you, no matter what. And together we can work through this. We won't be the same; it would be a lie to say that we will. But together we can come out better, stronger than what we were before." Matt's throat started to close up and he fell silent, just relishing the contact that Chris was allowing him to have.

The quiet moment was interrupted by knocking on the door, and Matt looked between the closed wooden object and Chris, weighing the pros and cons of each action. Finally Matt just called out for them to come in. The door opened slowly and Mark stood in the doorway; his muscled body blocking the view of those behind him. Matt looked up at him, his head tilted to the side as he absentmindly rubbed Chris's arms.

"Yes Mark?" He asked.

"Look kid, us three need to have a quick talk; rather, I'm gonna talk and y'all are gonna listen." Mark waited until both men were staring at him before going on. "Look, you and blondie here are gonna go home to Cameron..."

"But--but I have to train the kids." Matt butted in.

"Jeff's gonna stay and do that."

"What about Vince?" Chris said quietly, a picture of Vince in an apoplectic rage clear in his minds eye.

"Lemme take care of him." Marks eyes softened and his voice dropped so that only Matt and Chris could hear him, "Look, I don't see you two being able to square things away if Glen is hanging around like the giant, bald bat that he tends to be. You two just need time to yourselves."

Matt tried every argument that he could think of, but Mark always had the perfect counter argument and in the end he agreed, and managed to get Chris to go along with it. The day had been long and seemed to have lasted forever. Matt and Chris spent nearly all of it in the bedroom, neither talking; just sitting or lying close to the other as their minds whirled faster than a spinning dervish. Mark had called Vince and paced in the hall for a while, trying to win his case, finally getting Vince to agree after he explained briefly what had went on. Before going to sleep Matt showed Chris the bottle of pills the doctor had prescribed and dumped one into Chris' hand. Chris asked what it was, and if it meant that he was crazy; crying a little, exhausted and confused once again while Matt held him close and rubbed his back. When the dark haired man pulled away, Chris' had fallen asleep, the small pill still clutched in his hand.

Matt put it back in the bottle to save it for morning, silently hoping they would get Chris most of the way back to normal. Matt rested Chris against the pillows and curled around him, one hand resting lightly on Chris's heart while his head nuzzled into the crook of Chris's neck. The next morning Matt was up before Chris and had all their things packed away, ready to travel to Cameron where they could be alone together. Matt leaned over the bed and gently shook Chris' shoulder, jarring him from sleep.

"Hmm?" Chris cracked his eyes open and rubbed at them, wincing when the bandages on his hands made them red as they scratched against the skin.

"C'mon Chris, we're getting ready to leave." Matt said softly as he reached for the bottle on the nightstand again.

He took one out and handed it Chris along with a glass of water that he had gotten. Chris looked down at the pill and then back up at Matt.

"Do I have too?" His voice was so small that Matt almost relented; but he managed to stay strong, telling himself that if Chris didn't take them then he'd never know if they'd help.

Chris swallowed the pill and Matt moved back when Chris went to climb out of bed. He wobbled a little and Matt reached out to steady him, but Chris batted his hands away.

"I'm not an invalid. I can move and stand on my own." He hissed as he jerkily made his way into the bathroom.

With a sigh Matt sat down on the bed, running his hands through his loose hair as he listened to the water running in the bathroom. Part of him was saying that it was good step that Chris was crabby while the other felt shattered and useless.

Chris stood under the shower and let the water pour over him, mingling with his tears. He wanted to go back to sleep, because at least when he was sleeping it shut his conflicted mind down. His heart was back in the right place, and knew that he and Matt belonged together, but the fog in his mind kept blotting out what was right and twisting everything, making it complicated. He hadn't even realized that he was compulsively scrubbing again until the pain cut through everything that was crashing around in his mind. He turned off the water, realizing at some point he'd turned it as hot as it would go, and not even remembering touching it. It scared him to think he was doing such things and having no coherent memory of it. He wondered how Matt could bear to put up with him. Now he and Matt were headed to Cameron to be alone...Matt said to reconnect, to heal, but Chris couldn't help but feel that he was being a burden.

He stepped out of the shower and slipped his clothes on, rubbing the towel over his hair and leaving it messy. He opened the door and peeked out, seeing Matt sitting on the bed texting on his phone, probably Tweeting. Chris quietly walked out and tried to avoid Matt, going to his suitcase to hunt up a hoody or something with sleeves to cover up the sore red patches on his arms. Matt's hand fell on his shoulder and he spun around. He was holding the prescription ointment and bandages. Guiltily Chris held up his hands, they had scabbed over but now they were raw in places again. Chris dropped his eyes to the floor and nervously shuffled his feet.

"I'm sorry." He said barely loud enough for Matt to hear. "I didn't mean to do it. I--I didn't realize." Chris' hands started to tremble as Matt dabbed the medication on and pulled the end of the tape from the roll. "What's wrong with me?"

"Chris, there's nothing wrong with you. You have nothing to be sorry about." Matt gently taped down the gauze, his eyes ghosting over Chris' face as he stepped back.

He headed over to the bed and pulled out a white, long sleeved shirt, and handed it to Chris.

"I figured you might want something like this." He said softly.

Chris took it and slipped it on, letting it hang open as he dropped his eyes to the floor. Matt pulled Chris to him and kissed his forehead lightly; murmuring 'I love you' under his breath. When Chris started to squirm Matt let him go and grabbed the suitcases, putting a smile on his face as he opened the door and held it open with his foot.

"Well Mr. Jericho, a couple weeks of peace and quiet awaits. After you." Matt said with an exaggerated bow; his hair falling around his face in a wild mess of curls.

Quietly Chris stepped out in the living room, keeping his eyes down as Jeff and Glen said their goodbyes. Chris was surprised to find himself growling under his breath when Glen held his hug on Matt for a little longer than necessary. Mark followed them out and as the three walked through the hotel Chris snuck glances at Matt from the corner of his eye, noticing that Matt seemed worn down; the normally happy aura that seemed to exude from him gone and in its place a worried feeling vibe.

"_Because of me._"Chris thought sadly.

He stopped, thinking of refusing to go with Matt and put such a weight on him, but Mark was at his rear and with a gentle touch to his back, he urged Chris on. At the car Matt opened the door to the back seat for Chris and started to put the bags in the trunks, the smile on his face looking as fake as the tan that Randy Orton sported to the ring.

Mark drove them to the airport; watching Matt and Chris interact in the rearview mirror. Matt was sitting with his arm along the back seat and Chris was sitting so that only Matt's fingers were brushing the back of his neck. When they pulled into the parking garage Chris was the first one out of the car, his eyes shifting around the area as he stood at the trunk waiting for it to open. Mark popped it and helped them carry the bags, silence enveloping them as they trudged through the terminal. Matt checked them in while Mark sat with Chris in one of the chairs. He watched the blonde play with the tape on the back of his hands and knew that he had to say something—anything that might make Matt's job a little easier.

"It's going to be ok." Mark said quietly.

"What do you know." Chris grumbled.

"I know enough to see that the kid loves you and is going to bend over backwards to help you." Mark patted Chris's knee and sat back as Chris flicked his gaze over to Matt.

Matt returned not long after that and took a seat across from Mark and Chris as he waited for the flight to be called. Soon they where boarding the plane and the moment that Matt took his seat he was stretched out in it with the back reclined and his mouth open slightly as he snored lightly.

The flight seemed like it was going to be uneventful. Matt slept most of the way and Chris watched a couple across the isle who, by their gestures and expressions, were clearly in love.

"_I want that to be me and Matty again._"Chris thought as he watched the soft touches and whispered movements of lips.

To Chris it just seemed like such an impossibility with the way the darkness hung around him, as though it were a massive weight that he struggled against. He could almost physically seem to feel it, and sighing leaned back in his chair. His wrapped hand ghosted over Matt's as it laid on the arm rest between them twitching in sleep. Chris' hand hovered there for a moment and then came to cover Matt's. He ignored those badgering thoughts that convinced him he was corrupting Matt with nastiness. He knew on a very deep level that they must be lies, Matt had told him he was fine, that he wasn't dirty. He closed his eyes, trying to think of Matt's words rather than the ones that welled up from his own tortured conscience.

"_I can't do it myself, but maybe if I can focus on Matt..._"

He watched as his hand curled, fingers unsurely linking with those of the man next to him. The feelings it brought from him were anxiety, almost panic. He stayed still, waiting: waiting for Matt to stir and jerk his hand away, offended, or waiting for some black looking, oozing, bacteria to creep from under his bandages and up Matt's arm, eating him whole like the darkness Chris felt had consumed him. Matt was still sleeping, as seconds crept by turning into minutes, and after what seemed like forever Chris relaxed a bit, letting out a breath he didn't even know he'd been holding. He was starting to drift to sleep when the hand beneath his moved. Chris opened his eyes and saw Matt yawning, waking as the plane landed. Chris jerked his hand away in fear, his heart racing again.

"Matt, you-you need to go wash your hands!" Chris croaked out, his voice coming hoarse. _See, you dirtied him. If he doesn't get that off of him its going to eat him, eat him! It's going to cover him! _Matt blinked over at Chris and rubbed the hand Chris had been holding over his eyes.

"No don't do that it's gonna spread!" Chris fumbled with his seat belt and pulled out of his chair, tugging at Matt's sleeve. "Come on, you have to wash it! Wash it off!" Chris' voice was rising in pitch, and people around them were beginning to give strange glances. An attendant came over to check on Chris, laying a hand gently on his arm. "Don't touch me!" Chris shrieked, shrinking away from her. Her eyes went wide and she flicked them once to Matt, then back to Chris.

"Sir, I need you to sit down." She stated calmly.

Matt reached out and wrapped his hand around Chris's arm; tugging him gently into his lap and anchoring his arms around Chris's waist.

"Chris." Matt whispered in his ear. "Chris calm down. Nothing's wrong." He lowered his voice, making the accent deeper. Chris struggled but Matt kept his arms around his waist, speaking lowly and soothingly. "Chrissy, take a deep breath. C'mon, I promise it'll help." Reluctantly Chris did as Matt gently commanded, and soon his breathing returned to normal and he wilted slightly.

"I-I'm sorry Matt. I don't mean--I mean..."

Matt felt most of the tension leave Chris's body and he relaxed his arms, letting his hands fall into Chris's lap. The flight attendant walked back past them, her eyes roaming over them then darting away with an offended sniff. Matt rolled his eyes and left a small kiss on Chris' neck before shifting around so that he was a little more comfortable. They waited until most of the other passengers disembarked before getting up and moving towards the front of the plan. Just as they stepped into the terminal Matt's phone went off. He flipped it open and laughed before stuffing it into his pocket.

"Jeff reserved a car for us." Matt explained when Chris looked at him weirdly.

After loading the rental they were soon speeding their way to Matt's place and the drive that normally took at least an hour seemed to go by in the blink of an eye. As they pulled up, Chris looked at the large brick home, it seemed inviting but at the same time he feared he was going to contaminate the place just by setting foot inside. Matt lugged their bags inside and then had to give Chris a pep talk to get him inside. Awkwardly the blond looked around at everything as Matt showed him around and finally moved him a guest room. Matt would have liked better for Chris to just stay with him in his room but he knew Chris wasn't ready for that. He still needed his space and he'd probably be afraid to touch Matt's bed, opting instead to sleep on the floor, which Matt would not allow. Lucas followed the two as they made their way through the house, on Matt's heels yipping and yapping eagerly. Chris scowled at it.

Matt reached down and picked Lucas up, grinning as the little dog bathed his face in kisses. He looked over at Chris; cocking his head to the side as he wondered why Chris was angry. He let it go and headed into the kitchen to rifle through the cupboards to see what he needed to get at the store so that they didn't' starve to death. Chris plopped down in one of the chairs and watched as Matt managed to walk around the kitchen without stepping on the dog that seemed to like weaving his way in and out of Matts' legs every time he moved. Matt was buried in his refrigerator when the home phone rang and without leaving the appliance, he reached over and groped for the receiver, finally pulling it into the refrigerator with him.

"Hello? Dad....yeah I'm home for little bit, well me and a friend. No dad, it's not Adam. He's said he's never coming back after you chased him with Jeff's dart gun. Its Chris Jericho dad, he's....been under a lot of stress here lately and since I have some time off, I offered for him to come and spend some time out here with me. Yes dad. Can't wait. We'll see you tomorrow. Love you Legend."

Matt reached out of the refrigerator and hung the phone back up, finally pulling himself free from it. He shut the door and leaned against the counter for a moment, his eyes gazing out the window as he put the finishing touches on the list.

"Chris, I'm going to need to go to the store, do you want to go or do you want to stay here?" He asked finally as he settled his gaze on Chris.

Chris wanted to stay right where he was, he didn't want to go to the store where he was sure multitudes of people would be staring at him, wondering why his hands were bandaged or looking him up and down, wanting his attention and his name. But he knew he needed to push back against those feelings and not just stay holed up away from the world forever. Maybe since Matt was going to be there it would be okay.

"I'll go with you." Chris said quietly as he touched Matt's hand gently, then decided against holding it and shoved his hands into his pockets.

Matt nodded his head, smiling as he headed into the living room and scrounged around in the hall closet for a moment before returning with a hoody. He held it out to Chris and for the briefest moment wondered if it might not just be better if he ordered in for dinner. The more he thought about it, the more it sounded like a good idea if the shopping trip waited.

"Y'know what. It can wait until tomorrow. I've got some killer jet lag, how does ordering in sound to you Chris? We can just relax and watch some tv."

In the end Matt ordered a pizza and a couple of subs, and plopped down on one end of the couch while Chris took the other. They were running a marathon of Ghost Hunters on SyFy; and soon Matt's eyes were drifting closed as he watched Steve bet Tango $100 to eat a dead moth. Sleepily he looked over at the other end and noticed that Chris had curled up with his head on the arm and was fast asleep, half of his sub sitting on the coffee table. With a gentle chuckle, Matt got up and stretched before moving over and draping one of his Hardyz blankets over Chris's form. He watched Chris sleep for moment, remembering a time when he could do that any time that he wanted.

He bent down and pressed a light kiss to Chris's head, his heart warming when Chris smiled in his sleep and murmured his name. When he straightened up his back practically screamed in pain so he decided to soak in his hot tub. Just the thought of slipping down into the heated water had him practically whimpering and it had been a while since he'd had that luxury so he hurriedly set things up, stripping down completely as he waited for the bubbles to start. Matt looked around his back yard, reveling in the serene beauty of it and hoping that some how it would help Chris sort out his mind. He stood there naked in the moon light for a few more minutes, just letting nature speak to him before he climbed into the tub; leaning back with soft moan as the hot water started to unkink his muscles while mother nature helped ease his mind.

Chris stirred awake, his eyes opened to see a slow motion commercial on SyFy of Jack Swagger doing the gut wrench power bomb. He yelped and tumbled off the couch, tangling himself in the Hardy Boyz cover. His heart hammered against his chest as he fought with the stupid thing, trying to fling it away. He finally managed to pull it off, leaving his hair in a crazy mess as he panted for a moment. He leaned back against the couch, trying to calm himself from the panic. The commercial was gone, replaced with Ghost Hunters again. This time Steve was playing a joke on Tango by putting a tiara on his head, the smaller man thinking it was some sort of head lamp. Chris shook his head to clear his thoughts and wiped sweat from his brow on the back of his taped hand. He pulled himself up to his feet and for the first time noted that Matt wasn't there.

He looked around before padding into the kitchen, softly calling Matt's name. Maybe he'd gone to the store after all? Chris was ready to pull out his cell and call Matt to see where he'd gone off to when his gaze fell onto the French doors that led outside. Through the glass he could see the hot tub. Matt was in it, his muscled shoulders visible, his arms outstretched across the rim of the tub. His dark hair was wet and falling in beautiful ringlets around his shoulders and neck while his eyes were closed in what could only be termed contented bliss. Chris crept closer to the doors and stood there just watching as Matt shifted and stretched, the curves of his muscles glimmering with water. Chris licked his lips and stopped at the glass doors, pulling his eyes away for a moment when he had stepped on something soft and looked down to see what it was. It was Matt's underwear, which now told him the beautiful Southerner was in the tub with hot bubbles roiling around his nude form. A sound that was half sigh and half whimper escaped Chris' lips and his jeans suddenly became tight.

"_Stop thinking that way, you're not going to do that with him ever again. You're ruined, you're defiled. You can't have him anymore like that._"Chris closed his eyes and tried to bury those thoughts but the opposite took place.

They instead just became more erotic as he tried to recall the last time he and Matt had made love together--it had been months. Chris' mind conjured thoughts of him sliding those glass doors open and climbing into the hot tub, gripping Matt's thighs and spreading them as he slid between them, leering up at Matt as his hands disappeared under the foaming bubbles to work on his lover until he was hard and gripping the side of the tub as he writhed and panted Chris' name; begging him to take him. The images kept coming until Matt was leaning over the side of the tub, his bare ass looking round and delicious and screaming to be loved, to be pounded into until they were both nothing more than one whimpering and moaning entity; crying their passion and love for the other into the night as they shattered beneath the moonlight.

Chris was aching as the fantasy played out and he kept trying to tell himself to deny the feelings. He hadn't even realized that he'd unwrapped one of his hands and had slid it into his pants; griping tightly around his throbbing erection. In his mind it was Matt who was wrapped around him as Chris thrust into him and the moans he imagined coming from Matt were actually spilling from his own parted lips. He snapped out of the fantasy when he felt the familiar climax of orgasm rocket through him and he looked down to see his hand dripping. Somehow, what had really happened didn't compute with him. His mind fucked it up and the first thing it screamed when he saw the thick liquid coating his palm and fingers, dripping down his wrist, was that somehow what coated his hand did not belong to him--and not even to Matt--but to Jack. Once again he started to panic.

"_If thy hand offends thee, cut it off!_"Chris thought madly as he backed away from the glass doors, not even noticing that Matt had since climbed out and noticed him.

Just as Matt had started to drift off he had felt the sensation of being watched and he had looked around, his eyes finally coming to rest on the French doors. He could see Chris standing in the door way and for moment he thought that Chris was going to come out and say something, but then he seen the slight movements of Chris's hand and the angle at which his head was tilted back and his mouth went dry. He sat completely still; watching quietly, even though the doors were closed and Chris couldn't have heard him, as the blond pleasured himself. He could tell that Chris was close to letting go, his back was arched and he was biting down hard on his lower lip. And then he came. Matt didn't need the doors open to know, Chris's body relaxed and he slowly slipped his hand from his pants; his thick release coating it and dripping from his fingers. The sight was too much for Matt and he all but darted from the tub, wanting to wrap himself around Chris and clean him lovingly with his tongue. As he pushed the doors open to step inside he noticed that Chris seemed to be breathing heavily again and on closer inspection his eyes were wide as he stared at his hand in horror. Every dirty thought that Matt had flew from his mind and he cautiously stepped towards Chris, forgetting that he was completely nude.

"Chris? You ok?" He asked quietly as he placed a hand on Chris's elbow.

"Jack...he-he made me...what did I do! Get it off!" Tears poured down Chris' face as he darted to the sink trembling and fumbling with the faucet.

He grabbed the first thing that he saw, which was a piece of steel wool for scrubbing stuck on food. His eyes were wild as he curled it in his other hand that was still bandaged and raked it over the back of the messy one, yelping in pain when it tore open his skin. Out of reaction he dropped the steel wool into the sink and just started to cry as the water ran mingling the blood and what he thought was Jacks' seed. Shamefully Chris buried his face in his taped hand crying into it.

Matt hurried over and grabbed Chris' hand, bringing it up for him to inspect. He had ripped a couple of scabs off, but other than that he hadn't done too much damage. Matt stuck it back under the water, not once stopping to think about the position they were in. Chris was pressed between the counter and Matt, the water from the hot tub soaking through Chris's shirt and making it cling to both Chris's back and Matt's chest. After the water ran clear, Matt pulled Chris's hand out and turned him around so that he could get a good look at it. The new skin was a raw reddish-pink color and he worried that if he couldn't get Chris to stop re-opening the wounds or making new ones, that he'd do some serious tendon damage to his hands.

"Chris, Jack's not here." Matt said calmly in a soft voice. "He's never been here, and he'll never be here. What you did is natural." Matt suddenly felt as if he were a father giving the masturbation talk to his son; the image made him smile but he forced his face back into a neutral expression before continuing. "I've done it countless times. It's nothing to be ashamed of and normally feels better when you have lotion of some sort." The minuscule joke fell flat and Matt let out a small sigh as he stepped away; leading Chris over to one of the kitchen chairs and setting him down in it. "I'm going to go get the ointment and stuff; you just sit here and rest. Ok?" Matt didn't wait for an answer; he just moved into the living room and returned a minute later with the bag he kept all the supplies in.

Gently he picked up Chris's hand and squirted the area with Bactine to help keep out infection then spread the ointment on as thick as the doctor had recommended. Finally he rewrapped the hand and set it to the side as he picked up the other and changed the dressing. Chris remained unresponsive, his eyes just following the wrapping movements of the gauze. When was done he straightened up and eyed his handiwork, looking at it for any sign that it would unravel by morning. When he seen none he held his hand out for Chris to take.

"Tell ya what Chris, I'm tired. How about we turn in for the night?"

"I'm tired." Chris repeated in a voice that was flat and mechanical.

He held his arms straight out, he almost looked like a zombie from a cheap horror flick, and in a different predicament it would have been funny. Now it only had Matt feeling a deep sadness, as he prayed silently to anything that was listening: that Chris would please be okay. He couldn't imagine Chris being this way long term; surely he would be back to his normal self with time. Chris allowed Matt to lead him to the guest room where Matt undressed Chris and cleaned him up because he was still staring in a seemingly a catatonic state, just blinking, his face emotionless. Matt got Chris into bed and tucked the covers around him, kissing his forehead gently.

"I love you Chris." He whispered, his heart twisting painfully when he got no answer back.

He just had to keep reminding himself that Chris was sick right now, far from himself, and any hurtful thing he might do to Matt was not his fault, just the reaction of his brokenness. Sighing, and fighting with tears of his own Matt left the room and ducked into his own. He slid under the covers and Lucas hopped up and curled on the pillow next to him. Matt reached over and stroked the dogs' short fur.

"He'll be okay...wont he?" Matt asked the little canine, tears welling up in his earth-tone eyes. Lucas licked his nose. "I love Chris, and I'll take care of him for as long as I have to...if it means doing this until we're both old men. God, it better not come to that. Chris is strong, he'll come through." He scratched Lucas behind the ears and the little dog yawned. Matt turned away from him and watched the lighted numbers on his clock, silently damning Jack Swagger, as time ticked away.


	25. Chapter 25

_A/N: Seeing as how WF and I haven't done so in a while, we are here by disclaiming that we don't own anyone in this story, nor are we saying that Mr. Irvine and Mr. Hardy lust after one another in real life. Although you gotta admit that that would be hot. Anyways, this story is for our own sordid pleasure and we thank you all that enjoy our tale. Hearts to you all and on with the fic!_

* * *

Chris stirred awake to find Matt climbing into bed with him, the mattress shifting gently under his weight. Chris pulled away at first, in his half-awake state he was a bit jumpy, but Matt gently drew him back.

"I just came to wake you up." Matt said softly, running a hand through Chris' hair which was spiked up every which way from sleep. "I wanted to show you something." He added before crawling back out from under the covers.

Chris yawned and stretched and reluctantly shuffled out of bed and followed Matt through the house. He raised an eyebrow at the dog that was already up and running around way too excitedly for a time of the morning where apparently it was still dark outside. Chris wondered for a moment if Matt fed the thing coffee and he smiled a bit at the thought. If anyone needed coffee this early it should have been Matt, he never moved out of bed before noon if he didn't have too. Matt crossed the kitchen and pulled open the French doors taking in a deep breath of the fresh, country air. He turned back to smile at Chris as the blond screwed a fist into eye. Matt took Chris' hand and led him out onto the deck. For a moment they were just silent, nothing but the feel of wet wood underfoot and the smell of dewy grass and pine.

"Remember when we were in Colorado?" Matt said, leaning on the rail. "We watched the sun rise over the mountains." A smile stretched across Matt's face and he couldn't help it as his eyes misted over.

Now it was a bittersweet memory because it was the last thing they had done together before he was shipped off to FCW and everything had went so far south. Matt sighed and picked up Chris' hand rubbing his fingers softly over the tape.

"I thought you might like to see this. This is how morning comes to life in my little part of the world." Chris watched through the trees as the night began to fade away slowly brightening, the sky being painted in warm glow of colors, the song of birds beginning to filter through the day break.

Matt watched as Chris drew in a breath while the colors shifted from black to royal purple then a blue almost the color of Chris's eyes before finally turning into a blue so light it was as if there were no color at all in the sky. Mist hovered above the ground, blanketing and covering them both in a fine spray of water. Matt still held Chris's hand and brought it up to his mouth, kissing the back before placing it gently on the railing. Time had slowly slipped by during the dawns rebirth but neither man really cared, one was just happy to spend it with the other, while the other reveled in the serenity that seemed to be seeping into him as the sun smiled down.

"I'm going to go make breakfast, anything in particular you want?" Matt asked quietly, hating himself for interrupting Chris's first peaceful waking moment.

"No..." Chris stopped for a moment and his eyes shifted over Matt's features hesitantly, and then he smiled, barely but it was there. "Maybe one thing..." Chris kissed Matt softly on the lips; the moment they touched was brief, before Chris jerkily pulled away, his face turning pink. "Thank you Matty."

Matt nodded his head and wrapped his arms around Chris for a moment, breathing in the smell of the woods and early dawn; a large smile on his face as he headed into the kitchen to get things rounded up. There wasn't much in the refrigerator, but Matt managed to pull together enough to make a rather healthy batch of pancakes. He started to create the batter and his face was soon smudged with flour from where he wiped the back of his hand across his brow. As he set the griddle to heating he leaned back against the counter and watched as Chris bent down to hesitantly stroke Lucas between the ears, the little dog jumping up and covering his face in slobbery kisses before dashing out into the yard to chase a squirrel that had dared wander onto his property. It was a simple sight, nothing extravagant, but to Matt he felt as if he were viewing the most precious piece of art work in the world.

The heat in the kitchen hit a rather unbearable point and he stripped out of his shirt, mopping it against his brow before hanging it over the back of one of the chairs. He pushed his hair from his face and looked out the window again at Chris, watching as Lucas somehow pulled Chris into playing a game of fetch. And for the first time Matt felt that maybe this was the right thing to do, that this time alone would be what would help fix what they had.

Chris bent to pick up a stick and throw it for Lucas as the little dog came bounding back towards him. It quickly spun around and dashed after the thrown object, its tongue hanging out of its mouth. Chris laughed, and startled himself. He hadn't heard such a sound out of himself for a long time. Lucas sat at Chris' feet, the stick clutched between his teeth, his tail waggling back and forth. Chris threw it again but this time the dog was distracted with a bird and it chased the thing away in a gale of yipping, squawking, and feathers. Chris turned to look back up through the glass doors. He could see Matt moving back and forth in the kitchen and his heart thudded a bit faster in his chest, realizing all over again how much he loved that man.

"_And look what you did..._" Swagger popped into his mind, his face leering, his voice lisping.

Chris growled angrily and waved his arms around as though he was literally batting the creep away. He yelled at the voice that pestered him, scaring Lucas who darted between his legs and up the steps, in through the French doors that Matt had left ajar. Chris followed up soon after, stomping up the steps, his face set in a scowl. He was angry at Jack, angry at himself, that a moment of peace and when he had just started--for a brief second-- to feel good, had been interrupted. He pulled a chair out at the table and sat down, dropping his head into his hands and mumbled to himself as though holding on a heated conversation.

Matt heard the sound of one of the chairs being pulled back and turned; looking over his shoulder and quietly observing the hushed argument that Chris seemed to be having with himself. He frowned slightly and turned back to what he was doing, just barely pulling the last of the pancakes off the griddle before they burned. With a triumphant smile he took the master plate and sat it on the table then grabbed two other plates and silverware. He sat Chris' plate and cutlery at his elbow and set his plate down before sitting down and pulling a couple of the rather nice sized pancakes onto his plate. He was about to take a bite when he remembered that he hadn't put the butter on the table and he got up to grab it. When he returned to the table he seen that Chris had put a couple on his plate was just prodding them with the tongs of his fork.

"I promise they're edible." Matt said with a wry grin, his eyes dancing slightly.

Chris watched as Matt poured syrup over his pancakes, somehow reminding him of something that had happened between them before but Chris couldn't remember what it was. The hole in his memory of it made him want to cry. _Thee…you don't care about Hardy. _Chris stared down at his pancakes just looking at the little bubbles in them, feeling again like nothing more than a burden to the sweet guy across the table from him, even if Matt would never admit that, the despairing swirl of thoughts nagging at Chris' mind made him feel that way. _Why would he want someone like you…no one has before. The closest you've ever got to being wanted by someone was to be tied up and raped—stop it! Matt loves—you? Why would he love you, why do you deserve his love? You're nothing, Shawn said so…so did Glen. You're disgusting and dirty; Jeff knew it…Jack only confirmed it. _The thoughts kept racing until Chris just wanted to stick his head in the ground to bury them all.

Matt watched Chris for a few moments, wishing that he would at least eat a little bit. He'd stopped poking the food and was just sitting with the fork in his hand staring in that catatonic type way that he did sometimes. Matt reached over and poured some syrup onto Chris' pancakes.

"Go ahead...it's not like its alligator penis or anything." Matt said, joking, trying to get a smile or at least some sort of response from Chris.

Instead, he Chris just let out a strangled sob and quickly shoveled the food into his mouth until he was practically choking on it. He just wanted to be done with it and get out of there, go back to sleep; go away from everyone and everything. He coughed the rest of the pancakes down barely chewing them and with a shaky hand grabbed the glass of orange juice and gulped it down to the point where he could barely breathe. He sat the glass back on the table and it fell over; dribbling a bit of OJ onto the wood. Chris sat in his chair griping tight on the sides, panic taking him over, his chest heaving heavily as large tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Can I go now please can I go...I'm done can I go now please..." Chris kept babbling, as Matt watched him in shock at first, too scared and bewildered to do anything.

Before he could answer Chris' hand was hovering near his mouth as he coughed, and then bolted towards the sink where everything he just ate came back up. He started to cry and mumble to himself between the painful lurches of his rebelling stomach. Matt jumped from his seat and hurried over to Chris, rubbing his back as he hacked and gagged. He hadn't meant to upset him; all he wanted to do was make Chris smile like he had out on the deck. Chris was drawing in shaky breaths when Matt grabbed a hand full of paper towels and wetted them with cool water. He gently turned Chris around and wiped his face down, concerned when Chris didn't seem to acknowledge anything around him, he seemed to be drawn inward again.

"Alright Chrissy, let's get you back to bed." Matt said softly as he linked their fingers and led Chris from the kitchen.

Like a lost child Chris followed behind Matt, and Matt tried to figure out what had caused Chris's breakdown. Nothing that he could see could be linked back to what Jack had done, but then again, who knew that a stressed and snapped mind could conjure up. Once in the room Matt gently helped Chris lay down; bringing the sheet up to his chest. Chris's eyes seemed to droop almost immediately and as Matt watched he fell into a deep sleep; his chest rising and falling rhythmically. At least in slumber he looked peaceful and Matt sighed sadly as he bent down and pressed a kiss to his forehead before turning and leaving the room.

When Chris woke, most of the day had passed by. His stomach felt empty, and he remembered what he had done when Matt had taken the time to make breakfast for him. He felt ashamed at the freak-out; it wasn't like him at all. He ran his hand through his hair, angrily tearing off the bandages on his hands, wondering if things would ever be normal again. _You have to try harder, if not for yourself for Matt. _Sighing he left the room and found Matt cleaning, the smell of disinfectant wafting through the house. He had some music on and was bending over when Chris snuck up behind him and wrapped his arms around Matt's waist. He propped his chin on Matt's shoulder and inhaled deep his wonderful scent and smiled when Matt moved slightly, his dark curls tickling against Chris' nose.

"Hey Matty, I--I'm sorry for earlier. I don't know what got in to me..." The pancakes and syrup and the 'alligator penis' all reminded him of the relationship they had not so long ago and he wanted things to go back that way, but was afraid his own stupidity had destroyed them. He pushed those things to the back of his mind, willing himself to have some control over the things in his head, and gently kissed Matt's ear.

"It's ok Chrissy." Matt straightened up and turned around so that they were face to face. "I didn't mean to push you to eat if you really didn't want too." He smiled and kissed the tip of Chris's nose; grinning when Chris' lips turn up at the corners. "Do you have any thoughts of what you would like for dinner? I high tailed it to the store while you were sleeping. Dad'll be here in a little bit so I'm going to put this stuff away and grab a shower." Matt wrinkled his nose as he raised his arm and sniffed. "Whoa buddy, yea I need a shower. I stink worse than Miz when he's done with a match."

Chris nodded and Matt disappeared from the room. For a few moments Chris stood in the kitchen playing with the rag Matt had been using and chewing on his lip. After a bit he tossed the rag into the sink and tip toed into Matt's bedroom, where he could hear the water running in the master bathroom. He sat on the bed and watched, from his position he could see right into the bathroom, Matt had left the door open. A trail of Matt's clothes led to the shower where Chris watched Matt's form through the frosted glass doors. Matt was singing, off key, like he always did and it made Chris smile. Not long ago he wouldn't have hesitated to go in and slip behind Matt in the shower, both of their naked bodies pressed together as hot water trickled over their lusting flesh...now he just opted for sitting on the bed watching as Matt moved behind the glass. Chris was soon lost to the simple movements and when he realized Matt was standing in the doorway with a fuzzy towel around his waist, he startled in surprise. Matt smiled; chuckling slightly as he went to pull clothes from his closet, noting that Chris was sporting a tent in his sweat pants. The blond just stayed quiet, his eyes trained on every move Matt took.

Matt had to force himself to keep his mind on what he was doing or else he was going to go over and pounce on Chris. He shook his head and stepped into his closet, his eyes scanning over his assorted collection of track pants and sweats. He by passed those and started to flick through his jeans until his eyes landed on the perfect pair. They had always been tight on him, so he knew that he'd have to go commando under them for them to fit. He unwrapped the towel and tossed it out of the closet then pulled the jeans from their hanger. He slipped them on and shimmied them up his legs, taking a deep breath before buttoning and zipping them up; praying the entire time that he didn't catch himself with the zipper. Once that was accomplished he did a couple squats to loosen them a little before he walked out into the room to grab a shirt from his dresser. Chris was still sitting on the bed, and Matt could feel his eyes on him; roaming over him hotly.

With a soft groan he bit his lip and rifled through the drawer, not really finding a shirt he liked. He shut the drawer and turned around; leaning against it as he pondered over what shirt to wear. His eyes landed on Chris and they lit up, the perfect shirt popping into his mind. His suitcase was sitting on the floor by the closet and he walked over, the jeans adding to his natural saunter. He bent over the suitcase and started to go through it, finally finding the shirt he was looking for. Without turning around he slipped the blue-glittery shirt over his head and tugged it into place, smiling when he caught Chris's reflection in the full length mirror.

Chris griped the edge of the bed, tightening and loosening his hands, his mind swirling a million miles a second. He was trying to sort things out in his mind but obviously his body had other ideas because he jumped suddenly, realizing he had crept up behind Matt and snaked his arms around his waist, his groin pressing firmly against Matt's backside. He couldn't help the whimper that escaped him, and embarrassed he backed away stuffing his hands into his pockets and looking down at his feet.

_Why should you be embarrassed...it's Matt...the man you love. _Chris took a deep breath and looked back up, seeing Matt had turned around.

Matt swallowed, and tamped down on the lust that was flowing through his veins like molten lava; burning him from the inside out. Chris' eyes were practically glazed over, but Matt could see the fear and uncertainty lying just under the surface. He stepped close to Chris and wrapped his arms around Chris's waist, pulling him close and smiling gently. He could feel Chris's arousal prodding his hip and he forced himself to ignore it, Chris had to be the one to make the moves.

"You ok there Chris?" He asked, his voice dropping down a notch.

Chris nodded and brought his lips to touch Matt's, his actions were unsure and jerky at first but even though his brain was on the verge of freaking out, his body was urging him on and gradually shutting down some of the anxieties that were making him tremble as his fingers laced together at the back of Matt's neck, pressing their lips harder together. Matt's lips were full and soft against his, perfectly fitting together. With a gasp, Chris pulled back, breaking the kiss, his oceanic eyes engaging in a heated stare with the molten chocolate ones that belonged to Matt. Matt shivered; it was all he could do that didn't involve tossing Chris on the bed and kissing every inch of him.

"Why don't we go downstairs and get dinner started." Matt suggested reluctantly when he caught sight of the alarm clock by the bed. "I don't think that my dad would like to walk in and find us in the middle of anything." He teased lightly.

"Too late." The new voice made them both jump and Matt sprung back with a yelp; hitting the bed with the back of his knees and flailing as he toppled backwards.

"D-dad. I didn't hear you come in." Matt stuttered, his face turning bright red under the tan on his cheeks.

"Doesn't surprise me." Gil said as he turned his eyes to Chris. "I'm Gil, more commonly known as Legend." He reached out and took Chris's hand, pumping it twice before letting it go. "Matthew, you gonna introduce us or just sit there and drool?" Gil laughed.

"Dad, this is Chris Jericho, Chris the Legend." Matt managed; his face still red as he got up from the bed.

"Hi." Chris barely got out, his face turning as red as Matt's was. "Um...nice to meet you, sir." He added glancing over at Matt and moving behind him a bit.

"You two just gonna stand there all night or are we going to go eat. I don't know about you, but I'm starving." Gil said as he turned and left the room.

With an chuckle Matt turned and pulled Chris against him again.

"I'm sorry about that." He said lowly as he leaned in and pressed his lips to Chris's, sliding his tongue between them gently and teasing Chris' before letting go and pulling away.

He started towards the door, mentally thanking whatever was watching over them that his dad had gotten there on time. He wasn't sure how much longer he would have been able to hold out and Chris didn't need him; the one person he could trust, jumping on him and forcing him to do anything that he didn't want to do. He started down the stairs; taking them two at time. His dad was standing in the living room, looking at some pictures on the wall when Matt joined him.

"I-uh....didn't mean for you to walk in on that..."

"Matthew, it's ok. I was going to ask you anyways how close you and Chris were. But I guess I don't have to ask now."

"Doesn't it bother you?" Matt asked, a little surprised at how laid back his father was about walking in and catching his son in the arms of another man.

"Matthew, truth be told, I always thought I'd walk in on Jeff like that. Turns out I had my sons confused." Gil laughed. "As long as you're happy Matthew, that's all that matters to me."

Matt's face turned red again and he hugged Gill before he turned and headed into the kitchen to gather everything that he was going to need. When Gil and Chris joined him in the kitchen Matt had steaks, hamburgers and hotdogs laid out on the table. Gil laughed and picked up the packages of steak and put them back in the refrigerator.

"We can cook those out tomorrow night." He said with a smile as Matt pouted. "Go get the grill fired up so we can get this meat on there and started cooking."

He handed Matt a long lighter and practically shoved him out of the door, smiling when Matt turned and shook his fist at him playfully. He and Chris watched as Matt opened the lid to the grill and made a big production of lighting the fire, even going so far as to imitate Kane with the lighter while Lucas yipped and barked as he ran around Matt in circles.

"My son, the goof." He said softly as he turned and looked at Chris, his eyes softening as he watched Chris follow Matt through the yard with his eyes. "Why don't we see if there is stuff to make a salad? Matt has to do something to get that gut off..." Gil said as he laid a hand on Chris's shoulder.

"Me too." Chris answered, his lips pulling into a half smile.

They headed into the kitchen and Gil opened the refrigerator, pulling out what he could find to make a salad. He grabbed two cutting boards and two knives, watching quietly as Chris washed everything and set them on the boards. Gil glanced down at the bandages on Chris's one hand and wondered if he should give Chris a knife but in the end he decided to hand Chris the other knife. He took a knife that Gil handed him and started to cut some vegetables, keeping his eyes trained on what he was doing. Gil tried to strike up a conversation with Chris and got a little out of him, and he couldn't help but notice that the handsome blonde seemed too quiet and he looked nervous, even worn. But Matt had said that he'd been under a lot of stress.. He wondered if maybe some of the other guys around the locker room were giving those two a hard time about being together, but he didn't say anything. Soon dinner was ready and they were all sitting down to eat, Gil and Matt doing most of the talking as Chris listened and smiled at their easy way with each other.

Matt laughed as Gil tried to embarrass him in front Chris, telling him all sorts of stories from when he and Jeff were younger. Matt took a bite of his burger and looked over at Chris, nudging his foot under the table and smiling when Chris looked up at him.

"So Matthew, how is your old friend Adam?" Gil asked as he took a drink of his beer.

"Well, he's....he's Adam dad. I don't really know what you want me to say. We talk, we don't try to kill each other anymore. But we're not as close as we used to be." Matt said with a shrug.

"I never liked him anyways." Gil said with a shrug. "He always seemed oily to me."

Matt shook his head and took another bite of his burger; it was always a losing battle when it came to Adam. He felt a light nudge at his toes and looked up, grinning slightly when he seen Chris turning a light shade of pink. It wasn't long after that that Matt chased both Gil and Chris out to the deck while he cleaned up the dishes and loaded the dishwasher. He grabbed three cans of beer from the fridge and joined them a few minutes later; handing one can to Gil and dropping down in a chair next to Chris before handing him his.

The evening passed quietly, all three men sitting on the deck watching night fall as Lucas ran around the yard. Gil had left not long after 9:30, leaving Matt and Chris still sitting on the deck and staring out over the landscape while Lucas jumped and chased after the last lightening bugs of the season. With a yawn Matt stood up, popping his back and whistling for Lucas. He turned and seen Chris watching him again, his eyes darting from head to toe. With a light chuckle he held his hand out to help Chris up.

"Ready to go inside before the mosquitoes become a real problem?"

"Sure." Chris took Matt's hand and followed him inside, feeling more relaxed than he had earlier in the day.

The atmosphere and the easy way Gil and Matt had with each other had eased Chris into a better mood; the beer had also helped a little. Matt went back into his bedroom and Chris stood in the doorway watching as he stripped off his shirt and then sat down on the bed, patting it so Lucas could hop up. Matt smiled over at the little dog, his head tilted; sending ringlets of curls, some dampened with sweat falling around his bare shoulders and over his face. Jacks voice burned into Chris' ears, taunting, teasing, laughing, until Chris was scowling. He growled, mentally fighting with them as he crossed over to Matt. He took Matt's hands studying them against his own bandaged ones. He replayed the earlier kiss in his mind, the taste of Matt's lips standing out against his own and obscuring the way Jacks' had tasted and felt. Chris looked around the room, shadows falling around it from the night that was growing outside, and his heart sank a little. He wondered if when he went back to his room and laid his head down if he would actually be able to get a good night of rest or rather his dreams would be full of Swagger, making him jerk and toss fitfully, waking up feeling more worn down than when he'd laid down. His lips pressed together in determination and he leaned down to capture Matt's again.

Chris crawled into Matt's lap griping his shoulders, their lips hotly caressing one another, tongues twining against sighs and whimpers. Chris' seeking mouth moved to other places, along Matt's jaw, down his neck, making Matt writhe against him. The blond was moaning Matt's name as his lips and tongue lathed over his skin, blissful in the rediscovery of its texture and taste. He slipped between Matt's legs; kneeling, hands shaky as they ran up Matt's thighs whooshing lightly over the taught denim. Chris swallowed hard, trying to focus on Matt, as he felt his nerves begin to tighten. He closed his eyes and seemed to be muttering to himself. He was trying with everything to shut up the demons that told him not to, that touching Matt would disease him, that he was unworthy, filthy, all those things that kept holding him back and making him feel like no more than an old wad of encrusted gum stuck to the bottom of a shoe. _Don't listen to them Chris, they're lying. _He told himself as the war seemed to rage on louder and louder.

"Chris..." Matt tilted the blonds chin upwards, his eyes opening and searching Matt's as the Southerner spoke softly. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to."

Chris nodded his head. "I know...I-I don't want to taste him anymore." He answered, barely loud enough for Matt to hear, his cheeks growing pinkish, but he had made his decision. The taste of shame and filth in his mouth was not one he wanted there, he needed to get rid of it for good, and fuck the lies that taunted his head.

He gripped Matt's waist gathering up his resolve to do this, not realizing that in his anxiety his fingers were biting harder and harder into Matt's flesh making him wiggle and writhe. With a held breath Chris undid Matt's jeans and slid them down. Matt raised his hips to help, and they were soon puddled at the floor. Chris ran his hands up and down Matt's strong, curvy legs, and cautiously touched his arousal, the first touch seeming almost to frighten him and he jerked his hand back as though he'd touched a hot coal. Matt almost laughed, but managed to choke it back. Chris smiled up at him.

"What's so funny...it's big and scary looking." Chris joked, almost surprised at himself to hear the jibe coming out of his mouth.

"You keep saying things like that and my ego is going to get bigger." Matt laughed.

He moved his hand slowly up and down Matt's length, reacquainting himself with it until his nerves seemed to slack off. Soon the pace quickened and Matt's fingers were griping Chris' shoulders, his hips bucking up to meet Chris' thrusts. With a cry Matt came into Chris' hand, the electric feeling tearing through him as he panted; his back arching. Chris felt Matt soften and uncurled his hand, looking down interested at the thick substance covering it. Cautiously, he licked a finger tip, and then slid the whole thing inside his mouth, his eyes lighting up when Matt watched him lustfully. Grinning he made a show of cleaning his hand off. He finished and sat on the floor, looking up at Matt chewing on his lip.

"Did...did I do okay?" He asked quietly, actually feeling calmer than he had for quite some time. His sanity felt like his own again, at least for now.

"That cream you had on your hand should have been more than answer enough." Matt said softly as he moved down to the floor; pulling Chris into his lap and slanting his lips over Chris's and twining their tongues together.

He knew that he couldn't push too hard or move to fast, it was a giant step that Chris had taken and he didn't want to cause him to take any steps back. Slowly and gently he worked his hands under Chris's shirt; his hands ghosting over flesh and making Chris shiver.

"Chris, I'm not going to do anything that you don't want me to do, if you start to feel uncomfortable, you tell me and I'll stop, ok?" Matt asked when he pulled away, resting his forehead against Chris's.

Chris nodded and Matt kissed him again, his tongue stealing into Chris' mouth and dancing lazily with his while his hands slipped under the elastic of Chris' sweats. Chris stiffened slightly, the anxiety creeping back in, but didn't say anything. He bit his lip as Matt gently gripped his aching member. Matt heard him whimper and he stopped, his body attuned to every sound and move that Chris was making.

"Do you want me to go on Chris?" He asked huskily as he nipping lightly at Chris's neck.

_Tell him to stop, tell him not to touch that, doesn't he know who else hand has been there? _Chris set his eyes to Matts' focusing completely on them as though they were his salvation. If he concentrated on Matt he could quiet those clamoring demons. Matt watched Chris' face as it set into an expression of hard resolve, glad to see that Chris was being strong against the things that plagued him and darkened his pretty blue eyes.

"Yes--please Matt..." Chris gasped, finally speaking, holding on tightly to Matt's neck.

Matt nodded and feasted on Chris's neck while he stroked Chris gently, his fingers tightening every so often and making Chris press harder into his hand. As Matts' hand moved over him, his body took over and melted away everything else and it was just him and Matt sharing a moment together, just like it always had been. Matt wanted to draw it out, to hear Chris whimper and moan in his ear, but Matt felt himself becoming hard again so he quickened the pace; suckling on Chris's neck and nipping at the throbbing pulse. He felt Chris's back arch and pulled away, whispering in Chris's ear.

"Cum for me Chrissy. Please, I want to hear you. It's been so long baby."

The sound of Matt's voice must have triggered Chris's orgasm because he pressed against Matt, crying out as he covered Matt's hand with his thick seed. Matt opened his hand and brought it up to his face, licking it clean with long swipes of his tongue as their eyes locked. Matt captured Chris's lips again and his tongue slipped inside; mingling their tastes and making them mewl and whimper. Finally Matt pulled away, gulping in large lungfuls of air, his eyes still hazy with lust.

"You're welcome to stay in here with me tonight." He panted as he nuzzled Chris' neck. "But I won't make you if you don't want too."

Matt stood up and helped Chris to his feet, kissing him again lightly before stretching out on the bed and waiting for Chris to make his move. Chris crawled into bed with Matt, comforted as Matt spooned him and wrapped his arms around, holding him close. Matt smiled against the back of Chris's neck, thanking god that Chris seemed to be taking the right steps. However in the back of his mind he felt as if maybe he had taken some of the steps too quickly. He was glad that they had shared those sensual moments, but he was worried that maybe Chris was trying too hard to come back to being normal. Chris wiggled and pressed back against him, a soft sigh ghosting from him and Matt made the resolve to keep a tighter lid on his passions. After all, if he hadn't of practically teased Chris with the outfit he had worn he was sure that tonight probably would have never happened. He kissed the back of Chris's neck, falling asleep with a genuine smile on face in what seemed like ages.


	26. Chapter 26

_A/N: I can't believe I'm typing this. But our dear readers, WrestleFan4 and I have reached the end of our tale. We hope that you enjoyed reading it as much as we enjoyed writing it. But don't worry, we're still collaborating together. We have another co-written Matticho out called Dark Secret which can be found on WrestleFan4's page. But enough of the yakity-yakity, on with the fic!_

* * *

Chris woke up and opened his eyes slowly. He turned and looked at the clock; the neon numbers told him he'd only been asleep for about a half hour. Sighing he started to toss and turn again, tangling in the sheet before pulling it away and giving it over to Matt who was snoring softly.

_I'm failing him yet again. _Chris thought to himself as he sat up in bed and watched Matt sleep.

Things had been going so well, the weeks flying by, adding up to about a month. There were less dreams of Jack, less hibernation to hide from the world, even the anxiety attacks were slacking off until Chris had thought that maybe he'd defeated them permanently. The little pills in the orange bottle were slowly draining away, doing their job to help set his mind a little straighter than it had been. Even the wounds on his hands had healed, no more bandages and ointment, only a few harsh scars were left to remind him that he'd hurt them, though a lot of the things he'd done in his unstable state were really no more than a blur.

But then, just when things seemed to be heading steadily upwards, everything crashed again. Last night. Scowling, Chris rolled out of bed and paced around the darkened room, the floor creaking softly. Lucas raised his head and twitched his ears and watched Chris through bleary eyes.

"What are you looking at?" Chris growled lowly in the darkness.

The dog crawled from the end of the bed towards Matt and curled up at the top of his pillow, almost laying on his head like a fluffy, canine fashion accessory. Chris turned away and went downstairs, not wanting to disturb Matt or wake him up. He sank onto the couch and turned his hands over and studied the backs of them, running his fingertips lightly over the raised marks.

"What am I trying to prove? You're always going to be there you son of a bitch!" He growled; bitterness lacing his voice as tears leaked from his eyes, thinking that no time could completely delete the traces of Jack away from him.

He wanted to think that he could forget it all, erase it from his mind, go back to the same person he had been before but that was foolish. Deep wounds always leave scars. His thoughts drifted off to the night before. He had thought that he was ready to do it, to make love to his Matty again. They'd messed around a little and it had gotten comfortable again. Intimate moments were becoming more often and less anxious for Chris, his fear of touching Matt and contaminating him only bit at his mind occasionally, it was no longer a crippling phobia. He should have listened to Matt, Matt didn't think it was a good idea to go that far yet but Chris had pressed it and in the end Matt had trusted him to know his own feelings and boundaries better.

It was normal, it was wonderful, holding each other and feeling that familiar fire burning again. It was fine until Chris had rolled, pulling Matt on top of him. He had thought that replacing Jack with Matt would be a good thing that looking up into Matt's face would stamp out the last of the rape scenes that still drifted in and out of Chris' dreams on many nights. It turned out that it was a really bad idea. There wasn't even a gradual building of discomfort; it was just sudden panic, chaos. Everything that Chris and Matt had worked so hard for seemed to collapse in that moment. Matt was off of Chris quickly, trying to calm him but when he took Chris' hands it only scared him more. It wasn't Matt, it was Jack--it was Jack tugging at him, ready to drag him back and do those things again.

The house was full of Chris' screaming, frightening Lucas under the bed. Matt was trying to talk over the screams, trying to be the voice of reason, but Chris had gone deaf to it. The night ended with Chris hiding himself in a closet--like a fucking scared little child--and Matt couldn't get him to come out. When Matt opened the door he'd just scoot as far back as he could get, obscured by the clothes, the only sound marking his presence being his weeping.

Matt didn't know what else to do, so he left Chris alone and had a sleepless night. By morning Matt tried again to get Chris from the closest where he sat hugging his knees, his eyes swollen and red from crying, patches of his hair torn out and stuck between his fingers. When Matt looked down at him, the blond shamefully hid his face in his knees. Nothing came out but a hoarse, painful sob. Dry eyes couldn't produce any more tears; the night had stolen them all away.

"It's okay Chrissy." Matt said softly, sitting on the floor and pulling Chris into his arms.

_Stupid, so fucking stupid! _Chris berated himself as he sat on the couch hugging his knees again, much like he had last night in the closet. _Failure._

Matt stirred, blinking his eyes as the feeling of something missing infiltrated his dreams and tugged him back to consciousness. He turned, dislodging Lucas in the process and sending the small ball of fur to floor with an annoyed yelp. Chris's side of the bed was empty and he got out of bed swiftly; heading to the closet to see if Chris had taken up residence there again. After flicking on the light and seeing that the small alcove was empty Matt peeked into the bathroom before heading down stairs. No lights were on and in the darkness Matt walked right past Chris, a sense of dread starting to creep up his spine and tap at the back of his skull. He started in the kitchen, testing all the doors just in case Chris had wanted to go outside for little bit. All were still locked and instead of reassuring Matt that Chris was somewhere inside the house it only made his fear triple. By the time he made it back into the living room he was panicking, sweat shining on his brow and running down his neck as his imagination started to run away with him. In one last desperate ditch effort he started to yell Chris's name, his mind telling him that it was waste of time; that Chris had just up and disappeared without a trace.

"I-I'm over here."

The soft declaration had Matt whipping around so fast that he lost his balance and crashed to the floor. The feel of the hard wood rushing up to meet his face didn't even register with him. All that mattered to him was that Chris was there and that he was safe. He scrambled to his feet and hurried over to the couch; dropping down and pulling Chris against him tightly, kissing every inch of his face and neck that he could. Chris struggled and Matt let go instantly even though he kept his hands on Chris's arms.

"Are you ok?" He asked; fighting with the urge to pull him close and cover him in kisses again.

"That's a stupid question." Chris said roughly, his throat still raw from his sobbing fit last night. "Grown men don't hide in closets because they're afraid of sex." Chris pulled his hands out of Matt's and curled up again on the couch, scowling into the darkness.

Matt nodded and sat silently, his eyes roaming over Chris' form. Even though he knew that Chris was going to fight, he resituated Chris until his head was resting in his lap, his eyes pointed towards the ceiling. Chris tried to move but Matt placed a hand on his chest.

"Just rest." He said as he started to run his fingers through Chris' hair.

Chris's body was stiff and Matt knew that he was fighting with the urge to run so he did the only thing he could think of. He started to hum snippets of various theme songs, mashing them together until it was just a big train wreck. Slowly Chris started to relax and he shifted, pressing his face into Matt's stomach and wrapping an arm loosely around Matt's waist. As the blond drifted off into a deeper sleep Matt let his mind wander, an idea forming on the very edges and getting more persistent as the minutes slowly ticked by. As the first fingers of dawn spilt into the room Matt drifted off, his fingers still idly stroking Chris's hair.

When Matt awoke some time later he found himself alone on the couch with a cover tossed over him. He heard some movement in the kitchen and he wandered in, rubbing the dried crust from his eyes. Chris was standing at the sink, dish brush in his hand as he finished the couple stray plates they had left there the night before.

"You don't have to do that y'know." Matt said as he wrapped his arms around Chris' waist and laid his head on Chris' shoulder. "I do have a dishwasher." Chris chuckled slightly and turned his head so that he could see Matt.

"I didn't see the point in starting it up for just two plates and two cups."

Matt nodded and dropped a kiss on the back of Chris's neck before going over and rummaging through the fridge for something to drink. As he was straightening up the idea from the middle of the night flashed through his brain and he leaned against the counter as he popped the top on the can of Diet Coke.

"You want to go somewhere this weekend?" He asked as he took a sip of his pop.

Chris shrugged.

"Sure...are you having me committed to an institution?" Chris joked, smiling crookedly and tracing his finger over the wood grain in the table as he plopped down into one of the chairs. "They might make me stay longer than a weekend."

Matt rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Of course not. Besides they might want to keep me. Then where would we be?"

Chris smiled at him and the plan that was only half formed started to gel further. They ate a light lunch then gathered clothes around to pack their suitcases. By early evening they were on their way, cruising way beyond the speed limit, but neither man really cared as the wind blew through their hair. Tentatively Matt reached over and interlaced his fingers with Chris's, squeezing them periodically as they traveled. It was nearing dusk when Matt pulled into the parking lot of his favorite hotel. He looked down at the clock on the dash and grinned over at Chris.

"Best time yet. Just under three hours."

"Not surprising with the way you drive." Chris shot back.

As Chris got out of the car Matt grabbed both suitcases and headed into the lobby, nodding his head to the bellhop as he passed. Chris hung back as Matt haggled for a room, using all his charm on the rather effeminate male behind the counter. In no time at all they were heading up to their room, Matt grinning as he started to really flesh out the idea. It was going to be perfect, a nice 'buddy' night to put Chris at ease and then a recreation of their first date to show Chris that he was still as in love with him as he was that first time. Matt had been so involved in his planning that he didn't notice the questioning looks that Chris was shooting him. They reached their room, Matt holding the door open for Chris and smiling as Chris cracked some joke about it.

Chris flopped onto the bed.

"So, what are you planning in that head of yours Hardy?" Chris asked lacing his hands behind his head and watching Matt move around the room. "What, don't look at me like that. I know when your wheels are turning. You get that sexy constipated look." Chris ribbed, laughing as Matt raised an eyebrow at him.

"I do believe that that is the first and only time I've heard constipation being called sexy." Matt grinned. "But honestly, I'm not planning anything. I was thinking about taking you out to this restaurant that I know. Not very classy but they have some killer food."

"If it was some place classy they wouldn't let you in, assclown." Chris rolled off the bed and went to Matt, holding him close as the dark haired man faked a pout. "Maybe later, I can make it up to you for that little fiasco the other night." Chris looked around the room then turned back to Matt and smiled, though it seemed tinted with a little bit of sadness. "No closet for me to run to here, and I really don't think I could fit in the nightstand...well maybe if you take out the Bible."

He kissed Matt's lips softly, vowing that he was going to do right tonight. It _felt_ like the right timing, it just hadn't came out right that was all, Chris told himself, trying to convince himself that this time there would be no foolish freak-out.

Matt's faked pout turned into a slight frown.

"Chris I didn't bring you here for that." He said seriously. "I'm not worried about that." He ran his hand down Chris's arm; interlacing their fingers and bringing Chris's hand to his mouth where he placed a light kiss to the back. "When the time is right it'll happen. I just figured that you would like some time away from the country. I know you big city Canadian's aren't used to the quiet. Thought you might want human interaction besides me and my father."

"As long as you're around, I don't care where I am...but I am kind of hungry. Maybe I'll eat you up!" With a playful growl Chris bit at Matt's neck; making both of them laugh. He pulled away after a moment, grimacing and licking his lips. "Needs ketchup. I always eat my redneck with condiments."

"You eat everything with ketchup." Matt retorted with a snort.

"Hmm, guess I could use mustard." Chris said as he acted like he was given it serious thought.

Matt shuddered and moved away, making a cross with his fingers and making Chris laugh again. They freshened up a little before heading out, Matt grabbing the room key but leaving the car keys.

"It's not too far." He said when he seen Chris looking at him strangely.

The restaurant was a cute little local place, and Matt's personal favorite was on the menu: sushi. The two of them were quickly seated and were waiting on the waiter; it was packed for being so early in the evening. Soon they were acting childish and blowing straw wrappers at one another. Chris turned when he felt a tap on his shoulder. A young woman was leaning over the booth, blushing to the roots of her dark hair.

"Uh...um excuse me I don't mean to be a bother but, a-are you Chris Jericho?"

Her eyes were wide in excitement and she could barely contain a squeal of delight. Across from her, her red headed friend was watching, laughing as the dark haired girl bounced excitedly.

"Me? No, I'm sorry. You must be mistaken." Chris said, his face serious. "I'm Matt Hardy." He turned away from her and slouched down in his seat, glancing at Matt and waving his finger in a circle next to his head, in a 'she's crazy' sign.

Matt shook his head and looked at the two females, grinning as the red head tried to pull her friend back down into the booth.

"They're normal people, let them eat." She said in hushed tones as she continued to sneak peeks at them both from under eyelashes.

They had just given their order when the two girls walked past the table stopping only to express their appreciation for their ring work and giving them quick hugs before disappearing into the crowd.

"Definitely not the craziest fans I've ever encountered." Matt laughed as he settled down into his seat, nudging Chris's toes under the table.

"Eh, I'm your craziest fan!" Chris shrieked in a high pitched voice. "Oh-my-Gawd! You are like totally amazing! You're my total fav!" Just as Chris launched into his 'mark' impersonation, their waiter came back over with their plates and raised his eyebrows, moving closer to Matt than Chris. He quickly sat the plates on the table and went about his business with other tables, leaving Matt with a facepalm and Chris laughing in the corner of the booth.

"Unfortunately you are not my craziest fan." Matt said as he plucked a piece of sushi up with his fingers. "I had one that sent me a vial of her blood and asked me to mix it with mine so that we could be immortally linked forever." He nodded his head and stuck the seaweed wrapped tidbit in his mouth and chewed as he looked over the table at Chris. "Now that's what I call my craziest fan. You're just my sexiest." He said after he swallowed his mouthful.

"You speak the truth." Chris said, biting into his.

They teased one another throughout dinner, prodding each other's feet or tossing napkins when the other wasn't looking. It was almost as if the separation had never happened; as if Jack had never come between them. Matt smiled and tucked some hair behind his ear that had slipped out, dropping his eyes to his water glass. He was at a loss about what to do after dinner; if they went back to the hotel he was afraid that Chris was going to push himself again and Matt didn't want him to go through the pain he went through the other night. The waiter placed their check on the table and melted back into the crowd. As one they eyed the little slip of paper, flicking their eyes between it and each others' faces. Matt acted as if he was going to lean back but at the last minute reached out and swiped it, laughing when Chris' hand was just two seconds too late.

"Ah, young gwasshopper when you can snatch the check fwom my hand..." Matt said in an exaggerated accent, making Chris laugh again.

Matt thumbed through his wallet and dropped some money on the table, not caring about the change. Me scooted out of the booth and stood over by Chris' side, holding his hand out for him.

"Would you fancy a walk?" He asked, trying to copy Chris's lopsided smirk.

Chris nodded and took Matt's hand, smiling at the familiar warm feeling that seeped up his arm from the simple contact. Matt interlaced their fingers and together they weaved their way through the crowded building. Near the front door were the two girls that had been sitting behind them and Matt waved as they passed, smiling as the dark haired one let out a choke sounding squeal while the red head pounded her on the back in an attempt to help her.

Outside the cool air from the sea kissed their faces, as the rising moon looked close enough for Matt to reach out and pluck from the sky. He started to head down the street, nodding to various people as they passed; his mind set on the perfect place for them spend some quiet time. Soon the boardwalk started to empty as they got further from the town and Matt pulled Chris close, wrapping an arm around his waist and slipping his hand into Chris' back pocket. He pressed a kiss to the side of Chris's head and led them out onto one of the piers that over looked the ocean, positioning Chris so that he was between the railing and himself. Chris stiffened slightly at being boxed in, but Matt brought his hands up and started to knead Chris's shoulders, murmuring softly in his ear.

"This is my favorite spot." Chris started to relax and Matt brought his hands down, resting them lightly on Chris's waist while he rested his head on Chris' shoulder. "If I could, I'd take the moon and put it on a chain for you wear around your neck. I'd give you anything; do anything just to stay like this with you forever. To feel your heart beating beneath my fingers, to feel your breath on my neck as I hold you." Matt felt his throat starting to close up and stopped, feeling embarrassed at the sappy words that seemed to be pouring out of his mouth without so much as a thought.

Chris smiled and traced his fingers over the rough, weathered wood on the railing and breathed deeply, the smell of the beach, ocean, and Matt all mingling into one.

"You already have given me everything, more than I feel worthy of."

He turned to face Matt and leaned against the railing, listening to the rush of the ocean rushing in below to meet the dark beach where the moonlight glittered off the movements of the choppy water, making it seem as though it was filled with winking diamonds. He pulled Matt close and kissed him softly.

"And I like it when you hold me." Chris watched Matt's eyes as they danced in the shadows, looking as beautiful--no even more beautiful--than the sea licking at the pier.

Matt smiled, bringing one hand up to lightly cup Chris's face.

"I like holding you; probably more than I should, and I haven't given you everything; I haven't even came close." Matt kissed the tip of Chris' nose. "It'll take me a life time to do that." Matt laughed and shook his head. "Sorry about that. Don't know what got into me." He pulled Chris in tight for a hug, trying to keep the errant tears that wanted to fall from doing so.

Chris linked his fingers with Matt's and led him back up the pier and down to the beach. The sand was soft underfoot and gave gently beneath their steps as they made their under the pier and towards the shoreline. Chris stopped near one of the supports for the pier and pressed Matt against the cool concrete. The moonlight filtered in through the wood slats of the walk above and made Matt's face seem to glow with stripes of luminescence.

"We could get into some trouble under here..." Chris purred, wrapping his arms around Matt's waist and pressing close to him, nipping at his neck.

Matt laughed and moved them away from the support, walking under the pier until the sand began to get wet and in a few feet give way to the rolling tide. They both sat in the sand just silently watching as the stars shimmered above and reflected onto the moving surface of the water.

Matt reached across the sand and intertwined his and Chris's fingers again, pressing their palms together tightly. Chris looked over and with a devious tilt to his lips moved so that he was sitting in Matt's lap, his legs wrapped around Matt's waist.

"Chris." Matt said, his voice even but his eyes glittering in the star light.

"Matty, I want to do this." Chris said, slanting his lips over his lovers', working his tongue past his lips and prodding Matt's until he participated. After a few minutes the dark haired one pulled away, his breathing ragged.

"Chris, I know you want to do this..." He started.

"You do too. I can feel it." Chris said as he bit his lip and slipped his hand between them. Gently Matt grabbed Chris's hand and brought up to rest on his chest.

"I do, I can't lie. But you're not ready Chrissy." Chris went to interrupt but Matt started talking again before he could. "I know you feel anxious, that you have to do this. But you don't Chris. There is more to our relationship than just sex."

"But you're going to get tired of waiting." Chris said in a small voice. Matt laughed and held Chris close, burying his face in the crook of Chris' neck.

"Chris I'd wait forever for you."

"I know you would...but I don't want to wait anymore." Before Matt could protest again Chris filled the Southerners mouth with his tongue.

Chris' hands found the hem of Matt's shirt and roamed underneath, peeling the fabric away and exposing Matts' rising and falling chest to the cool sea breeze as it rushed in on the waves. His lips moved from Matts' lips over his jaw line, down his neck, tasting the softness of his skin mingling with rough grains of sand and the tang of sweat and sea salt. Matt trembled, his fingers digging into Chris's waist and trying to unsuccessfully move Chris back some.

"C-Chris." He choked out a whine as Chris doubled his attack on Matt's neck; biting the jumping pulse. "N-n-not here."

"Why baby? No ones around..." Chris trailed his fingers through Matts' hair and practically purred, his lips brushing against Matts' ear; his teeth tugging at the lobe.

Matt wanted Chris so bad but he had to put a stop to it. This wasn't why he'd brought Chris to Myrtle Beach; he had brought him so they could do normal--couply things together. He lightly pushed Chris back, swallowing hard as Chris licked his lips and raked his nails gently down his chest.

"I-it's just not the right time." He managed to get out finally, groaning when Chris played with the button on his jeans.

Chris' face fell into a frown and he backed off, sliding down Matts' body and away from him. He pulled his knees to his chest and hugged them, watching over the dark ocean as that sick, anxious feeling tugged at him. _He doesn't want you...I told you. _Chris said nothing, just rested his chin against his knees, trying to push that thought away. He told himself that wasn't true, but it still picked at the back of his mind. He hated how one minute things could seem so normal and the next, he was in danger of falling off the deep end. He pressed his palms against his ears as if somehow that would help, mentally refusing to let it happen again.

Matt swallowed and got himself back under control before moving over and sitting behind Chris, wrapping his arms around Chris's waist and holding him. Deep in the pit of his stomach he had the feeling that he had just undone all the progress that Chris had made, but he didn't want Chris pushing himself too fast. The last encounter was too fresh in Matt's mind and he hated seeing Chris like that; scared and pulling in on himself. Chris tried to pull away but Matt held tight whispering in his ear.

"Baby the time will be right here soon, and when that time comes it'll be better than before I promise." He dropped a kiss to Chris's neck and laid his head against Chris's, feeling like a villain for crushing the moment.

"Fine, let's just go back then." Chris sighed, standing and turning to walk back up the beach.

Matt stood and brushed the sand from his pants, going back over and snatching his shirt up from the beach. He jogged up behind Chris and turned him around, kissing him hard on the lips before pulling away and smiling boyishly at him.

"Don't be mad. Please?" He asked, holding his breath as he brought his hand up and cupped the back of Chris's head, pulling him close that their lips were almost touching. "I just don't want to hurt you again."

"I'm not mad, and you didn't hurt me. Don't think that. It's just...I need to know that you still want me. I want to feel your skin shiver beneath my touch, I want to...to hear those sounds again, to hear my name on your lips, to know that I can still do that to you...ca-can't I?" Chris' heart started to thump a little faster as fear tried to creep in, that maybe that was the reason Matt was pushing him away, that he couldn't draw those responses from Matt anymore. That maybe the rape had made him undesirable. "Please, please Matty that's all I want—to know that you wa-want me still--" His words were coming faster. "Matt please, just--need to know..." _No, it was happening again._

The panic was setting in, the anxiety attacking, his chest tightening, breathing becoming quick and shallow. Chris backed away from Matt as the dark haired man tried to grab his hands and he walked a few feet until the beach turned into concrete sidewalk and he found a bench nearby. Dizzy, Chris rolled onto the bench and tried to calm down, watching as the stars in the sky spun sickeningly.

"Mother fucker!" Chris shouted, angry with himself, he shoved his palms into his eyes and tried to make it stop. After a few moments, it had passed and he sat up slowly, seeing Matt hovering nearby.

Matt knelt down and took Chris' hands in his, biting his bottom lip as he forced himself to say words that he was afraid were going to undo everything they'd worked so hard to get through.

"Alright Chrissy. C'mon then, lets get somewhere where I'm not going to get sand in my ass." Matt said with a small smirk. He stood up and pulled Chris up, pulling him close and pressing Chris' hand over his heart so he could feel it race before starting towards the hotel.

Even though the walk from the hotel to the restaurant hadn't been that long, and the walk from the restaurant to the beach even shorter, it seemed to take forever. Matt kept a hold of Chris' hand the entire way, his palm sweaty as he tried to fight down the panic that wanted to explode. He still wanted to wait, to make sure that Chris was ready for this; but the desperation in Chris's voice pushed his common sense to the back of his mind. In the elevator Matt pulled Chris close and started to tease his neck and throat with light nips and long, slow swipes of his tongue.

"Touch me Chrissy. Please?" Matt breathed in Chris's ear, his hands gripping Chris's waist tightly.

Cautiously Chris ran his hand over Matt's chest, biting his bottom lip as Matt pressed against his hand. He tried to tap back into what he had felt under the pier but there was something about the harsh light of the florescent bulbs that kept it from happening. His fingers trembled as they once more lifted the hem of Matt's shirt; baring his midriff to Chris's blue eyes. Shyly he ran his palm up towards Matt's chest, his eyes starting to glow as Matt shivered and whimpered at the feather light touch. Chris leaned in and pressed his lips to Matt's as his hands kept roaming, eliciting moans and mewls that Chris hungrily swallowed. As the elevator drifted slowly upwards Chris became more bold, biting and nipping at Matt's throat and ear lobe; anything to make the southerner make noise and arch against him.

By the time the elevator reached their floor, Chris was in full control of the situation; having pushed Matt up against the wall and ravished his mouth as his hands went from under his shirt to rubbing teasing circles on the fly of Matt's jeans. Breathlessly Matt started down the hall, groaning when he felt Chris slip his hands into his back pockets and squeeze hard. At the door it took them a while to get it open; mainly because Chris had Matt pressed up against it as he bit at Matt's neck and shoulder blades. Seeing that side of Chris again made Matt smile and he trembled as he thought over what he was going to do once they were closeted inside the room. It was really the only way he could see this working out, and he hoped with Chris's rediscovered dominance that he wouldn't protest. Once inside Matt tossed the room key to the left and kicked the door shut; pulling Chris over to the bed then down on top of him.

"If we're going to do this..." Matt panted, trying to get some sort of control back. "If we're going to do this, you're in charge, completely." He leaned up and ran his tongue over Chris' racing pulse. "I'm at your mercy, command me." He rasped in Chris' ear.

Chris nodded, his eyes still glimmering with a bit of uncertainty. He stroked Matt's bare chest, rediscovering the smooth, hot skin and the way it shuddered under his touches. His hands were steadier than he thought they'd be; only trembling a little as they tugged at Matt's button and dislodged it and slid the zipper down. He slid the rough material down Matt's hips and revealed his muscled, tanned, legs, and tossed the jeans and boxers over his shoulders. He traced his fingertips lightly up Matt's leg soaking up each and every twitch and soft sigh.

Matt fisted his hands in the sheets, forcing himself to stay still as Chris ran his hands over him. Almost innocently Chris' hand ghosted over his already hard length and he bit his bottom lip so hard that it drew blood. His breathing was labored as Chris continued the slow exploration, but there was nothing that Matt would do to stop it; it just felt too amazing after not feeling Chris' soft hands for so long.

"Chrissy...." He breathed as Chris bent and placed a soft kiss over his heart.

"I love you Matty." Chris breathed huskily in Matt's ear, the rough, erotic sound making Matt writhe and moan.

"Oh, o-oh Chris I love you too baby!" Matt gripped the sheets harder, feeling his nails bite into his clenched fingers through the thin material. He'd rather be clutching Chris' shoulders or his wet, slick hair, but he didn't want to seem rough in his actions.

Chris' lips moved hotly up and down Matt's neck, his teeth nipping, his tongue lapping up the taste of his lover. His breaths were coming faster, excitement building and burning. He claimed Matt's lips again, the kiss desperate and deep as both couldn't seem to get enough of clinking teeth and mingling tongues. Matt's lips were left swollen and red, parted and panting, and Chris couldn't help but imagine them wrapping around his cock, the rosy petals soft, wet, and sizzling as they worked their magic. Chris went still and quiet, his face burning red, even though he and Matt had both taken each other orally many times over in the past. The blond chewed his lip and traced small circles over Matt's rising and falling chest.

Matt tried to focus his eyes but was failing; Chris had stolen everything from him with that last kiss. The only thing that pierced his brain at the moment was that Chris had stopped and he fought to put his brain to rights; fearing that Chris had had another panic attack. He took a couple of breaths to calm himself and he closed his eyes; forcing his fevered need back down.

"C-Chris. Are you ok?" His words were breathy and he unclenched one hand and brought it up to Chris's cheek; palming the satiny smooth skin. "Do you want to stop?"

"Yes--I mean no. I mean, no I don't want to stop, and yes I'm okay." He said quietly, running his nails lightly over Matt's chest.

Matt nodded and let his hand trail down Chris' neck and the front of his shirt. He wanted to feel Chris' skin against his but didn't dare make a move that Chris didn't tell him to. It would take so little for this turn out bad and Matt absolutely didn't want to take that risk. He licked at the still bleeding bite and stared up at Chris, his voice ragged.

"Let me undress you, please Chris?" He asked, his voice little more than a breathy whine. He kissed the back of Chris's hand; letting it go and slowly sliding his hands under Chris' shirt. The skin to skin contact--as little as it was--made Matt shiver and he unconsciously tightened his grip

"Undress me then." Chris whispered, the warm touch of Matt's hand against his chest both calming and exciting.

Matt sat up, wrapping Chris' legs around his waist and gently tugged the shirt over Chris' head; laying hot kisses to his chest and throat. With feather light touches he ran his hands--palm down--from Chris's shoulders to his arms then up his chest and over his back. A soft whimper filled the air and Matt wasn't sure if it came from him or Chris. He leaned in and captured Chris's lips, his hands sliding down to anchor themselves around Chris' waist and pull him close; mewling deep in his throat as their skin slid hotly against each other. Chris slipped his tongue into Matt's mouth, his fingers wrapping in Matt's hair to hold him still. He steeled his nerves, telling himself that Matt would stop if he got too overwhelmed.

"Matty..." He said softly against Matt's lips.

"Yes love?"

"Will you..." The words stuck in his throat and for a moment Chris felt like a blushing virgin.

"Will I what baby?" Matt murmured against the heated flesh of Chris' neck.

"Will you g-g-go down on me?" The innocent way Chris said it made Matt want to laugh, but that particular impulse was buried when Chris arched against him, pressing his imprisoned hard on into his stomach.

"Stand for me love." Matt said, patting Chris' rear lightly.

Once Chris was standing Matt slowly undone his pants, biting his lip and making it bleed more as he pushed the material down Chris' legs and watched it pool at his feet. Matt swallowed and softly ran his hand over the strained fabric of Chris' boxers, his fingers circling the head lightly.

"Remember Chrissy, tell me if you want me to stop."

Chris nodded and watched with blazing eyes as Matt slid from the bed to his knees, pressing open mouth kisses to the still covered organ, puffing breath after hot breath against it until Chris was certain that he'd cum the moment Matt actually wrapped his lips around it. He jumped slightly when Matt curled his fingers around the elastic band of his boxers and slowly inched them down, kissing the exposed skin inch by maddening inch. Soon the boxers joined his pants and he held his breath as Matt teasingly licked the shaft from base to tip, getting it good and wet before sliding it into his mouth. Chris grabbed a handful of Matt's hair, groaning as Matt bobbed a couple of times before taking it all the way down his throat. When he withdrew Matt brought his hands into it and stroked Chris in a gentle twisting motion. He tugged gently on Matt's hair and was rewarded with a moan that sent pleasurable vibrations up his shaft and caused him to surge forwards, gagging Matt with the sudden change.

Chris gripped Matt's hair, closing his eyes, willing himself to be still and allow Matt to adjust. After a moment, Matt's tongue began to move again around the hard, aching, length and Chris whimpered and writhed as the hot wetness consumed him both mind and body. He tried to hold on longer and ride out the feeling but his excitement was overwhelming, as though this was his first time all over again, as stupid as it sounded.

"Matt!"

The single word exploded from Chris' lips while something else exploded from Matt's, the thick substance leaking down his chin as he pulled away and started to stand, quickly grabbing Chris around the waist when his knees threatened to buckle. Matt smiled and rolled onto the bed, pulling Chris on top of him, the blonds eyes clouded and rolling with pleasure, his breaths coming in pants.

"We can...we don't have to do any more." Matt offered, his tongue flicking out to lick at his sticky lips.

"I want to do so much more..." Chris gasped as he claimed Matt's lips with a rough, raw, passion that Matt hadn't seen for such a long time.

Matt moaned as his lip tore beneath Chris' desperate movements, the taste of his blood and Chris' seed mingling in both of their mouths. Matt mewled as Chris clawed at his shoulders, his own hands gripping Chris' biceps as he arched up; their slick skin slipping sensuously against one another.

"Chris--Chrissy, we have all night." Matt panted when he broke the kiss to gulp in lungs full of air.

Chris grinned down at him, bending his head to lick the bleeding bite and to clean the excess seed from Matt's chin with long swipes of his tongue. Matt fought to keep his wits about him but Chris was teasing his nipples with his fingers and he had latched onto his neck; his nips becoming hard bites that he soothed seconds later with his tongue. Chris slithered over Matt's body, his hands once again teasing Matt back to attention. With each moment his action were getting bolder and bolder, the anxious feeling in the pit of his stomach diminishing more and more as he lost himself to Matt's body and the unbridled waves of passion that burned between the two of them like a boiling end of summer heat wave. His working fingers were soon replaced with his lips, poised at the head of Matts' cock barely touching as his breath ghosted against the throbbing member, his tongue flicking out to tease and taste.

"Fuck Chris." Matt groaned as he ran his fingers through Chris's soaked hair.

He raised his head slightly and looked down, moaning at the sight of Chris's tongue licking the head with scalding hot strokes. His hips wanted to buck forward and he barely managed to keep them still when Chris took the head in his mouth, lolling his tongue against it as he hummed deep in his throat.

"Chrissy..." Matt panted. Chris pulled back and looked up his eyes gleaming mischievously as he trailed his fingers up and down the shaft.

"Yes Matty?" He whispered, his lips moving feather light against the sensitive skin.

"We really don't have to do this." He whimpered.

Chris smirk grew on his face, his eyes glinting dangerously.

"So you're telling me you don't want my fingers stroking, my hands wrapping tight around your thick cock and jerking it, hard and fast until your leaking and I take you and swallow everything down where its hot and wet...and you're ready to explode like a raging volcano...begging me to finish you--you don't want that?" Chris breathed against Matts' cock, grinning when it made him shiver and arch off the bed.

Matt swallowed; his eyes as wide as a deer caught in the head lights of an on coming tractor trailer. He tried to say something--anything, but all his words died in his throat.

"Matty...I'm waiting." Chris said lowly as he flicked his tongue out and lapped at the tip.

Finally Matt was able to get something out, his voice pitiful and hoarse sounding.

"Please?"

Chris' smirk never left his face and he turned his attention back to the throbbing organ in front of him, a bead of pearlescent precum crowning it already.

"My, my Matty, I don't remember you leaking for me so soon." He teased as he cleaned it away with a dainty touch of his tongue. "Mmm." He murmured, opening his mouth and blowing a hot breath against the head, causing some more of the shining substance to spring forth.

Matt cried out as Chris sheathed him completely; swallowing around him reflexively before releasing it with a wet 'pop'. Chris reared back, running his fingers up and down Matt's inner thighs, reveling in the power that was surging through his veins.

"Chris." Matt whimpered, his hands clenched once more in a death grip on the sheets as he trembled, sweat shining on every surface of his body.

"Yes?" He asked with an arched brow, biting his lip as Matt managed to free one hand from the sheets and grip himself; his fingers gliding up and down his length as he panted.

"Chris please..." He cried out, completely lost already to the raw need that was swirling in Chris' stomach as he watched Matt pleasuring himself.

"I kinda like the view I'm getting." He purred as he ran his palms up and down Matt's legs; feeling the muscles bunch and jump.

Matt moaned and continued to stroke himself, whimpering and pleading with Chris but in his need running the words together until it was one giant incoherent mess. He felt another hand wrap loosely around him, slowing the quick pace he had built up in his desire to find relief.

"Not yet Matthew." Chris commanded; his voice harsh in Matt's ear.

The sudden change in pace made Matt writhe, his head thrashing from side to side as Chris started to dictate the pace; murmuring dirty things in his ear and licking the outer shell.

"Do you know how good you feel Matt? Hmm do you? What about how good you taste?" Chris growled before going down and licking more of his prerelease away then coming back up and thrusting his tongue into Matt's mouth; feeding him his own juices.

In the back of Matt's mind his logical side was screaming at him to put a stop to it, to kill it before Chris got in over his head and freaked out. But that side was soon drowned out by the needy whines and whimpers that were coming from his own throat when Chris pulled away from him completely; leaving him twitching and arching off the sheets.

"Matt..." Chris rasped as he licked his lips, his hands moving up Matts' strong legs as they bucked and spasmed. He moved them further upwards, spreading Matts' legs, fingertips brushing over his entrance. "Do--do you want me?"

Matt grabbed the back of Chris' neck and pulled him down; crashing their lips together and arching up, pressing against Chris as hard as he could.

"Fuck me Chrissy. Make me scream like only you can. It's been so long, I wanna feel you inside of me." He panted, nipping hard at Chris' kiss swollen lips and turning them an even darker red.

Chris groaned when their lips separated and slid his fingers into his mouth, sensually coating them before his hand disappeared lower. He slowly slipped a fingertip inside, teasing, bringing the most wonderful sounds from Matt that had his own cock twitching and aching in response. Despite the maddening need that was roiling inside of him he forced himself to move slow, partially because he wanted to be a tease, but more so because he was starting to feel uneasy. He knew he couldn't let those things control him, to break what was going so perfectly. He focused on Matt and how his body spoke, how it felt, how it responded. His fingers stroked and moved buying time for himself and bringing Matt closer and closer until he knew he had to go on, had to finish it.

_You're going to hurt him when you go in, just like you were hurt when--remember how it felt, do you want to do that to your Matty? Are you sick? Are you really that sick._

He moved his fingers out as Matt whimpered, but he had to. His hands were starting to shake and he didn't want Matt to notice and put an abrupt stop to the whole thing. Closing his eyes Chris mentally yelled at the things trying to ruin the moment and lifted Matts' legs to get in better position. Just one move and he would be inside no big deal. Just like before.

"Chris?" Matt whined.

"I-I'm coming." Chris managed to get out, although it sounded less assured than he wanted it to.

He took in a deep breath and held it, and drowning out his clamoring mind, he did it. They were both still for a moment, Chris blinked dumbly, almost failing to realize that he was in, until Matt tightened his muscles around him and they both cried out together. Soon their movements were in synch and steadily rising faster and harder. Matt's stomach coiled, each thrust driving him further and further upwards; his voice rising in pitch until he was screaming hoarsely.

"Chris..." He whined, dropping his legs from the blonds shoulders and wrapping them tightly around his waist. "Baby I'm going to...I'm going to...." Matt howled as his world erupted into a million different colors; his eyes flying open and his fingers biting into Chris' arms.

Chris followed with a hoarse cry of his lovers name from his lips, the feeling so intense, there were no words to describe it, no past experiences to even come close to that one surreal, ecstatic, moment as he emptied again and again into Matt. Breathing was hard to do as he slowly pulled out, feeling dizzy. He just collapsed onto Matts' chest wrapping his fingers in the dark curls and almost crying with joy as their chests rose and fell together.

"Matt, Matty I love you so, so much." Chris murmured again and again, unable to help the tears that washed over his face.

Matt wrapped his arms around Chris, holding him tightly as his heart thundered out of control.

"I love you too Chris." He said quietly, his voice still ragged from his screaming. His eyes started to close, a beautiful fatigue washing through him. He smoothed down Chris' hair and tilted his face up, pressing one last kiss to his lips before he drifted off. "Always and forever." He murmured, one hand rubbing light circles on the back of Chris' head and the other wrapped protectively around Chris's shoulders.

About a month later, both men had run out of their vacation time and found themselves back in a familiar place. Chris and Matt stood in the gorilla area as people moved around them, but they were only focused on one another. There had been some drastic changes in their absence. Jack had been let go, still denying any wrong doing and trying to pin it all on Jeff and Glen. Both men had been thoroughly chewed out by Vince, the older man extremely disappointed in the actions of his stars. Glen then hooked up with Mark; both men working through some problems of their own and mending something that no one even knew existed. Jeff still wasn't Chris' number one fan but his eyes had been opened to the true depth of Chris's feelings for his brother and he and Jessica came around often when they had time to themselves. And now, Chris seemed to be back to his self, standing there looking dashing and sexy in a new set of trunks and matching boots, extra glitter as he had commanded.

"So, do you think I'll tear the roof off?" Chris scoffed, twirling a strand of Matts' chocolate hair around his finger.

"You'll be amazing, as always." Matt smiled as he watched Chris' amazing cobalt eyes sparkle, their trademark cocky glitter back and strong.

"I know I will, assclown." Chris snorted, rolling his eyes, making Matt laugh.

The dark haired man pressed a kiss to Chris' lips and reveled in the simple, soft feel. Matt took the blonds hands in his and Chris gazed over the scars that still remained on his hands, reminders of how he and Matt had once been torn apart just like he'd torn his own flesh. However, a simple band glistening gold on his finger--and its twin hugging Matts--were different symbols that were stronger than any scars. Those two rings were testament to the unbreakable bond that melded their bodies together as one, and linked their mended hearts eternally.


End file.
